II Listen to your heart
by AyameDV
Summary: Terry por fin se ha liberado de la culpa que lo agobiaba luego del accidente de Susana, y ahora está dispuesto a todo para recuperar a la pecosa enfermera, incluso haciendo equipo con algunos cómplices inesperados… La pregunta es ¿Cómo convencerán a Candy de que fue un error haberse separado? T&C fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo :-)

Lo prometido es deuda y vengo a traer el complemento de mi otro fic, con el reencuentro de nuestros queridos rebeldes. Vamos a ver qué tal nos va con esta nueva historia... Por cierto, sé que dije que lo traería hace como 3 semanas, pero las cosas se me complicaron bastante y hasta ahora pude darme el tiempo de empezar a subirlo. Ojalá les agrade.

Yyyyy... perdón por la auto-promoción, pero le cambié la portada a Black Velvet por un dibujo hecho con mis propias manitas, por si a alguien le ineteresa verlo ¡ja, ja!

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de CC y SS no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. De ser míos, bueno Terry y Candy se habrían quedado juntos y felices; y en SS, otra cosa sería X-D

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy, y que tiene ciertas modificaciones que me eran necesarias. Obvio la canción que inspiró esta historia tampoco es mía, sólo fue, como es usual en mí, una maravillosa inspiración.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato y tener otro terryfic.

.

.

.

 **Aviso:**

Más y más autocomplacencia ¡ja, ja! Lo siento pero no pude evitar todo lo que aquí leerán. Como antes, me divertí muchísimo escribiendo este complemento del fic anterior; el que por cierto tal vez sea necesario leer antes de este para quienes no lo conocen, para comprender mejor ciertos aspectos de la historia aquí narrada. Nuevamente dedicada a Gissa A. Graham (hermosa amiga, madrina y lectora de prueba por supuesto también de esta cosa) y a mi querida amiga, Natasha Aquarius, que algún día vendrá a FF a leer los fics aquí ¡je, je!

Ok, esto salió más largo que el otro, pero ojalá se diviertan, así que aquí vamos. ¡Gracias y disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

.

.

 **LISTEN TO YOUR HEART**

.

.

.

Su gran sonrisa iluminaba hasta el más oscuro de los días de quien la mirase. Sus pequeños pacientes en la modesta clínica la adoraban, era como un solecito esparciendo su luz y calidez por donde caminaba.

Trabajaba duro, a veces hasta tarde y en sus días libres, visitaba a sus dos madres en el Hogar de Pony, ayudando a las buenas mujeres con los niños.

En esta época en la que el egoísmo y el materialismo están más presentes que nunca, era admirable como incansablemente trabajaba, ayudando a todo aquél que podía. Albert había partido nuevamente y ella ocupaba su tiempo en los demás, como siempre.

Si no la conocías, te impresionaba su ímpetu, energía y alegría; sus grandes ojos verdes que mostraban asombro por todo, irradiaban luz y amorosa compasión; pero tras esa luz eterna, tenían una perenne melancolía. Sí, solamente quienes la conocían bien podían ver esa tristeza que estaba permanentemente instalada en su alma.

Por ello procuraba pasar su tiempo dedicándolo a los demás, solía estar ocupada y acompañada la mayor parte del día ya que en el momento en que se quedaba sola empezaba a recordar, y ella no deseaba eso, no quería pensarlo, extrañarlo, añorarlo... Lo sabía lejos, lo creía ajeno… le dolía como el infierno, pero sentía que era lo correcto. Así, prefería terminar agotada, para de ese modo caer rendida al final del día.

Sin embargo, en sueños le era inevitable recordar…

.

.

La primera vez que lo vio, lo confundió con Anthony. Quizá fue la capa que usaba, ya que casi de inmediato y aún entre la bruma, se dio cuenta de su error _'Es más alto, y no es rubio'_. A pesar de que se burló de ella y la chiquilla que era entonces no supo verlo, ahora entendía bien que lo hizo para distraerla, ya que sí estaba llorando…

Con el paso de los días, ese "mocoso engreído" estaba en todos lados. Siempre taciturno, melancólico y rebelde. La mayoría de las chicas le tenía miedo, y también babeaban por él pues había que ser ciega para no darse cuenta de lo increíblemente apuesto que era. Sin embargo, él intentaba alejar a todos, incluida ella de inicio, o eso creía en su momento _. '¡Ya lo veo hasta en la sopa!'_ , se dijo en una ocasión. Entonces no supo darse cuenta de que él provocaba esos encuentros, consciente o inconscientemente. - ¡Tonta! - se regañó a sí misma en voz alta. No lograba dormir entonces pues su pesadilla recurrente la volvía a despertar. Decidió ordenar un poco su pequeño y nuevo departamento, ya que estaba despierta al menos se entretendría en algo. En eso hubiera estado un buen rato, pero el corazón suele estar al acecho y al menor descuido lanza su doloroso latido, para recordarle a la rubia que no se resignaba a vivir sin su único y legítimo dueño.

La noche era avanzada, la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana, hacia donde la delicada enfermera se dirigió descalza, quería sentir algo además de ese constante ardor en el pecho, esa eterna punzada agónica que se instalara en su alma desde aquélla terrible noche… Y así el color azul oscuro del cielo, una vez más la llevaba sin remedio a esos ojos, tan duros a veces, traviesos otros, dulces muy pocas…

 _'Dicen que su padre da fuertes cantidades al colegio, por eso nunca lo castigan aunque falta a clases y siempre tiene buenas notas'_ … cuando le contaron eso lo llegó a creer, pero en el fondo ella sentía que había mucho más tras esa aparente oscuridad en el joven y bello hijo del duque. No se había equivocado, ese chico arrogante y presumido era un caballero que no permitía abusos a los más débiles, no toleraba las injusticias y odiaba los estereotipos.

Terry Grandchester tenía muchos colores, como pudo descubrir poco a poco en esa hermosa época. – Y pensar que yo creía que estar interna en un colegio en Londres era lo peor del mundo, terminó siendo la mejor parte de mi vida – sonrió la pecosa con nostalgia. – Pero como de costumbre, lo bueno dura demasiado poco – Y con ese pensamiento finalmente se quedó dormida, pues había vuelto a su cama, a abrazar la almohada.

La mañana la alcanzó exhausta, pues poco y mal durmió; era domingo y lo había olvidado por completo. El silencio la abrumó un poco y decidió salir a despejarse; luego de un ligero desayuno y una ducha, se fue al bosque que estaba cerca de la clínica. No era la colina de Pony, pero servía en ese momento. Caminó disfrutando del sonido de las hojas secas crujir bajo sus botas…

.

.

 _** Flashback **_

 _._

Se escuchaban las notas de un vals a lo lejos, ella corría despreocupadamente y feliz de la mano de él, quien reía, tan abiertamente y alegre como nunca lo había visto. Torpes sus pasos que ambos cayeron al pasto sin parar de reír… Ese color de Terry era dorado brillante, hermoso. Era tan fácil enamorarse de él en esa tonalidad.

'También podías adquirir en un segundo el color del cielo en tormenta nocturna' pensó ella, nostálgica. Recordaba, ya trepada en un robusto roble que había encontrado tiempo atrás, cómo en su momento el joven actor la desconcertaba y nunca sabía cuál era el verdadero Terrence. Tan inexperta e inocente era, que tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta de que él tenía todas esas facetas, que el chico rebelde, engreído, travieso, generoso, dulce, intenso, huraño… todos ellos eran Terry Grandchester… - ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? – se preguntaba.

Desde aquélla vez que Annie le mostrara el periódico en el que se hablaba de la desaparición del "joven león de la actuación", ella desesperada rezaba cada día porque él estuviera bien; pero decidió, por salud mental, dejar de seguir las notas del espectáculo. Solamente le había pedido a su amiga Britter, que le informara si él volvía a actuar; para saber que estaba bien. Esto no era fácil, considerando que la información circula alegre y constantemente por las redes y la internet; así que Candy decidió que únicamente usaría un celular sencillo, sólo para llamadas y mensajes de texto, y no navegaría por internet a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario; pues no quería ni tenía tiempo de nada más. "Abuela" la llamaban Annie y Patty, pero la realidad es que sabían muy bien las razones de la rubia, así que únicamente la embromaban un poco, pero respetaban su decisión…

.

.

.

.

.

Bien, así iniciamos este reencuentro. Gracias por estar aquí y acompañarme en esta nueva entrega, espero la disfruten tanto como yo... espero leernos pronto.

.

.

 **Ayame DV**


	2. Cap I

¡Hola de nuevo!

A ver si ahora Fanfiction sí me hace el favor de mostrar la actualización del fic en la página principal, ya que cuando lo empecé el martes pasado ni sus luces ¡ja, ja! De hecho tengo días que no me envía notificaciones de actualización de mis favoritos ¬¬

En fin. Aquí vengo con el primer capítulo, pero les aviso que algunos son más largos que otros; quedó así porque los cortes los dejé donde me parecía más adecuado según avanzaba la historia, pero pues en unos casos están más largos que otros; perdón por eso.

También tuve la MUY mala puntería de equivocarme y ponerle "Epílogo" por etiqueta al prólogo, la muy despistada de mí, y ahora no sé cómo cambiarlo ¡ja, ja! Disculpen.

Y ahora sí, aquí les dejo el capítulo uno, espero lo disfruten n.n

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

.

Los personajes de CC y SS no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. De ser míos, bueno Terry y Candy se habrían quedado juntos y felices y en SS, otra cosa sería X-D

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy, y que tiene ciertas modificaciones que me eran necesarias. Obvio la canción que inspiró esta historia tampoco es mía, sólo fue, como es usual en mí, una maravillosa inspiración.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato y tener otro terryfic.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

.

.

En el aeropuerto, un nervioso joven con lentes oscuros, gorra y una chaqueta negra con el cuello levantado, descendía del avión que lo llevaba de Nueva York a Chicago. Los días previos habían sido… intensos…

Un rescate inesperado de una "damisela en peligro" lo había llevado a un enfrentamiento consigo mismo. Curioso, él, con su honor y caballerosidad "salvaron" a una desconocida; y ella a cambio, lo salvó a él de sí mismo, de su autocompasión y de su equívoco en este caso, sentido del deber.

\- Gracias, extraña – murmuró para sí, y se dirigió a la salida. Su equipaje era poco en realidad; desde que dejara la ciudad de los rascacielos meses atrás, había cargado sólo con lo estrictamente necesario, clausurando su departamento hasta nuevo aviso. Y en Mississippi solamente contaba con lo básico en la habitación que alquilaba.

Así, tomando su maleta salió a enfrentarse a aquélla ciudad.

Primero pensó en buscar a Albert, por lo que tomó su teléfono y rápidamente tecleó un mensaje. Acto seguido guardó el aparato en el bolsillo de su chamarra y miró alrededor. Hospedarse era lo que haría en lo que recibía respuesta. Sabía que su rubio amigo no contestaría de inmediato, y considerando lo agotadora que había sido su veloz estancia en NY, la perspectiva de descansar un poco le resultó bastante atractiva. Así pues, se montó en un taxi y le pidió al conductor llevarlo a un hotel que fuera cómodo y discreto.

Horas después, ya descansado, duchado y habiendo comido algo; salió a caminar un poco, tenía que pensar cómo le haría para ver a la pecosa. Su amiga de cabello castaño le había asegurado que Candy estaba soltera, pero eso no le aseguraba que quisiera volver con él… Si bien estaba decidido a recuperarla, eso no significaba que no estuviera un poco ansioso.

Se fue a sentar en la banca de un parque y en medio de sus cavilaciones, percibió la vibración de su teléfono, indicando la entrada de un mensaje. Era Albert, de quién él aún desconocía su verdadera identidad.

'Hola amigo, que gusto saber de ti, nos tenías preocupados', se leía en la pantalla.

'Lamento eso, y gracias por tu preocupación, ahora estoy bien. ¿Podemos vernos? Estoy en Chicago'. Antes de enviar el texto, dudó un momento, ya que su amigo le había aconsejado seguir su vida luego de separarse de Candy; quizá le reclamara por estar ahí.

 _'¡Vamos! ¡Sé valiente y toma al toro por los cuernos!'_ , recordó las vehementes palabras de aquélla peculiar chica; así, tomó aire y no lo soltó hasta que envió el mensaje.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que llegara respuesta, nuevamente suspiró y leyó: '¿Estás ahí? Eso sí es sorpresa querido amigo. Me encantaría verte, pero lamentablemente ahora estoy en Londres, luego te explico'. "¡Rayos!" pensó el joven; él esperaba verlo y charlar un poco, y de paso ver si le aconsejaba cómo acercarse a Candy. En eso recibió un mensaje más, '¿Piensas verla?', era la simple pero directa pregunta.

Con Albert siempre era todo así, directo, franco… no tenía por qué ser de otro modo… 'Por eso estoy aquí'

'¿Y Susana?'

'Larga historia amigo, ya te daré detalles. Pero ya todo está aclarado. Entre ella y yo no puede haber nada más que agradecimiento de mi parte, pues por ella solamente eso siento'

'Me alegro que al fin te decidieras'

Terrence se sorprendió al leer eso, ¿así que no era el único que pensaba eso? "Vaya con este tipo, pudo habérmelo dicho entonces y ahorrar todo este tiempo perdido" se dijo a sí mismo; y sonriendo ladino, justo eso respondió.

'¡Ja, ja, ja! Perdona, pero creí que era mejor darte tiempo para que lo descubrieras por ti mismo; veo que no me equivoqué, aunque tardaste mucho, bruto'

El ojiazul arqueó una ceja; con él, eran dos personas que lo llamaban así, y como que no le gustaba mucho que digamos.

'Lamento decepcionarte Albert, pero la verdad es que tuve que aguantar un buen sermón de una buena amiga para verlo'

Silencio por unos minutos, '¿En serio? Vaya, sí mejor me cuentas cuando vuelva a casa. ¿Y qué harás?'

'Aún no lo decido, ¿sugerencias?'

'Amigo mío, sólo abre tu corazón y di la verdad, me extraña que me preguntes'

'¿?'

'¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿El gran Terry Grandchester no sabe qué hacer? Vamos, si no conozco nadie más seguro, decidido y directo que tú. Además con ella, eso debe funcionar, lo sabes'

¡Pff! Esto de buscar sugerencias como que ya no le simpatizaba tanto… en fin, ya se había metido en eso… 'Cierto, pero ya te veré cuando tengas que ir a declarártele a quien gane tu corazón ¬¬… espero verte pronto.'

Y con la despedida de su entrañable amigo, se quedó pensando. Si bien era verdad que ser sincero era la mejor opción, creía que no podía simplemente pararse afuera del hospital a esperar y solo decirle "Hola ¿podemos hablar?" Requería una estrategia de acercamiento.

.

.

.

Candy ese lunes llegó a la clínica con su característica alegría, misma que se vio incrementada cuando la recibió un pequeño pelirrojo en la entrada con una flor en sus manitas, que le extendió a la rubia con un sano color rojo decorando sus mejillas regordetas. La pecosa abrió los ojos contenta, antes de preguntarle al chiquillo - ¿Esa flor es para mí Robbie? – el mocoso asintió y tomando aire recitó algo que al parecer tuvo que memorizar a las rápidas – Una vez, en un verano al otro lado del mar… - repitió apurado y le entregó el, ahora se fijaba, narciso.

Candice tomó el delicado tallo de las manos del pequeño impactada; temblando miró a su alrededor pero no vio nada, ni a nadie. Volvió la vista hacia abajo, y agachándose para quedar a la altura del peque, acarició su cabecita – Robbie ¿de dónde sacaste eso? ¿Quién te lo dijo? – El niño solamente sonrió pues así se lo habían pedido, y corrió hacia su cama, para acostarse otra vez; dejando a una enfermera muy nerviosa e intrigada.

"Una vez, en un verano al otro lado del mar"… repetía Candy en su mente una y otra vez. No, no podía ser; un narciso, eran las flores que adornaban aquélla villa escocesa… sus recuerdos la golpearon duramente, esos que ella se empeñaba en mandar a un rincón de su alma. Un verano en Escocia, el mejor de su vida; conoció en ese entonces otras tonalidades en los colores de Él. Uno de los más recordados era ese tono de blanco y lila, honesto, suave y dulce; antes de transformarse en púrpura, obligándola a montar nuevamente a caballo para superar aquél viejo miedo y esa dolorosa muerte… Y luego, un travieso verde que pudo ser oscuro al pelear con Archie… y entonces, al final, un rojo encendido en aquél primer y único beso que le robó…

Afuera, a una prudente distancia, Terry observó cómo el pequeño al que sobornó con un gran caramelo hacía su parte; justo como él le había solicitado. No podía describir con palabras lo que sintió al verla ahí, con su uniforme blanco. "Parece un ángel", se repitió, como aquélla vez que la alcanzó a ver corriendo tras el tren. Estaba tan hermosa, sus rubios rizos ahora iban en una sola coleta, lo que le daba a su rostro un aire más sofisticado, sin perder su juvenil y natural frescura. Esas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos y que él llevaba en el alma, se veían preciosas; y esa sonrisa tan franca, que le había robado el alma tanto tiempo atrás. La vio buscar por un indicio de quién le enviara la flor y el mensaje, y estuvo tentado a mostrarse en ese mismo momento, pero se contuvo.

Aún estaba nervioso; si bien tanto Albert como su nueva amiga (esa, la irreverente castaña que conoció en Mississippi), le daban ánimos y le decían que fuera valiente; el temor a ser rechazado lo detenía por momentos. Sin embargo, y recordando aquél proverbial zape recibido, sonrió torcido y con nuevos bríos; se alejó de ahí para ir a comer algo mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de acercarse. Era hora de tomar al toro por los cuernos, como le habían dicho días atrás.

Candy estuvo toda la mañana nerviosa, distraída (más que de costumbre), y en un mundo aparte. La flor y la frase estaban dándole vueltas en la cabeza, y si bien el corazón le saltó de emoción al pensar en el probable remitente, por otro lado se le encogía de dolor ante lo que ella seguía considerando "el deber de Terry" para con Susana. Obstinada como ella sola, se regañaba a sí misma por emocionarse ante la perspectiva de que el actor fuera a buscarla, pues estaba resuelta a despacharlo de regreso con la Marlowe para que la cuidara. Se sentía también en deuda con la ojiazul, la consideraba casi una heroína por haber salvado a Terry; y ella, generosa con todos menos con el mismo inglés y ella misma, había resuelto que la manera de agradecerle era hacerse a un lado y dejarle al británico. En ningún momento se detuvo a pensar si él estaría de acuerdo, para ella el hecho de que la dejó ir sin buscarla era la confirmación de ello. Ese "quédate conmigo" que salió de los trémulos labios de Terrence lo pensó como cortesía; y cuando él aflojó el abrazo sintió que aceptaba su partida… ¿Qué iba a saber Candy que ese orgulloso hombre lo hacía solamente porque ella se lo estaba pidiendo? Así, la muy terca pecosa estaba entre aterrada y esperanzada. Si era realmente él quién envió el narciso ¿qué debía hacer?

.

 _I know there's something in the wake of your smile_ (Listen to your heart. Roxette)

 _I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea_

 _You've built a love but that love falls apart_

 _Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

.

A la hora del almuerzo, Candy salió a despejarse un poco. El Dr. Martin prácticamente la había obligado, ya que andaba 'con la cabeza volada', le había dicho; 'y así no se puede trabajar'.

Esos ojos zafiro la tenían en la más absoluta ensoñación, la sonrisa burlesca y traviesa del dueño de su corazón; esa que aprendió a conocer, interpretar y amar. Esa sonrisa que creyó solo suya en esos preciosos momentos que compartieron en aquélla época deliciosa en que todo se veía tan brillante y feliz; un amor que los encontraría mientras vivieran, y que se cayó en pedazos junto con esas luces mal colocadas… ese pequeño pedazo de cielo que soñó compartir con 'Él', se había apagado…

.

Terrence G. Grandchester la veía otra vez desde la distancia tan pensativa y nostálgica; era momento de dar el siguiente paso. Sacó su celular y tecleó un breve mensaje, el número de la pecosa lo obtuvo gracias a Albert; quien sin embargo le advirtió que la rubia no era particularmente afecta al teléfono, y por ello constantemente lo dejaba olvidado. – Pues, ojalá tenga suerte hoy – se dijo a sí mismo el aristócrata. Aspiró hondo y cerró los ojos antes de pulsar la opción de enviar…

En la clínica, un pequeño teléfono vibró con una alerta dentro del bolso de Candy, anunciando la llegada de un mensaje. No, Grandchester no tuvo tanta suerte, pues su texto sería visto hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando la pecosa recordara que tenía el dichoso aparato, al sonar este en una llamada de Annie.

El pobre inglés notó con desespero que la chica ni se inmutaba cuando él finalmente envió el mensaje, (de texto, no de whatsapp, como le indicara Albert). Suspirando supuso, que como bien le dijo su amigo, la enfermera había dejado botado su celular… - A esperar entonces – se dijo, dándose de plazo 24 horas para esperar respuesta. Dependiendo de ella, sería su siguiente movimiento.

.

.

Luego de una muy inquieta noche, en la que ni Candy ni Terry lograron dormir; ella por seguir perdida en sus recuerdos, anhelos y malas decisiones; él, por la impaciencia y desconsuelo de no recibir respuesta; ambos se levantaron para empezar un nuevo día.

La chica se duchó y desayunó rápidamente, y al tomar su bolso escuchó el insistente sonido de una llamada. Reconoció el número de Annie y con el tono de voz más alegre que pudo usar respondió:

\- - ¡Hola Annie! –

\- - ¡Candice White Andley! ¡Hasta que te dignas contestar! – le espetaron al otro lado de la línea.

La pobre enfermera tuvo que alejar el aparato de su oído, o corría el riesgo de quedar temporalmente sorda; riendo volvió a acercarlo - ¡Lo siento Annie! Olvidé el celular en el bolso – se excusó. La verdad era que ni se había acordado de eso, su cabeza traía una idea muy diferente, una idea de que tenía preciosos ojos azules y una muy hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa…

\- - ¡Claro! Como siempre – ironizó la pelinegra; y no exageraba, la "tímida" chica sabía que si no fuera por su insistencia y la de Patty, su amiga olvidaría hasta dormir. – No te olvidaste de la salida de hoy ¿verdad? –

Candy, que honestamente no tenía ganas de ir a ningún lado, y menos ahora; miró la hermosa flor que le obsequiaran en la mañana anterior, y suspiró - ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? ¡Je, je! – Lo cierto es que sí se había olvidado por completo que se había dejado convencer por sus amigas de ir al cine; sus primos tenían una "reunión de caballeros", así que habían dejado en libertad a sus respectivas novias y "hermanita", como la llamaba Albert.

La chica Britter, que la conocía perfectamente, supo que le estaba mintiendo; por lo que suspiró y le recordó que ella y su amiga castaña, irían por ella a la salida de su trabajo. La rubia se resignó, y tras asegurarle que estaría esperándolas, colgó.

Fue así que se percató de que tenía un mensaje sin leer. No conocía el número pero, curiosa como era, decidió leerlo…

'Quiero todo de ti, para siempre, tú y yo cada día… Nada ha cambiado en mí. T.G.G.'

La pecosa abrió grande los ojos, y de la sorpresa se llevó la mano a la boca… "¿T.G.G.? ¿Será posible?" – No, no puede ser él – Y terca, respondió con algo de miedo, esperanza y molestia juntas.

'¿T.G.G.? Si es una broma, es de muy mal gusto'

Envió el mensaje y esperó, las manos le temblaban y el corazón le latía desbocado. Quería que fuera él, pero a la vez no; si era verdad ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué le diría?... Pero si realmente era una broma, ¡Dios! Eso le dolería mucho, su ilusión estaría rota de nuevo.

El inconfundible sonido de un nuevo mensaje llegó, un par de torturantes minutos después. Temblando como una hoja a punto de caer de su rama, lo abrió:

'¿Crees que bromearía con algo así, _mona pecas_? Firma: _Mocoso engreído_ '

\- - ¡Es él! ¡De verdad es Terry! - dijo, con un hilo de voz…

. .

.

.

.

.

. .

Pues bien, así quedamos por hoy, gracias por llegar hasta aquí, ojalá les vaya gustando esto. en mi anterior historia, tomé la idea de responder todos los hermosos reviews que recibí en el mismo texto de cada capítulo, en este lo haré un poco diferente, responderé aquí a quienes me hagan el honor de comentar sin tener cuenta de FF (o no estar logeadas en su caso), y personalmente vía PM a las demás. ¡Mil gracias! Espero leernos pronto

 **Ayame DV**


	3. Capítulo II

¡Buen día!

Hoy vengo más temprano porque es el único momento que tendré disponible este fin de semana, y no quise dejar pasar este día sin traerles otra entrega, ¡gracias por estar aquí! Espero disfruten este capítulo n.n

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

.

Los personajes de CC y SS no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. De ser míos, bueno Terry y Candy se habrían quedado juntos y felices, y en SS, otra cosa sería X-D

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy, y que tiene ciertas modificaciones que me eran necesarias. Obvio la canción que inspiró esta historia tampoco es mía, sólo fue, como es usual en mí, una maravillosa inspiración.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato y tener otro terryfic.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO II**

.

.

.

Esa noche había sido francamente mala para él. Candy no había respondido todavía a su mensaje; y aunque él se había dado un plazo para espera, la impaciencia le estaba haciendo una mala jugada. Como poco había dormido, pasó la noche leyendo, escuchando música, mensajeando a sus amigos de la banda. Casi estuvo tentado a hablarle a Albert o a su amiga ojiverde; pero sabía que ambos tenían sus ocupaciones y que además, debía hacer esto por su cuenta. El patriarca de los Andley fue enfático al especificarle que Candy seguía siendo una atolondrada y que dejaba aventado su celular a veces por días enteros, así que no tuvo más remedio que emplear su técnica de relajación, esa que usaba antes, cuando iba a entrar a escena; respiró profundamente varias veces, hizo un poco de movimientos de la cabeza y hombros y trató de concentrarse nuevamente en la lectura. Y otra vez esas bellas esmeraldas se colaban en las imágenes que creaba su inquieta mente; pero ahora no le dolía tanto pensar en ella, la llama de la esperanza estaba empezando a arder con mayor fuerza dentro de él, a pesar de las palabras cargadas de veneno que Susana le había lanzado.

Sí, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Cuando fue a hablar con la chica, la Marlowe sacó a relucir su verdadera esencia, egoísta y ególatra…

.

.

 _** Flashback **_

Luego de aterrizar desde la pequeña ciudad en que se refugió todo ese tiempo, se dirigió a su departamento, para ver si la administradora del edifico estaba disponible a esa hora. Bien podía ir a ver a su madre, pero su espíritu independiente no le dio permiso; quería antes solucionar un par de cosas; la más importante, su "prometida"; ya después iría a ver a Eleanor.

Para su buena fortuna la señora estaba ya en el edificio, por lo que no tuvo problemas para reinstalarse rápidamente. Se tomó ese día para descansar un poco, ordenar sus ideas y prepararse mentalmente para lo que sabía, le esperaba en casa de las Marlowe. Por la noche le habló a Susana para avisarle que estaba en la ciudad y que quería hablar con ella en la mañana. La chica había respondido emocionada y llorosa; al parecer ella tenía la idea de que él había regresado para quedarse, y que ahora sí, formalizaría con ella. ¡Cuán equivocada estaba!

Terrence se dirigió a la casa de Susana temprano, pensaba que mientras más pronto acabara con eso, mejor. Al llegar, antes de tocar el timbre respiró profundo un par de veces. "Aquí vamos", se dijo, y cerrando los ojos un segundo, decidido pulsó el botón. Lo recibió la misma Sra. Marlowe, con dura expresión y nada amable – Hasta que se digna aparecer Terrence, mi hija ha estado muy deprimida por su culpa – dijo, agriamente.

El actor solamente levantó ligeramente la ceja izquierda, y un brillo de molestia cruzó fugazmente sus ojos. Él sabía que esto sería así, de modo que optó por ignorar la malicia de la mujer.

\- Buen día señora, "también" me da gusto saludarla y ver que se encuentra bien – saludó, ironizando. La mujer apretó los labios y le obsequió con una gélida mirada; sin embargo no dijo más y entró a la casa, haciéndole señas de que pasara.

Él así lo hizo, quedándose en el saloncito esperando la invitación a la sala, donde solía visitar a la ex actriz antes de desaparecer. Entonces escuchó el rechinido de la silla de ruedas que la madre de la chica empujaba. Sin poder evitarlo recordó las palabras que cierta castaña le dijera unos días antes _"¿Y bien? Te recuerdo mon ami, que si la nenita está en silla de ruedas es porque quiere darte lástima y manipularte…"_ ; el actor suspiró ligeramente cuando escuchó la vocecita de Susana llamarlo: - ¡Terry! –

Él se adelantó un par de pasos y la vio ahí, en medio de la sala, extendiendo los brazos hacia él; con sus dos coletas lacias. Curioso, él no se había percatado de que su peinado era un ingenuo intento de imitar al de su amada enfermera… - ¿No me saludas Terry? – dijo la joven, con su sempiterno tonito débil y empalagoso, con cierto toque de reproche. Resoplando, él se acercó y dejó un suave beso amable en la frente de la muchacha, quién se estremeció por el contacto, aunque este fue muy breve y por mera formalidad.

\- ¿Tanto tiempo la dejó sola y ni unas flores le trajo? ¡Es usted un desconsiderado! – intervino la agria madre de la ojiazul. El británico se volvió para verla, con la mirada oscurecida por el coraje. Realmente estaba harto de esa señora, de sus constantes recriminaciones y comentarios ácidos, de su presión y de que siempre estuviera de entrometida.

\- Señora, este no es asunto que le incumba a usted; así que si nos permite, vine a hablar con su hija; agradecería que nos de la privacidad necesaria y que no intervenga por favor. –

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! – chilló la mujer indignada, llevándose una mano al pecho con exagerado ademán de sentirse ofendida. "Igual de teatral que la hija, ahora sé de dónde lo heredó", pensó Grandchester con ironía.

\- Mamá, por favor, deja que Terry y yo hablemos. Estoy segura de que es importante. - Habló Susana, tímida como siempre.

El aristócrata se volvió a la ventana, dándole la espalda a la enfadosa madre, que muy molesta agregó antes de retirarse – Está bien Susy, pero cualquier cosa llámame - y salió de ahí, casi; pues se quedó cerca para escuchar todo.

Una vez que los creyó solos, Terry se fue a colocar frente a la silla de la chica, que expectante y emocionada lo miraba; con una sonrisilla tonta dibujada en los labios, que se había maquillado con un ligero toque de rosa, haciéndola lucir más pálida todavía.

\- Me da mucho gusto verte Terry – empezó ella, con voz bajita y tono por demás dulcificado. Pensaba que si le reprochaba algo al inglés, este se iría nuevamente; pues conocía algo de su carácter, y aunque ella hubiera estado furiosa por su abandono, creyó que era mejor pretender que no lo estaba. Estiró la mano queriendo alcanzar una de las del joven; sin embargo, él la retiró y la pasó por su cabello. La peli-lacia se sorprendió por ese gesto, y bajando los párpados replegó su extremidad, temblorosa.

Tomando aire, Terrence la miró directamente a los ojos, decidido. – Susana escúchame atentamente por favor – comenzó él, un poco triste al principio, pero firme.

Ella, intuyendo lo que venía quiso detenerlo, o ganar tiempo - ¿Por qué no te sientas? ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – lo que buscaba era evitar lo que sabía le dirían.

\- No gracias, así estoy bien – respondió él, con su profunda voz. No deseaba hacerle daño, a pesar de todo, ella lo había salvado; a fin de cuentas siempre le estaría agradecido por eso. Sin embargo, la decisión estaba tomada. – Susana, antes que nada quiero ofrecerte disculpas por mi desaparición, sé que no fue correcto que me fuera así y lamento si te preocupé de algún modo – hablaba suavemente, como queriendo hacer menos duro el golpe que asestaría.

\- No te preocupes Terry, lo único que me importa es que volviste – insistía ella.

\- Sí Susana, volví. Pero no por lo que tú crees… –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – interrumpió nuevamente, con el temor brillando en sus pupilas.

Él suspiró, un poco cansado de las interrupciones; sabía por qué lo hacía ella, y su poca paciencia empezaba a agotarse. Aun así, porque era un caballero y por consideración a la joven, se controló y siguió hablando con calma. – Susana, he venido a despedirme definitivamente – Un dolor agudo se clavó en el pecho de la rubia al confirmar su miedo, lo miró con ojos grandes y él sintió algo de lástima, pero aun así continuó. – Yo te agradezco infinitamente el que me hayas salvado en ese accidente, y siempre lo estaré. No tengo palabras adecuadas para expresarte mi profundo pesar porque perdiste tu pierna de ese modo… -

\- ¡Lo hice porque te amo! – estalló por fin en llanto ella.

Terry la observó condescendiente, la chica empuñaba las manos sobre su regazo… - Susy – la llamó suavemente – Entiendo lo que dices – intentaba ser dulce con ella, todavía y a pesar de todo – Pero yo no te amo a ti –

\- ¡Terry! – exhaló ella su nombre en un hilo de voz – No importa. Yo te enseñaré a amarme, yo te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario – hablaba anegada en lágrimas, sus sollozos dificultaban que hablara claramente.

\- Susana entiende, el amor es algo que no se puede forzar. Por ti lo que siento es agradecimiento, pero no amor. Y tú mereces alguien que te ame sin ataduras ni condiciones. –

\- ¡Pero yo te quiero a ti Terrence! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Te necesito! -

El pobre se sentía realmente mal por ella, la nobleza de su corazón se dejaba mostrar en ese momento; pero era peor que continuaran con esa farsa, por él, por Candy, y por la misma pelilacia. – Susana comprende, solamente nos estamos haciendo daño, yo no te amo y jamás podré corresponderte. Lamento si soy tan directo, pero esta situación nuestra no nos lleva a nada bueno – tomó aire, cansado – no somos felices ni tú, ni yo. –

Ella lo miraba estupefacta, no podía ni quería perderlo. ¡Él le pertenecía! Así que haciendo gala de sus dotes de actriz, empezó a llorar con más sentimiento. - ¿Cómo me dices eso Terry? Yo te amo y soy feliz con lo que me das, no me dejes por favor ¡te lo ruego! –

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser feliz Susana? Seamos honestos, sabes muy bien que nunca he podido demostrarte un amor que no existe. ¡Por Dios! También sabes que buscaba estar ocupado el mayor tiempo posible. ¡No puedes decir que eres feliz con un amor que no es correspondido! – se empezaba a exasperar.

\- ¡Cállate, no quiero escucharte! – gritó ella, llena de rabia e impotencia - ¿No ves que si me dejas me quedaré sola? ¿Quién verá por mí? ¡Tienes que quedarte conmigo y amarme! –

Grandchester la escuchaba y se convencía cada vez más de que la joven efectivamente solamente estaba encaprichada con él. – Susana ¿te estás escuchando? ¿Cómo dices que te quedarás sola? Tienes a tu madre y toda una vida por delante. Ella está contigo, y yo no dejaré que nada te falte, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. – agregó; pues ciertamente aún se sentía con la responsabilidad de su recuperación.

\- ¡Yo no quiero tu lástima! ¡Te quiero a ti! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Sin ti prefiero morirme! –

Y ahí estaba, el chantaje puro. Ahora lo veía muy claro. – Susana… - pero ella no escuchaba, lloraba a mares, hipaba y temblaba en medio de una crisis (fingida por supuesto). - ¡No! ¡Tú te quedarás conmigo, me lo debes! Yo perdí mi pierna, mi carrera y mis sueños por ti, ¡ahora debes corresponderme! – neciamente negaba la verdad y se aferraba. El actor entonces dejó que algo de su muy creciente molestia saliera en forma de un destello azul amenazante y voz enronquecida, viendo claramente a su ex compañera tal como era en realidad.

\- ¡Te equivocas! – la mujercita dio un respingo cuando escuchó eso – Si bien estoy agradecido contigo, te aclaro que yo no hice nada para que te encapricharas conmigo, jamás te di un solo motivo – él mostró el dedo índice de su mano derecha, enfatizando sus palabras – que te hiciera creer que yo tenía interés en ti más allá de lo profesional. – Segundo: NO fue mi culpa que las luces cayeran, y el lanzarte a salvarme fue tu decisión ¡No pretendas imponerme nada! - No levantaba un solo decibel el volumen de su voz, pero se escuchaba amenazante y furioso, con los puños apretados.

La chiquilla enmudeció por un momento, asustada. Nunca había visto así a Terrence y jamás le había hablado de ese modo. En ese momento, la Sra. Marlowe, que había estado escondida escuchando todo, finalmente intervino; pese a la advertencia recibida por el inglés. Entró como tromba y se fue a consolar a la rubia, que lloraba silenciosa pero sentidamente – Hijita, cálmate – le decía la mujer. – Mami, ¡Terry quiere dejarme! – se abrazó a su madre, y desde ahí miró al aristócrata. -¿Es por ella verdad? ¡Por Candy! – agregó de pronto, con súbita rabia. - ¿Qué? – se sorprendió él, pues hasta ese momento nadie la había mencionado.

\- ¿Es por ella? ¡Me abandonas después de todo lo que te di e hice por ti! ¡Por una simple enfermera que seguramente ya te olvidó! Es más, yo creo que nunca te amó como yo ¡te dejó! ¡Se fue sin mirar atrás! – la chica destilaba veneno en cada palabra. Terry apretó la mandíbula, trabado del coraje y asombro.

No era que creyera las malintencionadas palabras que la despechada Marlowe le dirigió; sino por darse cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza envidiosa y caprichosa de la que hasta hacía días atrás, creía una dulce y enamorada chica. Aun así, templó de nuevo su carácter y con calma respondió –Es por mí Susana, y por ti también – resopló con ligero cansancio, no físico, sino emocional. – No nos merecemos vivir en un infierno sin amor – fue simple, pero directo.

Pero ya que la mencionaba… - Y sí, por supuesto que también es por ella. – Si la obcecada jovencita la había traído a la conversación, ahora lo escucharía… no contaba con la nueva interrupción de Susana. - ¡Ella te dejó conmigo! ¡Me prometió que se haría a un lado! – El indescifrable rostro del británico mostró un levísimo gesto que evidenciaba su sentir. – La manipulaste y chantajeaste tan bien como a mí por lo que escucho. – dijo, con voz ronca y acritud. Sonrió con amargura al recordar cada palabra que la peli-lacia había dicho aquélla noche de invierno en el hospital… - Seguramente le dijiste algo similar a lo que me dijiste a mí _, "la envidio, puede correr libremente y es amada por ti…"_ – la miró con ojos entrecerrados por la rabia. - ¿Tienes idea de lo que esa simple frase hizo conmigo Susana? – La taladraba con su mirada de tormenta glaciar; y nuevamente rio con amargura, para responderse a sí mismo - ¿Pero qué digo? ¡Por supuesto que lo sabías! ¡Tú sabías que yo la amaba a ella, que _la amo_ con toda el alma y NO te importó! – Empuñaba las manos tratando de controlarse, - tú sólo querías quedarte con el premio, sabías perfectamente cómo manejar mi sentimiento de culpa a favor tuyo… sabías que Candy se haría a un lado; porque hasta una mocosa creída y caprichosa como tú, pudo reconocer el alma noble, bondadosa y brillante de Candice… - Relajó una de sus manos para acomodar su cabello, frustrado. Aun así, había abierto el dique de su dolor y rabia contenidos, ya no había modo de detener el torrente. – Me viste y sentiste destrozado, aun cuando tuve la mala decisión de quedarme contigo por honor y deber cuando hipócritamente me "sugeriste" alcanzarla. Tú sabías por qué lo hacía, conocías mi sufrimiento y el de ella y no te importó nunca… ¿A eso le llamas amor Susana? – hizo la pregunta que tenía atorada en la garganta hacía tanto… - Alguien me dijo hace poco _que "el verdadero amor, ese que es grande y honesto, es absolutamente desinteresado; en todo momento. Esa clase de amor pone la felicidad del ser amado por encima de todo"_ – Se volvió a mirarla, todavía con dos trozos de hielo en sus ojos - ¿Tú hiciste eso Susana? – Ella lo observaba atónita. ¿En qué momento cambió tanto aquél abatido chico que sólo hacía lo que ella pedía por causa de los remordimientos y la culpa? ¿A qué hora empezó a ver todo esto que le decía? Iba a hablar, pero el aristócrata continúo. – Esa "simple" enfermera como despectivamente la llamas, y por la cual deberías besar el suelo que pisa, es una mujer como tú jamás podrías siquiera soñar ser. Y créeme, no lo digo por su familia; porque tú no lo sabes, pero es una de las más poderosas e importantes de América y Escocia – se regodeó al decir eso cuando vio el asombro asomar en las pupilas de la Marlowe. – Lo digo porque es una persona íntegra, honesta, hermosa por fuera pero deslumbrantemente bella por dentro; alguien que como ya sabes, es capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad por alguien desvalido, aún sin conocerlo, o sin merecerlo – Terry cerró los ojos, sonriendo para sus adentros al recordar a la bella pecosa; y hablaba sobre ella con devoción. – Tú jamás podrás superar eso; no sabes cuánto lamento el error que tanto Candy como yo cometimos. Te subestimamos, pensándote frágil y necesitada de ayuda, ¡Qué tontos fuimos! Cuán ingenuos… todo en vano pues tú no sabes lo que es el amor real y la dignidad… - El aristócrata se quedó mirando hacia la nada en la ventana; sintiéndose de pronto más liberado aún, relajó un poco sus facciones pues mantenía rígidos los hombros, con todo el peso que llevaba cargando desde que ese inoportuno accidente truncara su sueño de tener con él a Candy…

Por su parte, la oji-azul abrió los ojos enormes, no atinaba a decir nada pues sus sollozos no la dejaron. Lo cierto es que estaba anonada, pero también exagerando con toda la intención de apelar al bondadoso y honorable corazón que sabía que Terry tenía, aun cuando en realidad no sabía casi nada de él, ni lo conocía casi. Miró a su madre, quién igualmente estaba estupefacta, pero comprendió la súplica de ayuda que vio en los vidriosos ojos de su muy egoísta hija.

\- ¡¿Cómo puede hacerle esto a mi hija desgraciado?! ¡Usted debe casarse con ella! Que bien que ha huido de sus obligaciones, ¡Compórtese como el hombre que se supone que es y asuma sus responsabilidades! Deje sus discursitos y sus tonterías sobre esa mujer, ¡usted no puede ni debe desampararnos! Mi desdichada hija ya no puede valerse por sí misma por salvarlo a usted, así que le guste o no, le toca hacerse cargo de ella. Usted tiene que casarse y hacerla feliz, ¡es lo mínimo que le debe después del sacrificio tan grande que ella hizo por usted! – Arremetió contra él una descontrolada e inconsciente mujer, que veía en la decisión del actor, la pérdida de su estabilidad económica.

Terry por su parte, no cabía en sí de la incredulidad y cólera. ¡Era el colmo del cinismo! Su muy codiciada caballerosidad decidió, por esta ocasión, ceder con gusto su lugar al resentimiento, desahogo y brutal honestidad que Grandchester necesitaba sacar en ese momento y que había dejado guardados en algún oculto lugar de su pasado. Apretó los dientes y los puños, sus ojos se ensombrecieron hasta parecer un océano a punto de estrellar su furia contra las rocas, y se irguió cuan alto era, amenazante…

\- "Señora" - remarcó él con ácido sarcasmo la palabra – le pedí que no interviniera, pero en vista de lo necia, imprudente y entrometida que es usted – destilaba deprecio en cada palabra, con lo que ambas mujeres no cabían en sí del asombro y temor – Le voy a explicar lenta y claramente; para ver si de ese modo su pequeño e inútil cerebro de urraca comprende – La señora abrió los ojos con más espanto, y trató de decir algo, pero Susana intervino antes. - ¡No le hables así a mi madre! – se atrevió a exigir.

Terrence la traspasó con el filo helado de sus azules ojos, con lo que la tipa se amedrentó - ¡Tú guarda silencio Susana! ¡Veo que ninguna de ustedes tiene la menor educación o conciencia! Estoy hablando con la víbora de tu madre. –

Para este momento, el actor ya no quería ni podía medir sus palabras y modales, estaba francamente harto de esas dos, que quedaron mudas de la impresión.

\- Su hija sí me salvó y por ello perdió una pierna, es verdad. Pero también, ahora entiendo, fue una decisión que ella tomó. Ustedes dos, desde ese momento, se han querido aprovechar de la culpabilidad que yo sentía, sin tenerla; ya que honestamente pensaba que Susana lo había hecho desinteresadamente. –

\- ¡Así fue! – insistió la mencionada.

El británico ya había perdido la paciencia, _ ¡Que te calles he dicho! – no levantó la voz, pero su tono fue por demás intimidante y autoritario. – Y tal vez fue así en su momento Susana, pero ahora me doy cuenta que después esa situación fue muy conveniente para ti y tu madre. – Se giró para ver a la señora directamente a los ojos, hacia abajo – y usted "señora", no ha dejado de presionar y molestar; y ahora ha mostrado su interés en que yo las mantenga. Pues bien, desde este momento puede irse olvidando de eso, de mí usted no obtendrá nada. -

\- ¡No puede desampararnos! – Gimoteó la mayor – Claro que puedo, ustedes no son nada mío y no tengo obligación legal alguna con ninguna de ustedes. Sin embargo, y por agradecimiento a su hija, con gusto me haré cargo de su atención médica, una buena prótesis y su rehabilitación. Susana no tiene razón para seguir en silla de ruedas. – Habló con seguridad y convicción, sabiendo que si era así, era para seguir manipulándolo. ¡Si incluso usaba una silla de ruedas vieja y que rechinaba demasiado! - ¿Prótesis? – habló la chica con temor, se le estaba yendo de las garras… perdón, manos. – No creo que… pueda… - empezó a balbucear.

\- Por supuesto que puedes – atajó él – Y deberías. Con ella puedes seguir tu vida casi normalmente, podrás hacer lo que quieras; volver a los escenarios, trabajar, salir, ¡vivir! Hay incluso varias modelos que usan prótesis y son exitosas, no veo porque tú no puedas. – Él había investigado, además la Srta. Letellier (la amiga que rescatara días atrás en Mississippi), le dio mucha información útil al respecto; le recomendó al mejor especialista e incluso le ofreció que la fundación Kido, para la que ella trabajaba, podía costear los gastos del tratamiento y prótesis, la mejor. Él se negó ya que lo haría él mismo; sería su forma de agradecimiento. Su honor de caballero inglés le hacía necesitar corresponder de alguna manera. Con eso en mente, continuó. – Lo único que sí te detiene o limita, es tu propio carácter mimado y caprichoso; tu autocompasión – Se iba a dar la vuelta para retirarse, pero la vocecita aguda de la rubia lo detuvo. – Terry… - quiso hablar, pero de nuevo su madre metió la nariz.

\- ¡Terrence! – pensó en hacer un último intento de detenerlo. –Si usted se va y no se hace cargo por completo de mi Susy, ¡Lo vamos a demandar por daños y perjuicios y por daño psicológico y se quedará en la calle! - El actor se volvió a mirarla, no se veía sorpresa en su mirada ya que era algo que esperaba le dijeran; pero sí burla y un malicioso brillo en ella; ya que pensó darles un buen escarmiento. Si bien odiaba usar el poder de su apellido, en esa ocasión bien valía la pena.

\- No se lo recomiendo señora – habló con calma casi depredadora

\- ¡No me obligue Grandchester! - Dijo la urraca, pensando que tenía la sartén por el mango.

Terry sonrió casi con gusto ante lo que iba a decir.

\- Bien; inténtelo si prefiere, pero después no se queje cuando todo el poder de mi padre; su Excelencia Richard, duque de Grandchester, caiga sobre ustedes por calumnias, difamación y chantaje – El actor casi se sintió bien al decir esto, y una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en sus perfectos labios al ver la cara que ambas mujeres pusieron.

\- ¿Ha dicho usted, "duque"? – preguntó la mayor con los ojos casi salidos de sus órbitas. La otra solamente abrió la boca estupefacta "¡Terry es hijo de un duque!"; y amargamente pensó en que jamás supo nada de él, pues el chico jamás le permitió acercarse ni mostro interés en ella ni en abrirle su corazón… el magnífico partido se le estaba yendo de las manos.

\- Así es, y ni se le ocurra querer pedirle algo a él o pretenda que yo haga más por Susana además de su tratamiento, porque no lo permitiré, y mi padre tampoco. – Y ahora sí, se dio la vuelta para irse. Antes de salir, y sin volverse a mirarlas una vez más, agregó. – Lo dicho Srta. Marlowe – se dirigió a la chica de la forma más formal posible, para remarcar que ya no había ninguna relación entre ellos – yo me haré cargo de su tratamiento, prótesis y rehabilitación, si así lo desea – y en una última ofrenda de paz, volvió a hablarle de tú - Es tu decisión, Susana –

Y sin decir nada más, salió de ahí, libre al fin de las pesadas cadenas que él había permitido que le pusieran ese par de caprichosas y horribles mujeres.

.

 _** Fin del flashback **_

.

.

Con esos recuerdos finalmente había logrado dormir un poco, ya que si bien ese enfrentamiento había sido un trago amargo, ahora se sentía muy ligero. Era increíble que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes del chantaje y manipulación a los que fue sometido; pero al final era libre de eso. Ahora, faltaba lo más importante, lo único importante…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok… veremos cómo sigue luego de eso ¡ji, ji! Les dejo aquí respuestas a las hermosas chicas que me regalan de su tiempo dejándome un review sin "logearse", y a las demás ¡Mil gracias también por su tiempo! Les dejo respuesta en su inbox ;-)

.

.

 **Sol Grandchester:** Gracias por leer señorita, un placer para mí tenerte en esta historia también; aquí tienes otro capítulo, espero que te haya gustado; y pues no comas ansias ¡je, je! Ese reencuentro llegará… ¡Saludos!

.

 **Lilia Venezuela:** Gracias por leer y por tu opinión, ojalá te siga gustado n.n ¡Saludos!

.

 **Phambe:** Gracias por estar en este nuevo fic bonita; y sí, es el complemento del anterior; ojalá te guste ya que el placer de que sigas mis locas historias es todo mío, así que ¡Gracias a ti! Y también te agradezco que hayas visitado la nueva portada de BV, un placer que te gustara ¡mil gracias por tus palabras! No me considero realmente talentosa pero lo que hago, es con todo el amor del mundo; y la verdad, sí llegué a considerar dedicarme a dibujar como profesión, pero es que también amo la que tengo ¡je, je! Así que bueno, es por puro gusto que lo hago. Espero leernos pronto de nuevo, y disculpa que esta vez no intente responder en francés, el tiempo me escasea un poco hoy, la próxima vez prometo retomar tu maravilloso idioma. ¡Saludos!

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

.

No sé si me extendí demasiado en este asunto de las Marlowe, pero es que sinceramente yo siempre me quede con las ganas de que Terry las pusiera en su lugar. La verdad es que me daba tristeza que el carácter impetuoso, rebelde e irreverente de él se quedara dormido frente a las manipulaciones y chantajes de ese par, así que bueno, saqué algo de mi frustración ¡ja, ja!

¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Nos leemos pronto n.n

.

.

.

 **Ayame DV**


	4. Cap III

¡Buenas tardes!

.

Les dejo el tercer capítulo de esta historia, que caray, quedó bastante cortito ¡ja, ja! Sospecho que van a querer ahorcarme por ello, pero como les mencioné al inicio, algunos quedaron más cortos que otros debido a que los separé según era más conveniente, así que por fa, no se enojen… tanto :-P

Perdón por la hora, y perdón más porque de momento no me alcanza el tiempo de responder todos los preciosos reviews que me enviaron, pero prometo responder los faltantes mañana mismo; es sólo que no quiero que termine el día sin subir el capítulo ¡Espero que disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

.

Los personajes de CC y SS no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. De ser míos, bueno Terry y Candy se habrían quedado juntos y felices y en SS, otra cosa sería X-D

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy, y que tiene ciertas modificaciones que me eran necesarias. Obvio la canción que inspiró esta historia tampoco es mía, sólo fue, como es usual en mí, una maravillosa inspiración.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato y tener otro terryfic.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

.

.

Las primeras luces del amanecer se colaron por la ventana de Terry… Él llevaba un rato despierto, pensando en qué le diría a Candy cuando la tuviera de frente, "Si es que acepta verte" se dijo a sí mismo, un poco tenso. Desechando esa idea de su cabeza, se levantó pues ya incluso le dolía la espalda de estar acostado sin descansar. Su amiga ojiverde le había asegurado que la señorita pecas estaba soltera, y más allá, aseguraba que estaba esperando que él la buscara. – Veremos qué sucede – le habló a su reflejo en el espejo del baño, en donde terminaba de acicalarse. Una vez que terminó, se dirigió a su chaqueta y sacó su inseparable y querida armónica; la observó y acarició lentamente, recordando cuando Candice se la obsequiara. Sin quererlo una tímida sonrisa se adueñó de sus labios… todavía no se atrevía a tocarla otra vez.

Entonces llegó a sus oídos el repiqueteo de una notificación de su celular. Se quedó frío, quieto, sintiendo que el corazón se le desbocaba en el pecho y su estómago daba un par de vueltas dentro suyo. Tomó aire un par de veces antes de agarrar el aparato y mirar si el mensaje era de ella. Arqueó una ceja y rodó los ojos, eran las insufribles noticias de un servicio que él jamás contrató y del que no lograba deshacerse. Bufó enojado, e iba a lanzar el aparatejo a la cama, cuando otra alerta lo detuvo - ¡¿Otra vez?! – soltó pensando en las necias noticias, pero el remitente en su pantalla era otro, "Señorita pecas". ¡Ahora sí que por poco se le caía el teléfono! Con el alma en un hilo abrió el mensaje y lo leyó, con ojos trémulos '¿T.G.G.? Si es una broma, es de muy mal gusto', versaba el texto.

\- ¡Claro! - Exclamó - ¡Serás tonto Grandchester! – se recriminó. –Candy NO tiene tu número y bien tiene razón en dudar de unas iniciales – Rápidamente cayó en cuenta de que necesitaba demostrar que era él, diciendo algo que solamente ellos dos supieran, así que tecleó velozmente '¿Crees que bromearía con algo así _mona pecas_? Firma _Mocoso engreído_ ', y esperó.

.

.

Candy se había quedado sin habla, muy quieta y sin saber qué hacer. Esperó tanto que él la llamara, que él apareciera… Anheló días y noches enteros saber de él, que estuviera bien. Rezó y rezó por su felicidad, y, secretamente, añoraba que él volviera con ella.

.

 _I dont know where you're going, and I don't know why…_

 _._

Él había desaparecido, había dejado la obra y a Susana; la enfermera se preguntaba una y otra vez la razón, y en dónde estaría…

\- ¿Fue porque rompimos? – quería saber. Sin embargo, seguía pensando que había hecho lo que debía al apartarse, y aún con el alma destrozada, creía que debía seguir alejada.

Ahora estaba ahí; con un narciso y un par de mensajes de Él, ¡la estaba buscando! ¿Para qué?... _Nada ha cambiado en mí_ , decía su texto. - ¡Pero qué tonto! – Exclamó la pecosa - ¡Él debe cuidar a Susana! – se repetía, tratando de convencerse a sí misma, ya que su corazón empezaba a demandar con ímpetu alocado, refugiarse junto a aquél a quien le pertenecía por completo.

Lamentablemente Candice White Andley era MUY terca, pero no era grosera así que respondió: '¿En dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?' y esperó. Un minuto y ya tenía respuesta.

'Estoy aquí, en Chicago. Sí estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Albert… ¿Podemos vernos?'

Las temblorosas y blancas manitas de la enfermera casi dejaron caer su celular, -¡Quiere verme! ¿Qué hago? – no deseaba enfrentarlo, sentía que su fuerza flaquearía si lo tenía enfrente, pero… "Al menos una última vez" clamaba su alma, en un intento de ponerle una trampa a la necia cabecita rubia, y que creyó ganada una pequeña batalla.

'Ok' fue lo único que atinó a escribir.

En la habitación de hotel donde el actor estaba, un muy emocionado joven había soltado el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo… - ¡Gracias Dios! – exhaló un muy feliz Terry. A continuación escribió, 'Gracias pecas, te veré cuando termines tu turno en el trabajo. T.G.G.'

Y así, el sol que ya había mostrado su esplendor aquél día, brillo con más intensidad para él.

.

.

Pasó el día con demasiada lentitud según la impaciente perspectiva de Grandchester, que había salido a comprar ropa nueva; quería verse muy bien para ella. Aunque la verdad sea dicha, esa maravilla de hombre se vería perfecto aun si anduviera vestido con un traje de payaso. No comió demasiado, los nervios lo acosaban y prefirió mejor hidratarse bien; al final ni hambre tenía. Si bien estaba emocionado y a la expectativa, también se sentía más enamorado que nunca; y eso le daba seguridad y certeza de que hacía lo correcto, y su corazón estaba tranquilo en ese sentido. Así que se duchó otra vez, y se puso sus nuevas prendas; jeans azules de corte ajustado hasta las pantorrillas y recto a partir de ahí, camisa azul a juego con sus ojos, de corte ajustado también; un saco gris Oxford de corte y diseño italianos ya que el frío del otoño se empezaba a hacer sentir. Llevaba zapatos negros, un hermoso reloj plateado y lentes estilo aviador, complemento ideal de su preciosa melena castaña hasta los hombros, descuidadamente perfecta. Lucía arrolladoramente apuesto; y su porte y depredadora elegancia le daban un aire tan arrebatador, que casi provocaba desmayos cuando salió a la calle, una media hora antes de las 5; que es cuando sabía que su rubia salía del trabajo. De inicio pensó en ir caminando, pues deseaba poner orden a las palabras que le diría a Candy, y quería calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón; pero, a pesar de haberse desaparecido una larga temporada, aún era un actor reconocido y su paso por las calles no habría pasado desapercibido; por lo que resignado, tomó finalmente el coche que la Letellier le mandó.

** Flashback **

 _'¡No puedes andar por la calle como si nada mon ami! Eres famoso ¿recuerdas? Además no eres cualquier hijo de vecino, ¡así que te montas en el coche que te haré llegar al hotel!'_ ; le había prácticamente ordenado ella. Una hora más tarde, le avisaron que en el estacionamiento estaba un precioso y discreto Accord azul marino a su disposición.

** Fin del flashback **

Si para cierto guapísimo aristócrata británico ese día había transcurrido increíblemente lento, para la enfermera pecosa fue exactamente lo contrario. Otra vez estaba distraída y alterada, todavía aturdida por el inesperado giro que había tomado su día. Ella que creía que sería uno normal, y resultó que desde el anterior tenía un mensaje tan largamente esperado como temido…

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando Candice White? - se regañó a sí misma. Sentía que no deberían verse por mucho que lo deseara; ella le había prometido a Susana que Terry estaría con ella. Su corazón le reclamaba justicia, le exigía que lo dejara volver a su legítimo dueño, pero su cabeza no cesaba de repetirle que la ex actriz lo necesitaba… y así, en uno de sus arrebatos de conciencia, la muy necia pecosa fue con el Dr. Martin a pedirle con suma urgencia que la dejara salir temprano y le diera unos días libres, pues no se sentía bien. "Lo que tienes es terror", le recriminaba una vocecita interior, que se amotinaba en su contra, haciendo frente común con su adolorida alma. "¡Patrañas! Hiciste una promesa y debes cumplirla", le decía su parte _racional_. Esa misma parte, más fuerte todavía, tristemente ganó la batalla interna que libraba la chica; así que rápidamente garabateó un mensaje que le pidió a Robbie entregarle al mismo joven que días antes le dejara la flor.

'Perdóname Terry, pero lo pensé mejor y creo que no debemos vernos, hay alguien a quien prometimos que tú cuidarías, y si te veo… tampoco ha cambiado nada en mí… cuídate y sé feliz'.

Y así fue como Candice huyó a eso de las 3 de la tarde rumbo a su departamento, mientras la vocecita le gritaba muy enojada "¡Cobarde!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Lilia Venezuela:** ¡Gracias linda! Por leer y por regalarme tu opinión; me halagas mucho en verdad: Y es que, Terry es un chico intenso, fuerte, quiero recuperar a ese Terrence del colegio, que era como un tornado cuando quería defenderse o defender a los más débiles, es que amaba la libertad, y que no se detenía para decir lo que realmente pensaba n.n Así que bueno, aquí tienes a nuestro amado inglés, con su misma personalidad de adolescente, pero más maduro; espero te siga gustando esta historia. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Eli:** ¡Hola linda! El gusto de leerte también por aquí es todo mío créeme, un placer que también estés regalándome tu tiempo para esta historietita. ¡Gracias por leer y por tus reviews! Entiendo lo de las semanas agitadas, a mí me pasa seguido; pero qué genial que te des tu tiempo para leer, un honor para mí que me consideres entre los fics que sigues. Y ¿sabes? Soy muy feliz de saber que aun siendo nada más que una simple aficionada a la escritura, logre transmitirte sentimientos y emociones, ¡es más de lo que pude imaginar! Esos recuerdos de Candy son nostálgicos y melancólicos, y debieron ser alegres y dorados todos… Me encanta que te gustaran Terry y sus mensajes del segundo capítulo; ya ves, él es todo travieso y bromista, pero también dulce y muy romántico, además tenía que demostrar que realmente era él ¿no crees? Y pues sí, también quise devolver al Terry del colegio, como le contaba a Lilia Venezuela, es que tenía toda la fuerza e intensidad de ser él mismo, y que decía justamente lo que pensaba n.n me alegra que te guste linda, no sabes la satisfacción que sentí de que el divino duquecito pusiera en su lugar pero si bien puestas al par de brujas esas ¡ja, ja! Lo hartaron y ya sabemos lo que pasa cuando un Grandchester se fastidia :-P Ojalá te siga gustando y continuemos leyéndonos amiga. Y pues mil gracias por tus halagos por los dibujos hermosa, aunque debo aclarar que solamente el de la portada de BV es mío; el de este fic aunque es bellísimo y me encantaría haberlo hecho yo, no me pertenece, puse este porque ilustra muy bien la idea, pero supongo que en cuanto tenga uno propio se la cambio, ¡gracias de nuevo! ¡Saludos!

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

Auch, de veras que salió cortito este capítulo, y encima cómo lo dejo x.X ¡No se enojen! Ya sabemos que Candy es muy pero que MUY terca y por eso salió corriendo, pero les aseguro que hay una muy buena razón por la cual lo hice de este modo; y si se las confieso, es nada más para poderla regañar a gusto ¡ja, ja! Digo, si al maravilloso Terry le dieron sus buenos zapes y lo zarandearon, pues con la pena pero la pecosa también se merece una buena sermoneada ¿no creen? Pero para que vean que no soy taaaannn mala X-D el siguiente capítulo lo traeré mañana y no hasta el miércoles como iría normalmente (aparte de que tampoco es tan largo que digamos ¡je, je!).

Ok ya, ¡gracias por seguir aquí nos leemos pronto!

.

.

 **Ayame DV**


	5. Capítulo IV

¡Hello!

Lo prometí y aquí está un nuevo capítulo… Luego de los corajes que la pecosa nos hace pasar ¡ja, ja! Pero bueno, eso no se va a quedar así, lo prometo.

¡Gracias y disfruten la lectura!

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

.

Los personajes de CC y SS no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. De ser míos, bueno Terry y Candy se habrían quedado juntos y felices y en SS, otra cosa sería X-D

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy, y que tiene ciertas modificaciones que me eran necesarias. Obvio la canción que inspiró esta historia tampoco es mía, sólo fue, como es usual en mí, una maravillosa inspiración.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato y tener otro terryfic.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

.

.

Unas cuadras antes de llegar a la clínica, Terrence se detuvo a comprar un par de tulipanes con una anciana que vendía flores en una acera. La buena mujer le sonrió enternecida y con un lindo brillo en sus oscuros ojos le dijo – Que hermoso que todavía haya jóvenes detallistas como tú; esa chica debe ser muy especial para que un muchacho tan guapo le compre tan bellas flores – Él con su hermosa sonrisa ladeada, pensó en lo certero de las palabras de la señora, y dándole más dinero del que costaban las flores le respondió – Ella es un verdadero ángel – y enseguida se encaminó de regreso al coche, despidiéndose amable de la anciana mujer, que en un momento de extraña intuición agregó – No te rindas nunca hijo, recuerda que cuando más oscuro parece, es justo cuando va a amanecer – Al actor le pareció extraño que le dijera algo así, pero asintió; después de todo, los mayores tienen mucha experiencia y suelen ser muy sabios.

Por su parte, Candy en su casa estaba muy asustada; simplemente se debatía entre su amor "egoísta", como ella lo consideraba, y la razón; que le insistía en hacer lo "correcto". Enfrentarse a Terry no era una opción para ella, no tan "pronto". Sabía que si lo veía ya no le importaría nada y sólo querría aferrarse a él para no dejarlo ir nunca más. Anhelaba con vehemencia perderse en las profundidades insondables de sus ojos maravillosos, refugiarse en su abrazo y quedarse ahí hasta la eternidad. Pero la imagen desvalida de la Marlowe, que había sido capaz de sacrificarse por él, siempre se interponía en sus sueños. ¿Cómo iba a ser tan egoísta de querer ser feliz si la "pobre" chica sufriría? Para ella, la incansable y noble enfermera, era casi un sacrilegio lastimar a nadie, menos si según su parecer, era alguien tan frágil y bondadoso como la ojiazul.

Sin embargo, aun cuando pretendía estar bien y que podía seguir adelante; sabía perfectamente que nunca podría dejar de amar a aquél mocoso engreído que se había colado en su alma casi sin notarlo. Y por ambas razones fue que decidió huir; correr a un lugar donde se sentía segura. Pensaba que si se quedaba unos días escondida, sin responder a los mensajes de Terrence (Dios quisiera que no la llamara, no sabría qué hacer si escuchara su sedosa y profunda voz), él terminaría por cansarse y la dejaría en paz ¿No? Después de todo, era un hombre orgulloso que no se destacaba por ser precisamente paciente. Así, sumida en un montón de pensamientos y sentimientos que luchaban unos contra otros, se dejó caer en su cama, agotada y confundida.

En esos momentos, cuando la rubia estaba ya refugiada en lo más recóndito de su departamento, a eso de las 4:50 de la tarde apareció un muy apuesto joven en la clínica del Dr. Martin, con sus tulipanes en una mano se recargó en el tronco de uno de los muchos árboles que había alrededor. Trataba de parecer casual y tranquilo, y a decir verdad, lo lograba perfectamente; cualquiera que lo viera jamás imaginaría que por dentro era un manojo de nervios y emoción contenida. Esperó a que el reloj marcara las 5:03 para acercarse a la puerta y ver a su adorada pecosa...

Un par de minutos más tarde iban llegando Annie y Patty, justo a encontrarse con una escena por demás inesperada para ellas. Parado en la puerta de la clínica, estaba el mismísimo Terrence Grandchester con una nota en la mano y dos preciosos tulipanes en la otra, casi dejándolos caer. Se veía claramente la decepción en sus hermosos ojos, la frustración y la lucha interna que mantenía consigo mismo. Ambas chicas se sorprendieron muchísimo, y dudaron en acercarse.

\- Annie – dijo la chica de lentes mientras caminaban rumbo a su destino - ¿Ese de la puerta no es Terry? - incrédula de lo que sus ojos veían, decidió que era mejor confirmarlo con su amiga.

\- Sí – respondió la pelinegra - ¡Es él! – también estaba anonadada.

\- ¡Pensé que estaba desaparecido! – agregó la linda inglesa - ¿Qué estará haciendo ahí parado? – La Srta. Britter la miró sorprendida, con lo cual la otra chica se apresuró a agregar – Digo, es claro que vino a ver a Candy, pero ¿por qué está solo? – La ojiazul lo meditó un momento, antes de contestar – Quizá ella aún no sale ¡Oh mira! – observó entonces que las flores casi caían de la mano del británico – Tiene una nota y casi se le can esos tulipanes –

\- Huy, parece entonces que algo sucedió – miró a su amiga, preocupada -¿Qué hacemos? –

\- No lo sé – contestó la hermana de la pecosa. Estaban dudando si llegar más allá o retirarse; cuando el inglés, al sentir las insistentes miradas sobre él, levantó la vista y, con la molestia reflejada en el mar azul de sus cristalinas pupilas; reconoció a ambas chicas. Primero se sorprendió, luego levantó una ceja y, decidido las llamó, pues supo perfecto que las pobres no atinaban a moverse.

\- ¡Annie, Patty! – ambas respingaron, pues no esperaban que él las recordara tan claramente. Las dos sonrieron cautelosas, pero para sorpresa de ambas, empezaron a acercarse a él; pues sabían que algo sucedía con su mutua amiga rubia.

\- Hola Terry – saludó O'Brian, con la voz suave que el aristócrata recordaba, pero mayor seguridad. Eso le agradó.

\- ¿Qué tal Terry? – secundó la otra chica, también con inesperada confianza y soltura.

\- No saben el gusto que me da verlas – dijo sinceramente el joven, que a pesar de su aparente desconcierto y su profunda decepción, no estaba ya dispuesto a ceder en su firme propósito de recuperar a Candy.

Ambas jóvenes sonrieron y se miraron la una a la otra, notaban un cambio en su ex compañero del colegio y aventuras de verano. –Gracias, igual a nosotras – respondió la chica de los anteojos.

\- Chicas ¿sabes ustedes si Candy se fue al Hogar de Pony? – preguntó "Romeo" directamente – La busqué ayer para hablar con ella – su voz sonaba calma, evidenciando lo magnífico actor que era, - Y quedamos de vernos hoy a esta hora aquí, pero… -

\- ¿Ella no está verdad? Típico – dijo Annie, negado con la cabeza. – No es la primera vez que lo hace – agregó Patty, levantando las cejas; con lo cual el guapo chico arqueó una ceja y casi levantó la comisura de sus labios… Entonces él asintió y les mostró la nota que le habían dejado, _'Perdóname Terry, pero lo pensé mejor y creo que no debemos vernos…'_

Luego de leer, le devolvieron la nota a Grandchester, suspirando. Patty se acomodó los lentes, con actitud de saberlo todo; Annie por su parte, estaba ya llamando a Candy vía celular; haciendo señas de que guardaran silencio. Escuchó el sonido de que sonaba el teléfono, y aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de que le respondiera, espero a que timbrara algunas cuantas veces. Milagrosamente sí le contestó. La rubia seguía tumbada en su cama, y al haber dejado su bolso cerca logró escuchar el insistente repiqueteo. Lo pensó antes de responder pensando que era Terry; pero al percatarse de que el número que aparecía en pantalla era el de Annie, decidió contestar; pues ni en sueños se le ocurrió que su amiga pudiera tener a Terrence enfrente; a pesar de que la muy atolondrada les dijo a ambos que sí los vería a la salida de su trabajo.

\- ¡Hola Annie! – habló tan animada como siempre, justo como en la mañana. – ¿Cómo te va? – intentó hacerse la graciosa, pues sabía que la reñiría por plantarlas también a ellas.

\- ¡Candy por Dios! ¡Otra vez nos dejaste plantadas! – ladró la chica enfadada y preocupada - ¿Dónde estás? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Por qué te fuiste temprano? – lanzó las tres preguntas casi sin respirar, pues sus acompañantes la observaban atentamente, en especial el inglés.

La pecosa nuevamente se tuvo que separar el aparato del oído, de un tiempo para acá su antes muy tímida amiga se había convertido en un tornado, segura de sí misma e independiente; y Candy se preguntaba qué había sucedido con la silenciosa y miedosa chiquilla que creció junto con ella.

\- ¡Annie respira por favor, te dará un colapso si sigues así de alterada! – trató de bromear la rubia.

\- ¡No juegues conmigo Candice! ¿Estás en tu departamento? – insistió la joven, pues lo que más les urgía era saber dónde se había metido. Patty y Terry la miraban, esperando por una señal que les indicara lo que querían saber.

\- Ehhh sí, aquí estoy – respondió con duda la de ojos de esmeraldas, un poco extrañada por la insistencia de la chica con la que hablaba. Y justamente por eso, pensando en que seguramente querría ir a sacarla de ahí, se adelantó – Pedí permiso al Dr. Martin unos días porque no me he sentido muy bien, creo que me he resfriado ¡ja, ja! – Mintió, y esperaba que con eso, las chicas desistieran de ir por ella.

Cuando escuchó la respuesta de Candy, Annie miró a sus amigos y con movimientos afirmativos de la cabeza, les confirmó que la rubia estaba en donde preguntó, y moviendo la boca sin emitir sonido, les informó que le estaba dando una excusa. Patty rodó los ojos, pero el inglés mostró un leve destello indescifrable en sus preciosos ojos.

\- ¿Enferma dices? – hizo una mueca graciosa, lo que indicaba que no le creía nada pero nadita. Patty ponía los ojos en blanco y Terrence, bueno él ya estaba ideando cómo conseguir la dirección de la esquiva pecosa, pues ella había dejado su anterior departamento (Albert le chismeó eso).

\- Si, sabes… es que yo… bueno el otro día salí en la noche ¿ves? Y pues estaba helando y yo, no traía suéter ni nada y, pues… pesqué un resfriado ¡Je, je! –

\- Ajá… - con la voz tan normal que usó Annie, hasta el guapo actor se sorprendió de sus dotes de actriz – Bueno, siendo así te dejo descansar, le explicaré a Patty y nos veremos después ¿Te parece? – la joven entrecerraba los ojos, indicio de que ya tramaba algo también ella.

\- Claro Annie, perdón y por favor extiéndele mis disculpas a Patty, esto está más allá de mis fuerzas – bueno, al menos eso sí era cierto.

Una vez que cortó la comunicación, la morena soltó una risita sarcástica – Resfriada… sí cómo no – guardó el aparato en su bolsa y se volvió a mirar a ambos amigos, con las manos en las caderas – ¡Si tiene la voz de lo más natural y normal! – Patty se rio entre dientes – Esa Candy, ¡no sabe mentir! - dijo de lo más divertida. Pero entonces se volvieron a mirar a Terry, que seguía muy quieto y meditando en toda la situación. Claro está que estaba triste, pero él conocía bien a la enfermera y estaba preparado para algo como esto. Ellas lo miraban fijamente, tenía los ojos ocultos por el flequillo, muy pensativo; ambas se miraron entre sí con la pena reflejada en sus rostros, pues temían que el actor estuviera demasiado dolido… Pero… él levantó la cara y las miró, sonriendo levemente y con tranquilidad, les ofreció galante un tulipán a cada una de las chicas – Sería una lástima desperdiciar tan bellas flores, espero que no les ofenda que desee obsequiarlas a ustedes señoritas – dijo, con su usual caballerosidad.

Ambas mujeres se sonrojaron por un momento, pero aceptaron el lindo gesto y le agradecieron. Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio, antes de que el aristócrata volviera a hablar. – Esto ya me lo esperaba – lo dijo suavemente, antes de mostrar su ladina sonrisa y agregar – Chicas ¿me pueden por favor dar el nuevo domicilio de esa escurridiza pecosa? – El adjetivo les causó gracia a las dos amigas; pero entonces Patty, que no dejaba de ser tan prudente como de costumbre, observó a su compatriota antes de sugerir su idea. - ¿Sabes Terry? Candy tiende a huir cuando está asustada, o si se siente acorralada se cierra en sus ideas y no hay quién la saque de eso. – Hizo una pausa para acomodar nuevamente sus anteojos; Annie estaba en silencio, pero asentía a lo que la joven decía – Si tú vas en este momento a intentar obligarla a hablar contigo, sólo conseguirás que se aferre más en su obcecada negativa, ya sabes cómo es – Con la mano derecha sosteniendo su codo izquierdo, y la mano izquierda en su barbilla en actitud pensativa, añadió – No la veas en unos días, deja que se sobreponga a la impresión, eso nos dará tiempo a Annie y a mí de hablar con ella – la chica le sonrió con dulzura. – Pero… - trató de objetar Terry, sólo que la ojiazul lo interrumpió, cosa impensable en ella en su época del colegio – Patty tiene razón Terry, si vas ahora la muy terca de Candice se negará a verte, seguro está muy sorprendida y no sabe ni lo que quiere; deja que nosotras hablemos con ella para convencerla de que te vea –

La explicación y solicitud de las chicas tenía bastante sentido, él sabía que su adorado tormento era muy terca; y también sabía que si bien era fuerte y valiente, tenía sus momentos de inseguridad en los que prefería huir o esconderse; y siendo que su reaparición y búsqueda de ella fue muy repentina, comprendía que la tomó por sorpresa y aún no asimilaba que debían conversar. Entonces, una idea se le cruzó por la mente al bello Romeo inglés, quien sonriendo con algo de malicia invitó a las chicas a tomar un café con él. – Creo que tengo una idea – les dijo, ofreciéndole un brazo a cada una para llevarlas a donde dejara estacionado el coche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

.

Pues bueno, ya aparecieron un par de cómplices inesperadas, veremos qué se les ocurre para hacer entrar en razón a esa terca pecosa ¡je, je! Por lo pronto, no se preocupen que nuestro Terry no se quedará de brazos cruzados ni con el plantón en el ánimo n.n

.

.

.

.

 **Marina W:** Gracias por leer señorita n.n Y sí, él es intenso y le gusta el misterio, ya sabes cómo es de especial, ¡y Candy desperdiciando TODO eso! Yo también le quiero pegar a la muy terca ¡je, je! Y efectivamente, las Marlowe son una verdadera plaga, claro que nadie le dijo a la gusana que lo salvara y que luego le cobrara el favor, pero ya ves el cerebro de pájaro que tiene la tipa ¬¬ lo bueno es que ya las pusieron en su lugar, allá MUY lejos de Terry. Candy es terca como ella sola, de pronto sí exaspera… Y pues sé que el anterior fue un capítulo bastante corto y encima lo dejé en un momento nada bonito ¡je, je! Perdón, pero o lo dejaba ahí o saldría una cosa muy rara con los cortes. La pecosa tiende a esconderse cuando no logra manejar algo, pero sí, no es más necia porque no tiene tiempo la simple ¬¬ y es cierto, es que son bastante jóvenes y de buen corazón… Espero te siga gustando la historia linda, muchas gracias por tu tiempo, ojalá nos sigamos leyendo. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Aurora:** ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Ah sí, Terry finalmente recapacitó y ahora tiene las pilas bien puestas, y mira, no es que no sea aventado, es que le encanta hacer teatro ¡ja, ja! Ya sabes, su toque de misterio, es que tantos suspiros nos arranca n.n ¡Sí las Marlowe son de lo peor! Al menos ya se las quitó de encima Romeo, y si lo buscan, pues les irá peor no te preocupes. Ay esa Candy tan cabeza dura ¡je, je! Sí es desesperante que le importe más Susana que el mismo Terry, pero ya verás cómo se da cuenta de su error n.n y créeme, yo tampoco lo dejaría por nada del mundo si yo fuera la dueña de su corazoncito hermoso ¡ja, ja! Ojalá te siga gustando la historia linda. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Sol Grandchester:** Hola hermosa gracias a ti por leer y comentar J Y pues de nada, sé que todas extrañamos a ese Terry del colegio que nos enamoró, el rebelde apasionado e intenso, ¡por mí fascinada de tenerlo de vuelta! Ya sé, esa Candy desespera, yo también siempre me he preguntado lo mismo que tú ¿Cómo puede importarle más el sufrimiento de Susana que el de Terry? Eso es un misterio para mí en serio… NO te apures, yo también quisiera darle una buena sacudida a ver si así reacciona ¡ja, ja! Y dice Terry que tu idea le gusta bastante y que definitivamente la va a considerar muy seriamente ¡ja, ja! ¡Y yo apoyo la moción! :-P hermosa ojalá te siga gustando la historia y nos sigamos leyendo. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Lila Venezuela:** ¡Gracias linda! Tus palabras me animan a seguir mejorando, ya que no me considero buena escribiendo para nada, pero créeme que con los ánimos que me das, pues me motivan a seguir haciéndolo. Y pues encantada de que te guste la historia señorita, feliz de que sepas que por supuesto que Terry no se dará por vencido, veremos cómo es que Candy entra en razón n.n ¡Muchas gracias nuevamente y Dios te oiga :-D ! Espero te siga gustando la historia ¡Saludos!

.

 **Gladys:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, claro que Candy no es ninguna cobarde, es solamente que es más humana de lo que ella misma piensa y pues también le dio la tembladera con la idea de tener de frente a semejante bombón ¡ja, ja! Ya veremos qué más sucede n.n espero te siga gustando la historia linda. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Eli:** ¡A mí también me desespera Candy ja, ja! Ya ves cómo es de terca la condenada pecosa; pero es la única que puede hacer feliz a Terry así que bueno, esperemos que reaccione de una vez la simple porque como bien dices, ¡se muere por él! Pero de repente le entran unas ideas que bueno… Por cierto, tienes por supuesto lugar VIP para los zapes ¡ja, ja! Espero te siga gustando la historia linda ¡Saludos!

.

.

.

¡Gracias por leer! Nos encontramos el próximo jueves.

.

 **Ayame DV**


	6. Cap V

¡Hola!

Es jueves y como lo anuncié el capítulo pasado, aquí tienen el nuevo. No hay advertencias de lo contrario arruino la sorpresa ¡je, je! Así que sin más preámbulos ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

.

Los personajes de CC y SS no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. De ser míos, bueno Terry y Candy se habrían quedado juntos y felices y en SS, otra cosa sería X-D

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy, y que tiene ciertas modificaciones que me eran necesarias. Obvio la canción que inspiró esta historia tampoco es mía, sólo fue, como es usual en mí, una maravillosa inspiración.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato y tener otro terryfic.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

.

.

.

Candy estaba metida hasta la cabeza debajo de las cobijas, estaba hecha bolita ahí y no tenía la menor intención de salir en al menos, tres días. No estaba resfriada, pero vamos, sí se sentía mal; no es que le hubiera mentido totalmente a Annie ¿verdad? En serio esto estaba superando sus fuerzas… - Terry… Terry quiere verme… - se repetía emocionada…

.

.

 _Listen to your heart when he's calling for you._

 _Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

.

.

 _"Cuando estuve entre sus brazos, sentí que por estar así con él, valía la pena vivir_ …" resonaban en su cabeza las palabras de Susana cuando habló con ella aquélla noche en el hospital, luego de que evitara que saltara desde la azotea. - ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? – se preguntaba la rubia. Los sueños e ilusiones que llevaba como el equipaje más importante para ese viaje, se rompieron de un momento a otro; quedaron tirados en el suelo de esas escaleras, junto con los trozos diminutos del corazón de Terry… ella volvió a casa con el alma y el pecho vacíos, y tuvo que enfrentar todavía mil y una dificultades gracias a sus odiosos parientes los Leagan, y por si eso no fuera poco, después supo que Terrence había dejado la obra y estaba desaparecido. ¡Cuánto más dolor tuvo al enterarse de eso! – Prometiste que serías feliz Terry… lo prometiste… - se repetía una y otra vez. Pero ahora la estaba buscando, quería hablar con ella, y la heredera Andley no sabía qué hacer; esperó y deseaba tanto que esto sucediera, pero al mismo tiempo estaba aterrada, jamás había sido egoísta y no le gustaba empezar a tener pensamientos de felicidad para sí misma… Se preguntaba si había valido la pena tan cruel separación, pues era evidente que su mocoso engreído no era feliz, y si había huido, pues lógicamente tampoco Susana lo era.

.

.

 _I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,_

 _But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

 _Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

 _The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea._

 _They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,_

 _The feeling of belonging to your dreams._

.

.

Tomó su celular y volvió a leer el mensaje de Terry: _'Quiero todo de ti, para siempre, tú y yo cada día… Nada ha cambiado en mí. T.G.G.'_

Sonreía enamorada, pero luego la mirada suplicante de la ex actriz se apoderaba de su memoria y se sentía la peor persona por anhelar recuperar a ese amor que ella misma dejó atrás, por el bien de alguien más débil y necesitada. Y entonces la vocecita que le insistía en ver al gallardo británico, era callada por la potencia de la conciencia de Candy…

.

.

.

.

En la cafetería a la que Grandchester llevó a las chicas, un plan estaba tomando forma. Los tres estaban entusiasmados pues pensaban que era una gran idea. Annie y Patty estaban exaltadas, era un plan extraño y quizá no resultara tan sencillo de llevar a cabo para ellas; pero harían su mejor esfuerzo; porque amaban a Candy y deseaban verla feliz y no fingiendo serlo, como en todo ese tiempo en que estuvo separada del aristócrata. Terry intentaba ser positivo, ya si el plan A no resultaba, no tendría más remedio que tomar el plan B; el cual a pesar de que le resultaba maliciosamente atractivo, quizá fuera un poco malinterpretado, por lo que esperaba no tener que llegar a ese extremo y arriesgarse a enfrentar consecuencias desfavorables para él. Aunque claro está, sus simpáticas acompañantes no tenían la menor idea de que existía el dichoso "Plan B"

\- Bien – concluía Patty – Terry, es importante que no cedas a la tentación de llamarle, enviarle mensajes y menos de buscarla – lo instruía la chica, quien era la más disciplinada de todos.

\- Y tampoco le envíes flores, obsequios o mensajes con nadie, a la clínica o a ningún lugar – agregó Annie – la idea es que sienta que perdió su oportunidad por terca – Asentía la joven de cabellos azabache, muy decidida a hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

\- No se preocupen – completó el actor – no será sencillo pero esperemos que valga la pena.

Una vez que establecieron las bases para llevar a cabo su plan (y de que se tomaron un frappé cada una, y él su indispensable té), y de que se organizaron en lo que cada uno haría; intercambiaron números telefónicos y Terry llevó a ambas jóvenes a casa de los Britter, en donde las dos se quedaron muy emocionadas y decididas.

Después de dejar a sus nuevas cómplices en su destino; el inglés se dirigió a su hotel, pues debía descansar, además quería hacer unas llamadas importantes.

Algunos de días después cierta enfermera que seguía recluida en su departamento, se preparaba el desayuno bastante distraída ya que no tenía señales de sus amigas, lo cual era por demás extraño; y tampoco había sabido nada más de Él.

\- ¿Será que se enojó tanto? – Se preguntaba la rubia, mientras revolvía en el sartén sus huevos sin fijarse bien en lo que hacía. De sobra conocía el carácter temperamental, explosivo y orgulloso de Grandchester; pero había pensado que al menos le enviaría un nuevo mensaje para reclamarle el plantón. Obvio que no pensaba responderle, pero sí esperaba que le dijera al menos algo - ¡Tonto malcriado! – espetó molesta y revolviendo con más fuerza sus ya quemados blanquillos. El humo que estaba respirando la obligó a toser y a volver a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que su comida estaba arruinada por andar en la lela. - ¡Ay no! – exclamó corriendo para abrir la ventana y despejar un poco, pues la humareda ya llenaba toda la cocina y amenazaba con inundar el departamento completo. Todavía tosiendo, se plantó frente a su desayuno achicharrado, pues no tenía nada más en la nevera ya que no había querido salir de su encierro ni para comprar víveres.

En eso estaba, cuando el timbre de la entrada del edificio sonó. Candy brincó en su silla del susto que se llevó; no sabía si contestar el intercomunicador o no - ¿Y si es Terry? – se emocionó con la perspectiva y sonrió embobada; pero luego, como estaba enojada porque ni un mísero texto le había vuelto a enviar, se enfurruñó y decidió no contestar el llamado. Timbraron nuevamente, y entonces cayó en cuenta de que el pobre actor no tenía su nueva dirección, y se enojó más porque seguramente ni se dignó intentar conseguirla – "Nada ha cambiado en mí" ¡Sí cómo no! – reclamaba sola.

Ni se fijó que el timbre sonó con insistencia un momento más y luego silencio… Hasta que unos fuertes toquidos en su puerta la sacaron bruscamente de sus pucheros y corajes, que se hacía sola y por propio gusto, por cierto. Se levantó y fue a la entrada, para preguntar con bastante susto y ácido en el estómago - ¿Quién es? –

\- Soy Annie ¡Candy abre esa puerta de una vez! – Escuchó que su casi irreconocible amiga le exigía. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, la refinada chica entró con paso elegante y calmo, muy contrastante con su urgencia de hacía unos segundos. - ¡Por Dios mujer! ¿Por qué no respondiste el timbre? ¡Tuve que pedirle a la señora Smith que me permitiera entrar cuando ella salió! – Dejó su bolso y una gran bolsa de comida en un sillón y se acomodó un poco el flequillo.

\- Lo siento – se excusó la ojiverde haciendo un gracioso guiño, tan típico de ella. - ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó, con bastante inocencia.

La morena se volvió a verla con los ojos bastante abiertos y la boca entreabierta, pasmada dejó caer los brazos a sus costados. Antes de contestar, se recompuso suspirando - ¿Cómo que si pasa algo? ¡Candy dijiste que estabas resfriada y llevas varios días encerrada! – se le acercó y le puso una mano en la frente, mientras colocaba la otra en la propia, comparando temperaturas. – Pues yo no soy enfermera, pero creo que no tienes fiebre – La rubia puso cara de circunstancias, pues ni siquiera se acordaba de que le había dicho eso a Britter. – Eeehh… sí bueno… es que ya me siento mucho mejor… ¡je, je! – La otra chica sonrió dulcemente antes de tomar las cosas que llevaba, mientras le decía a la Andley – Te traje algo de comida, estoy segura de que no te has acordado ni de eso – Candy la miró un poco extrañada por ese último comentario, - Como no estás acostumbrada a estar enferma – se apresuró a aclarar. "Huy, ¡casi lo digo!" pensó. – Gracias Annie, no debiste molestarte, ya estaba por salir a hacer el súper – Agradeció la joven, con su más dulce sonrisa. – No es nada – replicó la otra – Sabes que eres mi hermana y no me gusta que estés mal. –

Entonces empezó a sacar las cosas de la bolsa para proceder a acomodarlas, ella solía pasar bastante tiempo en ese departamento, por lo que conocía bien el acomodo de todo; Candice, por su parte, se dispuso a ayudarle. De entre lo que la pelinegra le llevara, sacó una caja de té de marca inglesa, el cual irremediablemente la llevó a recordar… abstraída como estaba, tampoco se dio por enterada de que su celular recibió un mensaje, hasta que Annie lo tomó y se lo ofreció para que lo revisara. La enfermera salió de su trance, en el cual rememoraba los variados tonos de azul y verde de ciertos ojos que extrañaba como loca. Cuando vio que su amiga le tendía su celular pues tenía un mensaje según le explicó, ella titubeó bastante… - ¿Sucede algo Candy? Toma tu teléfono – le insistían. Finalmente lo hizo, pero solamente se quedó mirándolo sin hacer nada más. "¿Y si es de él? ¡Hasta ahora se acuerda que quería verme y que yo no estuve!" pensaba molesta y haciendo muecas que la chica frente a ella observaba entre extrañada y divertida - ¿No vas a ver quién te envía mensaje? – le preguntó. – Eeehhh… yo… - Candy dudaba tanto que Annie se exasperó - ¡Candy! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Neal te está molestando de nuevo y por eso no quieres leer tu texto? – con eso la otra joven medio reaccionó, y tomando aire lo revisó pero era de Patty, preguntándole cómo seguía. La chica soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, y con una ligera sonrisa respondió, para entonces contarle a Annie de quién se trataba.

\- Ah sí, ella estaba también muy preocupada por ti, pero no pudo venir conmigo hoy, iba a acompañar a la abuela Martha al médico – habló despreocupada la chica. De cualquier modo, notó el ligero temblor en las blancas manos de su amiga, así que vio el momento oportuno para ser tan directa como pocas veces lo había sido en su vida – Candy – la tomó de la mano y la invitó a sentarse, cosa que la pecosa permitió dócilmente. – Dime ¿qué te pasa? Estás más distraída que de costumbre, nos has mentido para permanecer aquí escondida y ahora temes hasta revisar tu teléfono. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan insegura? – le cuestionó suavemente.

\- ¿Insegura? – repitió la de ojos esmeraldas – No es eso Annie… es que yo… - ella nunca hablaba de sus problemas, siempre los enfrentaba sola y salía adelante, así de fuerte era; además de que no le gustaba molestar con sus cosas a nadie, pensaba que suficiente tenían con su propia vida, como para ella encima estar atosigando con la suya.

\- Vamos Candy, confía en mí. ¡Somos hermanas! Deja que te ayude a cargar algo de ese gran peso que sé que llevas encima –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – seguía negando la otra, que no quería abrirse pues temía que no podría luego cerrar el dique.

\- ¡Por favor Candice deja de fingir demencia y de pretender que estás bien de una buena vez! – Britter sonó firme, pero amable. – Crecimos juntas, nos conocemos a la perfección una a la otra, a mí no me engañas con tu falsa felicidad – se levantó para preparar té, sí, de ese té proveniente de Inglaterra. Dejó la cajita sobre la mesa, justo frente a Candy.

\- Annie no… no es eso – le decía afligida la enfermera, mirando fijamente la bandera que se veía en un costado del empaque de la bebida.

Cuando la morena terminó de preparar la bebida, puso ambas tazas frente a ellas. Delicadamente agitó un poco la de ella y le dio un sorbo antes de volver a hablar. - ¿No? ¿Me vas a decir a mí que no estás muriendo por dentro desde que te separaste de Terry? – le dijo, con una suavidad y calma que asustaban. La pecosa dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento ¿Cómo es que Annie podía ser tan directa? – Annie… yo… ya he superado eso… - insistía.

\- Y ahí vas de nuevo tratando de engañarte a ti misma Candice, porque ni a mí ni a nadie nos convences con ese argumento. Vas por la vida como si esa separación no te doliera hasta lo más profundo del alma – la miró dulcemente. – Dime hermana ¿por qué lo dejaste?

Las esmeraldas se agrandaron con semejante cuestionamiento, ¡Si ya lo había explicado antes! ¿Por qué le volvía a preguntar lo mismo? No decidía entre estar molesta o asustada por el rumbo que llevaba la conversación. - ¡¿Por qué me preguntas esto ahora Annie?! ¿De dónde sacas que estoy triste o asustada? – Desvió la mirada, pues sabía que su interlocutora podía ver claramente dentro de sus ojos, casi tan bien como Él. La chica Britter tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, que soltó lentamente, mientras colocaba la taza en el plato de su juego de té. – El otro día que Patty y yo fuimos a la clínica por ti para ir al cine, vimos a Terry parado ahí afuera con una expresión por demás triste y desolada – fue todo lo que dijo. Sobra decir que la quijada de Candy cayó hasta el piso. ¡Tanto que se había esforzado por alejar esa imagen mental de su cabeza! Y aquí venía su amiga a lanzársela a la cara, además, también se esmeró por permanecer oculta y por convencer a quien la quisiera escuchar, que solamente estaba resfriada. – Terry… ¿estaba ahí? – atinó a preguntar. Quizá si se aplicaba, podría actuar tan bien como su amado tormento y convencer a Annie de que ella ni enterada estaba de su visita. La chica de ojos azules le puso cara de ligera molestia – Llevaba unas flores y tenía una nota en la mano, luego de leerla la dejó caer y se fue de ahí. Parecía que iba cargando al mundo sobre sus hombros. – Obviamente era una pequeña mentira y además le exageraba, pero todo tenía la intención de hacer reaccionar a la güera.

Se levantó de su lugar y fue a la sala, donde había dejado su bolso; volvió un minuto después con un papel arrugado entre las manos, mismo que extendió a la heredera Andley. Candy no tuvo que tomarlo ni leerlo para saber de qué se trataba, solamente bajó la mirada avergonzada por haberles mentido a todos, en especial a sus amigas.

La pelinegra se volvió a sentar enfrente, su expresión mostraba lo dolida que estaba por saber que no era merecedora de la confianza de la que amaba como a su hermana, y hasta una lágrima escapó de sus hermosos ojos, misma que resbaló lentamente hasta alcanzar los labios de ella, antes de que se la limpiara con más fuerza de la necesaria – No solamente nos mentiste, también te niegas a confiar en tus amigas; en mí, que soy tu hermana. No sabes cuánto me duele eso, pero me duele más ver como huyes de tu felicidad. – Le decía con tristeza.

\- ¡Annie tú no entiendes! Yo no podría ser feliz sabiendo que Susana sufre – trató de razonar la rubia, pero su argumento se volvió en su contra; pues su inteligente amiga reviró eso – Es curioso ¿sabes? – y examinaba con atención su taza - ¿Qué es curioso? – cuestionó la otra. La mirada azul claro se clavó en la verde, se podía adivinar un leve trazo de frialdad en ella – Dices que no podrías ser feliz sabiendo que esa chica está mal ¿Pero sí puedes serlo sabiendo que Terry sufre más que nadie? – El asombro asomó en las esmeraldas; antes de que pudiera hablar, su hermana continuó - ¿O por qué razón piensas tú que abandonó la obra siendo tan exitosa? ¿Por qué crees que desapareció dejando todo? ¿Le preguntaste acaso si él estaba de acuerdo en separarse o solamente lo decidiste tú y lo dejaste completamente solo y con una carga tan enorme sobre sus hombros? –

\- Annie… - era lo único que atinaba a decir Candy – Yo… -

\- ¡No puedo creer que fueras tan generosa y considerada con una completa desconocida, y tan cruel e inhumana con el chico que dices amar y que sabes que te ama a ti! Yo jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia habría dejado a Archie; habría buscado el modo de solucionar juntos el problema, porque eso hacen las parejas ¿sabes? – hablaba con total seguridad y convicción –

Candy estaba muda de asombro ante las duras palabras que le eran dirigidas por la que ella pensaba, la más tímida y dulce de las chicas. No sabía qué decir, le dolía mucho que le hablara de ese modo, pero también le dolía ver que alguien más notaba algo que ella ya venía pensando días atrás "¿Y si me equivoqué al dejarlo?". Empezó a sollozar silenciosamente… con la cabeza gacha y las manos en sus piernas… - ¿Cruel e inhumana? – repitió, casi en un susurro. Y su amiga no le dio tregua – Sí Candice, ¡Cruel e inhumana con Terry y contigo misma! Pero eso sí, desprendida y espléndida con esa chica a la que ni conocías – Annie estaba enojada, pero eso no impedía que siguiera adelante con el plan que tenían trazado ella y Patty junto con Terrence. La voz dulce de la joven Britter llegó nuevamente a sus oídos – Y como veo que no confías en que yo pueda ayudarte con esto que te abruma, creo que tal vez sería una buena idea que tomaras terapia psicológica; esto parece rebasarte a tal punto, que no puedes ni hablarlo con tus amigas, con tu hermana. – Annie lanzó el comentario afilado para dar mejor efecto a la sugerencia - ¿Terapia? – atinó a preguntar Candy, que para ese momento parecía que no tenía ideas propias pues solamente repetía lo que la otra decía; eso lo notó la joven de cabellos negros y se exasperó un poco, lo que aprovechó para tomar más ímpetu y hacer lo planeado - ¡Candy deja de repetir todo lo que digo! ¡Sí! Dije TE-RA-PIA, y ¿sabes qué? No te estoy sugiriendo que la tomes, ¡te lo estoy exigiendo! ¡Y no te atrevas a negarte porque sabrás de lo que soy capaz Candice White Andley! – esta vez sí levantó la voz, dejando sin habla a la rubia. – Le llamaré a Patty, ella va con un psicólogo muy bueno que le ha ayudado a superar muchos de sus problemas, le pediré que te haga cita en cuanto haya espacio para ti. - dijo, completamente decidida.

\- Pero Annie yo no… -

\- ¡No hay pero que valga señorita! ¡Nosotras mismas te llevaremos y punto! Y no te preocupes por los honorarios, yo misma le pediré al Sr. Albert o a los chicos que nos apoyen. ¡Y te juro que si nos dejas plantadas de nuevo haré que te lleven a rastras! –

Candy ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para objetar nada, tan impresionada estaba con la actitud y discurso de la joven de cabellos de ébano, que únicamente atinó a abrir los ojos y asentir. Al final, quizá no era mala idea lo del psicólogo ¿No?

\- Está bien Annie, haré lo que pides. Pero por favor, no pienses que no confío en ustedes, es sólo que… a veces pienso que soy más fuerte de lo que soy en realidad – finalmente admitía que no siempre podía superar todo… eso enterneció a la ojiazul, quién se relajó un poco. – Candy… no vuelvas a pensar que estás sola y que no tienes a nadie en quien apoyarte. Tal vez no somos tan fuertes y valientes como tú, pero Patty y yo somos tus mejores amigas y te queremos. Solamente deseamos que seas feliz. – se acercó a ella y la abrazó. – Estoy segura de que ese psicólogo te ayudará y entonces podrás tomar una decisión, porque supongo que ahora no deseas ver a Terry. – agregó, con un ligero toque de malicia que dio justo en el blanco.

La enfermera sintió una punzada en el pecho; sí quería verlo, pero al mismo tiempo no… entonces recordó preguntar algo que le causaba curiosidad, aún abrazada de su hermana – Annie ¿Ustedes hablaron con él? ¿L… les dijo algo… de mí? – cuestionó, con algo de dificultad, pues aunque quería saber, le atemorizaba la respuesta. Considerando el carácter del inglés; temía que estuviera furioso con ella. La pelinegra sonrió pícara, su amiga no podía verla ya que continuaban en el abrazo… se separó y, mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente, acomodó su cabello y respondió – No – mintió descaradamente, por un bien mayor claro está – Te decía que cuando nosotros íbamos llegando por ti lo vimos ahí parado, dejó caer la nota y las flores y se fue; nosotras no supimos qué hacer; y cuando nos decidimos, él ya se estaba yendo… ¡Se veía tan triste! – Dramatizó un poco la chica, para darle más énfasis a sus planes – Entonces pudimos recoger la nota, y perdón Candy, pero la leímos – bajó los ojos "avergonzada" - ¡Pero es que estábamos tan preocupadas! Y luego te llamé para saber qué pasaba, lo demás ya lo sabes – terminó su explicación dándose vuelta, triste y apenada. Al parecer, Terrence no era el único buen actor en el grupo… - Ya veo… - fue la lacónica respuesta de la chica pecosa. - ¿Qué harás si te vuelve a buscar Candy? – preguntó Annie, para saber qué tanto podían seguir con sus planes – Yo… no creo que me vuelva a buscar – contestó con tan grande tristeza, que el corazón de la otra joven se encogió y le tomó las manos, para infundirle algo de valor – Eso no lo sabemos amiga, de todos modos quizá sea mejor que primero vayas a tu terapia. Por cierto - y soltó las blancas manos de la chica para sacar su celular y llamarle a Patty.

\- ¡Hola Patty! – saludó contenta a la británica - ¿No te interrumpo?… Oh que bueno ¿Cómo está la abuela Martha?… ¡Excelente! Me alegra que todo esté en orden… sí… sí estoy con ella, está mucho mejor – Se volvió a la enfermera, que ya estaba medio recuperándose del estupor de los recientes momentos y recogía la mesa – Patty te envía sus saludos y abrazos Candy – la otra agradeció y la pelinegra retomó la charla al teléfono – Por cierto Patty ¿Crees que podamos hacer una cita para Candy con tu psicólogo? Sí, la he convencido de tomar terapia, ya sabes… Ojalá sí pueda pronto el doctor ¡Esto es urgente! - La heredera de los Andley la miró con cierto reproche cuando su amiga dijo que la había "convencido", ¡prácticamente la estaba obligando! Y encima decía que era urgente, puso los ojos en blanco. Pero bueno, entendía que lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones. Mientras, la otra joven seguía hablando, contándole a la chica de anteojos del desarrollo de su visita. Sobre el éxito de la primera etapa de su plan ya le contaría en el grupo de WhatsApp que habían creado con Terry, para darle seguimiento a su estrategia. – Está bien Patty muchas gracias, entonces me envías mensaje en cuanto sepas algo, esperaré aquí con Candy para ponernos de acuerdo de una vez… ¡Claro! Nos vemos. –

Y así terminó esa pequeña charla. Fue con la rubia a la cocina a ayudarle a limpiar y guardar las tazas y demás, en lo que esperaba la confirmación de la cita dichosa. Esta tardó un muy buen rato en llegar – Listo, tienes cita mañana a las 5:30 de la tarde con el Dr. Yves St. Claire – anunció la pelinegra, alegremente – Patty y yo pasaremos por ti a las 5:00 ¿venimos aquí o vamos a la clínica? Y no me salgas con que mejor no porque a Patty le costó mucho esfuerzo conseguirte un lugar -

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

Bueno pues nuestra traviesa y terca enfermera ya empieza a sufrir las consecuencias de sus decisiones... ahora se enfrentará al plan que Terry y las chicas trazaron para ella, veremos qué tal les va a todos con su idea ¡je, je!

.

.

 **Sol Grandchester:** Ya ves que nuestro hermoso Terry ya no fue tan impulsivo; todo el dolor que ha pasado lo ha ayudado a madurar un poco; eso sí, jamás dejará de ser un rebelde arrogante ¡ja, ja! Por supuesto que demostrará lo que siente por la pecas, a su modo claro está ¡je, je! Espero te siga gustando linda. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Eli:** ¡Ja, ja! Candy se pasa de santa y de terca… pero es verdad, no hay derecho, cuida a todos menos al que debería… pero ahora tendrá que pagar las consecuencias ¡je, je! ¡Terry sí es un lindo! Y los pobrecitos tulipanes ¡ja, ja! Pero al final tuvieron un lindo destino con estas renovadas Patty y Annie, veremos cómo logran llevar a cabo su plan maquiavélico n.n gracias por seguir aquí linda ¡Saludos!

.

.

.

¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Nos leemos el próximo sábado n.n

.

.

 **Ayame DV**


	7. Capítulo VI

¡Buen día!

Y aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado J … La pecosa ya va a iniciar su terapia, a ver qué tal le va ¡je, je! ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

.

Los personajes de CC y SS no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. De ser míos, bueno Terry y Candy se habrían quedado juntos y felices y en SS, otra cosa sería X-D

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy, y que tiene ciertas modificaciones que me eran necesarias. Obvio la canción que inspiró esta historia tampoco es mía, sólo fue, como es usual en mí, una maravillosa inspiración.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato y tener otro terryfic.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

.

.

La noche del día que se suponía que vería a Candy, Terrence terminó charlando no con ella, sino con las amigas de la chica; quienes se mostraron muy emocionadas de reencontrarlo y de saber, sobre todo, que había vuelto por la enfermera. Claro que no les gustó ni un poco que también lo dejara plantado a él, por lo que decidieron ayudarlo a hacerla entrar en razón. El actor estaba gratamente sorprendido de ver que tanto la "tímida" como la "gordita", estaban muy cambiadas a como las recordaba. Ya no eran tímida una, ni gordita la otra; y eran bastante más desenvueltas y seguras. Al final, se dijo, en la época del colegio todos eran unos chiquillos que tenían que madurar y fortalecer el carácter.

El día no le había resultado como lo había imaginado ni de lejos. La posibilidad de que la pecas se arrepintiera de hablar con él sí la había considerado, por ello es que lo pudo tomar con bastante más calma de la que creyó poseer; y si al final había conseguido la ayuda y complicidad de las mejores amigas de Candy, pues no fue una jornada totalmente perdida.

\- Ni modo, se supone que las cosas que verdaderamente valen la pena, cuestan trabajo – suspiró, cambiando su elegante atuendo por un pants y una camiseta; y mientras devoraba un sándwich que compró a la pasada, tomó su celular y empezó a hacer algunas llamadas que tenía pendientes. Debía entretenerse en algo mientras dejaba pasar los días convenidos, para ver si sus compinches lograban su cometido. – Así que ahora resulta que tengo unos días de vacaciones – se dijo, algo divertido, en lo que Robert Hathaway respondía el teléfono. Pensaba viajar a Nueva York al día siguiente…

.

.

El día y hora convenidos, Annie y Patty esperaban puntualmente a su terca amiga en la clínica; pues justamente ese día se reintegraba a sus actividades normales. Esta vez se aseguraron de confirmar con el Dr. Martin que no la dejara irse, y llegaron cinco minutos antes de las 5 por ella, se metieron hasta el consultorio y ahí, casi en posición de firmes, esperaron que Candy se cambiara el uniforme por su ropa de calle. Para apresurarla, Patty tomó la bolsa de la rubia y Annie la bufanda y guantes, para dárselos en el camino, y prácticamente la sacaron a empujones rumbo al coche de la Britter. No, ella no conducía todavía (en ciertos aspectos seguía siendo una reverenda miedosa y no se atrevía aún a aprender, por más que Archie le insistía), pero su chofer las llevaría al consultorio del Psic. St. Claire.

Una vez que llegaron se anunciaron vía intercomunicador, pues el edificio tenía un portero electrónico; y O'Brian les había dicho que su terapeuta no tenía recepcionista, le gustaba llevar la agenda y atender a sus pacientes personalmente.

\- ¿Sí? – contestó una voz masculina con acento francés cuando Patty pulsó el timbre. La chica de cabello castaño respondió – Buenas tardes Dr. St. Claire, soy Patty O'Brian, ayer hice cita para mi amiga Candice White Andley. – Se anunció.

\- Oh sí, suban por favor – habló la voz del otro lado; al tiempo que un zumbido discreto se escuchaba y la puerta se abría. Patricia se adelantó y encabezó al grupo hasta el 7° piso, donde estaba el consultorio.

Una vez ahí; un hombre alto de complexión media, cabello corto café claro y ojos verdes las recibió. Su nariz era algo prominente para el gusto de Candy, y la no muy discreta mirada que le dedicó después de que fue presentada (de arriba abajo) no le encantó tampoco; pero ya estaba ahí. El sujeto vestía muy bien eso sí, pantalón de vestir gris oscuro y camisa negra de cuello alto, con un saco del mismo tono y corte que el pantalón; llevaba lentes de montura negra con cristales casi invisibles.

\- Bienvenidas señoritas – saludó con acento francés y una entonación un tanto… peculiar (por no decir afeminada)… entonces se dirigió a la inglesa para darle un abrazo bastante efusivo y un beso en cada mejilla - ¡Patty qué gusto verte querida! - Sus movimientos por demás refinados (tipo los movimientos del capitán Jack Sparrow, pero un poco más disimulados), sorprendieron bastante a Annie y a la rubia, quienes solamente observaban los saludos del sujeto y su amiga. – Bonjour doctor – dijo la castaña, conteniendo la risa que el especialista le provocaba – Gracias por hacernos un espacio para mi amiga Candy, aquí presente. Sobre todo porque sabemos que prácticamente tuvo que reorganizar su agenda completa. – se dirigió a la mencionada y con un elegante ademán, le pidió acercarse. – Ella es la Srta. Candice White Andley, una de mis dos mejores amigas; y él es mi psicólogo, el Dr. Yves St. Claire, eminencia en su área – dijo la chica. Y entonces agregó, mirando que la pelinegra estaba un poco pasmada – Y ella es mi otra mejor amiga, la Srta. Annie Britter, que nos acompañó a traer a Candy – Y el doctor miró desenfadadamente a la enfermera y luego a la morena, antes de acercarse con gran soltura y plantarles sendos besos a ambas - ¡Encantado mademoiselles! – canturreó el fulano. La pecosa ya estaba dudando de que hubiera sido buena idea el ir a terapia con semejante espécimen, y miraba cómo sus amigas lo saludaban; aunque ellas se veían bastante divertidas con la situación, a ella no le causaba mucha gracia y no entendía por qué a las chicas sí. "Será que no son ellas las que tendrán que hablar con este tipo" pensó Candy, un tanto enfurruñada.

\- Bien – empezó Patricia a explicar – Doctor, como le conté ayer, nuestra muy querida amiga Candy tiene un dilema muy difícil de resolver para ella – hablaba pausada y dulcemente, como de costumbre – A nosotras, es decir Annie y yo, no nos parece que este "problema" en específico sea tan complicado, pero para ella sí lo es, así que pensamos que quizás usted podría ayudarle – y entonces miró de forma pícara a la pecosa, quien no sabía si salir corriendo o qué. La chica Britter notó este detalle y fue a colgarse del brazo de la ojiverde antes de que huyera, como parecía ser toda su intención, y le dijo al oído discretamente y sin perder la sonrisa ni un momento – Ni se te ocurra Candice – y pues ni modo, tocó aguantarse.

Yves sonrió condescendiente y le extendió la mano a su nueva cliente, para invitarla a pasar al privado, donde solía atender a sus víctim… perdón, pacientes – Acompáñame por favor Candy – invitó a la joven, indicándole el camino con una mano. – Chicas un placer, gracias por pensar en mí para este caso, y si nos disculpan, esta linda niña y yo debemos charlar. Si gustan pueden volver por ella dentro de una hora– Y así, hizo que Candy caminara dentro del consultorio; esta iba bastante dudosa, caminaba mirando hacia atrás, como pidiendo auxilio a sus amigas, las cuales solamente se quedaron diciéndole adiós con las manos y muy contentas. Una vez que la enfermera estuvo adentro y antes de cerrar la puerta, St. Claire les regaló una mirada a Patty y Annie, guiñándoles un ojo. Ellas se quedaron ahí afuera, soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones; se miraron una a la otra con sorpresa, antes de tomarse de las manos, emocionadas. - ¡Qué bien! ¡Conseguimos que viniera! – dijo la morena. - ¡Sí! Pensé que saldría corriendo en cualquier momento – agregó la de anteojos. - ¡Oh claro que lo iba a hacer Patty! Pero no se lo permití – dijo la ojiazul, divertida. Su amiga abrió los ojos grandes y se llevó los dedos de la mano izquierda a la boca - ¡Caray! No me di cuenta, pero que bueno que tú sí. – Y la otra se empezó a reír – Es que estabas muy entretenida con el doctor Patty ¡ja, ja, ja! – La otra se unió a las risas - ¡Y que lo digas ja, ja! – Y entonces decidieron salir por un café mientras pasaba la hora que el doctor les indicara.

Candy entró al privado casi siendo empujada por el psicólogo. Estaba bastante renuente y no se decidía a caminar por lo que daba pasos cortos y dudosos. Incluso volteó hacia atrás pidiendo auxilio a sus amigas, quizás al ver que ella no estaba realmente convencida cambiarían de opinión; pero la súplica en sus ojos cambió por indignación cuando se dio cuenta de que ambas jóvenes se veían de lo más contentas y hasta le decían adiós con la mano "¡Traidoras!" pensó, y no pudo reprimir el puchero cuando el amable especialista le puso la mano en la espalda para "incentivarla" a terminar de entrar de una buena vez.

A diferencia de lo que estaba acostumbrada en los hospitales en los que estudió y después trabajó; el lugar era, para su sorpresa, bastante agradable. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un suave tono verde*, con un aplique en el techo en blanco; había un par de plantas, de las cuales una la reconoció como eucalipto**, que estaba ubicada en una esquina y despedía un suave aroma, y la otra eran unos brotes de bambú, con una lámpara de tres luces que ofrecía una tenue iluminación sobre ellos. Tenía un par de cuadros con escenas hermosamente cotidianas, pero pintados al óleo en vivos colores, lo cual daba una atmósfera alegre al lugar. No había escritorio, lo que había era una sala con un par de cómodos sillones blancos y una mesa de centro baja, en donde había un adorno con piedras grises, cafés y blancas, arena y un trío de velas de distintos tamaños. En otra esquina, la contraria a la ventana; había una elegante y moderna lámpara de pie, color plata y luces led. La ventana contaba con una preciosa persiana de doble vista, blanca. Finalmente y en la pared frente a la puerta, había un sofisticado aparto reproductor de música.

\- Toma asiento Candy y permíteme por favor un momento – ofreció el hombre, mientras le quitaba el bolso de las manos para ponerlo en un perchero que la enfermera no había visto, y luego se dirigía a la ventana para subir la persiana y colocar en el vidrio una mica transparente color azul cobalto***, que dio una tonalidad peculiar a la estancia.

\- Sí, gracias – aceptó ella. Debía admitir que la decoración del privado le había gustado y casi en automático le había bajado dos rayitas a su estrés. Vio entonces cómo St. Claire se acercaba a poner música ambiental, _chill out_ , en un volumen bastante discreto. Luego él desapareció tras una puerta disimulada, donde estuvo por alrededor de cinco minutos, volviendo con una charola y un par de tazas de aromático té de jazmín****.

\- Perdona la demora mademoiselle – dijo el doctor con una ligera sonrisa. – Espero te agrade el té – diciendo esto, colocó una taza en las manos de la chica - Es para romper el hielo ¿sabes? – Y se sentó frente a ella cruzando las piernas después de tomar su propia taza y darle un sorbito delicado a su bebida.

Ella asintió y también bebió un poco, estaba perfecto, no demasiado dulce pero tampoco desabrido y a la temperatura ideal. – Está delicioso gracias. – Dejó ella su taza y también cruzó las piernas y puso las manos sobre su regazo. Él notó la incomodidad de ella y la observó atentamente, antes de hablar. – Tienes unas amigas estupendas Candy – empezó él. - Se preocupan mucho por ti. – Ella únicamente asintió; él se recargó en el respaldo de su muy confortable sillón y colocó sus manos entrelazadas frente a él. – No quieres estar aquí ¿cierto? –

Candy se sonrojó ligeramente, antes de contestar tímidamente – No es eso… es que yo… no creo que… - y se mordió el labio inferior, gesto que provocó un destello en los verdes ojos de su terapeuta, mismo que fue ocultado tras los anteojos. Arqueó una ceja y volvió a tomar de su infusión. Guardó silencio un momento, esperando que la rubia lo imitara bebiendo más de la propia; lo cual ocurrió después de un par de segundos. - ¿Sabes señorita Andley? Estoy seguro de que piensas que venir a terapia es someterte a un interrogatorio incómodo y que te sermoneen; o incluso que la terapia es únicamente para quienes padecen depresión o alguna enfermedad mental. –

\- ¡No! Yo… sé que no es así, soy enfermera. – se apresuró a aclarar ella, el sujeto la intimidaba un poco, pero tampoco quería que tuviera una mala impresión de su renuencia a estar ahí. Yves sonrió para sus adentros, al menos ya le había sacado una frase completa y coherente. – Así que enfermera, quienes trabajan en la rama médica suelen ser los peores pacientes – le guiñó un ojo, para que captara la pequeña broma. Ella sonrió ligeramente. – Es cierto ¡je, je! – se atrevió a comentar.

\- Patty me dijo ayer que ella y tu otra amiga pensaban que necesitabas urgentemente venir a consulta conmigo; dice que eres una chica valiente y muy fuerte, pero que tienes una situación en particular que te ha sobrepasado al punto de esconderte durante varios días -

\- No es para tanto, ellas son muy lindas y se preocupan bastante, pero estoy bien. – La joven hablaba con la mirada fija en algún punto en la pared atrás de su interlocutor.

\- Entiendo – sonrió nuevamente el psicólogo. - Tú siempre resuelves por ti misma tus problemas y tristezas. Supongo que venir y perder tu tiempo con un "loquero" no es de tu agrado. – acotó él. – Pero te contaré un secreto que normalmente no les revelo a mis pacientes en su primera visita. – con esto, obtuvo la completa atención de la pecosa, que lo miró atentamente. – Las terapias convencionales tienen a los pacientes cautivos durante años haciéndolos regresar a su más tierna infancia, y casi obligándolos a contarles su vida entera para llegar al origen de sus problemas. Pero las mías no son así; mis terapias son realmente una charla entre amigos; en las que averiguamos si tú misma puedes resolver tu aflicción, o yo te puedo dar algunas ideas. -

\- ¿En serio? – ella mostró sus esmeraldas cuando abrió los ojos ante tal revelación.

\- En serio – volvió a tomar de su té, y ella por inercia casi, lo imitó.

Cuando dejó su taza en la mesa, se volvió a mirarlo, y tomó algo de valor. – Pero los amigos se cuentan sus cosas cuando tienen más tiempo de conocerse, no cuando acaban de presentarlos – fue inquisitiva.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Touché! – Respondió el hombre, colocando su mano con el dorso sobre sus labios para reír discretamente, como colegiala japonesa ¬¬ - Es verdad, ¿Pero sabes linda? A veces, hablar con un desconocido puede ayudar en algo'. Te puedo dar una perspectiva que no tienes ahora. Ya sabes, puedo ser objetivo puesto que se supone que no tengo relación alguna contigo. -

La joven Andley lo meditó unos momentos… Ella no era de las personas que van por ahí contando sus problemas, simplemente se desahogaba llorando y luego seguía con su vida, sin pensar más en ello. Pero… cada vez que pensaba en esos zafiros que se robaron su corazón, y en cómo una solitaria lágrima recorrió su cuello cuando él la abrazaba por la espalda en aquéllas escaleras, se estremecía de tristeza; y ese agudo dolor en su pecho se clavaba más, provocándole desespero y llanto sin final… Annie le había dicho que estaba equivocada al haberlo dejado ir, y por lo visto Patty opinaba lo mismo pues sin chistar se unió a la exigencia de la joven Britter de que fuera a terapia con su propio psicólogo… Tal vez…

El Dr. St. Claire la observaba mientras ella se abstraía en sus pensamientos, entrecerraba los ojos tratando de adivinar qué tanto pasaba por la rubia cabeza y ladeaba la propia, esperando que ella decidiera si quería abrirse o enconcharse más. Esperaba que fuera lo primero.

\- Vamos Candy ¿qué puedes perder? Como enfermera sabes muy bien que las heridas se sanan solamente si las limpias primero… además conoces de algo que se llama "secreto profesional" ¿Correcto? – Y la miró con intensidad.

Candy suspiró profundamente, como si acaba de tomar una decisión importante. Sorbió un poco más de la deliciosa bebida y se recargó en el respaldo del mullido sillón…

\- Anda, cuéntame que es eso que te tiene tan mal y que provocó que tus amigas, que tanto confían en ti, prácticamente me sobornaran para traerte conmigo. – dijo él, con una sonrisilla jugando en sus labios.

La voz del hombre era de tono medio y el volumen era constante, no hablaba alto ni demasiado bajo tampoco; con su acento francés modulaba su entonación de manera tan relajante y serena, que era como si la hipnotizara. Un tanto diferente al sujeto que las recibió tan efusivamente a su llegada, ése que era todo delicado y "peculiar"; esta faceta del psicólogo le estaba inspirando confianza.

\- Yo… - apretó los labios antes de, finalmente, empezar a respirar más tranquila – Está bien… -

Y así, como Terry con la castaña que increíblemente le sacó la sopa cuando estaba en un momento por demás oscuro; Candy le contó al tal Yves su triste historia; esa que TODOS conocemos de sobra. Mientras hablaba y al llegar a la parte del accidente, empezó a sollozar; al platicarle de la charla que tuvo con la Marlowe y de la muy cruel separación, ya lloraba sin pena alguna.

El psicólogo la escuchó atentamente, arqueando la ceja en algunos momentos (como cuando le dijo cómo conoció a Terrence y lo que sintió).

En otros momentos él sonreía ligeramente y con mirada extrañamente pícara (como cuando relató que el ahora desaparecido actor la "vio pero no la miró" desde un árbol en el festival de mayo). Y en otras ocasiones con indescifrable expresión (como cuando le dijo lo que habló con Susana y que finalmente se separaron para que la chica "no sufriera").

Para ese instante, ella ya lloraba amargamente, abrazándose y con la cabeza gacha; el doctor la miró, sintió tanto dolor de verla así que sus ojos se cristalizaron; aunque claro, esto no fue visto por la rubia. Entonces él se levantó para despejarse un poco pues era muy profesional, y para pasarle un pañuelo desechable a la chica, quien lo recibió con un entrecortado y suave "Gracias". St. Claire la dejó desahogarse, antes de empezar a darle sus impresiones. Aunque la discreta alarma de su celular anunció que ya había pasado la hora que les dijera a las amigas de Candy; consideró que dadas las circunstancias necesitaría más tiempo, así que tecleó un rápido whatsapp a Patty avisándole de que se tomarían una hora más. La respuesta fue un '¡Perfecto, tómate tu tiempo!'.

.

.

.

.

.

* El verde además de relajar conecta con la vida, la alegría, crea una sensación optimista y de amor a la vida.

** La esencia de eucalipto es muy recurrida cuando se busca una mayor claridad mental, además de que sus propiedades relajantes permiten una mejor disposición a descansar de manera más profunda.

*** El azul cobalto crea una sensación muy relajante y esto es por su lejanía física con las partes más activas del cuerpo (pies). Su efecto es muy relajante pero con una sensación de paz que invade todo el cuerpo ayudando a la persona a que detenga la actividad y pueda reflexionar con paz y serenidad. Es muy útil para reducir el dolor de cabeza, cervicales y de oído.

**** La esencia de jazmín es muy útil para calmar la ansiedad en momentos de crisis o incertidumbre. Puede beberse después de momentos de enojo, ya que ayuda a relajar a la persona. También combate el insomnio porque ayuda a relajar el sistema nervioso por ser sedante.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

Pues bien, ya Candy está en manos del psicólogo, veremos si él logra hacerla entrar en razón; al menos ya consiguió que le contara la historia ¡je, je! Espero les siga gustando esto. Por cierto; sí, confieso que tengo debilidad por los franceses (Camus es francés), no me di cuenta de que le di esa nacionalidad al especialista hasta que ya llevaba una buena parte escrita ¡ja, ja! Demasiado tarde para cambiársela...

.

.

.

 **Sol Grandchester:** Sí… hasta que alguien le dijo a la pecosa lo que tenía que escuchar tarde o temprano… no puede andar por la vida regalando gente sin tomar en consideración los sentimientos de ellos, ¡Y MENOS a Terry! Pero mira, ya empezó su terapia, esperemos que haga caso la muy terca. Gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar linda, ¡Saludos!

.

 **Lila Venezuela:** Gracias señorita, me halaga que te siga gustando esta historia; por lo pronto Annie ya le jaló las orejas a esta rubia necia, esperemos que el psicólogo la haga entender que el que más sufre con todo lo que asó, es precisamente Terry… espero te siga gustando linda n.n ¡Saludos!

.

 **Eli:** ¿Verdad que esta Annie es toda una actriz? Tienes razón, le salió competencia a nuestro bombón inglés ¡ja, ja! Y además está demostrando su cariño y amistad para Candy poniéndola en su lugar y diciéndole todas sus verdades, que buena falta que le hacía. Tienes razón, él también se equivocó, pero fue menos y además ya recapacitó y se dejó de culpabilidades que no le tocan; veremos si la pecosa también agarra la onda porque sinceramente sí daño mucho a Terry, él se llevó la peor parte siempre y no es justo… Lo del psicólogo… pues veremos si la terapia le sirve de algo a la pecas ¡je, je! Espero que te siga gustando linda, gracias por seguir leyendo. ¡Saludos!

.

.

.

¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Nos leemos el próximo lunes, que tengas hermoso fin de semana n.n

.

 **Ayame DV**


	8. Cap VII

¡Hola hola!

Y aquí estamos de regreso el psicólogo y yo ¡ja, ja! Veo que el adorable Dr. St. Claire les ha caído bien, lo cual me alegra mucho, para que no se aburran con la terapia de la pecosa :-P

Y pues aquí vamos… un capítulo más; a ver si la terca de Candy ya se libera… ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

.

Los personajes de CC y SS no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. De ser míos, bueno Terry y Candy se habrían quedado juntos y felices y en SS, otra cosa sería X-D

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy, y que tiene ciertas modificaciones que me eran necesarias. Obvio la canción que inspiró esta historia tampoco es mía, sólo fue, como es usual en mí, una maravillosa inspiración.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato y tener otro terryfic.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

.

.

Una vez que Candy se tranquilizó, apenada se volvió a ver al hombre que frente a ella esperaba con aparente calma a que ella pudiera seguir hablando. La chica sonrió un poco antes de comentarle que se sentía mejor – Creo que me he quitado un peso de encima – dijo, más ligera.

\- Me alegra Candy – acotó el especialista – Porque quisiera que me aclares algo, y es mejor ahora que ya estás más despejada. – Dijo, con un tono un poco menos cálido.

La rubia lo miró con la duda dibujada en sus esmeraldas, por lo que él se permitió continuar.

\- Tu historia ciertamente es muy triste, has tenido una vida muy difícil y entiendo por qué tus amigas te quieren y admiran tanto, eres una mujer fuerte y valiente; y también comprendo la razón por la que están preocupadas por ti. Esa despedida fue bastante difícil (él se detuvo un segundo, como aclarando sus pensamientos); pero hay algo que no ubico bien, o quizá me perdí entre tus palabras.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó la ojiverde ladeando la cabeza.

\- ¿En qué momento hablaste con tu novio? Es decir, por favor recuérdame el momento en el que ustedes lo platicaron y tomaron la decisión de separarse por el bien de esa muchacha. – mostró sus verdes pupilas con una mirada indescifrable.

Candice abrió los ojos en sorpresa, no se esperaba esa pregunta; tragó en seco. Sus ojos mostraban el desconcierto y cierto temor de responder. Esto, por supuesto no pasó desapercibido para el psicólogo; que arqueó una ceja e inquisitivo, dejó de lado su suavidad. Ya había logrado que ella hablara, era momento de poner los puntos sobre las íes. - ¿Y bien? – la miró con intensidad.

\- Bueno… yo no… nosotros… - ella no sabía por qué le costaba tanto trabajo decirlo – nosotros no hablamos – Contestó al fin casi en un susurro… Bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose de pronto avergonzada sin tener muy clara la razón.

St. Claire apretó los labios y resopló, un tanto molesto… - A ver si entendí bien – agregó, cerrando los ojos, negando ligeramente con la cabeza y poniendo las manos enfrente suyo, como queriendo detener algo en el aire. - ¿Estás diciendo que esa fue una decisión unilateral que TÚ tomaste? – Abrió los ojos y la miró directamente - ¿No hablaste con él? ¿No le preguntaste si estaba de acuerdo, qué sentía o qué pensaba? ¿No intentaste llegar a un acuerdo MUTUO? ¿Lo dejaste solo con el "paquete"? – conforme hablaba, su voz iba incrementando el volumen y la exaltación, hasta tomar un tono por demás grave que asustó un poco a la enfermera. Ella se fue haciendo pequeña en el asiento según iba escuchando cada cuestionamiento; y no porque fuera cobarde, sino porque definitivamente empezaba a sentir que quizá sí se había equivocado; a juzgar por la reacción de sus amigas y de este extraño psicólogo.

\- Yo… bueno… es que creí que él no se decidía entre ella y yo, y pensé que… bueno que mejor le facilitaba las cosas – dijo en un murmullo inseguro.

\- ¿Así que asumiste algo sin preguntarle y luego lo regalaste como si fuera estampita repetida? – Chilló el fulano, exaltado.

\- ¿Estampita repetida? – la muchacha estaba incrédula de las expresiones que de pronto usaba el sujeto; y el hecho de que simplificara a tal punto algo tan doloroso para ella, le molestó, por lo que sacó su bien conocido carácter y espetó enojada.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡Yo lo amaba! Pero si ella estaba tan enamorada de él, que hasta arriesgó su vida por salvarlo, quizás es porque él le dio motivos y… y tal vez él no sabía qué hacer, y yo, pues lo hice porque ella lo necesita, ¡Él y yo somos más fuertes! -

El joven se quedó mudo un minuto, en lo que procesaba la información recibida. – Candice – dijo, con tono seco. – Dijiste que lo "amabas" – su voz tuvo unas ligeras inflexiones de duda, mismas que fueron rápidamente controladas por Yves – Y también dijiste que quizás él le dio motivos a esa chica para que se "enamorara" de él de ese modo. – Cuando dijo "enamorara" lo entrecomilló con los dedos, algo inquisitivo.

La pecosa seguía molesta, pero considerando que estaba en terapia decidió controlar su enojo, así suspiró profundamente y agregó. – Sí, dije que lo amaba… y bueno, no sé; los periódicos siempre decían que entre ellos dos había algo – Casi soltó las lágrimas de recordar eso - ¿Cómo puede una persona arriesgarse tanto por salvar a alguien que no le corresponde? – preguntó, dolida y con un deje de celos en la voz. El psicólogo notó esto último y levantó imperceptiblemente una ceja, y casi sonrió pues acababa de dar con un punto clave en todo el embrollo.

\- ¿Ya no lo amas? – preguntó directamente; a lo que ella volvió la cabeza a otro lado y cruzó sus brazos, más como para abrazarse a sí misma que como protección. – Vamos Srta. Andley, ya empezaste a sacarlo todo, no te detengas ahora. – la muchacha apretó los labios, y abrazándose más fuerte, acertó a contestar – Sí – suavemente, pero luego con mayor seguridad y volumen lo afirmó – Sigo amándolo, ¡más que antes; y creo que lo amaré toda mi vida! Pero él… -

\- Él… ¿Qué? – incitó St. Claire, que tenía una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro que casi no la podía ocultar, finalmente la estaba haciendo abrirse de verdad. – Ya sé, él debe cuidar a esa chica ¿no? ¿Por qué dices que ustedes son más fuertes que ella? -

\- ¡Ella quería suicidarse para dejarnos el camino libre! – Estalló Candy, exasperada - ¡Yo no puedo ser feliz a costa del sufrimiento de ella! Y menos podría cargarlo en mi conciencia si hubiese muerto – completó, espantada.

El francés ajustó sus anteojos mientras exhalaba ruidosamente. Tomó lo que quedaba de su ya fría bebida y compuso una mueca de desagrado (aún no sabía si por que el té estaba frío o por la necedad de Candice). – Querida, esa joven no quería suicidarse realmente – afirmó, muy seguro. Los enormes ojos de su paciente se abrieron mucho ante tal seguridad - ¿Cómo lo sabe? – Él sonrió autosuficiente – Pues de haber sido así, simplemente hubiera saltado al vacío en lugar de dejar una nota y luego quedarse a esperar "dudando" y a ver quién llegaba a rescatarla – explicó con tal simpleza, que no parecía haber modo de refutar eso. Y entonces empezó un monólogo, pues ya era hora de que alguien le dijera un par de cosas a esta mujer.

\- Déjame que te informe señorita que esa chica te manipuló hábilmente; y por lo que me cuentas, seguramente a tu novio también. – La enfermera no tenía modo de saber qué había sucedido exactamente entre Terry y la ex-actriz, por lo que interrumpió – Pero ¿Por qué ella hizo algo así si él no…? - El analista se impacientó un poco. – Preciosa, permíteme hablar – Ella guardó silencio, con un leve tinte rosado en las mejillas. – Como te decía, ella no pretendía quitarse la vida, solamente lo hizo para chantajearlos a ti y a tu novio; y luego con las cosas que te dijo cuando pidió hablar contigo, reforzó su manipulación de forma magistral. Así que niña, no me digas que ella necesita quién la cuide, pues lo puede hacer sola perfectamente y es más astuta que tú y yo juntos. – El hombre apretó los labios, mostrando un poco de desprecio. – Según entiendo, y es que no tengo conocimiento completo del caso, esa chica se encaprichó con él. Quizás él fue amable o educado, ya sabes, los ingleses y su legendaria caballerosidad; puede que ella malinterpretara las cosas, como tu prima, la que dices que se "enamoró" de él también aun cuando el joven le mostraba abiertamente su desinterés. –

Candy lo escuchaba atentamente, bien había dicho que podía tener una visión diferente de las cosas – Y bueno, pues la actriz se encaprichó con él. Y sí, efectivamente tuvo una muestra admirable de valor y sacrificio salvándolo de esas luces. Lo malo es que después usó eso a su favor para quitártelo; y tú mujercita, caíste redonda en su juego. –

\- ¡Pero Terry no me detuvo! ¡Me dejó ir y no volvió a buscarme! – Esta vez la pequeña pecosa sí que dejó salir el resentimiento en forma de un chillido agudo, dolorido, y un par de lágrimas.

Entonces fue turno del especialista de abrir los ojos, asombrado por esas palabras; y como esta ocasión ella sí que notó la expresión incrédula de su rostro, él reaccionó rápidamente, murmurando y gesticulando con esos movimientos extravagantes de sus manos: - Dijo Terry, Terry… = inglés = actor = Romeo y Julieta = abandonó la obra = desaparecido - y el sujeto chilló abruptamente _-_ Espera un momento... ¡¿Estás hablando de Terry Grandchester?! - A lo que la rubia, con miedo pues no atinaba a comprender esa emoción del psicólogo y llegó a pensar que lo conocía o algo, contestó temerosamente y sonrojada - Pu... pues, sí… - Y el otro se levantó de su asiento como resorte poniendo teatralmente la mano derecha en su pecho y abriendo la boca para exclamar - ¿¡Terrence Grandchester!? ¡Ay por Dios si está buenísimo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar semejante ejemplar?! – Y empezó a abanicarse con la mano libre, cual adolescente emocionada… la pobre rubia se quedó de a cuatro, con los ojos como platos y la boca en una muy graciosa mueca de medio espanto; y, sin quererlo, soltó una risilla nerviosa y sacada de onda; ante lo que el hombre frente a ella carraspeó y desvió la mirada, aunque riéndose con bastante diablura. Se compuso y agregó, como queriendo arreglar su desliz – Digo, es un actor buenísimo – y se ajustó el saco, a lo que la chica frente a él entrecerró los ojos y luego los puso en blanco – Sí claro… -

\- Como sea – dijo él, mostrándose bastante acalorado - ¿Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez él no fue tras de ti porque decidió hacer lo que le pediste? Eso de cuidar a la muchachita esta. Quizá pensó que si él intentaba detenerte tú lo rechazarías y lo mandarías de vuelta con cajas destempladas, me parece que él debe tener su orgullo. Además de seguro ya le habían dado también su dosis de chantaje y manipulación –

Entonces la chica levantó la nariz, encarando al extraño doctor – Pues es que es lo menos que le debíamos a Susana por salvarle la vida – Y se cruzó de brazos. El hombre bufó un poco - ¡Vamos Candy! Ni tú ni él tienen que responsabilizarse por las decisiones de otros, es algo que ella quiso hacer y punto. No digo que no le agradezcan por supuesto, pero caramba ¿Separarse para que él la cuide? ¿No te parece demasiado? Además a él ni le preguntaste ¿Te has puesto en su lugar por un minuto al menos? ¿Tienes idea de lo que debió sentir de que lo dejaras con una mujer a la que no ama y encima tener que cuidarla? Me has contado que ese pobre hombre tuvo una infancia y una adolescencia muy duras, que era solitario y huraño… encuentra el amor y la libertad de ser él mismo contigo ¿Y qué vas y haces tú? ¡También lo dejas solo! Y que se las arregle como pueda porque tú decidiste ser la muy bondadosa y darle preferencia a una perfecta y manipuladora desconocida, por encima de él. – Él se levantó de su asiento y se acomodó el cabello – Hace un momento dijiste que tú no podrías ser feliz a costa del sufrimiento de ella; entiendo entonces que sí puedes serlo a costa del dolor y desolación del hombre que amas… - Ella se estremeció, eso mismo le había dicho Annie, no pudo pronunciar palabra - Ese es un amor raro Candy… y antes de que digas que esa actriz que supongo debe ser la Srta. Marlowe, lo ama tanto como tú; te aclaro que no, lo que esa chica siente no es amor, es obsesión y egoísmo. Admito que la niña es bastante astuta pues supo leerlos a ambos a la perfección, y se aprovechó de tu bondad y de la nobleza de Terry, y finalmente se quedó con él. – Concluyó.

\- Yo no… no somos egoístas – dijo quedamente.

\- Eso lo sé – dijo él, tomándola delicadamente de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo. – Pero esa chica tomó sus decisiones, lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya y menos de Terrence. Candy, ni siquiera le preguntaste a él, no le diste ninguna oportunidad de decidir y te fuiste. Sé que has sufrido muchísimo por causa de esta separación; pero creo que él también. Tanto que incluso ahora está desaparecido. ¿De verdad el que él haya dejado la obra y nadie sepa su paradero no te dice lo mucho que sufre sin ti y con semejante carga en su vida? Una que no pidió por cierto. – Le dijo con suavidad.

La pecosa aun no le decía que el actor había ido a buscarla y que ella había huido. ¿Era momento de decirlo? Un ligero temblor apareció en su labio inferior mientras se retorcía las manos, nerviosa – Yo… él vino a buscarme hace unos días – confesó, quedito.

\- ¿Y qué sucedió? – cuestionó él, con calma.

\- Bueno… - le contó lo del narciso, los mensajes y que lo dejó plantado.

\- ¡¿Lo dejaste plantado?! – Indignado, se puso las manos en la boca. - ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¡¿Otra vez no lo dejas hablar ni acercarse?! ¿Qué sucede contigo señorita? – descargó algo de frustración el tipo, mostrando un descontrol que no debería estar ahí; cuando vio que la rubia lo miraba con desconcierto, respiró profundamente y continuó. – Dime, ¿Por qué tienes miedo de enfrentarlo? – la confrontó consigo misma.

\- Yo… no quiero ser egoísta; y si lo veo… no seré capaz de dejarlo ir otra vez – admitió finalmente, sonrojada hasta las orejas y luchando con las lágrimas que, como siempre, trataban de abrirse paso entre sus pestañas. Un brillo de triunfo surcó los ojos de St. Claire. – Además, ya no me volvió a buscar luego de que… no quise verlo. – Añadió, con tristeza.

\- ¡Pero Candy! Créeme, no serías egoísta… Ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro, en todo caso la egoísta en esta historia es la Susana esa. Que bien que utilizó lo de su "sacrificio" para quedarse al bombón de Terry, y convencerte a ti de dejárselo – otra vez con su risita de colegiala enamoradiza. Para ese momento, la enfermera solamente rodaba los ojos cuando esa "faceta" del psicólogo afloraba. Y él, aparentemente ya sin inmutarse demasiado, continuó – Lo de esa niña desabrida no es amor Candy, así que no veo por qué debas preocuparte por quedarte lo que por derecho se te concedió a ti, y eso es el amor de Terrence. Y supongo que heriste otra vez su orgullo al no querer verlo, imagina lo que sintió cuando su ilusión se volvió a romper – le hizo ver él.

\- Es que ella… - y seguía de terca la muchacha.

\- ¡Ella nada! Si quieres agradecerle mándale unas flores o algo – retrucó el tipo, sonriendo y con un sonsonete chillón – O bueno está bien, apóyenla en sus gastos médicos por ejemplo – cambió su sugerencia ante la mirada de reproche que le dirigió su paciente. Y le agregó más, ya socarronamente – Es más, tú misma puedes ser su enfermera en la rehabilitación de una vez – y sonrió malicioso, esperando la reacción de la heredera de los Andley. Esta no se hizo esperar, puso cara de sorpresa y se enderezó.

\- Bueno… no exageremos – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como disculpándose.

\- ¿Lo ves? Te parece demasiado atenderla tú para que se recupere, ¿Pero no te parece exagerado dejarle al hombre que amas para que él cargue con ella de por vida? – Touché!

Candy se quedó sin argumentos… Yves miró su celular, que ya estaba otra vez dando la alarma de tiempo de consulta terminado; sonriendo lo apagó. Sentía que casi tenía su cometido en las manos.

\- Candy, piensa bien lo que hemos hablado hoy. Abre tu corazón y mira bien dentro de él. Tu conciencia puede estar tranquila pues si tomas lo que la vida te ofrece no es egoísmo, es amor propio. ¡Tienes que amarte por una vez en la vida a ti! ¡Ama a Grandchester! No dejes que la felicidad que se te da y mereces, se vuelva a escapar por un sentido de la generosidad y agradecimiento mal entendidos. Sí, hay que ser entregados y generosos con el prójimo, pero no amarlos más que a uno mismo. Recuerda "Amar a tu prójimo, como a ti mismo" – concluyó él antes de darle un tope a la nariz y abrir la puerta para liberarla.

Ella lo miró con ojos grandes… por lo que él aprovechó el momento – Te veré aquí dentro de cuatro días, a la misma hora. Para que me cuentes lo que decidiste ¿De acuerdo? – ella asintió con sus esmeraldas brillantes. No estaba aún segura de nada, pero sentía que tal vez… tal vez esa herida pudiera sanar de algún modo.

.

.

Una vez afuera, sus amigas que estaban charlando de lo más animadas, se levantaron enseguida en cuanto la vieron salir. La rubia se veía como si tuviese gripe, con los ojos inflamados y la nariz congestionada y roja; estaba con las mejillas encendidas, pero parecía más ligera. Si bien no se veía feliz y liberada, sí se notaba una mejoría, así que podían considerar la batalla como ganada. El psicólogo salió también para despedirse.

\- ¡Patty querida! - fue hasta ella otra vez con sus raros ademanes y modo de hablar, un tanto agudo pero con el cargado acento francés; y la abrazó efusivamente, antes de plantarle otra vez un beso en cada mejilla, acción que repitió con Annie y finalmente con Candy; las tres estaban casi en calidad de estatua de piedra; pues la actitud del especialista era muy curiosa. – Candy debe venir dentro de cuatro días a la misma hora a otra sesión de terapia, esperemos que con eso sea suficiente – les guiñó un ojo.

La británica salió de su estupor y asintió sonriente – Claro doctor, no hay problema; nosotras la traemos. – La chica Britter por su parte, también atinó a sonreír agregando que si era necesario, la llevarían a la fuerza. - ¡Oh gracias! – dijo él, pues la enfermera no lograba articular palabra de verse tratada como si fuera una niña. – Pero estoy seguro que no será necesario llegar a esos extremos, seguramente mademoiselle Andley vendrá sin problemas. -

Las tres asintieron y por fin, salieron de ahí; estaban decididas a sacarle a la pecosa toda la sopa de lo que pasó ahí dentro, o al menos hasta donde el límite de la discreción aguantase.

Una vez que las tres jóvenes se retiraron y el hombre aseguró la puerta por dentro, se recargó en esta, soltando el aire; se veía cansado… - ¡Qué mujer más difícil! – dijo, bastante agotado por las últimas dos horas. Entró en el privado y empezó a cambiarse para retirarse de ahí.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

.

Ok… Sol y Eli, espero que luego de este capítulo les siga gustando Yves St. Claire, ya ven que es algo… rarito ¡ja, ja, ja! Y parece que al menos está ayudando en algo a la pecosa. Por cierto, hoy no hubo Terry en esta entrega L lo extrañé, pero es que recordemos que anda de vacaciones, aparte la terapia requiere su tiempo y pues nuestra querida Candy necesita más regaños que los que tuvo nuestro amado bombón inglés, ya ven que es MUY obstinada… A ver si ya se deja de sus terquedades.

.

.

.

 **Sol Grandchester:** ¡Hola Solecita! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ese doctor parece que les gusta, ¡eso me hace feliz! Sí es muy especial él y ojalá que sí logre que la enfermera entre en razón; ya ves, es bastante directo y esperemos que logre confrontarla consigo misma, para que entienda de una buena vez que la gusana los manipuló descaradamente… ¿sabes? ¡Tienes razón! Jamás me había percatado de lo que dices que si Candy la salvó de lanzarse al vacío, ¡pues ya estaban a mano! Sospecho que soy igual de despistada que la pecas x.X… no sé si la rubia tuviera temor de perder a Terry si cobraba el favor (como le estaban haciendo a él, aunque el pobre ni culpa tuvo de nada en ningún momento)… más bien pienso que no es la naturaleza de Candy, ella es así de desinteresada, hace el bien sin mirar a quien; lo malo es que se llevó entre las piernas al inocente de nuestro bombón…

En fin, linda espero que te siga gustando esto (en especial el doctor ¡ja, ja!) Gracias por seguir aquí, ¡Saludos!

.

 **Eli:** ¡Wow! ¡Me encanta que el Dr. St. Claire te cautivara! Y pues sí, es soltero y no es la pareja de Patty, ella tiene a Stear n.n ¡ja, ja! No te preocupes, de pronto sí se pierde una :-D Y es verdad, todas las terrytanas tenemos ese trauma, de hecho tengo una amiga que apenas se dio el tiempo de ver la serie, porque en su momento la veía en partes y nunca supo bien qué sucedió… pues ya sabes, acaba de ver "esos" capítulos y por supuesto, lloró como Magdalena y ya está furiosa con la Gusana y su urraca madre… Así que ya somos varias las que necesitamos cita con el muy encantador Yves (tú estás en confianza no te apures :-P ); esperemos que sí la convenza de que la regó, y que la termine de hacer entrar en razón pues es cierto, primero debe liberarse para aceptar el amor y poder ofrecer el suyo, ¡claro que es pecado negarse a ello! Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo linda, me halaga que la consideres genial n.n, esperemos que pronto se reencuentren, mientras ojalá te siga gustando ¡Saludos!

.

 **Lilia Venezuela:** ¡Gracias linda! Me encanta que te guste así, y gracias por tus palabras, me fascina que te diviertas pues es la idea. Y verás que las chicas y el doctor sí ponen de su parte para ver si la pecas entra en razón ahora sí. Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Dianley:** ¡Gracias por estar aquí! Y sí ¡ja, ja! Justamente eso necesita esta mujercita, esperemos que el psicólogo sirva de algo, y que te siga gustando la historia linda ¡Saludos!

.

.

¡Gracias por estar aquí! Ojalá les siga gustando, nos leemos el próximo miércoles J

.

.

.

 **Ayame DV**


	9. Capítulo VIII reloaded

Hola de nuevo, mis disculpas por el inconveniente de este capítulo, lo he borrado y vuelto a subir al menos 4 veces y seguía igual; desconozco la razón, seguramente es un erro de la página; espero que esta vez sí se vea correcto.

¡Gladys gracias por avisarme!

Eli mis disculpas, créeme que sí he tratado de corregirlo desde ayer... ojalá ahora sí funcione.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de CC y SS no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. De ser míos, bueno Terry y Candy se habrían quedado juntos y felices y en SS, otra cosa sería X-D

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy, y que tiene ciertas modificaciones que me eran necesarias. Obvio la canción que inspiró esta historia tampoco es mía, sólo fue, como es usual en mí, una maravillosa inspiración.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato y tener otro terryfic.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

.

.

Cuando Terry aterrizó otra vez en Nueva York, tenía sentimientos encontrados; por un lado esperaba que al volver ya llevaría a Candy con él; o al menos haberla recuperado y estar en proceso de llevársela definitivamente. Sin embargo, y como bien se sabe, esa pequeña pecosa podía ser terriblemente obstinada; así que su idea original no prosperó. Ahora tenía que esperar, por lo que mientras lo hacía, él fue a ver a su madre; que bien preocupada había estado por él. Sí, seguramente se llevaría una buena reprimenda por desaparecer y permanecer en silencio tanto tiempo; pero bueno, ya se había llevado una de una desconocida y la había aguantado…

A pesar de una pequeña batalla perdida con su rubio tormento, no estaba desanimado por completo; confiaba en que las cosas serían diferentes una vez que el plan que había trazado con Patty y Annie empezara a ponerse en práctica. Así que sonrió levemente y se subió al taxi, pidiéndole al conductor que lo llevara a su departamento, donde dejó sus cosas, se duchó y se relajó un rato. Después iría al elegante suburbio donde su madre vivía.

Estaba acomodando algunas de sus cosas cuando encontró las cartas que antes intercambiaba con Candy, cuando creían que todo sería sencillo y que la vida les daría la oportunidad de reunirse… Suspiró con melancolía; qué inocentes habían sido, y cuántos sueños se rompieron cuando aquéllas luces cayeron al escenario. Sí, no fueron solamente cables y reflectores rotos… rotas estuvieron muchas ilusiones, esperanzas y anhelos… No quiso pensar más en ello, si bien no debía olvidarlo para no volver a cometer los mismos errores, (confiarse en que las cosas se hacen solas, dejarse manipular y envolver por personas egoístas y caprichosas; dejarse vencer tan fácilmente…), tampoco quería oscurecer más sus días quedándose varado en ese doloroso pasado. Ahora tenía un futuro por delante, uno que alcanzaría sin prisa pero sin pausa, y una renaciente esperanza latente en su corazón. No, esta vez no se daría por vencido, no la dejaría ir otra vez.

Tomó su celular y estaba por enviar un mensaje a su madre para ver si podría recibirlo, pero al final decidió mejor hacerle una llamada; en eso se percató de un detalle - ¿Y si ella no está en la ciudad? – Puso una cara de desconsuelo tan graciosa, que de verse en el espejo se quiso reír de sí mismo. - ¡Demonios! Debí llamarla antes de montarme en ese avión – suspiró – Ni modo, veré qué se logra. – Localizó el número de Miss Baker y pulsó el marcado, mientras escuchaba que el aparato de su madre sonaba fue a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, en donde solamente encontró un cartón de leche pasada. Estaba sacándolo para tirarlo cuando la melodiosa voz de Eleanor se dejó escuchar al otro lado de la línea, emocionadísima de por fin saber de su ingrato muchacho. Él le confirmó que estaba en NY y que deseaba ir a verla, si podía recibirlo claro está.

\- ¡Pero qué pregunta Terry! Claro que puedes venir cuando quieras, esta es tu casa y lo sabes. – fue la enérgica respuesta de la actriz.

Y así, el joven hacia allá se dirigió. En taxi, pues había vendido su coche en aquél arranque de debilidad del cual apenas iba saliendo. Afortunadamente en Mississippi había trabajado en el Killyan's, por lo que no estaba realmente en quiebra. Allá además le iba bastante bien con las presentaciones del grupo; y casi todo lo que ganaba lo ahorraba, pues estaba en una época tan depresiva que prácticamente no salía ni compraba nada más que lo estrictamente necesario.

Y así, arribó a la hermosa casa de su igualmente bellísima madre. Pagó el servicio y se fue directo a la entrada, en donde no tuvo que esperar ni un minuto cuando ya estaba dentro siendo abrazado por una muy emocionada Eleanor.

Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y lo besó en todo el rostro repetidas veces, y él se dejó hacer; reconfortado en los cálidos brazos de aquélla mujer, que si bien había cometido errores, los había enmendado y seguía tratando de recuperar aquello que una vez le fue arrebatado.

Una vez que los ánimos estuvieron más tranquilos, ella lo llevó a la cómoda y elegante sala, decorada en tonos crema, turquesa y toques de gris y negro; pidió a su asistente que les llevara algo de beber y luego se dedicó a admirarlo, embelesada; pues para ella su hijo era el hombre más hermoso de la tierra (y tenía TODA la razón). Él se sonrojó un poco, así que carraspeó y le dio un sorbo a su agua mineral.

\- Hijo dime, ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Qué hacías? ¡Me tenías muriendo de preocupación! – esto lo dijo con las manos empuñadas sobre su regazo, controlando el recuerdo de la terrible angustia que padeció por no tener noticias de él durante tantos meses.

\- Madre… yo… perdóname, no quise preocuparte. – Se avergonzó Terrence, y lo mostró bajando su mirada. Luego recupero el aplomo y volvió sus ojos a los de ella, casi idénticos. – Fui un cobarde y no sabía qué hacer, yo solo quería alejarme de todo… de Susana… de mis planes frustrados… - el inglés hablaba con melancolía, pero ya no había esa nota de amargura que hubiera escuchado en él, antes de que se fuera dejando botado todo. Eso sorprendió a la hermosa mujer, quien veía un cambio notable en su hijo. Parecía más tranquilo, decidido; en definitiva más maduro.

\- Yo no tengo nada qué perdonarte hijo, estás aquí y es lo único importante – le sonrió tan dulcemente, que Terry se enterneció y se acercó a ella, tomando sus manos para besarlas. – Gracias, mamá… - fue lo que dijo, antes de empezar a relatarle todo lo que había vivido desde la separación de Candy, hasta ese preciso momento.

Miss Baker lo escuchó atónita, siempre supo que el aristócrata había cometido un error al dejarse envolver y manipular por la astuta y caprichosa Susana; sabía del dolor inmenso que cargaba desde que la señorita Pecas se alejara; y evidentemente, sabía sus razones para desaparecer. Lo que no esperaba es que ese orgulloso hijo suyo hubiese escuchado a una extraña; y que además, esta lo hubiera hecho entrar en razón, al punto de él transformarse e ir y terminar definitivamente con ese peso injusto que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Lo escuchaba y casi no lo creía… y aparte no solamente había ido a buscar a Candy, ¡si no que no se estaba dejando vencer cuando ella se negó a verlo! Casi lo obligó a que la contactara con esa castaña entrometida para agradecerle.

Luego Terrence le contó cómo se hizo de la complicidad de las amigas de la rubia, para ver si lograban que ella también comprendiera que no tenían culpa alguna con el caso de la Marlowe; y por lo tanto, no tenían tampoco por qué cargar con responsabilidades que no les correspondían. Lo único que le debían, era agradecimiento; y ese quedaría de manifiesto en todo momento, mientras la pelilacia lo quisiera recibir. La mujer se asombró con las ocurrencias de su hijo y sus amigas, era divertido ver que el pobre hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para resistir y no buscar a la pecosa mientras le tocaba reaparecer; pero estaba de acuerdo en que era buena idea, así que lo apoyaría en todo. Además así lo tendría unos días para ella sola.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un par de días después de que Candy tuviera su cita con el singular psicólogo, Annie y Patty llegaron otra vez a su departamento a eso de las 7 de la tarde, y esta vez llegaron con un "jugoso chisme" para la enfermera. La ojiazul le mostró en su celular la nota del día, con un sensacionalista título: '¡Terrence Grandchester reaparece!'; con esto, la rubia se llevó las manos a la boca de la impresión, mientras sus amigas la miraban con un brillo travieso en los ojos. - ¿Él… volvió a Nueva York?... – empezó la pecosa a hablar, con notable tristeza en la voz y sus hermosas esmeraldas empezando a cristalizarse. Patty rodó los ojos y la regañó – ¿Pues qué esperabas Candy? No quisiste verlo… – dijo, un poco ácida, y empezó a revisarse con atención el manicure; mientras Annie leía en voz alta – 'El famoso y desaparecido actor de Broadway hizo una breve aparición en Nueva York, concediendo una más breve aun declaración a nuestro reportero; en la que anunció su intención de volver a los escenarios muy pronto; y además, confirmó su separación definitiva de su ex-prometida Susana Marlowe, sin aclarar los motivos de su desaparición ni de la separación' ¡Vaya! Era evidente que se había separado de esa bruja ya que vino a buscarte, pero no pensé que haría un anuncio público al respecto – dijo la chica de negra cabellera, sonriente.

Candice estaba que no podía hablar, pues ya estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas, sin aclarar nada antes, para variar… - Él ya no vino a buscarme… no quiere verme más… - y ahora sí las lágrimas acariciaron con lentitud sus blancas mejillas.

Las chicas a su lado sintieron mucha pena por verla así, pero ciertamente esto era consecuencia de sus malas decisiones, arrebatos y temores… Ambas se acercaron a ella y, sin ponerse de acuerdo, cada una le estampó un buen coscorrón a la rubia, quién asombrada se llevó las manos a la cabeza para sobarse, mirándolas confundida y enojada - ¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?! ¿Qué les pasa están locas? – les gritó, mientras hacía muecas de dolor y las miraba ofendida. Las otras dos ni se inmutaron, más bien estaban enfadadas; y mientras O'Brian se cruzaba de brazos mirándola crítica, Britter le respondió con firmeza - ¡Te lo mereces por tonta y necia Candice! Se supone que las miedosas somos Patty y yo y mira nada más, por tu cobardía él ya se fue y a saber si algún día querrá buscarte otra vez – la joven suspiró, molesta y se la quedó viendo, con unos ojos tan fulminantes, que nadie creería que se trataba de la misma "tímida" del Colegio San Pablo.

La enfermera, por su parte y todavía medio llorosa por los golpes recibidos, seguía sobándose y se fue a dejar caer con mucho desparpajo en uno de sus sillones; mirando a ambas muchachas todavía dolida, pero también asustada… - ¿Y ahora qué hago? – preguntó, con un toque de desesperación en su voz. Las dos amigas se miraron la una a la otra, con la victoria paseando en sus miradas; esta vez fue la castaña la que contestó – Pues eso depende – ladeó la cabeza, con una sonrisilla jugando en sus labios.

La bella rubia tenía la duda reflejada en sus lindas facciones, y la expresó - ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir Patty? – y la chica castaña levantó la ceja derecha, como la sabelotodo que era – Pues sí, ¿tú qué quieres hacer? ¿Dejarlo así, o por lo menos darle la oportunidad a Terrence de hablar contigo? Ya sabemos lo que él quiere, fue obvio por sus mensajes (la enfermera se los había mostrado a ambas), pero ¿Qué quieres tú? – cuestionó la inglesa, tomando un papel inquisitivo.

Candy se quedó callada, lo cierto es que desde que fuera a la terapia su ya no tan firme convicción de mantenerse alejada del actor estaba ahora más débil que una hoja en un árbol a finales de otoño. Y ahora que al parecer el aristócrata se había ido de nuevo, una creciente ansiedad estaba anidando en su pecho… _'Quiero todo de ti, para siempre, tú y yo cada día…_ ', él había dejado muy claras sus intenciones… La hija de los Andley entonces susurró – Cuando me buscó el otro día, creí que aún seguía con… con ella… - Y las otras dos jóvenes pusieron los ojos en blanco, fue Annie quién no resistió más y fue darle ahora un estrujón de cabello tan fuerte, que del tirón la pobre rubia se fue para atrás. -¡Annie! – Soltó la de ojos verdes - ¡Estás muy agresiva! ¡Deberías ir también a terapia! – chilló la muchacha, recuperando el control de su cabeza y acomodándose el cabello. Cuando dijo eso, Patty no puedo evitar reírse muy divertida, y añadió – Vamos amiga, sabes que también te lo merecías. – Pero fue y la abrazó con cariño, para calmarla mientras la morena iba a la cocina por chocolate caliente para las tres.

Una vez que regresó, suspiró profundamente; y sin pizca de arrepentimiento por su conducta fue y se sentó ella también, en otro sillón frente al cual estaban sus amigas. – Candice White, parece que no conoces a ese hombre. ¡Es increíble! Tú eres la única que puede ver a través suyo como si fuera de cristal ¿Y te atreviste a dudar de él, de su honor y caballerosidad? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que él te buscaría y propondría algo como lo que dijo si aún hubiera estado con esa chica? – entonces bebió con elegancia de su taza, sin dejar de observar a su amiga.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Eleanor se enteró del plan de su hijo para hacer entrar en razón a Candy, no pudo estar más de acuerdo en apoyarlo, le parecía muy adecuado hacer que la chica abriera los ojos ante la verdadera intención de Susana; y esperaba que todo resultara de maravilla para los jóvenes.

Fue ella misma quien agregó al plan el que Terry diera una breve declaración a la prensa, desde NY; puesto que la idea era hacer creer a la pecosa que estaba a punto de perder a su Romeo. El aristócrata lo comentó con sus simpáticas compinches, a quienes la idea les resultó perfecta. ¿Qué? De algún modo tenían que derrumbar las férreas defensas de la enfermera ¿No? Ante situaciones complicadas, medidas extremas… En fin, ellas aceptaron esa idea de lo más entusiasmadas, no así Grandchester, que odiaba ventilar su vida pública en los medios. – Hijo, en esta ocasión es por una buena causa; además no contarás detalles, solamente será una entrevista "casual" y muy corta – le explicaba su bella madre al todavía reacio actor. – No te preocupes, conozco un periodista muy discreto y profesional, es un buen amigo y te aseguro que no hará de la noticia un burdo espectáculo amarillista, como suelen hacer los otros; de hecho, dirá exactamente lo que tú quieras que diga. Además le daremos la exclusiva, no podrá negarse a ayudarnos – le guiñó un ojo cómplice. Con estas palabras, el joven inglés aceptó finalmente entrevistarse con ese hombre.

La reunión fue la tarde del día siguiente en casa de Miss Baker, quien lo presentó con Terry indicándole que él era su protegido en el mundo del teatro y que por una hermosa amistad que la unía al padre de este, es que estaba apoyándolo.

\- Steve Brooks, un placer conocerlo Sr. Grandchester – se presentó el caballero, estrechándole la mano firmemente a Terry.

\- Gracias, el gusto es mutuo – respondió el joven, aceptando con la misma firmeza la mano que le extendían.

\- Me dice la Srta. Baker que usted necesita hacer un anuncio importante a través de nuestro espacio.

\- Así es – la voz profunda y grave del inglés se dejó escuchar, mientras ofrecía asiento al periodista. – Honestamente no soy de las personas que gustan de publicitar cada paso que doy, y mucho menos mi vida privada; pero considerando que he estado… ausente una buena temporada, pienso que es necesario hacerme presente nuevamente, al menos de forma parcial por el momento. – explicó. Brooks asintió con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Entiendo – aseveró su interlocutor. – Ya Eleanor me explicó en lo general su solicitud, la cual es bastante razonable; en especial si tomamos en cuenta el privilegio que me da de tener la exclusiva.

\- Aprecio su comprensión Brooks – agradeció el aristócrata – Y espero que esto no le cause inconvenientes, pues lo que le diré es rápido y simple. -

\- Para nada – se apresuró a aclarar Steve – Al contrario, la verdad es que usted tiene una fama terrible con respecto a los periodistas, si me disculpa.- Se rio un poco - Así que el contar con al menos un par de frases suyas en una nota exclusiva será un hit para mí. –

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! – Terrence dejó salir esa risa franca que tenía, y que pocas veces era escuchada por personas que no eran realmente cercanas a él. Eso impresionó al reportero, quién miró anonadado a Eleanor; ella, por su parte, estaba en su papel de mentora, muy profesional, pero sus ojos brillaban de contento al escuchar esa maravillosa risa de su hijo, tan raramente presenciada. – Espero entonces que con esta entrevista no se arruine mi reputación de "enfant terrible" – bromeó el ojiazul.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Oh descuide, yo no haré nada para que pierda su imagen. – Aseveró el otro, siguiendo el juego.

\- Excelente gracias por su ayuda; y espero que no se ofenda, pero también espero su absoluta discreción y profesionalismo respecto a esta reunión. – Habló más serio el castaño. No estaba de más ser precavido.

\- No se preocupe, está en buenas manos – Aseveró el sujeto. – Y entonces dígame por favor ¿qué vamos a publicar? – preguntó, preparando la aplicación de grabación de su Smartphone.

Terry sonrió de lado y entonces le contó que estuvo ausente por motivos personales, pero que estos ya estaban en proceso de resolverse, y que por ello tenía la intención de retornar a los escenarios en breve. Steve le cuestionó entonces sobre el tema obligado, Susana Marlowe; consiguiendo una expresión por demás seria y fría de parte del apuesto británico antes de explicar que su compromiso había terminado de forma definitiva; pero que no daría ningún detalle de las razones que lo llevaron a tomar tal decisión. Terrence podría estar molesto con la ex actriz, pero no solamente le estaba realmente agradecido, sino que nunca dejaría de ser un caballero; por lo que no hablaría mal de ella bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Luego de la corta pero sustanciosa charla, Brooks se despidió prometiendo manejar el artículo de forma discreta, profesional y justamente como ambas estrellas le solicitaran; cosa que cumplió al pie de la letra…

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

¡Apareció Terry! Sus vacaciones no son tan relajadas como él quisiera, pero bueno, también debe aplicarse si quiere volver pronto a su otra pasión que es el teatro n.n y… volvieron a regañar a Candy ¡ja, ja! Tal vez Annie sí se pasó un poquito, pero caramba, insisto en que bien merecido se lo tiene la pecas, por necia y aferrada ¬¬

.

.

 **Sol Grandchester:** Pues sí linda, ahora sí que le dijeron lo que le tenían que decir a la pecas, sólo a ella se le ocurre semejante tontería ¿no? ¡Esa Gusana nos da la vuelta a todos! Pero lo bueno es que Terry ya la alejó de él… Ese psicólogo ¡ja, ja! Qué bueno que te agrada, sí es bastante peculiar el hombre :-P Y pues nuestro amado y hermoso niño anda libre y algo inquieto, pero yo feliz y encantada le doy el beso de tu parte ¡je, je! ¡Saludos!

.

 **Eli:** ¡Amiga que feliz soy de que te hiciera reír! Era justamente la idea, y es que en serio ¿cómo se le ocurre a esta mujercita regalarlo? Tenía que haber hablado con él para sacarse sus telarañas mentales como bien dices; y pues sí, tiene a la Susana en un pedestal que definitivamente NO se merece, pero ya la andamos tumbando ¡je, je! Me reí mucho con eso que dijiste de que Candy ha sido bien brutita ¡ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Y es que es cierto! Hay que serlo, y bastante, para dejar al bellísimo Terry. Y el Dr. St. Claire… linda ¿pues qué te puedo decir? Él es todo… peculiar n.n pero eso sí, ¡es un lindo hermoso! ¡Besos y abrazos para ti también!

.

.

.

¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Ojalá les siga gustando, y como compensación al inconveniente sufrido con este capítulo, trataré de traer el siguiente esta misma tarde; no prometo conseguirlo pero al menos lo intentaré ¿ok? ¡Saludos!

.

 **Ayame DV**


	10. Cap IX

¡Buen viernes!

Pues bien, les traigo el nuevo capítulo y con él, la segunda terapia de Candy con el adorable Dr. St. Claire; a ver cómo les va ¡je, je! Mis disculpas, había dicho que trataría de subir este capítulo ayer mismo como compensación por lo del anterior y los códigos, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y a mi jefe detrás de mí presionando para que lo sacara pronto, y aparte en casa que SIEMPRE tengo algo pendiente ¬¬ así que ofrezco disculpas pues me fue prácticamente imposible hacerlo ayer.

Espero que les guste esta nueva entrega, ya me contarán qué les parece. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de CC y SS no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. De ser míos, bueno Terry y Candy se habrían quedado juntos y felices y en SS, otra cosa sería X-D

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy, y que tiene ciertas modificaciones que me eran necesarias. Obvio la canción que inspiró esta historia tampoco es mía, sólo fue, como es usual en mí, una maravillosa inspiración.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato y tener otro terryfic.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

.

.

Luego de que las amigas de Candy la obligaran a tomar un té de hierbas relajantes y la hicieran jurar asistir a su cita con el raro Dr. St. Claire (de todos modos irían por ella, para asegurarse de que no se desviaría del camino), y se fueran; ella se quedó mirando por la ventana. La noche era fresca, pero el cielo estaba despejado gracias al viento que soplaba ligero y se llevaba las nubes con él, dejando apreciar las brillantes y titilantes estrellas en la bóveda azul oscuro… Ese tono de azul le recordaba una de las muchas tonalidades de él; cuando destilaba rabia y rebeldía era como ese cielo insondable… - ¿Qué estará haciendo Terry ahora? – se preguntó la rubia, con la tristeza dibujada en sus ojos. Patty y Annie le habían insistido enfáticamente en que si no se aplicaba perdería al actor definitivamente, pues él ya no la había buscado de nuevo. También le decían que charlara una vez más con el psicólogo, que con todo y sus extravagancias era bastante bueno… Pero la conciencia de Candy, tan terca como ella misma, todavía le daba débiles topes a su razón… - Yo… yo le hice una promesa a Susana… - se repetía con una necedad impresionante a pesar de que su alma y corazón ya habían tomado la decisión de entregarse a ese arrogante y engreído mocoso.

.

 _Listen to your heart when he's calling for you._

 _Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

.

\- Terry volvió a Nueva York… dijo que regresará a los escenarios… Se fue sin volver a llamar… - esas palabras le provocaban un dolor más difícil de soportar de lo que pensó lograr aguantar. Creyó poder vivir sin él y seguir su vida normal, pero no era así. Todos sus colores pasaban en sus recuerdos; sus memorias de un impetuoso y malcriado aristócrata la golpeaban con fiereza. Los momentos que pasaron juntos fueron magia, incluso aquéllos en donde el arrebatado muchacho se mostraba furioso y dolido. Terry fue un viento sanador y salvaje a la vez, tanta pasión contenida en una sola de sus miradas; cada palabra que salía de sus perfectos labios y acto que realizaba, estaba impregnado de intensidad y entrega… era tan auténtico como ese amor que sentían el uno por el otro…

.

 _I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,_

 _But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

 _And there are voices that want to be heard._

 _So much to mention but you can't find the words._

 _The sense of magic, the beauty that's been_

 _When love was wilder than the wind._

.

Ese corazón de la rubia no claudicaba en hacerse escuchar, y aquélla vocecita del alma elevaba el tono de exigencia de su llamado… ese llamado a volver al lado de su propietario, aquél de tan variados y hermosos colores que la había cautivado desde el instante primero en que sus miradas se encontraron en la cubierta del RMS Mauretania, en una noche de fin de año…

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

A las 4:55 de la tarde, nuevamente Annie y Patty estaban puntuales esperando a Candy en la clínica para acompañarla otra vez a su consulta; luego del trabajo que pasaron para conseguirle la primera cita, no iban a permitir que perdiera su lugar.

En esta ocasión la enfermera no presentó resistencia, en realidad se diría que iba dócilmente a su terapia. Las últimas noches casi no había dormido pues esa lucha entre sus sentimientos y su raciocinio había resultado encarnizada. Aunque en realidad la batalla ya estaba prácticamente decidida, aun había resquicios de duda en la cabeza de la rubia… y de temor, un temor muy grande a haberse equivocado otra vez.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, otra vez fue Patty quien solicitó la entrada, y se repitieron los saludos efusivos del psicólogo; sólo que en lugar de una renuente Candice, ahora fue una amable y silenciosa chica la que entró al privado mientras sus amigas se despedían de ambos.

Yves repitió el ritual de la consulta anterior, poniendo la mica azul en la ventana, música y preparando un relajante té; antes de sentarse frente a la joven, que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Él la observó disimuladamente; vestida con jeans azules y botines negros, un saco rosa palo y bufanda color crema, a juego con los guantes que se acababa de quitar. Tenía las manos entrelazadas y apretaba sus dedos, señal de su nerviosismo. Llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta, con una cinta del tono de su saco, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, producto del aire frío de la calle. Su verde mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar lejano a este plano de realidad, quizá rememorando, o anhelando tal vez… Él tomó el mismo lugar de la vez anterior, bebiendo su infusión de jazmín ahora con un toque de menta, con sorbos pequeños y sus ya conocidas actitudes del capitán Sparrow. Como la enfermera no parecía volver de su planeta, carraspeó ligeramente, con lo que la joven despertó y lo miró, con ojos empañados y sonrisa triste.

\- Candy ¿qué sucede querida? – cuestionó el especialista con voz suave, preocupado ante la actitud derrotada de ella. La chica Andley negó con la cabeza agachada, mientras apretaba los labios conteniendo un puchero. Él se espantó por un momento, pero debía mantenerse lo más calmado y profesional posible, así que se permitió respirar profundamente antes de conminarla a expresarse. – Mademoiselle ¿me dirás qué pasa? ¿O es que las dos horas anteriores no sirvieron de nada y no aprendiste a hablar de lo que te aqueja para poder solucionar cualquiera que sea el problema que te aflige? – apremió él, buscando con impaciencia conocer el motivo que tenía así a la joven.

Ella volvió a negar ligeramente, y despacio levantó la cabeza; clavando sus esmeraldas en los ojos verdes del hombre. Su labio inferior tembló antes de hablar, con la voz entrecortada – Él se fue… y… no volvió a buscarme más… – expresó ella, desolada.

St. Claire abrió los ojos enormes y tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo, apretando la quijada; pero ante Candy él estaba imperturbable. Él tomó aire antes de preguntar - ¿Entonces ya te llegó la noticia de que el guapote de Terry reapareció en Nueva York? – lo dijo con tal malicia que la pecosa no supo si reír o enojarse. Con la cara que ella puso, él no pudo sino reír quedito, cubriéndose la boca con los dedos de la mano derecha muy juntos. - ¡¿Qué?! Soy su fan y estoy al tanto de las noticias sobre él – explicó, con ojitos soñadores y bastante gracia dibujada en sus facciones. La pecosa rodó los ojos, pero eso consiguió aligerar el ambiente; al grado que ella sonrió discretamente por las ocurrencias del doctor. Él aprovechó eso y después de dar otro sorbo a su bebida, volvió a la carga. - ¿Por qué estás tan triste de que no te haya buscado otra vez? ¿No era eso lo que querías? – Auch… ahí estaba la rudeza de sus muy directas y agudas preguntas.

\- Sí… ¡No!... bueno… - él giró la cabeza un poco, sin dejar de mirarla; esperando que decidiera.

\- ¿Sí o no? Candy si no tienes claro lo que quieres entonces no comprendo tu desolación. Necesitas aclararte de una vez ¡Sincérate mujer! Y no conmigo, sino contigo misma; te lo debes. Ya fue suficiente de transitar por la vida como un zombi. – presionó él.

\- Es que… - ella se cubrió la cara con ambas manos - ¡Lo arruiné todo! ¡Soy una cabeza dura! – Por fin lo admitió…

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Los días que transcurrían sin poder buscar a la pecosa eran para Terry algo parecido a mirar a un caracol intentar cruzar una calle muy transitada en hora pico, así de desesperantes… Sin embargo estaba aguantando estoicamente, pues sabía que era por un bien mayor. Eso y porque las varias mujeres a su alrededor (ya fuera personalmente o vía celular), prácticamente lo tenían vigilado y bajo amenaza de obligarlo a ir todo un día de compras con todas ellas juntas, si se le ocurría llamar o textear a la enfermera antes de tiempo. Ante semejante perspectiva el pobre hombre palidecía y mejor se había puesto a re-acondicionar su departamento, habló largo y tendido con Robert Hathaway, fue a Mississippi a saludar a sus amigos y por su cello; leyó y estudió un par de libretos para audicionar otra vez en la compañía Stratford y volver a sus amados escenarios; charlaba con su madre, ya le había adelantado algo de la historia a Albert vía WhatsApp y de pronto saludaba a la chica Letellier, ¡casi que hasta quería buscar a su padre para pelarse con alguien y sacar algo de la ansiedad que lo estaba acechando todo el tiempo! Todo para mantenerse lo suficientemente ocupado mientras era momento de saber si se reencontraría con Candy. Afortunadamente sus ocupaciones, estudios y las amenazas resultaron bastante efectivas; y su sacrificio fructífero ya que sabía que la pecosa empezaba a abrir sus bellos ojitos.

Estando de ese modo las cosas, se preparó pues un té (inglés de Inglaterra, no de China), y retomó el libreto que repasaba.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

\- _Es que… - ella se cubrió la cara con ambas manos - ¡Lo arruiné todo! ¡Soy una cabeza dura! – Por fin lo admitió…_

El doctor sonrió sardónicamente cuando escuchó eso; ¡por fin esta terca mujercita se daba cuenta! Arqueó una ceja y habló en tono severo.

\- Tienes razón – le dijo con crudeza. Ella levantó el rostro de entre sus manitas y lo vio con ojos entre incrédulos y dolidos. Luego los bajó, derrotada…

\- Lo sé… él se ha ido y está todo arruinado – dijo tristemente.

\- Sí eres una cabeza dura – dijo el hombre, sin hacer caso del último comentario de ella.

\- ¿Eh? – atinó a preguntar la chica, más confundida todavía. Eso divirtió al psicólogo, que para ese momento ya veía el triunfo en sus manos.

\- Que eres muy terca Candy. Obstinada como pocas y por esa razón has perdido el tiempo estrepitosamente. – Apuntó él, sin la menor delicadeza – No eres más atolondrada porque no naciste antes o no tienes tiempo – la regañó.

\- ¡Hey! – exclamó la rubia, medio ofendida; pero con una leve sonrisa adornando su lindo rostro. Eso le agradó a St. Claire, quien volvía a respirar.

\- ¡Sólo tú eres capaz de negarte a hablar con ese portento de hombre! – agregó el tipo juguetonamente y remarcando todavía más su acento francés, poniendo los ojos en blanco y mordiendo de lado su labio inferior.

Candice lo miró hacer ese gesto y de plano no aguantó la risa, ni el minúsculo bicho de los celos que le mordió la base de la nuca. - ¿A usted le gusta "mi" Terry, doctor? – preguntó, con toda la inocencia del mundo; cosa que provocó que el terapeuta casi se atragantara con el té por contener la carcajada que por poco se le escapa.

\- ¿Estás celosa señorita Andley? – preguntó con malicia él luego de tomar aire y acomodarse. Mirándola ladino y con una sonrisa apretada en los labios.

\- ¡Claro que no! – se defendió ella, muy digna alzando su naricita orgullosamente y cruzando los brazos.

\- ¿Segura? ¡Es que ese macho está como bordado a mano por los dioses! Yo sí estaría celoso – añadió, levantando la ceja izquierda y con sonrisa maliciosa, para más incordio a la pecosa.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y bufó. – Tal vez un poco – terminó por admitir.

\- ¡Excelente! – se puso él bastante contento, con lo que la chica puso cara de "What?" – Niña, si estás celosa y eres capaz de aceptarlo, significa que empiezas a funcionar como una persona normal. Y ahora dejemos de darle vueltas y volvamos al punto. ¿Qué quieres hacer? – cuestionó, tan directo como lo era él.

Ella frunció los labios medio molesta con eso de que "empiezas a funcionar como una persona normal", pero se dio por vencida ya que, siendo honestos, Yves tenía razón. Suspiró sonoramente y retorciendo los dedos de su mano izquierda con la derecha, empezó con voz suave a liberarse…

\- Yo… lo amo, con todo mi corazón y… y creo que yo… - decía quedamente – yo quiero verlo… - de a poco hablaba con menos duda, pero sí con temor aún. Él la observó, veía cómo lentamente un brillo asomaba por sus esmeraldas, ligero y tímido, pero ahí estaba… la conminó a seguir, inclinándose hacia adelante, poniéndole mucha atención. Ella tomó aire y no sin dificultad añadió – Sí, quiero verlo, quiero… recuperarlo… yo… ¡No quiero perderlo de nuevo! – Dijo con firmeza y decisión, con la seguridad de que no podía engañarse más a sí misma, lo amaba perdida e irremediablemente, para siempre…

El hombre sonrió ampliamente, ella al fin reconocía que lo amaba y que definitivamente quería recuperarlo. Él casi dio un salto del sillón en que estaba, pero en lugar de eso mejor se recargó en el respaldo cruzando las piernas, y entrelazó las manos sosteniendo su rodilla.

\- Maravilloso Candy, ¡Lograste ser honesta contigo misma al fin! – la felicitó el condenado psicólogo que la obligó a confrontarse. – Ahora solamente falta que me cuentes cómo piensas hacer para que él quiera hablar contigo de nuevo – cuestionó, entrometido y alzando ambas cejas a la vez un par de veces.

Ella emitía una calidez tan agradable; sonreía ligeramente, pero era una sonrisa real, desde su corazón. No dejaba de tener miedo a que ahora fuera el muy gallardo y orgulloso británico quien la rechazara; y por ello, la pregunta del doctor (eso y la curiosa actitud de él), la desbalanceó un poco. Puso un adorable puchero y se jaló las mejillas hacia abajo con ambas manos.

\- ¡No tengo idea! – lloriqueó. - ¿Me puede usted sugerir algo? – solicitó ella, casi suplicante. - ¡Por favor! – agregó para mejor efecto.

Él se puso pensativo, acariciando su barbilla; entonces un destello travieso surcó sus verdes ojos. – Quizá puedas empezar por enviarle algún mensaje ofreciendo disculpas por el plantón, diciéndole lo mucho que lo sientes, y pidiendo su perdón prometiéndole hacer realidad sus más locas fantasías a partir de ya - dijo, riendo con coquetería y sus ojos soñadores. Ella abrió los ojos y la boca espantada.

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – exclamó ella, con lo que el otro soltó una risita divertida. La chica Andley entrecerró los ojos sabiéndose objeto de una broma, lo cual le recordaba bastante a su adorado inglés. Arqueó una ceja ante eso… pero decidió unirse a la diversión y reírse, ligera, liberada también.

\- Es solamente una sugerencia, tú lo pediste ¿no? – le contestaron entre más risitas. Pero luego el de los anteojos se recompuso y sonrió amablemente – Escucha a tu corazón Candy, él te dirá qué hacer, ¡Y por lo que más quieras no dudes en hacerle caso esta vez! – le acarició ligeramente la mejilla.

.

 _Listen to your heart when he's calling for you._

 _Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

 _I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,_

 _But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

 _Listen to your heart when he's calling for you._

 _Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

 _I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,_

 _But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

.

\- Gracias doctor – se acercó ella y lo abrazó con fuerza, lo que provocó que el cuerpo de él se tensara por la cercanía. Sonrió para sí mismo antes de deshacer el abrazo, un poco aturdido.

\- Gracias a ti señorita… - acotó con algo de misterio él. – Y espero que después me cuentes cómo reconquistaste a "tu" Terrence – enfatizó el "tu", ya que ella sin notarlo había dicho que el aristócrata era suyo. La rubia se sonrojó y asintió. Lo abrazó una vez más y salió de ahí con una sonrisa en la cara, la determinación de hablar con ese adorable y arrogante mocoso y, si, también con el temor ante un rechazo…

Cuando ella se fue (en esta ocasión Annie y Patty no se quedaron a esperarla); Yves St. Claire se quitó los anteojos, se masajeó el puente de la nariz y sonrió bellamente; luego sacó su celular y envió un mensaje en el que solamente se leía una palabra: 'Hecho', entonces se metió al privado y procedió a sacarse esos molestos pupilentes verdes…

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

Pues bueno… otra vez St. Claire haciendo de las suyas ¡ji, ji! Pero es que esta pecosa hasta a mí me desespera ¡ja, ja! Aunque créanme, tengo buenas razones para hacerlo de este modo, ¡Candy necesita tomar una cucharada de su propia medicina! Aunque sea una probada ¿no? n.n

.

.

.

 **Gladys:** ¡Gracias por leer y por haberme avisado de los códigos señorita! La página no me dejó corregir sino hasta ayer, pero finalmente quedó, espero te haya gustado n.n

.

 **Eli:** Finalmente FF me permitió corregir el capítulo hasta ayer amiga, pero al menos se pudo. ¿Verdad que es genial que Terry se relaje un poco? Bien merecido lo tiene después de pasar por tanto dolor y sufrimiento; con su madre es lo mejor que pudo hacer, ella es también un remanso de paz, y sí tuvo una maravillosa idea de hacer público el regreso de Terry y todo, esa era precisamente la idea, que la pecas piense que se le está yendo, por mensa como bien dices. Las chicas e Yves no cejarán en su misión de hacerla entrar en razón, veremos qué tal les va. ¡Y sí, St. Claire es un lindo! Me encanta que te guste hermosa, ojalá así siga, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo ¡Un abrazo y besos para ti también!

.

 **¡Hola Sol Grandchester!** Sí volvió nuestro niño hermoso… él siempre es indispensable n.n Y de acuerdo contigo, la pecas se merecía los coscorrones y el jalón de cabello, ¡se pasa de bruta a veces oye! Pero efectivamente, ya está tomando una sopa de su propio chocolate, nada más para que vea lo que se siente… a ver si ya reacciona y valora lo que ya muchas quisiéramos ¡ja, ja! O sea, el amor de Terry; por cierto, él feliz de recibir tus abrazos y besos ;-) ¡Igual un abrazo para ti Solecita!

.

 **Aurora:** Gracias por seguir leyendo señorita, no te preocupes, a todas a veces nos secuestra la vida real y ni modo, hay que sacar adelante lo que salga… me encanta que te haga reír la historia y mi comentario, pero es que es cierto ¿no? A Terry le encanta hacer teatro ¡ja, ja, ja! Efectivamente Candy no es más necia porque no tiene tiempo, pero esta vez nuestro adorado niño hermoso no se quedará nada más mirando ;-) ni sus amigas que ya se están encargando de decirle sus verdades y darle su merecido… el psicólogo es todo un personaje por lo que veo ¡ja, ja! Era por supuesto indispensable que fuera alguien muy especial para que le dijera a la rubia exactamente lo que necesita escuchar y que la hiciera abrir los ojos, así que bueno, creo que nos cayó como anillo al dedo ¿no crees? Esperemos que el plan sea un completo éxito. Gracias por seguir leyendo linda, espero te siga gustando ¡Saludos!

.

 **Gest 1:** ¡Gracias por leer! Si gustas dejarme tu nombre para que pueda saludarte y agradecerte de la manera en que mereces linda, además me encantaría llamarte por él y no con el impersonal "Gest 1" n.n Siempre es bueno desahogarse, luego puede uno pensar con más claridad y aceptar esos buenos consejos que te pueden ofrecer, ya ves, Candy es muy terca pero como que ya va abriendo los ojitos, ¡espero te siga gustando, saludos!

.

 **Marina W:** Gracias por leer señorita. Me alegra que Annie te sorprenda, Candy necesitaba escuchar unas cuantas verdades para darse cuenta de que la regó y bien regada al dejar a Terry en las manos de la gusana, que sí, les vio la cara de tontos y es una reverenda garrapata odiosa. Gracias por tus felicitaciones linda, me alegra que te guste la historia. Efectivamente Terry fue con su mami, que siempre hacen falta los mimos y consejos de las mamás n.n ya ves, estuvo estupendo su consejo de publicar en el periódico que volvió a NY, la idea es que Candy deje de darle tantas vueltas y ya corra por él de una buena vez. ¡Ojalá sí resulte el plan! Gracias por seguir la historia linda, espero te continúe gustando ¡Saludos!

.

 **Gest 2:** ¡Gracias por leer! Te invito a dejarme tu nombre para que te pueda responder de forma más personal ¿qué dices? Y pues veremos qué sucederá con Candy, ¡a ver si ya se pone las pilas de una vez ja, ja! Claro que se merece el susto de pensar que Terry ya se fue y no volverá… ¿cómo se le ocurre regalarlo? Pero bueno, si no fuera así, no sería Candy n.n espero te siga gustando ¡Saludos!

.

.

.

¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Ojalá les siga gustando; nos leemos el próximo lunes, porque los fines de semana se me complica la existencia x.X

.

 **Ayame DV**


	11. Capítulo X

¿Qué tal? Es lunes y lo prometido es deuda, tenemos un nuevo capítulo n.n ¡Por finnn! La terca de Candy ya aceptó que no puede vivir sin Terry y que fue una reverenda tarada por dejarlo… ahora veremos cómo le hace para acercarse a él otra vez, después de que (encima de todo) lo dejara plantado al pobrecito…

Yyyy… veo que el Dr. St. Claire ha creado polémica ¡ja, ja! ¿Será Terry o no?... Algunas chicas están muy seguras de que sí es nuestro bombón… pero Terrence está en Nueva York ¿no? Ya iremos viendo quién está detrás de este tan gracioso psicólogo :-D

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

.

Los personajes de CC y SS no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. De ser míos, bueno Terry y Candy se habrían quedado juntos y felices y en SS, otra cosa sería X-D

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy, y que tiene ciertas modificaciones que me eran necesarias. Obvio la canción que inspiró esta historia tampoco es mía, sólo fue, como es usual en mí, una maravillosa inspiración.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato y tener otro terryfic.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

.

.

.

Eran casi las 6:30 cuando la rubia salió del consultorio, iba asombrada de lo muy fácil que al final había resultado hablar con ese doctor tan extraño, y meditaba en todo lo que le hubo dicho; llegando (¡Por fin!) a la conclusión de que era verdad, Susana merecía su agradecimiento eterno pero no que le ofreciera en sacrificio a Terrence ni a su amor por él. Además, la difícil y equivocada decisión que había tomado era porque en su momento pensó que con ello liberaba al aristócrata de tener que tomarla él; pero era cierto, el tiempo había demostrado que había sido un gran error pues ninguno era feliz y el que se había llevado la peor parte fue, precisamente, Terry… - ¿Pero cómo pude hacerle eso? - se preguntaba una y otra vez la chica; con un dolor y arrepentimiento tan grandes, que no sabía cómo podría mirarlo a la cara nuevamente… Tenía miedo de que después de ese último rechazo él ya no quisiera volver a dirigirle la palabra siquiera.

Sin embargo y aunque parecía lo contrario, hablando con St. Claire sí lo había escuchado, y aprendió que no es debilidad de ningún modo pedir ayuda cuando así es necesario; y ciertamente, tenía personas a su alrededor que la amaban y deseaban verla ser realmente feliz y quienes no consideraban molestia en lo más mínimo, ayudarla cuando ella lo requiriera. Lo comprendió y sonrió ligeramente, sabía que por lo pronto a Patty y Annie les iba a alegrar la tarde con la resolución que había tomado. Fue a sentarse a una banca en un parque cercano al consultorio y tomó su celular, localizando el número de la chica Britter.

La ojiverde no tuvo que esperar más de dos timbrazos cuando la dulce voz de su amiga ya estaba al otro lado de la línea. - ¡Candy! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó entre emocionada y ansiosa; la rubia sonrió alegremente y eso lo pudo percibir la pelinegra aún sin verla. - ¡Vamos cuéntame! Patty está conmigo y queremos saber ¡YA! – exigió con premura la ojiazul. Candy rio nuevamente antes de decirle, con ganas de hacerlas sufrir un poquito en venganza a los coscorrones recibidos. – Si quieren saber entonces les contaré en persona, ¿qué les parece si nos vemos en el café L'Italianno? El que queda a dos cuadras del consultorio ¡Las espero! - y colgó antes de que Annie protestara porque las dejó en ascuas.

Riéndose todavía de su diablura, se fue al establecimiento a esperar a sus queridas amigas. Sabía que no tardarían en llegar pues el centro comercial en el que estaba enterada que habían ido después de dejarla en su cita, estaba muy cerca de ahí.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Terry estaba en su habitación, con una muy endiabladamente preciosa sonrisa ladeada y bebiendo un brebaje de miel con hierbas, para aclarar un poco su garganta. Como todo buen y profesional actor y ocasional cantante, gustaba de cuidar su voz; pues aunque sabía impostarla y manejar la respiración de manera perfecta para no dañar sus cuerdas vocales, no estaba demás darle un mimo para que no se le irritara.

Esa sonrisa traviesa no se le quitaba con nada. Había recibido mensajes de las chicas contándole que irían a hablar con Candice y que la notaban muy contenta, lo cual lo tenía de excelente humor; eso y que estaba repasando los distintos tonos de verde que los muy hermosos ojos de su pecosa tenían; pero como en realidad no tenía mucho tiempo, mejor decidió dejar de divagar y terminó de prepararse. Tenía una cita muy importante...

Antes de salir, miró el lugar y, sonriente, cerró la puerta...

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Quince minutos después de que Candy llegara a la cafetería, sus amigas hicieron lo propio; y aunque se evidenciaba su impaciencia por saber qué había pasado, ambas mantuvieron su elegancia y compostura hasta que hubieron tomado sus lugares y ordenado un buen capuccino. Una vez que el mesero se retiró, las dos se quedaron mirando con intensidad a su amiga rubia, esperando que hablara. La más impaciente obviamente era Annie, pero fue Patty quién preguntó - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucedió? – y juntó sus manos frente a ella empuñadas, evidenciando también su nerviosismo.

\- Bueno… - decía la pecosa, quien todavía tenía ganas de una ligera revancha contra sus amigas, pero su siempre dulce carácter y buen corazón le sugirieron que mejor se dejara de dar vueltas al asunto, además tenía apuro. – Pues… ya saben, platiqué con el doctor, que por cierto era algo raro ¡je, je! – soltó una risilla ella, y sus amigas se le unieron, asintiendo a ello – Y creo que… - tomó aire para soltarlo todo de una vez - ¡Ay chicas ustedes tienen razón! ¡Fui una tonta! No debí dejar así a Terry, sin siquiera hablar con él o saber si estaba de acuerdo en separarnos… - admitió sonrojada y con genuino dolor en su voz, bajó los ojos presa de una gran tristeza, pues sabía que había causado un enorme sufrimiento en el británico. Sus amigas la miraron con alegría mezclada con pena pues sabían que esto le provocaba mucho conflicto a la heredera de los Andley. Ambas, cómplices de Terry, sabían que no lo había perdido; pero viendo lo efectivo del plan, pues no dudaron en empujar un poco más, pues notaban temor en la joven, temor de haberlo perdido ahora sí para siempre, y justo cuando se dio cuenta que separarse había sido un error muy grande. Fue Annie quien le tomó una mano a la chica, antes de decirle suavemente.

\- ¡Candy es una alegría que al fin te hayas dado cuenta! Eso es un paso muy importante ¿sabes? –

\- Pero Candy – ahora fue la castaña quién intervino - ¿Qué piensas hacer? Terry cree que no deseas verlo más – lo dijo con un tono y expresión de alarma tan convincente que la enfermera abrió los ojos en gran susto y puso cara de frustración, la chica de anteojos le tenía tomada la otra mano.

\- ¡No lo sé! Yo… yo quiero verlo ¡Necesito hablar con él! Aclarar todo… Decirle cuánto lo siento, demostrarle cuánto lo amo y cuánto lo he extrañado y necesitado… ¡Chicas no quiero perderlo! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?! – hablaba ella con la emoción a flor de piel, liberando al fin el cauce de sus sentimientos; esos que tuvo guardados y reprimidos tanto tiempo… quizás había sido muy rápido el que pudo comprender y aceptar que no deseaba ni podía estar lejos de él; tal vez era muy pronto para haberse liberado del sentimiento de culpa por ser "egoísta", pero… fue tanto tiempo el que se sintió tan sola; y luego lo encontró a él, el deslumbrante Terry… inolvidable Terry… se enamoró perdidamente sin darse cuenta. Para cuando lo supo ya era inevitable adorarlo con devoción, sus almas habían resonado en perfecta sintonía al reconocerse en presencia de la otra; ellos simplemente habían nacido el uno para el otro y era un sacrilegio que estuviesen separados. Estar lejos de él dolía en el alma y en el cuerpo; y no lo había querido admitir, pero sin él, Candy no vivía, solamente existía… Era tanto así, que inconscientemente ella sólo esperaba que alguien o algo la liberara de sus propias cadenas… Se resistió tanto, sin desear hacerlo; motivada por lo que consideraba su deber para agradecer a la ex actriz el haber salvado a ese hombre de tantos colores hermosos, pero era cierto… si bien su acto fue heroico, el haberse aprovechado de ello para retenerlo arruinó todo; y su empecinamiento en conservarlo aun sabiéndolo infeliz, no era amor…

Ahora, ya que estaba cierta de lo que verdaderamente deseaba, no tenía mucha idea de cómo lograrlo a pesar de lo obvio que era; pero esta vez no se quedaría callada y pediría ayuda… lo había aprendido bien. – Yo… necesito su ayuda… - dijo tímidamente, con un toque de carmín en sus mejillas.

Sus amigas, que tenían los ojos cristalizados de la emoción, sonrieron dulcemente. – Candy, yo creo que lo primero que deberías hacer es enviarle tus disculpas por lo del otro día, se las merece ¿no crees? – dijo suavemente Patricia. – Eso mismo pienso yo, veremos qué te responde. – secundó Annie.

La rubia sonrió ligeramente – Es cierto… pero ¿y si no responde? – El terror de que él ya no quisiera saber más de ella la invadió. Pero esto las jóvenes ya lo tenían previsto.

\- Puede darse el caso de que no lo haga, es correcto… - añadió pensativa O'Brian – Pero es un riesgo que debes correr Candy. En todo caso si eso sucede, ya veremos qué podrías hacer ¿te parece? – la rubia asintió mientras Annie sonreía muy emocionada. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea; al final nunca dejaría de ser una elegante y refinada chica que gustaba de la moda. - ¡Vamos de compras! ¡Candy necesitas renovar tu guardarropa ahora que volverás con Terry! – dijo muy exaltada la pelinegra. Ante lo cual Candy se asombró – Pero Annie, aún no es seguro que él desee verme, no después de… -

\- Bueno sí, pero de todos modos si él se niega a la primera, no vas a desistir ¿O sí? – cuando vio la duda asomar en las esmeraldas de la enfermera abrió los ojos como platos - ¡Ay no Candice! ¿Dónde quedó mi amiga la intrépida que siempre va detrás de sus sueños y no para hasta alcanzarlos? ¡Vamos Candy! Terrence es tu mayor y mejor sueño… ¡No se te ocurra dejarlo escapar otra vez! - la animó la joven de azules ojos, ante lo que la británica asentía, apoyando todas y cada una de sus palabras.

\- Annie tiene razón Candy – aseveró Patty, levantándose de su silla luego de dejar un billete para pagar su consumo (que ni tocaron por la emoción) – Y como definitivamente verás a tu galán de un modo u otro, yo creo que sí debes renovar tu guardarropa. -

\- ¡Eso! – dijo Britter – Debes lucir magnífica para él – afirmó, entusiasmada. – y mientras puedes ir pensando en el mensaje que le enviarás para disculparte y ver si pueden encontrarse. -

.

Y entonces se la llevaron de compras… Candy no era afecta a ello, pero se dejó llevar por el entusiasmo de sus amigas; además la perspectiva de volver a verlo a él le hacía desear verse linda, para que si Terry no quería volver ya con ella, al menos se llevara una bonita impresión… Y el $... bueno pues las astutas amigas de la enfermera ya lo habían considerado, por lo que enrolaron en su plan al mismísimo William Albert Andley; para que cuando fuera oportuno, su hija pudiese gastar cuanto le diera la gana en todo lo que pudiera necesitar y quisiera comprar. Para la hora que cerraron el mall, ellas ya llevaban un montón de bolsas con ropa, calzado, accesorios, maquillajes, cremas, perfumes e incluso lencería; con unos modelitos del "secreto de Victoria" que Annie seleccionó y que la hicieron enrojecer hasta las orejas. "Más vale que estés preparada" había dicho la morena, con lo que sus amigas se escandalizaron y pensaban que la verdadera y muy tímida Annie había sido abducida por alienígenas y que les habían dejado a esta muy atrevida mujer en su lugar… Prácticamente las echaron del centro comercial a eso de las 11 de la noche; por lo que decidieron continuar con su maratón al día siguiente, pues faltaba llevar a la pecosa a un spa y al salón de belleza. La pobre estaba aturdida y ni siquiera imaginaba que se pudieran comprar tantísimas cosas de una sola vez… esta chica sí que estaba en otro planeta…

En cuanto llegaron al mall, las cómplices de Grandchester se aseguraron de que la pecosa enviara el dichoso mensaje, pues no hubo poder humano que la convenciera de llamarlo directamente; aún le temblaban las rodillas de pensar en oír su maravillosa voz, y mejor quiso textear; así se preparaba mentalmente mientras recibía respuesta. Una vez que decidió qué le diría, tomó aire y empezó a escribir en su teléfono… 'Yo… Hola… sé que seguramente estás muy enojado por lo del otro día… yo… ¡Lo siento tanto! Estaba asustada y… perdona por no haber estado ahí… Si tú aún quieres… ¿podríamos vernos?'… las manos le temblaban, y antes de enviar el texto miró a sus amigas buscando el valor y su apoyo, mismo que encontró en las intensas miradas y dulces sonrisas que ambas le obsequiaron, asintiendo las dos para infundirle valor. Entonces, cerró un ojo y giró la cabeza al lado derecho mientras pulsaba la tecla de envío…

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

.

Ok… otro de los cortos... pero al menos nuestra rebelde enfermera ya dio un paso importante, no ha corrido a NY como debería pero ya al menos mandó mensaje a Terry, ¡algo es algo! Es que parece ser que el plan aunque va de maravilla, todavía tiene una última etapa que cubrir… pero eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo ¡je, je! ¡No se desesperen! Todo tiene una finalidad específica n.n

.

.

.

 **Dianley:** ¡Sí! ¡POR FIN! Reaccionó la terca de la pecas, no te creas yo también ya quería ir a darle de zapes para ver si agarraba la onda ¡je, je! Y de hecho tenía algunas chicas también en lista de espera para eso ¡ji, ji! Gracias por leer y comentar señorita, espero te siga gustando ¡Saludos!

.

 **Sol Grandchester:** ¡Ja, ja, ja! Sí, ese doctor sí que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y lo que quería conseguir, ¡es bueno! ¡Ja, ja! Déjame ver para cuándo tiene lugar en su agenda linda, que yo también estoy tratando de conseguir cita con él ¡je, je! Y linda ¿estás segura de que St. Claire es Terry? Porque la verdad la de la idea de que le cumpla sus más locas fantasías fue mía ¡ja, ja, ja! Yo que le quiero dar gusto a nuestro bello chico inglés n.n ¡gracias a ti por leer y comentar! Espero te siga gustando, yo feliz le doy tus abrazos y besos n.n y te envío abrazos a ti también de su parte y mía ;-)

.

 **Aurora:** ¡Ja, ja! El Dr. St. Claire es genial creo yo, logró que la güera abriera los ojitos de una buena vez, que bastante necia que seguía; es que sí es del otro bando el tipo, ¡es fan de Terry! Yo también creo que las fantasías de Terry han de ser muchas, yo también espero que se las cumpla, digo, es lo menos que merece después de pasar por tanto y que además lo plantaran ¿no crees? Veremos si la niña se anima ¡ja, ja! Gracias por leer y comentar señorita, espero te siga gustando ¡Saludos!

 **Gladys:** Eso mismo linda, más vale tarde que nunca… a punta de coscorrones y zarandeadas mentales pero reaccionó al menos… Ah el lindo St. Claire… ojalá pronto podamos descubrir quién está detrás de esos pupilentes verdes ¡ji, ji! Y claro que te agradezco linda, no solamente lees y comentas, si no que fuiste una de las chicas que me avisaron lo del código, si no lo hacen yo ni cuenta… y pues ojalá te siga gustando la historia n.n ¡Saludos!

 **Marina W:** ¡Ja, ja! Pues me temo que todavía no sabremos quién es el psicólogo linda, ojalá pronto veamos quién está detrás de él n.n ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero te siga gustando señorita ¡Saludos!

.

 **Lila Venezuela:** Ya estamos cosechando los frutos de la terapia y de los regaños de Annie linda, gracias al cielo que ya abrió los ojos la mujer, ¡pero mira que se hizo la difícil! Me parece que sigue con algo de miedo pero bueno, veremos cómo le va luego de enviar el mensaje. Gracias por leer y comentar señorita n.n ¡Saludos!

.

 **Eli:** ¡Si gracias a Dios! Hasta yo me estaba poniendo histérica de que no entendiera la muy terca ¡ja, ja! Pero también confieso haberme divertido horrores con la terapia y las regañadas y coscorrones de las chicas, ¡se merecía eso y más! Y bueno… Terry sí que la ama y adora y su plan funcionó perfectamente, además que ha hecho gala de una paciencia impresionante, si eso no es amor… tienes razón, si ese par hubiesen escuchado a su corazón desde el principio, se hubieran horrado mucho dolor, sufrimiento y soledad… en fin, al menos ya se dieron cuenta de su error. Y como siempre linda, es un placer para mí que leas y me regales tus comentarios, ¡estoy muy agradecida! Un abrazo para ti también n.n

.

.

.

¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Ojalá les siga gustando; nos leemos el próximo miércoles n.n

.

.

 **Ayame DV**


	12. Cap XI

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Miércoles y día de subir capítulo… Veamos qué responde nuestro adorado rebelde al mensaje que envió FINALMENTE la muy necia pecosa… Conste que iba a ser un capítulo más corto (otra vez x.X), pero por petición de Sol Grandchester y Esme05 lo alargué un poquitito más… obvio no podía hacerlo más o de lo contrario la cosa pierde el encanto ¡je, je! ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

.

Los personajes de CC y SS no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. De ser míos, bueno Terry y Candy se habrían quedado juntos y felices y en SS, otra cosa sería X-D

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy, y que tiene ciertas modificaciones que me eran necesarias. Obvio la canción que inspiró esta historia tampoco es mía, sólo fue, como es usual en mí, una maravillosa inspiración.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato y tener otro terryfic.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

.

.

El muy apuesto hijo del duque estaba en el teatro… luego de algunas largas e intensas charlas con Robert Hathaway, finalmente había obtenido la oportunidad de hacer la audición para un papel. Ya que había dejado la anterior obra en pleno éxito sin decir ni agua va, y por haber metido en más de un enorme problema a su mentor por su irresponsabilidad, no la tuvo tan fácil.

Sin embargo, por el aprecio y amistad que el mayor sentía por el hijo y la madre, además del indiscutible talento y arrastre del muchacho; decidió darle la oportunidad de postularse para un papel. Terrence sabía que debía volver a ganarse un lugar en el teatro, que seguía siendo su pasión a pesar del boom de películas de Hollywood; y de que con seguridad podría obtener un papel en cualquiera de ellas. Pero no, él amaba el reto que suponía estar en el escenario con el público frente a él; definitivamente requería mucho más talento, temple, presencia, potencia, interpretación… Si deseaba regresar y retomar su lugar como el mejor actor de su generación, deseaba que fuera donde inició y donde estaba uno de sus sueños… Broadway, así fuera representando al barrendero que aparecía casi como utilería de la obra más sencilla de la compañía Stratford.

Así pues, cuando Hathaway le ofreció presentarse a las audiciones de su próxima puesta en escena, él no dudó en aceptar. Ni siquiera supo para cuál papel, solamente dijo que sí con sincero agradecimiento y emoción disimulada. Después de un fuerte apretón de manos al productor y director se dispuso a irse, pero antes de salir se regresó de la puerta con un leve tinte rosado en las mejillas, pues había olvidado algo por demás indispensable - ¿Para cuál papel voy a postular? – preguntó, con una risilla avergonzada. Enorme fue su sorpresa al escuchar la respuesta: "Para Hamlet"

Y pues ahí estaba, haciendo su presentación. Era uno de los muchos papeles que se sabía de memoria; aun así lo había estado estudiando en sus días libres, en lo que las cosas con Candy se aclaraban. Estaba muy emocionado, pues estaba seguro de que podría obtener el codiciado protagónico antes de volver a verla, con lo cual llegaría ante ella con un triunfo entre sus manos y la promesa del futuro que antes se viera truncado por todo lo pasado. Esperaba y confiaba en retomar las cosas donde se hubieron quedado antes, pero esta vez sería mucho mejor y realmente brillante.

Terry resplandeció en su actuación, fue impecable y poderosa; casi todos estaban seguros de que sin lugar a dudas se quedaría con el lugar principal. Estando en medio de la prueba, un mensaje llegó a su celular, mismo que estaba guardado en su chaqueta y que no fue escuchado pues estaba en modo vibrador…

Luego del casting, se fue a casa de su madre para cenar con ella y ponerse al día de sus avances en sus respectivas actividades; revisó su celular en el trayecto y sonrió con tal felicidad y diablura al leer cierto mensaje de texto, que con todo el dolor de su corazón y usando prácticamente toda su fuerza de voluntad, no respondió… casi se daba de topes por aguantarse, pero resistió estoicamente. A quienes sí contactó vía el grupo "Misión, Srta. Andley" de WhatsApp fue a sus cómplices; diciéndoles que ya lo había recibido y que conforme al plan, no respondería sino hasta el día siguiente, por la tarde. También les explicó que estuvo en una audición y que realmente no había podido ver sus textos hasta esa hora. Las chicas al recibirlo (mientras Candy se probaba uno de los muchos trajes que sus amigas le eligieron), le contestaron que no se preocupara pues ellas cumplirían con su parte.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Cuando finalmente llegaron las tres amigas al departamento de Candice, cargadas hasta los ojos de bolsas y paquetes con cosas para todas, todavía no había respuesta del inglés. Mientras duró la jornada de compras, las chicas se aseguraron de que la rubia se distrajera lo suficiente para que no le entrara el pánico si no había mensaje para ella todavía; y aunque no fue tan fácil, al final lograron su cometido y le enfermera no tuvo tiempo de revisar su teléfono en ningún momento.

Pero ahora ya estaban en casa, por lo que apenas dejaron su enorme cargamento sacó el aparato de su bolso para ver si había algo. No contaba con que el condenado artilugio del demonio se había quedado sin batería; la cara que puso fue tan cómica y lastimosa a la vez, que sus amigas de inmediato fueron a ver qué sucedía.

\- ¡Esto se quedó sin carga! – Se quejó amargamente la pecosa.

Las otras dos se reían de su desgracia, pero de todos modos la apoyaron. Una buscó el cargador y la otra lo conectó a la corriente eléctrica; y mientras esperaban algunos minutos, en lo que había energía suficiente para que Candy pudiese revisar si tenía la esperada respuesta, ellas llamaron a sus respectivas casas y novios para avisar que se quedarían a dormir con la chica Andley.

Cinco eternos minutos después, Candice estaba encendiendo su celular con manos temblorosas… sudaba frío y sentía un vuelco en el estómago de los nervios… ¡Oh decepción! No había ni una mísera notificación de nada… su tristeza fue tan evidente, que sus amigas casi lloraban nada más de verla; pero aguantaron porque claro, esto también era parte del plan. Fue Annie quien suavemente se acercó a la chica y le sonrió con ternura quitándole el dispositivo de las manos.

\- Ahora sabes lo que se siente Candy… - le dijo con amoroso regaño.

\- ¿Eh…? – atinó a responder la joven, con los ojos a punto de perder la lucha con las lágrimas que los anegaban.

\- Eso mismo amiga – intervino Patricia – Tú sueles dejar pasar días enteros antes de ver si tienes mensajes o llamadas perdidas, y uno está todo preocupado y triste porque tú no respondes… -

\- Y también ahora puedes imaginar un poco cómo se sintió Terry cuando prometiste verlo y luego huiste dejándolo plantado vilmente – puntualizó la morena, quién no le daría tregua alguna todavía.

\- Pero Annie… - quiso protestar la enfermera, sabiendo que no tenía realmente argumentos; solamente las miró con expresión desolada y un muy adorable puchero.

\- Annie nada – dijo la castaña – No empieces a hacerte ideas raras Candy. Terrence es un hombre ocupado también, seguramente ha estado entretenido en algo y ni tiempo de ver su teléfono tiene. Como tú cuando nos ignoras olímpicamente – le hizo notar, con algo de acidez en sus palabras.

\- Además ya es tarde, podría ser que incluso ya se haya retirado a descansar y lo último que desea es ver su celular ¿No crees? – agregó la ojiazul.

\- Tienen razón, no debo ser impaciente – respondió con dulzura la pecosa. Y recuperando su natural alegría sonrió ampliamente - Vamos a cenar algo ¿quieren? ¡Muero de hambre luego de tantísimo trabajo comprando todas esas cosas ja, ja, ja! –

\- ¡Esa es la verdadera Candy! – dijo O'Brian contenta, y la pelinegra asintió con entusiasmo también.

Entonces se dirigieron a la cocina donde prepararon una cena ligera que Candy se despachó rápidamente; y luego se fueron a sacar el montón de cosas que compraron, dispuestas a pasar una muy divertida noche de chicas.

.

.

Al día siguiente, en un departamento en Nueva York, el repiqueteo insistente de un teléfono sacó de su muy apacible descanso a un guapísimo castaño, quien renuente a despertarse se dio vuelta en la cama, tratando de ignorar el molesto sonido hasta que quien fuera que llamara a esas horas de la madrugada (eran como las 11 a.m.), se aburriera y lo dejara en paz. No… no hubo forma - ¡Sí que son insistentes! – refunfuñó el británico, que se levantó con el cabello alborotado y sus zafiros a medio abrir, para a regañadientes alcanzar su teléfono en la mesa de noche, y sin fijarse quién era, al contestar ladró un muy poco amigable - ¡¿Qué?! –

\- ¿Pero qué modo es ese de contestarle a tu madre, jovencito? – respondió la voz de Eleanor al otro lado de la línea - ¿Acaso sigues dormido? – cuestionó, divertida.

\- Lo siento – habló el ojiazul, componiendo un poco la voz pero sin poder reprimir el bostezo. – ¿Pasa algo que hablas tan temprano? – preguntó con inocencia el joven mientras se sacudía con pereza la melena con la mano libre.

\- ¿Temprano? ¡Pero si son las 11 de la mañana Terrence! – Señaló su madre.

El pobre actor casi se cae de la cama al escuchar eso. Él usualmente dormía poco, desde que era un adolescente padecía insomnio; tanto sufrimiento había dejado huella en él, hasta que conoció a cierta pecosa que le contagió con su energía, al grado de que su luz invadió poco a poco su oscuridad… fue entonces que empezó a descansar más y mejor; claro hasta que tuvo que irse del colegio por el bien de ella… Así que el haber dormido tan bien las últimas noches, en especial esta última, lo tenía hasta sorprendido…

\- Vaya, hace mucho que no dormía tanto – dijo, suavemente. – Pero dime madre ¿sucede algo? – volvió a inquirir él.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Me llamó Robert hace un momento, ya decidieron los roles de Hamlet. ¡Tienes el papel hijo felicidades! – Lo soltó sin más, estaba tan emocionada que no pensó siquiera en hacer ningún misterio de la noticia.

Con esta revelación, ahora sí que Terry se espabiló y se levantó de un salto de su lugar, era la segunda mejor noticia que había recibido en esos días. Le agradeció a la actriz por avisarle, y luego de asegurarle verla más tarde, se despidió y se arregló tan rápido como pudo para ir al teatro.

.

.

Mientras tanto en Chicago, Annie y Patty ya se habían llevado a una muy renuente Candy al salón de belleza; simplemente no lograron convencerla de ir a un spa, pero al menos la llevarían a arreglarse un poco el cabello y a que le ayudaran a elegir un par de estilos de maquillaje.

La rubia estaba nerviosa y ansiosa, la dichosa respuesta del inglés brillaba por su ausencia y eso la estaba entristeciendo; sin embargo, y recordando lo que sus amigas le dijeran la noche anterior, suspiraba y trataba de ser paciente, así como todos lo eran con ella cuando tardaba días enteros en responderles.

.

.

A eso de las 6 de la tarde del mismo día, y después de que el británico hubiera estado en el teatro viendo los pormenores de la nueva obra; se dirigía nuevamente a casa de Miss Baker, tan serio y taciturno por fuera, como sonriente por dentro. Cuando iba de camino en el taxi tomó su celular, y mientras tomaba aire abrió _ese_ mensaje que tenía pendiente de contestar… sonrió ampliamente y se dispuso a enviar esas palabras que ya danzaban en sus dedos. 'Hola… Disculpas aceptadas, lamentablemente para ti mona pecas, ya estoy en Nueva York… será en otra ocasión que me declares tu amor (carita con sonrisa amplia)', y con algo de aprehensión en el pecho, pulsó enviar. Le dolió bastante decir eso en lugar de un gran SÍ, pero sus compinches aseguraban que mejor hiciera esto y que ellas se asegurarían de que todo saliera bien; debía esperar noticias suyas. Con algo de duda todavía, mensajeó entonces al grupo: 'Listo, más les vale tener razón jovencitas, o me veré en la necesidad de raptar a Candy y delatarlas con ella'; pretendía ser amenazante, pero las jóvenes lo tomaron con gracia.

'¡Siii! Sería muy romántico que la raptaras (dos caritas con corazones en los ojos)' dijo Britter

'Ella nos perdonaría enseguida (carita con risilla traviesa)' completó Patty.

El pobre inglés rodó los ojos, pero volvió a enviar mensaje '¿Ya lo recibió?'

'Espera' apareció en su pantalla de parte de la americana.

.

Con Candy todavía estaban las chicas; quienes no se le habían despegado en ningún momento. Cuando vieron la cara de la enfermera al leer su texto, casi les dio lástima. Y haciendo gala de sus dotes de actriz, la ojiazul se acercó con expresión alarmada - ¿Qué sucede Candy? ¿Es Terry? – La rubia tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le mostró su mensaje, antes de agregar – No… no quiere verme… –

Patty entonces hizo su representación - ¡Candy! ¿En serio lo dejarás así como así? ¡Ya estabas decidida a recuperarlo! –

\- ¡Vamos Candy! ¿Lo perderás otra vez? – instó Annie mirándola con intensidad. – Sabes que te ama, ¡vino por ti! ¿Ya olvidaste su mensaje?

\- Pero él dice…

\- ¡Él dice que está en Nueva York! Te está diciendo en dónde encontrarlo, ¡y hasta te bromea! Además recuerda que es orgulloso, ya él vino por ti y lo mandaste con cajas destempladas, ¿no crees que es tu turno de hacer algo al respecto? – apremiaba la de cabellos negros.

\- Así es Candy – secundó Patty – Él ya dio el primer paso y tuvo que devolverse… ¡Ahora te toca a ti ir por él! - le dijo con mirada severa, extraña en la dulce chica.

\- Yo… - pues no, definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a alejarse otra vez de él, la otra ocasión casi murió en el intento; su alma reclamaba con arrebatada y violenta vehemencia la de él… recordó entonces el último consejo del psicólogo "Escucha a tu corazón Candy…" y eso hizo… - Yo… - levantó la cara, con un hermoso brillo danzando en las joyas que llevaba por ojos - ¡Chicas me voy a Nueva York! ¡Iré a buscarlo! – exclamó decidida y valiente, justo así como era ella…

Sus amigas se pusieron muy felices y todas corrieron a preparar una maleta para el viaje y a reservar el primer vuelo de la mañana… Annie se encargó de elegir varios atuendos para distintas ocasiones y le daba instrucciones precisas a la enfermera de cómo y cuándo usar cada cosa, mientras la chica de anteojos discretamente se metía al cuarto de baño a enviar un mensaje: 'Misión cumplida, Candy viajará mañana a primera hora a Nueva York'… la respuesta llegó casi de inmediato 'Muchas gracias a ambas, me han salvado' versaba un muy agradecido Terry, a lo que la simpática castaña respondió: 'No hay nada que agradecer, fue trabajo en equipo (carita sonriente) eso pasa cuando tienes amigos (guiño de ojo) y por cierto, ¡estuvo magnífico "Dr. St. Claire"! (carita de asombro)'…

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Terrence miraba el cielo estrellado desde su ventana, recordando cómo su peor época había empezado precisamente así, con él mirando la nieve caer desde ese mismo lugar… sonrió con nostalgia; en aquél momento sentía que su vida había terminado, su alma deambulaba desolada sin su gemela y su corazón, bueno, ése estaba hecho añicos, sangrante y sin poder refugiarse con su única dueña…

Entonces tomó su armónica y la observó a detalle, sintiendo la superficie otra vez entre sus dedos. Ya no dolía como antes, cuando solamente mirar ese pequeño instrumento le taladraba los sentidos, haciendo su dolor tangible, tan físico que pensaba que moriría en ese mismo instante… una agonía interminable… Ahora, ahora sentía la calidez de la esperanza; sus amigas (sí, ahora llamaba amigas a ese par de chicas que tanto lo ayudaron) le acababan de enviar copia del E-ticket de avión de Candy, ella llegaría a la ciudad a las 8:00 horas, y entonces él tendría que esperar a que ella lo buscase antes de tener por fin a esa atolondrada chica entre sus brazos, si todo salía bien.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

La cara de sorpresa que pusieron Stear y Archie cuando se enteraron que su adorada primita viajaría a Nueva York a buscar al "arrogante ese", como le llamaba el menor de los Cornwell, hubiese sido digna de plasmarse en una fotografía, en especial la del "elegante". Las chicas todavía reían de recordar el montón de preguntas que hicieron, y la cantidad de "peros" y objeciones que intentó poner el castaño; mismas que fueron debatidas una por una por las tres jóvenes, con la ayuda del inventor, ya que él estaba más que feliz por la noticia.

Fue de ese modo que los muy desmañanados primos de Candice, Patty y Annie, fueron a dejar al aeropuerto a la rubia, que muy nerviosa pero emocionada ni había podido dormir casi de la expectativa. Pensaba sorprender a Terry; y esperaba no ser ella la sorprendida con alguna mala jugada de ésas que al destino le encantaba hacerles. Solamente que en esta ocasión, ella no estaba ya dispuesta a tolerar esas "bromitas" y de ser preciso, haría que ese destino se doblase a su favor.

Después de las obligadas mil y una recomendaciones por parte de todos, Candy se abrazó de los chicos y amigas, y se fue a colocar en su lugar. Ella había comprado un espacio en la clase turista, pero sus primos insistieron en cambiarla a primera clase, pues decían que debía ir lo más cómoda posible para que llegara fresca y descansada a su cita más importante. También le cancelaron su reservación de hotel para enviarla a otro, más lujoso y céntrico… La rubia simplemente se dejó querer, sobre todo porque eso los hacía felices a ellos, pues a ella lo único que realmente le importaba era verlo a él… no sabía dónde o cómo, pero sí sabía que deseaba quedarse en su abrazo para siempre…

.

El avión aterrizó puntualmente en el Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy, de la ciudad de Nueva York a las 7:45 am y la hermosa rubia descendió llevando en el corazón el anhelo y la expectativa.

Recordaba la última vez que estuvo ahí, un invierno… había llegado llena de ilusiones y esperanzas, de sueños y alegría contenida; pero había tenido que volver a casa vacía, rota, muerta por dentro… esos amargos recuerdos intentaron apoderarse de su corazón, pero ella no lo permitió. "Las cosas son diferentes ahora", pensó, resuelta.

Se movía con elegancia y gracia naturales; nunca ninguna enseñanza de modales o de esas tonterías a las que la habían sometido desde que fue adoptada logró darle lo que ella ya tenía de nacimiento, fortaleza, clase y porte. Si a ello le agregabas su valentía, independencia y carácter extrovertido, y encima su bondad y dulzura, tenías a la chica perfecta; porque además de todo, era muy bella.

Por ella habría corrido a buscar a Terrence en ese mismo instante; pero los chicos Cornwell le recordaron que el aristócrata en los tiempos del colegio era noctámbulo y usualmente se despertaba tarde; suponían que siendo actor de teatro ahora, eso no habría cambiado mucho. Por lo tanto, le aconsejaron que primero que nada, les avisara a ellos cuando arribara a su destino, y luego que fuese a instalarse en el hotel, descansara un poco y entonces sí lo buscara. Suspirando, la enfermera pensó que tenían razón; si buscaba a ese muchacho mal genio a esas horas de la mañana, seguramente la mandaría por un tubo más rápido que aprisa. Así que después de todo el trámite del check-in, de desayunar y acomodar sus 5 toneladas de cosas en la habitación del hotel, se sentó con una taza de café en las manos.

Para localizar a ese inglés maravilloso, tenía varias opciones; la primera y más obvia, buscarlo directamente vía telefónica. Si no funcionaba, entonces iría a la dirección que tenía del departamento de Terry, y rogaba a Dios porque no se hubiera cambiado, como ella. Y la tercera y como medida desesperada, sería intentar localizar a la madre de él, la gran Eleanor Baker, para ver si lograba convencerla de ayudarle a encontrarlo.

Entre los montones de cosas que comprara con sus amigas un par de días antes, las chicas la habían obligado a modernizar sus métodos de comunicación; le pusieron enfrente un elegante Smartphone que tenía miles de aplicaciones y usos, y le dieron un curso intensivo de redes sociales y WhatsApp, para que fuera más sencillo comunicarse con todos al mismo tiempo, en un grupo creado por Stear: "C.A.B.O." (Cornwell, Andley, Britter y O'Brian). Y por supuesto, para que enviara mensajitos a su amor. Ella miraba su teléfono y sonrió traviesamente recordando las "lecciones" sobre cómo debía usarlo; el que no tuviera uno de esos chunches con los que parecía que lograría controlar remotamente un montón de aparatos, no significaba que no supiera usarlos, ¡además hasta tenía una laptop! Si tan tonta no era… Negó ligeramente con la cabeza todavía sonriendo, mientras localizaba el contacto de T.G.G. y escribía en la pantalla.

Se tardó bastante, pues no decidía qué decirle exactamente y borró unas 10 veces lo escrito, eso sin mencionar que por los nervios terribles, se equivocaba al escribir y debía corregir prácticamente cada palabra… finalmente, y después de 20 minutos de lucha encarnizada contra ese teclado infernal que insistía en auto-corregirle todo, tenía el dichoso mensaje listo:

'Hola… de nuevo… ¿Cómo estás?

Yo… He venido aquí sin expectativas, sólo para declarar ahora que tengo la libertad de hacerlo, que mi corazón es, y siempre será tuyo…*

Vine a NY por ti… ¿podemos vernos? Firma: _Mona Pecas_ '

Y tomando una gran bocanada de aire envió el texto, y con él, sus esperanzas, y su corazón…

.

.

*Frase de la película Sense and Sensibility (1995)

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

Pues sí… Lucero Santoskoy, Esme05, Sol, Aurora y todas quienes creían o estaban seguras de quién era St. Claire ¡estaban en lo cierto ja, ja, ja! Perdón por no confirmar nada antes, pero la verdad es que era muy divertido leer los reviews y las conjeturas que hacían :-P además si lo decía desde el principio pues perdía el chiste ¿no? Sí… el pobrecito Terrence tuvo que hace un esfuerzo SOBREHUMANO para aguantarse las ganas de lanzarse sobre la pecosa y abrazarla y besarla y… bueno el caso es que fue la actuación de SU VIDA… sufrió como condenado y sudó la gota gorda, pero acá entre nos, también se divirtió bastante interpretando al peculiar Yves St. Claire ¡ji, ji! Además bien que valió la pena el sacrificio ¿no creen? Y ahora… pues a ver qué contesta al nuevo y sugerente mensaje de la pecas que POR FIN hizo lo que debía desde el principio…

.

.

.

 **Sol Grandchester:** ¡Je, je! Fui algo malvadilla lo sé :-P Pero estás en lo correcto señorita, para Terry no fue problema interpretar al psicólogo, lo feo como bien dices, fue tener enfrente a Candy y aguantarse, ¡el pobre! Efectivamente salía con todas esas cosas más que para distraer a Candy, para distraerse él mismo ¡ja, ja, ja! Mira, traté de alargar un poquito más este capítulo, es que te explico, usualmente escribo de corrido la historia y al final divido los capítulos, entonces hago los cortes donde me parece más adecuado para no interrumpir la fluidez del capítulo pero sin mostrar tanto del siguiente ¿me explico? Y pues sí, a veces quedan más cortos… espero este también sea de tu agrado. Gracias por seguir leyendo linda, ya le di tu abrazo al niño hermoso y te envía otro de regreso ;-) un beso para ti también.

.

 **Marina W:** Sí, finalmente y después de estar de terca demasiado tiempo, ya se convenció de verlo ¡Aleluya! Y sí, Annie definitivamente apoya a St. Claire, ¡es que ya perdieron demasiado tiempo ja, ja! Gracias por seguir leyendo linda, espero te siga gustando ¡Saludos!

.

 **Dianley:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo, sospecho que la pecas se enteró y la amenaza fue lo suficientemente buena como para que lo pensara mejor ¡ja, ja! Gracias por tus palabras linda, y sí, esas amigas eran las que necesitaba creo yo. Espero te siga gustando ¡Saludos!

.

 **Eli:** ¡Ja, ja, ja! Amiguita perdón, pero es que así es más emocionante ¿no crees? Lo peor es que en este capítulo nuevo te la volví a hacer x.X Aprecio que pienses que esta Candy es semejante a la del animé; era la idea, pero claro, luego habría que darle el toque personal para que, como dices, dejara de ser tan necia como para haber perdido al amor de su vida; porque sí, una cosa es ser buena, y otra muy distinta ser tonta… Me alegra que esta historia te alegre el alma señorita, ese horrible final no solamente nos dejó mal sabor de boca si no una especie de vacío que todavía trato de llenar… Y sip, Terry tomando un brebaje de miel con hierbas ¡ja, ja! Ahora ya sabes la razón, ¿ves por qué no debías preocuparte de que St. Claire fuera del otro bando? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ojalá te siga gustando esto linda, gracias por leer; abrazos y besos para ti también.

.

 **Lilia Venezuela:** Hola señorita, estoy muy bien gracias, muy contenta de que te guste la historia y estés enganchada, ¡para mí es un honor! ¿Tú cómo estás? Ojalá divertida con lo que sigue del fic n.n Y pues mira, ya pronto veremos qué sucede entre estos dos tremendos rebeldes, espero te siga gustando linda ¡Saludos!

.

 **Patygrandchester:** ¡Gracias señorita! Nueva lectora mil gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Un gusto que te agrade la historia, es que la original es bastante dramática y en lo personal, adoro que estos dos chicos sean felices. Por cierto, leí tu review de Black Velvet ¡muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya dejado tan buen sabor de boca, era la idea precisamente n.n y concuerdo contigo, Terry merece ser feliz después de tanto dolor, soledad y abandonos sufridos. Yo también lo adoro y me encanta verlo sonreír. Gracias por tus palabras señorita, espero te siga gustando LTYH ¡Saludos!

.

.

.

¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Ojalá les siga gustando; nos leemos el próximo viernes n.n

.

.

 **Ayame DV**


	13. Capítulo XII último intento

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"¡Buen día!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Caray, estoy bastante frustrada porque ves la 4a vez que vuelvo a subir el capítulo 12 ¡Y sigue con los desgraciados códigos! Con lo que me gusta ese capítulo u.u de verdad ya no sé cómo hacerle para que la maldita página suba correctamente eso… Es la última vez que intento, si sigue igual me temo que ya no podré hacer nada por él.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"strongDisclaimer:/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Los personajes de CC y SS no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. De ser míos, bueno Terry y Candy se habrían quedado juntos y felices y en SS, otra cosa sería X-D/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy, y que tiene ciertas modificaciones que me eran necesarias. Obvio la canción que inspiró esta historia tampoco es mía, sólo fue, como es usual en mí, una maravillosa inspiración. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato y tener otro terryfic./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"CAPÍTULO 12/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Por muy a la expectativa que el actor estuviera, tenía que intentar concentrarse pues estaba en los primeros ensayos de la nueva obra de la compañía Stratford. Había conseguido el protagónico, y con ello también la envidia y molestia de algunos de los otros actores; que consideraban una injusticia que ese irresponsable muchacho hubiese obtenido la oportunidad de hacer la audición, y encima quedarse con el papel principal. Creían que debía pagar las consecuencias de haber dejado Romeo y Julieta botada sin importarle nada; pero como sabían perfectamente que su increíble talento no se podía discutir, se enfocaban en el hecho de que según ellos era capaz de volver a irse y desaparecer… Lo consideraban un muchachito caprichoso y consentido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Terry simplemente ignoraba elegantemente cada comentario malicioso que dejaban caer cuando él iba pasando. Después de todo, él sabía quién era, qué quería y cómo conseguirlo, y estaba enfocado en ello; y también sabía que si había logrado esta magnífica oportunidad, era precisamente por su talento y porque, bien o mal, su nombre atraía multitudes al teatro y eso definitivamente daría jugosas ganancias a los productores. Aun así, no faltaba el torpe insistente al que le gustaba jugar con fuego…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¡Eh Grandchester! – lo llamó uno de esos actores que no pasaban de papeles secundarios, que por más que hiciera audiciones su habilidad no era mejor que la de un niño de 5 años; y pues lógicamente le tenía una envidia terrible al británico./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Terrence se detuvo, pues era el descanso de mediodía y se dirigía a su camerino; volvió únicamente un poco la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados respondió - ¿Qué se te ofrece Paul? – el otro sonrió malicioso y se le acercó, confianzudo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Pues quería saber si puedo optar para ser tu sustituto cuando dejes colgada la obra otra vez – le respondió, desfachatado y cínico./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"El inglés, que ya había abierto sus bellísimos ojos; los entrecerró, y en sus joyas brilló ese conocido destello de rabia que ensombrecía sus maravillosos zafiros; sin embargo, los cerró nuevamente y sonriendo burlonamente contestó, bien alto para que todos a su alrededor escucharan – ¿Tú mi sustituto? ¡Ja, ja! Vamos, si todos aquí sabemos que un chimpancé tiene más talento que tú… de lo contrario ¿cómo es que siempre obtienes los papeles más insignificantes? Ni siquiera cuando yo no estuve lograste pasar del boticario… - y haciendo una ligera venia con la cabeza, se alejó de ahí, dejando al tal Paul furibundo escuchando las risas de los demás./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Una vez en su camerino, tomó un poco del té que llevaba en un termo y sacó un poco de fruta que también llevaba (una manzana que compró de camino al teatro). Se dispuso a descansar y leer un poco, así que se tumbó en el sofá que le habían dispuesto por parte de la producción. Entonces escuchó el conocido sonido de notificación de su teléfono. Esperaba por supuesto mensaje de Candy, pero como vio que lo que llegó fue uno de WhatsApp arqueó la ceja, pensando que era de cualquiera casi lo dejó sin leer; pero finalmente estaba en su media hora de descanso, así que terminó por abrir la aplicación. El mensaje recién llegado era de su madre deseándole suerte en su nuevo proyecto; pero había otro, que fue enviado al menos una hora y media antes. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver el remitente; "Señorita Pecas", ¡si hasta se enderezó de la impresión! – Así que ya cambiaste tu viejo cacharro por un celular de verdad ¿eh pecosa? – se dijo, en voz alta, disponiéndose a leer lo que le enviaran./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="ES-MX"'Hola… de nuevo… ¿Cómo estás?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="ES-MX"Yo… He venido aquí sin expectativas, sólo para declarar ahora que tengo la libertad de hacerlo, que mi corazón es, y siempre será tuyo…*/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="ES-MX"Vine a NY por ti… ¿podemos vernos? Firma: /span/emspan lang="ES-MX"Mona Pecasem'/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Terrence abrió los ojos en sorpresa, esperaba que ella le ofreciera disculpas nuevamente o algo, y que claro, le dijera que estaba en la ciudad de los rascacielos, pero jamás se le ocurrió que la chica enviara algo tan poético… ¡Y hasta había usado el apodo que él le diera! Estaba tan feliz que por poco y tiraba la fruta que había puesto a su lado; sus ojos tenían un brillo de alegría inconfundible, resplandecía como en aquél verano en Escocia… al otro lado del mar… Sonriendo de lado, se dispuso a responder, pero simplemente no pudo evitar que su lado bromista saliera la luz, en ese precioso color verde travieso que él tenía solamente para ella 'Vaya ¿Así que no pudiste resistir más tiempo sin verme, Tarzán Pecoso?' envió, y esperó la segura reprimenda que recibiría; saboreando con anticipación la delicia que era para él un buen enfrentamiento con esa linda rubia que le robara hasta el aliento cuando la conoció./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"La respuesta no se hizo esperar…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"'¡Nunca se te quitará lo engreído! Eres un mocoso arrogante (carita de enfado)'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"'¡Ja, ja, ja! Lo siento pecas, es inevitable; además viniste hasta acá solamente para declararte… si es que soy irresistible (carita con guiño)'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"'¡No cambias Terrence! ¿Sabes qué? Ya me estoy arrepintiendo (carita con gesto ofendido)'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Él estaba disfrutando muchísimo del intercambio de mensajes; Candy seguía siendo la misma que se enojaba con sus bromas, pero jamás duraba molesta demasiado tiempo, esos emoticonos se lo confirmaban./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"'Está bien, está bien, ya no te hago sufrir más (carita con sonrisilla traviesa). Ahora estoy en un ensayo, pero si quieres, podemos vernos a las 5:30 en el Bow Bridge de Central Park**'./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Terry sentía cómo un agradable calor subía desde su estómago hasta sus labios, provocándole una dulce sonrisa y una mirada encantadoramente brillante; esperaba que la chica no pusiera más peros por haberla embromado… al final si estaba ahí, era porque el famoso plan había funcionado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" Sonrió con tremenda diablura al recordar las "terapias" del "doctor". Aunque había preparado su interpretación a las rápidas debido al poco tiempo que tenían; inicialmente pensaba en un psicólogo mayor y serio para que la regañara e hiciera entender que estaba equivocada al ser tan considerada con Susana; pero llegó a la conclusión de que un tipo así no conseguiría que la pecosa confiara en él. Luego, y prácticamente sin querer, había visto en la televisión unas escenas de "Piratas del Caribe"; y cuando vio al capitán Sparrow tuvo una muy divertida idea… Si la combinaba con la caracterización que se inspiró en su amigo Kyllian, (a quien viera como una especie de terapeuta cuando recién lo conoció)… pues así fue como nació el muy peculiar Dr. Yves St. Claire. Con la ayuda de sus compinches y del staff que la chica Letellier puso a su disposición, montaron el consultorio y lo acondicionaron, y él consiguió lo necesario para su caracterización (pupilentes de color, anteojos, peluca y una prótesis para la nariz)… Le había salido genial; fue la interpretación más brillante y también la más increíblemente difícil de su vida… Para él fue una verdadera agonía torturante el tenerla enfrente y no abrazarla, deseaba perderse en sus ojos y demostrarle todo el inmenso amor que tenía sólo para ella; pero tuvo que controlar sus impulsos, sentimientos y reacciones, de lo contrario arruinaría todo… fue lo más duro que haya hecho en su vida además de "esa" noche en que la dejó ir; pero valió la pena absolutamente… aun cuando no se documentó todo lo que hubiera deseado, su personaje fue completamente perfecto, Candy ni se las había olido que era él en realidad, eso lo hizo más divertido todavía por cierto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Como no recibía respuesta miró su celular, veía como la pantalla mostraba su típico anuncio "Señorita Pecas escribiendo" y arqueó la ceja, ¿qué tanto estaba pensando que tardaba "horas" en terminar de escribir? La respuesta a su duda ya no tardó en llegar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"'Está bien, ahí nos vemos entonces. Suerte en tu ensayo (carita guiñando un ojo)'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"'Perdón, aún no me acostumbro a este teclado (carita sacando la lengua)' la enfermera envió enseguida un segundo mensaje, justificando su demora con el anterior./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Grandchester soltó una pequeña pero cristalina risa, de esas que solamente Candice lograba sacarle… 'Ok, hasta más tarde entonces Pecas (ramito de tulipanes)', y luego añadió 'Eso te pasa por haber estado usando un teléfono destartalado, al menos ya usas uno de verdad ¡ja, ja!'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"La chica ya solamente le respondió con otro guiño sacando la lengua./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Cuando Candy envió el mensaje a Terry, casi se desmayaba por la falta de aire… no sabía qué esperar de él ¿le respondería? ¿Querría verla? ¿Qué le diría? Tal vez todavía estaba molesto y con justa razón… él solía pasar unos días enojado y después aparecía a embromarla como si nada; recordaba cómo la desconcertaba eso en sus tiempos en el San Pablo. Como bien pensó, su guapo tormento no respondió de inmediato… eso la tenía con el alma en un hilo, pero dándose golpecitos en la cabeza, se regañaba a sí misma diciéndose que ella solía tener en las mismas ascuas a medio mundo; Terrence incluido cuando le texteó por primera vez. No le quedó más remedio que armarse de paciencia (como hiciera él también en su momento); mientras trataría de descansar un poco./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"A eso de las 12 pasadas, recibió una alerta de su recién renovado teléfono, de un salto ya estaba sentada en la mesita donde lo dejara, lejos de su cama para no tener la tentación de estarlo revisando. Contuvo la respiración mientras leía de quién era el mensaje… T.G.G., como lo había nombrado ella en sus contactos. Casi lloraba de emoción de ver que no la había ignorado, y sonreía con ensoñación mientras abría la aplicación… su embobada sonrisa se trasformó en una mueca de pasmo cuando leyó las líneas que el aristócrata le enviara… - ¡Ay no puede ser! Yo quebrándome la cabeza para enviarle un mensaje lindo y él sale con… ¡con esto! - Dijo toda enfurruñada… y así mismo le contestó. De todos modos, su corazón estaba acelerado, Terry seguía siendo aquél mocoso malcriado del que se enamoró a primera vista; lo amaba tal y como era, con todos sus colores y tonalidades. Emocionada miraba como él estaba escribiendo la nueva contestación; cuando llegó, tal como pensaba, su arrogancia seguía presente; pero era tan absolutamente adorable que aunque quisiera, no lograba enfadarse realmente con él, pero igual no era que fuera a demostrarlo tan abiertamente… todavía… esas pequeñas discusiones eran parte de su mundo privado, y pese a que la hacía enojar muy seguido, la verdad es que ella amaba "discutir" con él, porque era la mejor manera de verlo reír, de ver al Terry dorado que le robaba el sueño y el habla… Decidió seguir un poco más con el juego que tanto les gustaba a ambos, sintiendo como si pudieran retomar las cosas donde se quedaron la vez anterior…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"La nueva respuesta del inglés no tardó en llegar, indicándole que sí deseaba verla, ¡y hasta la citaba! La rubia no cabía en sí de la emoción, daba pequeños saltos de alegría y giraba leyendo ese mensaje, tan emocionada que no notó que estaba activa la aplicación y que así se quedó algunos minutos pues estaba tan contenta que no paraba de reír y dar vueltas. Pero luego se acordó que si uno no cierra la conversación, la otra persona te percibe como redactando respuesta todo el tiempo… con una risita y encogiendo los hombros, contestó aceptando la cita, absolutamente enamorada; y luego se excusó por la demora inventando que todavía no dominaba su celular nuevo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"A las 4:30 de la tarde, Terry salió volando del teatro rumbo a su departamento, que quedaba convenientemente cerca de su lugar de trabajo. Tenía que ir a arreglarse para estar puntual en su cita… esa cita que añoró durante tanto tiempo…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Se duchó y se cambió, estando listo en menos de media hora. Con jeans azul oscuro, camisa blanca y un elegante saco negro de lana que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y que dejó abierto. Llevaba también una bufanda color vino protegiendo su garganta, guantes de piel negros que cubrían su reloj de platino y botines negros, obviamente olía delicioso. De nuevo iba estrenando, y otra vez su hermoso cabello castaño caía libremente sobre sus hombros, brillante, sedoso y perfecto. Ésta vez no compró flores, decidió llegar con algo que no tenía comparación, su inmenso e inagotable amor en el alma, para ofrecérselo sin condiciones a esa chiquilla pecosa… Tomó un taxi afuera de su residencia y pidió que lo dejara a un par de cuadras de Central Park, pues deseaba caminar para hacer algo más de tiempo, con suerte llegaría un poco después que Candy y se permitiría admirarla de lejos un momento…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"La enfermera por su parte, en cuanto envió su último mensaje a Terrence le llamó a Annie, estaba tan emocionada que ni le podía contar claramente lo que había sucedido, solamente le rogaba por su ayuda para elegir el mejor atuendo para encontrarse, ahora sí, con el amor de su vida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Britter chilló y gritó de emoción cuando supo que esa misma tarde su amiga POR FIN vería al actor, y a pesar de que no le entendía casi nada, sí comprendió que suplicaba por su ayuda para saber qué ropa usar. La ojiazul sonrió fascinada pues ese tema era su fuerte, así que le explicó cuidadosamente qué debería ponerse, cómo peinarse y maquillarse y hasta cuál coordinado usar, eso sin olvidar el perfume y los accesorios. Y por supuesto la obligó a jurar que en cuanto pudiera, se pondría en contacto con ella y Patty para contarles cómo le había ido; aunque esperaba que eso fuera hasta después de mínimo, dos días; pues tendría que reconciliarse "de verdad" con el gallardo aristócrata. Con semejante insinuación, la rubia enrojeció hasta las pestañas, pero de todos modos soltó una risilla tímida, la perspectiva le parecía demasiado atrevida por ser tan rápido, pero definitivamente tentadora…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Así fue como Candice White Andley se metió a bañar y luego de maquillarse ligeramente, se enfundó en un vestido de lana gris con falda en corte A, mangas largas con detalles de botones morados en los puños y cuello doblado en forma asimétrica (diagonal); usó botas negras hasta la rodilla con tacón medio, un abrigo color uva, contrastando con sus hermosos ojos verdes y que cubría todo el vestido, además tenía un hermoso cinturón grueso en la cintura; se recogió el cabello en una coleta baja que le caía al lado izquierdo dejando ver unos hermosos aretes de esmeraldas, usaba por supuesto un juego de calientita boina y guantes del color y material del vestido. En los labios usó un brillo color coral rosado que le daban un toque jugoso y tentador, y completó su atuendo con un toque de perfume. Tomó su pequeño bolso y se miró por última vez ante el espejo de la pared del vestidor de su suite. Sonrió satisfecha y nerviosa, pero decidida bajó a la recepción a solicitar que le pidieran un taxi que la llevara al lugar de su muy ansiado encuentro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Un poco antes de las 5:30 Candy iba caminando rumbo al Bow Bridge*, llegó cinco minutos antes y no se extrañó de que Terry aun no estuviera ahí, imaginaba que su legendaria puntualidad británica seguiría ahí y que llegaría a la hora convenida en punto, ni antes, ni después./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"El puente era una verdadera belleza; cruzaba sobre el lago del parque, uniendo Cherry Hill y The Ramble con su hermosa estructura de hierro, de sobrio y elegante diseño. En esos momentos el parque tenía preciosas tonalidades en rojos, naranjas y dorados en cada árbol y césped que lo rodeaba, el atardecer le daba un aura mágica y romántica; definitivamente Terrence sabía muy bien lo que hacía cuando la citó ahí y a esa hora./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"La rubia llegó al precioso lugar y maravillada observaba las distintas tonalidades que el otoño proporcionaba al parque. Se acercó al barandal a esperar, y mientras perdía su verde mirada intentando atisbar las profundidades del lago, rememoraba soñadora y emocionada cada instante que pasó al lado de Terrence… Los nervios la estaban carcomiendo, retorcía un poco sus manos, pues para ella cada segundo se estaba convirtiendo en una eternidad… ¿Qué haría cuando lo viera? ¿Qué se dirían? ¿Él seguiría tan apuesto como lo recordaba? ¿Qué haría él al encontrarse…?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"En una orilla del encantador puente, un muy gallardo joven observaba a la chica que estaba justo al centro del mismo; se veía nerviosa y expectante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Miró su reloj, 5:29… con calma empezó a caminar, disfrutando cada segundo y cada paso que daba para acercarse a ella, que tenía la mirada perdida en las aguas oscurecidas bajo ellos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Sentía su corazón latir acelerado, retumbaba en su pecho a tal punto que se ensordecía con sus propios latidos… su respiración se hizo más agitada y por un instante sintió que sus rodillas flaquearían; unos cuantos metros antes de llegar hasta el punto exacto donde su pequeña pecosa se encontraba se detuvo y la observó unos segundos más, fascinado…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Candy… - la llamó con firmeza, creyendo que era un sueño estar ahí y verla tan cerca…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Esa voz maravillosa… profunda, varonil, sedosa… esa preciosa voz con entonación intensa y un color divino la llamaba… ella se giró despacio al lugar de donde provenía y ahí lo vio… Alto, tan alto… más de lo que era la última vez, ya no era tan delgado, era realmente atlético… pero su cabello era el mismo… su gallardía y elegancia se habían acentuado y era tan arrolladoramente apuesto que no sabía si reír o llorar ante tanta belleza… él estaba ahí, tan deslumbrante, tan imponente… realmente estaba ahí…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Y ahí se encontraba ella, mirándolo finalmente… estaba mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Era un poquito más alta que la última vez que estuvieron juntos, y con su elegante atuendo de calle lucía como toda una princesa, refinada y espléndida; sus magníficas formas se adivinaban sutilmente bajo ese abrigo que hacía resaltar sus dorados rizos, ese peinado le favorecía bastante pensó él, y sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se formó en sus labios… su cerebro cedió entonces el control a sus sentimientos, y estos a través de su corazón dieron la orden irrefutable de caminar hacia ella… dio un paso, lentamente dio otro y entonces la vio que ella también se movió de su lugar, donde había permanecido como clavada al piso, mirándolo intensamente…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Ambos corrieron prácticamente el último trecho que los separaba y se lanzaron a los brazos del otro, con la urgencia de los amantes separados por demasiado tiempo… con la necesidad de un sediento en medio de un desierto en tinieblas, con las ansias de estar en un abrazo que significaba la vida para ellos... y entonces se fundieron en un beso tan anhelado, tan necesitado, tan largamente añorado… era un beso intenso, ansioso, desgarrador y apasionado que se debían desde el inicio de los tiempos; cuando sus espíritus fueron creados para existir uno para el otro en perfecta armonía y resonancia, en una unión indisoluble y eterna… Terry tenía el rostro de ella entre sus fuertes manos, que con posesión la aferraban a él… y Candy se colgó de su cuello apretando su pequeño y delicado cuerpo al poderoso de él… desesperados, enamorados… el mundo desapareció y solamente estaban ambos… no había nada a su alrededor, únicamente ellos y su inmenso amor postergado por tanto tiempo…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"**El puente más elegante, romántico y famoso de los existentes en Central Park, y que atraviesa emThe Lake/em uniendo emCherry Hill/em y emThe Ramble/em. El Bow Bridge (Puente del Arco), fue diseñado por Calvert Vaux y Frederick Law Olmsted, los dos arquitectos que crearon Central Park. Es una de las primeras construcciones del parque en donde se utilizó hierro. La razón, suponía un alto coste realizarlo en piedra. De esta forma, se eliminaba la necesidad de canteros y albañiles. La estructura del puente se asemeja al arco de un arquero, de ahí su nombre. (Información de Copyright /spanspan lang="ES-MX" 2011-2017)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"strongN.A./strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"¡Gracias por leer a pesar de los malditos códigos! Y pues sí, renuentemente pero debieron comer algo y charlar un poco, afortunadamente ambos tienen almas nobles y generosas que no guardan rencores ni reproches… además ellos se pueden comunicar prácticamente con la mirada así que consideré que no era necesario que hablaran mucho más; pero sí que recordaran un poco de sus días del colegio n.n/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Mis disculpas, se me borraron las respuestas a los reviews que había dejado en este capítulo; ahora estoy algo corta de tiempo y quisiera subir de una vez el siguiente capítulo, por lo que prometo volver a responderlas el próximo miércoles./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Ojalá les siga gustando; nos leemos el próximo miércoles n.n/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ayame DV/span/strong/p 


	14. Cap XIII

Pues ahora les traigo el capítulo 13 pues es el que corresponde hoy; estoy rogando a Dios para que al menos este quede bien… en verdad no sé por qué razón se publica así, es por demás molesto y ofrezco mis disculpas pues temo que si el capítulo anterior sigue sin corregirse ya no podré hacer nada por él u.u

Espero que al menos este 13 quede correctamente y les agrade… nuestros rebeldes aunque no tienen muchas ganas, deben decirse al menos algunas cosas para terminar de sanar corazones ¿no creen? Gracias por seguir aquí n.n ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

.

Los personajes de CC y SS no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. De ser míos, bueno Terry y Candy se habrían quedado juntos y felices y en SS, otra cosa sería X-D

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy, y que tiene ciertas modificaciones que me eran necesarias. Obvio la canción que inspiró esta historia tampoco es mía, sólo fue, como es usual en mí, una maravillosa inspiración.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato y tener otro terryfic.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 13**

.

.

La agonía de haberla perdido y la desolación de pasar por la vida sin aquélla mujercita en ella casi lo había matado de dolor y soledad… con todo el sufrimiento vivido finalmente fuera de su existencia fue que no pudo contenerse… había pensado en acercarse con tranquilidad, darle un sentido abrazo y luego hablar, quizá jugarle alguna broma para disipar los nervios y ansiedad que sentía… para ir desvaneciendo todas y cada una de las circunstancias que los habían separado… pero no, él había dado un par de pasos y ella hizo lo mismo; y entonces ya no pudo coordinar sus pensamientos claramente, lo único que quería era tenerla y no soltarla jamás otra vez… Para cuando se dio cuenta ya la tenía frente a él y leía en sus esmeraldas los mismos sentimientos que él tenía ¿era acaso que había pensado decir algo al verla? Ya no se acordaba pero ¿qué diablos? Sólo quería besarla y ella no se opuso; al contrario, se entregó a la maravillosa caricia compartida con tanta urgencia, pasión y exigencia como él… se sentía en la gloria saboreando la miel que esos tentadores y jugosos labios le obsequiaban; entregaban su amor y se decían todo con ese intercambio… no, definitivamente las palabras no eran necesarias… casi sintió que lloraría de felicidad cuando el delicado cuerpo de la enfermera se pegaba al suyo y lo acercaba a sí desde la nuca, como queriendo apresarlo para que no se alejara nunca más…

Candy no era dueña de sí misma, cuando escuchó que él llamaba con esa voz potente y firmemente, sintió que el corazón se le saltó un par de latidos… se había vuelto a mirarlo perdiendo contacto con su alrededor; entonces lo vio dar un paso, luego otro y ella, dejando ya de lado su voluntad también avanzó, pensó dar un par de pasos calmados y al siguiente momento ya iba corriendo a lanzarse a esos brazos a los que pertenecía… Entonces ya no pensó, no meditó. No recordaba si había ensayado qué decirle al tenerlo enfrente, simplemente sintió que esas manos cariñosas se adueñaban de su rostro y sin pensar en nada lo levantó para encontrar el precioso de él y unir sus labios en ese poderoso beso, con el que decían todo…

Ella jamás había besado a nadie que no fuese ese muchacho que la enloquecía con el simple roce de su mirada sobre ella… que la hacía soñar con esas sonrisas… que la desconcertaba y la protegía, que la hacía avanzar, y desear morir si no lo tenía cerca… ella sintió que estaba en el paraíso y perdió la noción del tiempo entre sus brazos y su calor… Sentía una necesidad urgente de beber de él todo lo que un beso robado hacía una eternidad había prometido… la boca de él era suave, caliente y reclamaba la suya con una posesión y desesperación casi primitivas… se dejó llevar por el instinto y le cedió el paso a la lengua suave y cálida de él, que exploró con pasión pero gentileza la dulce de ella. La rubia seguía el ritmo primero con ligera torpeza y después con la misma urgencia se atrevió a imitar los movimientos de él… se aferraba de su cuello y enterró los dedos en el cabello de su nuca, no… jamás lo dejaría ir de nuevo, le pesara a quien le pesara…

.

Luego de ese beso arrebatado, compartieron unos más suaves y tiernos; sin deseos de separarse del otro, bebían sus alientos como si fuera el elixir de la vida… lentamente y casi con dolor alejaron sus bocas y se abrazaron por fin… emocionados… y se quedaron así mucho rato, perdiéndose en el tiempo y reconociéndose como amos y esclavos uno del otro; deseando recuperar tantos recuerdos, sueños, ilusiones… prometiéndose en un solo abrazo no volver a dejarse ir… y sin decir palabra todavía se miraron a los ojos… zafiros cristalinos perdidos en esmeraldas inundadas en lágrimas de felicidad y añoranza… no hacía falta hablar en ese momento, simplemente escucharon a sus corazones y acercaron despacio sus rostros hasta rozar la nariz del otro… él miraba embelesado las verdes pupilas de ella y dejó que sus propios ojos mostraran su alma, esa que agonizante finalmente se reencontraba con su gemela… no deshizo su abrazo, solamente levantó su mano derecha y con el dorso de sus dedos enguantados acarició delicadamente la sonrosada mejilla de ella.

\- Candy… mi hermosa Candy… por fin estás aquí, conmigo… - decía él con la voz quebrada por las intensas emociones que vivía.

Apenas podía creer que de verdad estuviera ella entre sus brazos… que había vuelto a probar la ambrosía de sus labios; apenas podía creer que la vida había vuelto a él… Quería decir tantas cosas y nada al mismo tiempo… él era hombre de pocas palabras, pero de muchas emociones… finalmente una lágrima de indescriptible felicidad brotó de aquéllos zafiros que brillaban como dos refulgentes estrellas… y la besó en la frente, acercándola otra vez en un abrazo cálido y amoroso.

Candice vio su reflejo en los muy azules ojos de Terrence, la voz de él acarició sus sentidos al hablarle tan dulcemente, las lágrimas de emoción contenida finalmente se volcaron a sus mejillas, alcanzando los sonrientes labios de la chica, que anonadada vio escapar también líquido salado de esos zafiros tan amados.

\- Terry perdóname… yo… lo siento tanto… no debí dejarte así, no debí irme de ese modo… - le decía ella entre susurros y llanto silencioso.

\- Ssshhh… no digas nada… el pasado ya no importa… ahora estás aquí… - respondió él con voz trémula de emoción a duras penas contenida. Para él las acciones hablaban más que mil discursos; y si su linda pecosa había volado hasta Nueva York por él, entonces no hacía falta que dijera nada más… pero él sí necesitaba decir una cosa, algo que debió hablar tanto tiempo atrás y que pensó que no era necesario en su momento… era tan sólo un chiquillo que creyó que demostraba sus sentimientos por medio de arrebatos y rabietas… ahora no eran mucho mayores, tan sólo algunos años, pero comprendía que además de demostrarlo, había una frase que faltaba entre ellos… - Te amo Tarzán Pecoso… - ella lo miró con ojitos grandes, con el verde imposible de sus esmeraldas brillando de felicidad, emoción y sorpresa. – Te amé desde el instante mismo en que te conocí, pero no supe reconocerlo… no supe decirlo ni demostrarlo… - la acercó a su cuerpo una vez más, cubriendo la rubia cabeza con su mano derecha y rodeando los hombros de ella con el otro brazo, ella hundió la cara en su amplio pecho y se prendió de su cintura, aspirando su aroma y perdiéndose en las sensaciones que estar así con él le despertaban… no supo hasta ese momento lo mucho que deseaba, que necesitaba escucharle a él decir eso, con todo y su apodo, que le provocó una risita sincera. – Te amé, te amo y te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos – completó él, sin poder hablar más pues depositó un beso amoroso en la frente de la chica, para volver a tomar luego esos labios deliciosos que entreabiertos le prometían llevarlo al cielo.

Candy no podía hablar, creía estar soñando, él había sufrido tanto por su causa y ahora la recibía sin preguntar ni reprochar nada, sin condiciones… ¡Cuánto amaba a ese rebelde muchacho que ponía su mundo de cabeza! ¡Cuánto se reprochaba ella misma por haber sido tan ciega y tan necia! Y él simplemente le abría sus brazos y su corazón… ¡Qué alma más magnífica! - Terry… mi amado, deslumbrante, e inolvidable Terry… - decía ella entre los dulces besos y suspiros que compartían – Te amo desde que te vi aquélla noche de fin de año… te amé con cada uno de tus colores en el San Pablo… te amo ahora… y te amaré hasta que no quede una sola partícula de polvo estelar en el universo… -

Él la escuchó y sonreía sobre sus labios… era tanta su felicidad que creyó que explotaría… no, nunca más se separaría de ella… dejó pequeños besos en todo el blanco y suave rostro, delicados, sutiles… besó los párpados y secó con sus labios las gotas cristalinas que aún escapaban de los ojos de ella, y se deleitó con las chispas en ellos, esas que tanto adoraba… y le repitió la bella frase que le enviara días atrás, cuando fue a buscarla a Chicago – Quiero todo de ti, para siempre, tú y yo cada día… -

La rubia se estremeció cuando escuchó esa corta pero seductora declaración; directa, elegante y sensual, como lo era Terrence mismo. Levantó la vista para encontrar el universo contenido en la mirada del joven que tan vehemente le hablaba – Y yo quiero darte todo de mí, para siempre, tú y yo cada día… - respondió con el mismo ardor y un precioso rubor en las mejillas.

Y ahí estaba, la maravillosa risa del Terry dorado… él la abrazó con fuerza al escuchar la respuesta de la joven y la levantó el vilo para girar con ella en brazos… - ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Te amo pequeña pecosa! – y Candy imitó la risa, imitó la felicidad… y decidió que estar en brazos de él era el mejor lugar para estar por el resto de sus días… - ¡Y yo te amo a ti mocoso engreído! – dijo aferrándose a su cuello…

.

Aunque para ellos el exterior se había desvanecido, lo cierto es que seguían en un lugar público; maravilloso y romántico, pero público al fin y al cabo. La noche ya había caído y el alumbrado del lugar se dejó apreciar, encantador. Con total renuencia él la libero finalmente del férreo abrazo en que la seguía manteniendo… la tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar, invitándola a seguirlo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Candy sentía que flotaba en una nube… caminar de la mano de Terry por ese hermoso parque era una experiencia por demás deliciosa y que llegó a creer imposible; no tenía idea de a dónde iban pero eso era algo que realmente la traía sin cuidado; con él y por él, iría al fin del mundo sin preguntar ni protestar… A pesar de los guantes, sentía la calidez de esa fuerte mano cubrir la suya y pensaba que no existía nada en el mundo que pudiera lastimarla si Terry estaba a su lado.

Terrence por su parte, iba en silencio tratando de calmar los potentes latidos de su corazón, que se sentía henchido de felicidad de tenerla ahí con él, de llevarla de su mano.

Se acababan de confesar sus sentimientos en un hermoso arrebato… pero después de todo ese tiempo separados creyendo que su amor no era posible ¿qué más daba?

Aunque caminar con ella sin hablar era una sensación por demás agradable y pacífica, también extrañaba la melodiosa voz de la joven.

\- Candy… - habló suavemente, paladeando cada sílaba de ese nombre añorado. Ella se volvió a mirarlo, con sus ojos levantados para alcanzar a admirar los de él.

\- ¿Sí? – respondió con una leve sonrisa, tímida… extraño, él no recordaba que ella fuese así de introvertida.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo? – la invitó, intuyendo que la chica no desperdiciaba una buena comida, y además para bajar a las revoluciones del tornado de intensas emociones que sentían.

\- Es una excelente idea ¡muero de hambre ja, ja! – Respondió ella alegremente. Además por los nervios casi no había comido en todo el día y como ya se le estaba pasando la tremenda subida de adrenalina, pues su estómago empezaba a protestar por la falta de alimento.

Él sonrió dulcemente y se dio el gusto de mirarla haciendo una mueca graciosa cuando confesó tener apetito. Después de cenar quizá la llevara a dar un paseo por la ciudad para que la conociera de noche… o tal vez mejor la invitaría a pasar un rato en su departamento.

Se excusó un momento y sacó su celular para llamar al restaurante que más le gustaba para solicitar reservación. A veces ser un actor famoso le daba algunas ventajas, pues a pesar de la premura, el maître de inmediato se emocionó y claro que le dejaría la mejor mesa, por supuesto la más discreta también. El aristócrata era un cliente muy distinguido como para negarle algo.

No caminaron más de 5 cuadras, y a pesar del frío otoñal ellos parecían estar en plena primavera pues el calorcito que emergía de sus corazones entrelazados, al igual que sus manos, les otorgaba el poder de ser prácticamente inmunes al clima. El británico no olvidaba quién era, así que procuraba ir por las calles menos transitadas, y por lo que había levantado el cuello de su saco y envuelto parte de su precioso rostro con la bufanda. Candy lo veía y recordó que si no hacía eso sería fácil que alguien lo identificara y lo empezaran a acosar. ¿Quién lo diría? De adolescente él se alejaba de todos para esconder sus sentimientos, y ahora lo hacía para esconder su muy reconocido rostro…

Cuando llegaron al lugar, que era un elegante establecimiento de estilo muy neoyorkino pero de atmósfera íntima y cálida; el capitán los recibió personalmente y después de solicitarles sus abrigos, guantes y la boina de ella para resguardo, los condujo a su mesa. Les presentaron las cartas y por supuesto preguntó si deseaban beber algo mientras decidían qué ordenar. El aristócrata hizo gala de su exquisito gusto y educación eligiendo un muy especial vino rosado, ligero y no seco. Una vez que el hombre se retiró, Candy se acomodó el flequillo, no encontrando otra cosa mejor qué hacer para distraerse de la muy intensa mirada que Terry le dirigía. Él no perdió el tiempo y tomó la mano que la rubia tenía sobre la mesa, y se llevó los blancos dedos a los labios para depositar un ligero beso, y luego, sin soltarla le empezó a acariciar el dorso con su pulgar. El roce era tan exquisito que la enfermera sentía que oleadas de calor viajaban por toda su piel; sonrojada sonrió, pero sin dejar de mirar esos maravillosos ojos que amaba con locura. No sabía que decir, pero se permitió disfrutar de la delicada caricia que recibía y sin pensarlo demasiado un suspiró escapó de sus labios con el nombre de él… - Terry… -

El joven sonrió de medio lado, observaba el rostro de ella que bajo la tenue luz adquiría un toque místico; sentir la piel suave de la mano de ella entre sus dedos era un deleite tal, que pensaba que cuando pudiese recorrerla toda con sus manos, moriría de placer… escuchó su nombre en la voz hermosa de ella y suspiró a su vez, levemente… era tan bello oírlo de su pecosa… Al parecer la joven deseaba decirle algo, pues notó cierto titubeo en sus labios, como queriendo hablar, pero luego se había arrepentido y solamente se perdía en los bellos secretos azules que los ojos de Terrence prometían.

\- ¿Quieres decirme algo pecas? – preguntó, con algo de malicia él. La chica Andley se sobresaltó un poco, y, un poco insegura al final se animó a emitir sonido.

\- Yo… - los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, con lo que el actor se sobresaltó.

\- Candy ¿qué sucede? – le apretó la mano, tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- Yo… - volvió ella a decir, antes de tomar aire y permitir que una de esas lágrimas inoportunas se escapara de sus ojos – quiero que me perdones Terry… -

\- ¿Perdonarte? Ya hace un momento te dije que no… - empezaba él a decir, pero la chica lo interrumpió, colocando su mano libre sobre los delgados labios de él. – Déjame que te lo diga, por favor. No podré estar tranquila si no lo hago. – le suplicó con la mirada.

\- ¿Ahora? – ella asintió, con esas hermosas esmeraldas suyas brillantes - Está bien… te escucho - concedió él, aprovechando para besar esos dedos delicados que lo habían hecho callar tan dulcemente.

\- Necesito que me perdones Terry… por… por no haber esperado a hablar contigo… esa… esa noche… yo tomé una decisión sin preguntarte y… te dejé solo... – Ella hablaba quedito, sonrojada, avergonzada, con los ojos ocultos bajo los párpados. – Yo… de verdad pensé que estaba facilitándote las cosas pero ahora sé que no fue así… fue un grave error y por mi causa sufriste tanto… ¡Por favor perdóname! – se llevó la mano derecha a la boca y los sollozos hacían que el pequeño cuerpo de ella se sacudiera ligeramente… entonces él se levantó para arrodillarse frente a ella, secándole las lágrimas con su propios dedos y abrazándola fuertemente….

\- Ssshhh… pecosa, no llores por favor que me partes el alma. No estés triste, ¡este es un momento feliz! Para mí lo único que importa es que ahora estás aquí, que me amas, que ya no volveremos a separarnos… y si de errores se trata, yo cometí los míos también… no debí dejarte ir, no debí dejar que… - la voz se le enronqueció por los sentimientos que tenía a flor de piel - yo fui manipulado hábilmente y chantajeado sin escrúpulos y lo permití, con la culpa que sentía no supe verlo… perdóname tú también a mí por no haber tenido entonces el valor de enfrentarme a esas mujeres, por aceptar sin decir nada tu decisión de separarnos… -

Él también tenía los ojos húmedos, pero escuchó una risita de ella, de esas que tiene uno cuando ríes y al mismo tiempo lloras. Se separó de la joven para mirarla a los ojos, ella sonreía aun ligeramente, la chica acarició el varonil rostro antes de volver a hablar.

\- Creo que ambos fuimos víctimas entonces… pero tú te llevaste la peor parte Terry… En verdad la conciencia me está matando… ¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes atrás todo ese tormento que pasaste por mi causa? – sin poderlo evitar, recordó la sugerencia de St. Claire y casi se sonrojó… lo curioso es que él pensó exactamente lo mismo y por poco y se le salía, así que solamente carraspeó un poco para cubrir la risa que le dio, y se levantó para volver a su silla.

\- Déjame pensarlo pecas… todavía me debes una apuesta ¿recuerdas? – le guiñó el ojo coqueto y sonriendo pícaramente, para aligerar el momento.

\- ¡Hey! Dijiste que estábamos empatados – retrucó ella, dándole un golpecito en el brazo y frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Ja, ja! Cierto… pero entonces, ¿puedo pedir lo que sea? – Levantó él una ceja y sonreía de lado, con esa condenada sonrisa que podía derretir glaciares.

Candy se sonrojó y mostró su sorpresa, cuando iba a contestar cualquier cosa, apareció el mesero con sus copas. La verdad es que ya las llevaba minutos antes, pero como vio que no era oportuno mejor se retiró lo suficiente para dejar que los comensales volvieran a la normalidad para regresar. Luego de dejarlas en sus respectivos lugares, preguntó si estaban listos para ordenar, la rubia casi le decía que no pero Terrence, como todo un caballero y conocedor del menú, le preguntó a ella si le permitía ordenarle algo que seguramente le agradaría. Ella asintió y entonces el inglés pidió entradas y platillos bastante equilibrados y suculentos para ambos.

Candy deseaba preguntarle lo obvio, pero la atmósfera era tan agradable y Terrence se veía tan tranquilo y feliz que optó por dejar eso para después… lo miraba fascinada, este era su Terry dorado, ese que resplandecía y la dejaba extasiada. La rubia sonreía dulce y sinceramente… sabía que en cualquier momento él le haría una de sus clásicas bromas, y casi estaba deseando que lo hiciera… Él notó las joyas de ella dedicándole una escaneada completa y la sensación que tuvo fue lo suficientemente perturbadora como para carraspear y tratar de distraerse, si la joven seguía mirándolo con tal interés e intensidad probablemente se la llevaría de ahí antes de que llegara su cena.

\- ¿Qué sucede pequeña pecosa, por qué me miras así? – le preguntó con travesura, recordando aquéllos días increíbles del colegio.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Todavía recuerdas eso? – preguntó ella absolutamente divertida.

\- Yo nunca olvido nada pecas… - le guiñó el ojo él, también en diversión. – Y menos a aquella Julieta del festival de mayo – Agregó pícaramente; lo que provocó el sonrojo de la rubia.

\- ¡Terry! No me vuelvas con el cuento ese de que me viste pero no me miraste porque no te creo nada – se enfurruñó ella.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Pero es cierto… te lo juro por… - meditó en algo convincente – por tus pecas que tanto amo y… ¡que no encuentro ahora por ningún lado! ¿Dónde las escondiste pecosa tramposa? – inquirió él, acercándose bastante y observando detalladamente ese bello rostro. Candy por instinto se echó hacia atrás un instante, pero luego volvió a su posición original para responder, con aires de mujer de mundo.

\- Están donde siempre… -

Ante tal respuesta el aristócrata sonrió ladeado y se acercó más, rozando su nariz con la de ella… la chica se sonrojó, la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca era desquiciante y sus alientos se confundían… no hacía más de una hora que se había arrojado a sus brazos y lo había besado sin decoro alguno; ¡y ahora por la simple cercanía se sonrojaba como cereza! "Es porque el lugar en que estamos", se dijo a sí misma tratando de convencerse de que no la ponía de cabeza con solo mirarla… Pero él la veía encantado con ese tono carmín decorando las suaves mejillas de su amada pecosa… sabía que la ponía nerviosa, y si Candy supiese el poder que tenía sobre él, estaría perdido… "Pero eso es justamente lo que más deseo…"

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan tímida pecosa? – La bromeó él, guiñándole un ojo. La enfermera abrió los ojos sorprendida… ¡era cierto! Pero solamente él tenía ese efecto en ella.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Es solamente que no quería romper el encanto del momento… pero ya te me adelantaste – contestó, traviesa. Él sonrió más ampliamente, de lado y con travesura.

\- ¿Ah sí? Demuéstramelo entonces – la retó, alzando una ceja y mirándola con algo de malicia. La chica hizo ademán de ofenderse, pero entendiendo a lo que él se refería, le devolvió la sonrisa, y sin despegar sus esmeraldas de las estrellas de él, se acercó mucho a sus labios, los cuales rozó ligeramente antes de hablar con un susurro.

\- ¿Conoces un buen lugar en el que pueda declararte otra vez mi amor, mocoso engreído? – y enseguida se separó de él, para continuar mirándolo con mucha diablura. Sí… el psicólogo había hecho un excelente trabajo y su sugerencia quizá no era tan mala idea.

Ahora fue el turno de Terrence de sorprenderse y fingiendo escandalizarse le dijo - ¡Qué atrevida que eres mona pecas! ¿Apenas nos acabamos de encontrar y ya me estás haciendo propuestas indecorosas? – bromeó él, fascinado. Ella se reía, con su risa cristalina que era música para los oídos de Terry; la rubia guiñó un ojo y retrucó.

\- ¿Ahora quién es el tímido eh? ¡Ja, ja, ja! – se burló. Cosa que picó un poco el orgullo del muy gallardo aristócrata.

\- ¿Con que esas tenemos? – Lanzó su característico silbido, ese que hacía tanto que dejara olvidado en un bolsillo de su uniforme del Real Colegio San Pablo. - Tarzán pecosa y retadora… - la atrapó en un nuevo y ardoroso beso, que ella recibió felizmente. – Claro que conozco el mejor lugar para que te vuelvas a declarar niña preciosa… ¡y no te dejaré en paz hasta que lo hagas de forma apropiada! – le lanzó una pícara advertencia.

Tristemente, el mesero fue de lo más inoportuno de nuevo y llegó con el pedido de sus comensales, quienes reían por la cara abochornada del pobre tipo.

Durante la cena, no pararon los mimos y las sonrisas, miradas intensas y roces de las manos y almas… charlaron ligeramente, contándose qué había sido de sus vidas en todo ese tiempo que estuvieron separados. Cuando el británico le contó a la rubia que había huido a Mississippi y que había terminado refugiado en un bar, la chica lo miró inquisitiva, y no pudo reprimir el regaño.

\- ¿Estuviste en un bar tanto tiempo Terrence? – Sí, a veces era bastante ingenua…

Él no perdió tiempo en bromearla cuando notó que ella, en su inocencia, pensó que se la había pasado bebiendo tantos meses.

\- Sí… en un bar… de hecho creo que mi hígado quedó muy afectado… - le dijo, actuando una cara tan seria que nadie dudaría de sus palabras. La pobre enfermera puso cara de espanto y hasta abrió la boca; su mente ya estaba trabajando a mil por hora buscando posibilidades de tratamiento y recuperación, pero cuando notó el brillo en los ojos de Terry, ese que aparecía justo antes de que soltara una buena carcajada, cayó en cuenta de que estaba siendo objeto de una burla.

\- ¡Terry! ¡Te estás burlando de mí! – espetó, algo ofendida y cruzando los brazos.

El aristócrata estuvo riendo un buen par de minutos antes de calmarse, más que por ganas, por la cara de completo enfado que ya tenía Candy en ese momento, que hasta roja de la furia se estaba poniendo.

\- Ya… ¡ja, ja! Perdón… lo siento pequitas, no te enojes… es que no pude resistir la tentación… ¿Cómo pudiste creer que pasé casi un año metido en un bar solamente bebiendo? – la miró con dulzura y le tomó la mano para besársela por enésima vez en esa velada.

La joven seguía molesta, pero esa mirada y sentir la mano fuerte de él tomando la suya para luego besarla con íntima delicadeza la desarmaba por completo… y… tenía razón ¿Cómo se le ocurrió algo como eso?

\- Yo… - le regaló una miradita avergonzada, aderezada con un pucherito que derritió al actor. – Qué torpe… ¡ji, ji! – Él entonces le dio una rápida caricia extra a los dedos de la chica y dio un elegante sorbo a su copa.

\- Está bien, te perdono por creer que estuve de borracho perdido; después de todo, cuando dejé Romeo y Julieta era así… - aceptó, sin tapujos.

\- Terry… - dijo ella, con tristeza cargada de culpa.

\- Vamos pecosa dejemos eso atrás ¿quieres? – le guiñó el ojo, antes de continuar – Y pues en aquél bar conocí personas con la suficiente paciencia como para aguantar mis desplantes de divo y de mocoso malcriado, así que estuve trabajando en el Killyan's todo ese tiempo, sin beber una gota de alcohol… - le contó, su voz tenía algunos tintes de orgullo.

\- ¿En serio? – cuestionó la enfermera, impresionada.

\- En serio… yo creo que merezco un premio ¿no crees? – otra vez ese color verde travieso en la actitud el inglés. La miraba con pasión contenida.

Candy enrojeció, y fingió no haber escuchado bien para dar también un sorbo a su vino.

Finalmente terminaron la cena y después de pagar el consumo, el capitán personalmente les entregó sus prendas en resguardo y ya había llamado un taxi.

Ya en el coche, Terry miró a Candy y ella, comprendiendo la muda pregunta en su zafírea mirada sonrió, asintiendo. Él correspondió la sonrisa y le dio indicaciones al conductor, para ir directo a su departamento.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

.

¡Gracias por leer a pesar de los malditos códigos! Y pues sí, renuentemente pero debieron comer algo y charlar un poco, afortunadamente ambos tienen almas nobles y generosas que no guardan rencores ni reproches… además ellos se pueden comunicar prácticamente con la mirada así que consideré que no era necesario que hablaran mucho más; pero sí que recordaran un poco de sus días del colegio n.n

.

.

 **Gladys:** Hola linda… sí yo lo sé… sinceramente desconozco la razón por la cual salen esos infames códigos, ya he cambiado el capítulo como 3 veces y sigue igual ¬¬ mis sinceras disculpas pero no logré corregirlo esta vez u.u incluso envié un correo a soporte de FF, veremos si ellos hacen algo. Aun así ojalá hayas podido leer algo y te haya gustado, gracias por avisarme de nuevo n.n ¡Saludos!

.

 **Sol Grandchester:** Hola señorita… yo sé que quieres más… capítulos claro ¡ja, ja! Gracias por tu comprensión, la verdad sí me encantaría dedicarme solamente a escribir y dibujar, pero bueno, no se puede; al menos me alegra que te gustara el capítulo (con todo y los desgraciados códigos esos)… Qué lindo que te gustara, ¿verdad que sí es mejor que sean más hechos y menos palabras? Ojalá te siga gustando linda ¡Saludos!

.

 **Aurora:** Sí linda, POR FIN se encontraron… ya se habían tardado, pero es que la pecas se hizo de rogar y pues tenía que probar una cucharada de su propia medicina ¿no crees? Espero que te haya gustado el reencuentro, y te siga gustando la historia. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Marina W:** ¡Sí linda! El doctor era el mismísimo Terry ¡je, je! Y es que es tan buen actor que para él fue relativamente sencillo actuar como gay ¡ja, ja! Lo difícil fue aguantarse de comerse a besos a la pecosa, pero mira, valió la pena el sacrificio ¿no crees? Gracias por leer señorita, ojalá te siga gustando ¡Saludos!

.

 **Eli:** ¡Que genial que te gustara linda! Creo que me aventé un tremendo cliché ¡ja, ja! Pero honestamente en mi cabecita, esa era la mejor forma de que se encontraran, y en ese lugar que nuestro adorado inglés eligió con cuidado desde que volvió a NY, y la hora y todo, ¡si lo tenía bien planeado! Hasta fue a pasear al Central Park para ver cuál lugar era el más apropiado para ver a la pecas ¡je, je! Y sí, directo al grano, ¿para qué seguir perdiendo tiempo si ya estuvieron separados demasiado? Y efectivamente valió la pena el sacrificio de nuestro querido rebelde, es que tenían que hacerle "cocowash" a la necia de la enfermera… quien afortunadamente aprendió bien las lecciones, y además el susto de pensar que él ahora sí ya no querría verla también surtió efecto n.n Sí, esto es el inicio descuida, habrá más ;-) gracias por tus halagos señorita, son inmerecidos pero me hace feliz que les guste esta historia, y yo te agradezco a ti el tiempo de leer y comentar, ojalá te siga gustando n.n ¡Saludos!

.

.

¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Ojalá les siga gustando; nos leemos el próximo miércoles n.n

.

.

 **Ayame DV**


	15. Capítulo XIV

Hola a todas… antes que nada ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas por mi ausencia, quedé de actualizar el pasado miércoles 7, pero me fue imposible… y es que el martes por la noche me avisaron del fallecimiento de un primo, con el que conviví lo suficiente como para que la noticia de su repentino y muy lamentable deceso me afectara más de lo que esperaba… Lamento no haber podido dar señales de vida; pero además de todo se atravesó después el fin de semana, el cual siempre es un reverendo relajo para mí.

Eli linda, muchas gracias por tu preocupación, ahora estoy mejor… y ya no volveré a atrasarme con las entregas de esta historia n.n

Y ahora sí, entrando en materia… En compensación por la ausencia, este es un capítulo más largo y espero que les guste mucho (originalmente estaba dividido en dos). ¡Ya casi terminamos este fic! Igual le quedarán unos dos o máximo tres capítulos más… pero bueno mientras les dejo la parte de hoy; la cual por cierto tiene una escena dedicada especialmente a mi hermosa amiga Gissa A. Graham, ella sabe cuál es y yo les contaré a ustedes al final, para no arruinarles nada todavía ¡ja, ja!

Este capítulo contiene dos melodías, ya saben, la música me inspira de manera fabulosa. Si les apetece escucharlas cuando se indique mientras leen, sería genial; es una gran manera de ambientar, según yo ¡je, je!

*High Enough de Damn Yankees.

**Nothing Else Matters de Metallica; busquen la interpretada por Apocalyptica.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

.

Los personajes de CC y SS no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. De ser míos, bueno Terry y Candy se habrían quedado juntos y felices y en SS, otra cosa sería X-D

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy, y que tiene ciertas modificaciones que me eran necesarias. Obvio la canción que inspiró esta historia tampoco es mía, sólo fue, como es usual en mí, una maravillosa inspiración.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato y tener otro terryfic.

.

.

 **Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene escenas explícitas no aptas para menores (¡Síi por fin ja, ja!), por lo que se recomienda discreción al leerlo. Si alguna de ustedes no es afecta a estos temas, sugiero esperar al siguiente capítulo para continuar la lectura.

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

El lugar era justo como la enfermera Andley lo recordaba, pequeño, ordenado y pulcro. Tenía algunos muebles más que la última vez que estuvo ahí, pero la esencia de Terry estaba en todos lados.

Él se quitó el saco y galante le ayudó a su dama a quitarse el propio, los colgó en el perchero y como todo el caballero inglés que era, le ofreció asiento y algo de beber, y luego puso algo de música. Ella aceptó un té, pero quiso ir con él a la cocina para prepararlo juntos. Pensaba que tal vez a partir de entonces pasaría en ese lugar bastante tiempo, así que mejor se habituaba a los espacios.

Una vez sentados ante la mesa y luego de permanecer en un agradable silencio por algunos minutos, en los que se llenaban los ojos de la presencia del otro sin decir nada; Candy decidió que su curiosidad no daba para más… carraspeó un poco y, mirando la taza que tenía entre las manos, finalmente preguntó:

\- Terry… ¿qué sucedió con Susana? – él comprendió de inmediato la pregunta de ella, y resoplando, pues la sola mención de ese nombre era suficiente para fastidiarle la vida, se dispuso a despejar la duda de la rubia.

\- Pues… mientras estuve en Mississippi, ella no dejaba de acosarme con mensajes y llamadas… yo tontamente pensaba que era por verdadera preocupación por mí, el muy estúpido seguía creyendo que su amor era genuino, y me sentía totalmente miserable pensando que por mi causa ella está en esas condiciones; pero tampoco quería estar separado de ti… - le contó él, con un tinte de espeso dolor en su voz - Afortunadamente, una noche llegó al bar una comensal muy particular. La miré un par de segundos y por alguna razón que desconocía en ese instante, me recordó a ti. Por esa misma razón y de forma no totalmente consciente, la ayudé a sacarse de encima a un par de idiotas que la estaban molestando al salir del lugar. – Sonrió recordando que luego se dio cuenta de que lo aquélla castaña dijo era verdad, realmente no necesitaba ayuda para mandarlos muy lejos por sí misma. – Y ella en agradecimiento, me obsequió un chocolate, y la charla más reveladora que pude haber tenido… -

La chica Andley lo escuchó sorprendida… No era raro que ese galante hombre rescatara a una chica, lo verdaderamente increíble era que se hubiera quedado a charlar con ella.

\- ¿De verdad te pusiste a platicar con una desconocida Terry? – lo miró dudosa. Esto le causó gracia al joven, y quiso molestarla un poco.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Hizo un gesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - Era realmente hermosa, alta, sofisticada y elegante; con un cuerpo brutal y unas larguísimas pestañas que revoleaba de forma muy sugerente – dijo, exagerando y fingiendo haberse embobado con aquélla mujer. Su actuación surtió efecto inmediato, con lo que él se regocijó por dentro.

\- ¿No me digas? – espetó Candy, apretando los labios y con una mirada fulminante – Si ya decía yo que no te habías quedado ahí solamente por buen samaritano – cruzó los brazos y levantó la nariz, girando un poco la cabeza.

\- ¡Pues claro! Soy un caballero inglés ¿recuerdas? Además, uno no es de palo… - siguió incordiándola. Pero cuando ella se levantó de la mesa lanzando con fuerza la silla a sus espaldas y quiso recoger furiosa las tazas que todavía estaban casi llenas del humeante líquido, él empezó a reír totalmente divertido.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Vamos pequeña celosa, deja de enojarte tanto que se te notan más las pecas! –

Y se levantó para abrazarla y contenerla… ella, remilgosa, todavía se hacía la remolona; hasta que él le besó la nariz, y luego la mejilla… y de ahí se pasó a la línea de la quijada… y luego al lóbulo de la oreja, deslizando sus labios por el níveo cuello de la rubia, hasta que la escuchó suspirar quedito y relajarse entre sus brazos… al oído le susurró – Jamás, escúchame bien pecosa, NUNCA habrá ninguna mujer que me parezca más bella que tú… - la chica finalmente se derritió con esa seductora voz haciéndole tal declaración, y se rindió a los coqueteos del chico que amaba.

\- Terry… - lo abrazó ella también, e instintivamente le dio mejor acceso a su cuello mientras paseaba sus pequeñas manos por la ancha espalda de él.

Terrence, que estaba dedicado a degustar por primera vez el sabor salado de la sedosa piel de la enfermera, se permitió perderse en las sensaciones nuevas que provocaba en su ser sentir las manitas de la joven sobre la tela de su camisa, reconociéndolo. Suspirando, asaltó nuevamente la boca pequeña de ella que entreabierta le ofrecía la oportunidad de volver a saborearle. Entre besos deliciosos y suspiros no pensaban mucho, solamente se conocían de un modo novedoso y se entregaban a las sensaciones que estar así con el ser amado y añorado les producía. Eran caricias al alma…

Pero como todavía no llevaban prisa a pesar de todo… la llevó sentarse en el único sillón de doble plaza que había en el lugar y aún entre sus brazos, la recargó en su pecho para besarle el cabello y acariciar su brazo.

\- Te decía que la chica me recordó a ti, pero no sabía el motivo. Luego del "rescate" lo descubrí… es igual de entrometida que tú – dijo con una risilla.

\- ¡Oye! – se quejó Candy, pero sin moverse un ápice de su lugar; estaba demasiado cómoda ahí, abrazada de la cintura del británico.

\- ¡Ja, ja! Y no solo eso, también le da por hacerle a la rescatista –

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó la enfermera, jugando con un botón de la camisa de él.

\- De verdad… yo mismo me sorprendo todavía de la manera en que ella supo retenerme en una plática, pues a pesar de esas características en común contigo, el resto de su personalidad es bien diferente; aunque también es de armas tomar ¡je, je! – recordó los buenos zapes que tan "linda" le diera la tipa aquélla.

\- ¿Y entonces, de qué hablaron? – quiso saber la curiosa joven.

\- Yo estaba en un momento de mi vida en que ya nada podía parecerme más oscuro… me sentía en el infierno y pensé que no podría estar peor; y si le agregamos que esa misteriosa y extraña mujer me recordaba a ti… terminé contándole nuestra historia completa. -

Candy lo escuchaba atentamente, sin dejar de dar ligeras caricias al torso de Terrence, que relajado y fascinado por completo y a partes iguales, también enredaba sus dedos en los rizos de ella…

\- Vaya… - fue lo único que Candice mencionó.

\- Ella me escuchó muy atenta; cuando terminé de hablar me miró de una manera que me dio escalofríos, y entonces me estampó con tal fuerza tan tremendo zape llamándome "¡tarado!", que todavía me duele cuando me acuerdo ¡ja, ja, ja! – la pecosa abrió los ojos impresionada y se levantó de su muy cómodo sitio para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¡¿Estás hablando en serio?! – la joven casi no se lo creía, no solamente una rara mujer se había atrevido a tratar de ese modo a su Terrence, sino que era algo muy similar a lo que ella vivió con Annie y Patty… ¿acaso era el destino que ahora confabulaba para devolverles lo que una vez les quitó?

\- ¡Muy en serio! Esa chica sí que golpea fuerte, aunque no se esforzó en lo más mínimo. Luego de la sacudida física, me dio una buena sacudida mental… y me hizo ver que Susana no me ama en realidad, que jamás lo hizo… solamente nos manipuló y chantajeó por egoísta, obsesiva y caprichosa… - él suspiró, antes de seguir. – Entonces fue que pude liberarme de esa culpa que me carcomía las entrañas, pude ver que yo no tenía responsabilidad alguna con el accidente ni con el hecho de que ella se lanzara a salvarme…. Fue realmente una revelación que me ayudó a romper con esas cadenas que me ataban… Así que luego de eso, me vine prácticamente de inmediato para acá y no perdí tiempo, hablé con ella y terminé con eso definitivamente. -

\- ¿Y ella lo aceptó así de fácil? – cuestionó la pecosa, con duda.

\- Por supuesto que no, al menos no al principio. La verdad tuve que ponerme bastante rudo, y su madre fue peor; ¡hasta me amenazó con demandarme si no me casaba con su "Susy"!… - lo último lo dijo con un tono tan cansino que Candy tuvo que contener la risa; pero luego se puso un poco seria, ya había vuelto a su refugio entre los brazos de él, donde se sentía de lo más a gusto.

\- Pero Terry, a final de cuentas sí te salvó de esas luces, de no ser por eso ahora no estaríamos aquí… tal vez serías tú el de la silla de ruedas o… - no quiso terminar la frase, la sola idea le provocó un terror tan profundo que incluso palideció…

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, por eso le ofrecí apoyo para que consiga la mejor prótesis y su posterior rehabilitación. Ya depende de ella si acepta o no. – puntualizó el actor, al menos a ese respecto.

\- Eres muy generoso Terry… - le acarició con embeleso el apuesto y varonil rostro. – Yo también puedo ayudar en algo… -

\- Tú ya hiciste demasiado por ella Candy – negó él tajantemente. – Deja que yo me encargue de eso. Y, por cierto – recordó de pronto que debía preguntar algo, al menos para mantener las apariencias en lo que reunía el valor civil de confesarle su "travesura" con la terapia famosa. - ¿Cómo es que cambiaste tú de opinión? La otra vez no quisiste verme. –

Terrence sonaba algo triste por eso, y no pasó desapercibido para la rubia quién se mordió los labios; pero decidió contarle todo lo que había pasado desde esa ocasión. Incluidos los coscorrones, jalones y zarandeadas mentales de parte de sus amigas y del "psicólogo". Terry no paraba de reír con cada cosa que le iba diciendo; pues, aunque tanto Britter como O' Brian eran sus cómplices y le habían mantenido al tanto de los avances, no le habían dado todavía todos los detalles de lo que ellas hicieron.

\- ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! La tímida y la gordita dejaron de ser unas miedosas ¡ja, ja! Increíble… - Era cierto, él seguía sorprendido y admirado por el muy notable cambio en ambas jóvenes.

\- Espera, no te he contado algo muy peculiar – dijo la enfermera, levantándose de su espacio, logrando que Terry sintiera de inmediato frío por la pérdida momentánea de su mejor fuente de calor. Puso cara de pregunta, con lo que Candice le contó con lujo de detalles como "St. Claire" era su fan y que estaba "enamorado" de él.

El británico se carcajeaba y Candy pensaba que era por lo muy raro de "Yves", pero la realidad era que se moría de risa por ver que la joven no tenía ni pizca de sospecha de que había sido él quien realmente le dio su "terapia". De pronto recordó el carácter de su Tarzán pecoso, y hasta le dieron escalofríos de pensar en su reacción cuando se enterara de su "pequeña" jugarreta… tragó en seco… mejor le decía luego.

\- Jamás pensé que encontraría un fan tuyo tan ferviente – cavilaba la pecosa, poniendo una mueca graciosa.

\- Te sorprenderías pecas – le dijo Terrence, que efectivamente ya había pasado por situaciones por demás raras con los fans…. Pero como ya no quería seguir hablando de eso, cambió el tema rápidamente. - Uno de estos días te presentaré a mi rescatadora, estoy seguro de que se llevarán de maravilla – le dijo, contento; a lo que ella asintió con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

\- Yo también creo que será así… además… si no fuera por ella nosotros no estaríamos ahora aquí… juntos… - Un ligero tinte carmín adornó sus mejillas… estaban en el departamento de él, solos, por la noche… él se levantó de su lugar y la alcanzó. La chica apenas le pasaba la altura de la barbilla con todo y sus tacones. Quedó a un metro del lugar donde ella estaba, mirándolo con una luz de absoluto amor danzando en sus esmeraldas.

Terry dio un par de pasos calmos hasta quedar frente a Candy, extendió su mano con lentitud casi dolorosa hasta rozar muy ligeramente la mejilla de ella con el pulgar, casi como si temiera que ella desapareciera de pronto… Sus azulísimos ojos transmitían tantos sentimientos y emociones, eran luminosos y profundos… enredó sus dedos en la nuca de la rubia e hizo su caricia más tangible terminando de eliminar la poca distancia que todavía mediaba entre ellos. Candice cerró los ojos cuando sintió el sutil toque de él, y cuando él dejó su mano en su cabello ella acunó la cara de él en su propia mano… se aferró de la cintura estrecha de él y enterró su hermoso rostro en su fuerte y amplio pecho…

\- Te amo pecosa de mi alma… - susurró él – No vuelvas a irte nunca de mi lado… quédate aquí, conmigo… - pidió él con tal sentimiento que su voz se enronqueció y Candy se estremeció de amor y emoción.

\- Te amo mocoso de mi corazón… - respondió ella con voz suave – No me iré jamás… no volveré a dejarte… -

Y se volvieron a besar, con dulzura; acariciando con los propios, los labios del otro… lentamente, sutilmente… se daban pequeños besos despacio, sintiendo la textura delicada y el dulce sabor del aliento del otro… se miraron a los ojos y no hubo más palabras…

.

.

Las manos de Terry tomaron con cuidado el cuello de ella, mientras depositaba pequeños y sensuales besos en los labios entreabiertos de la chica; Candy puso a su vez sus manos sobre las de él, correspondiendo totalmente las caricias que la boca seductora de su amado inglés hacía sobre la de ella.

Poco a poco el beso fue creciendo en intensidad, Terrence deslizó su mano derecha a la nuca de ella para atraerla aún más a sí mismo, al tiempo que la izquierda tomaba posesión de la breve cintura de la joven, la ligera y sensual danza de sus rostros devorando la carnosa boca del otro se volvió una lucha de pasión contenida… Terry mordisqueaba el labio inferior de ella con frenesí, deslizaba su cálida lengua dentro la boquita de la rubia, que sólo atinaba a corresponder y a estremecerse. Ya estaba aferrada a la ancha espalda de ese hombre que tanto amaba, la cual recorría de arriba hacia abajo, sin atreverse todavía a ir más allá…

Él dejó de comerse los labios rosados y carnosos de ella para mirarla febrilmente, con los ojos oscurecidos de amor y deseo, pasó su lengua una vez más por esa boca que tanto lo estaba enloqueciendo, como saboreando en delicioso helado. Un leve suspiro escapó de la rubia que mantenía los ojos cerrados, permitiéndose disfrutar de las muy nuevas emociones y sensaciones que se despertaban en todo su cuerpo… Terry entonces pasó a saborear la delicada piel entre el cuello y la oreja, dejando besitos cortos con soniditos enloquecedores… no deseando contenerse más, deslizó su mano derecha por la cadera y muslo de la chica, buscando subir la falda de su grueso vestido. Una vez logrado su cometido, se dedicó a recorrer la piel sedosa de Candy, subió hasta alcanzar la curva de su trasero, que solamente contorneó desde abajo; aquello hizo respingar a Candy, pero la sensación era tan increíble que sólo echó hacia atrás la cabeza gimiendo quedito…

Terrence entonces aprovechó para asaltar a mordidas ligeras el blanquísimo y expuesto cuello, al tiempo que bajaba su mano a la rodilla de ella, para obligarla a doblar la pierna y así lograr un mejor acceso para pegar más sus cuerpos, siempre sosteniéndola de la cintura…

\- Te… Terry… - alcanzó a susurrar ella, antes de subir por pura pasión su otra pierna y rodear la cintura del británico, quién dejó su deliciosa labor de probar el cuello que hasta hace un momento saboreaba, para mirarla fascinado y sostenerla firmemente y, con ambas manos ahora, del firme y carnoso derriére.

Él caminó hasta recargar a su preciosa pecosa contra la pared, para volver a besarla con ardor y frotar su virilidad en ella… Separó sus labios un instante y la miró, tan bella, sonrojada, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados, jadeando… ella, al sentir que sus labios quedaron solos, mordió el inferior y mostró a medias sus esmeraldas… Sus pequeñas manos alborotaban la sedosa melena de él, bajando las piernas y casi exigiéndole que se acercara más… Candy no sabía que podía reaccionar de ese modo; ella nunca había estado con nadie, pues su corazón y alma estaban atados a este maravilloso hombre que ahora la tocaba y besaba con total devoción y maestría.

No sabía que podía dejar de pensar y solamente sentir; pero ahí estaba, con un calor húmedo que nacía en su alma pero desembocaba en su bajo vientre… entre sus piernas, era algo nuevo, embriagador y ensordecedor… ¿Qué era demasiado rápido para entregarse a él? ¿Y qué? ¡Ya habían esperado demasiado tiempo para estar juntos! El destino se había empeñado una y otra vez en separar lo que había sido creado para estar unido… ¿quién era ella para negarse ahora a completar lo que desde siempre debió ser un solo ser?

Terry por su parte, hacía rato que no pensaba más, únicamente amaba, sentía… anhelaba perderse en esos brazos y ese hermoso cuerpo que prometía tantas delicias… La amaba con cada fibra de su ser, la amó siempre; y ahora la deseaba cada célula de su cuerpo; quería poseer su alma y su cuerpo níveo y precioso…

La observó a los ojos, buscando en ellos una aprobación que ya tenía, pero que él necesitaba confirmar. La luz de intenso amor y deseo que encontró en ellos le hizo sonreír, brillante, endiablado… Así, la fue empujando de a poco, caminando aun besándose hambrientos. Una vez en la habitación, él se tomó el tiempo de pasar sus pulgares por el rostro de su amada, antes de deshacerse del broche que sujetaba la melena dorada. Cuando liberó los rizos, estos cayeron en cascada sobre los hombros y espalda de la joven… Terrence se maravilló de su suavidad cuando se permitió enredar los dedos en los bucles caprichosos, para sacudirlos ligeramente.

\- Es… hermoso… tu cabello… - logró decir el inglés, con voz ronza que se perdió en algún lugar de su garganta cuando la vio enrojecer y mojarse los labios con la lengua. La chica se quedó quieta, respirando agitada y sintiendo las fuertes manos de su adorado rebelde soltar su cabello y acariciarlo… Pensó que era su turno de hacer algo, y acercó las manos a los botones superiores de la blanca camisa y los desabrochó, lentamente, disfrutando del proceso…

Cuando terminó de desabotonarla, deslizó la tela acariciando el amplio pecho de aquél muchacho desquiciante. La piel firme y suave se sintió como seda caliente; a su tacto, Terry se estremeció y su respiración se entrecortó… si eso era con que ella sólo deslizara sus yemas por su piel…

En el fondo… una muy especial melodía se empezó a escuchar de la playlist del castaño: High Enough, de Damn Yankees*…

Con miradas cargadas de amor, Terrence le besó las manos una vez que él estuvo libre de su camisa; para luego hacerla girar y pasarle el cabello sobre el hombro, de modo de tener acceso al cierre del vestido; mismo que deslizó con lentitud casi hipnotizante… cuando estuvo abierto, con caricias en los redondos y delicados hombros de su pecosa, bajó la prenda hasta que cayó al piso… La vista le encantó… ella llevaba un conjunto de lencería muy seductor y romántico, de encaje con seda fucsia, que cubría sólo la mitad de los generosos atributos de la chica, dejando ver la curva inferior de su bien torneado trasero; el cual se levantaba un poco debido al tacón de las botas que todavía conservaba puestas. Antes de volverla a girar de frente a él, recorrió con sus dedos índice y medio la columna de ella, desde la base del cuello hasta el borde de su prenda interior inferior, logrando con ello un feroz estremecimiento de la rubia, quien cada vez respiraba más agitada… Su traviesa mano desvió el camino a la cadera y luego a la muy breve cintura, de donde la tomó para contornearla y caminar con paso felino hasta quedar frente a ella…

Candy tenía las manos a la altura de su pecho, no sabiendo que más hacer con ellas de momento. Pero él deseaba mirar más, así que con su sonrisa ladeada y un brillo seductor en la mirada se acercó a besarla otra vez, mientras separaba las blancas manos de ella y la hacía colocarlas a sus costados.

No había luces encendidas, la única iluminación era la del satélite natural que curiosa observaba desde afuera, brillaba con tal intensidad que parecía hacerlo de contenta al tener el privilegio de presenciar la entrega de esas dos almas que tanto se habían necesitado y extrañado…

Ese plateado resplandor permitió al inglés mirar la preciosa figura de Candy, sus senos blancos envueltos a la mitad en ese muy tentador sujetador, prometían placeres inagotables. Ella estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración; pero también se veía a la expectativa… El británico se volvió a acercar para besarle las mejillas, tomándola de la barbilla y hacerla caminar hasta la cama, donde la empujó con delicadeza hasta que quedó sentada… entre besos y roces, la hizo subir más para dejarla recostada a medias, recargada en sus brazos. Él se subió también, colocando sus largas piernas por fuera de las contorneadas de ella… empezó un recorrido de besos que iba desde sus lóbulos y cuello, deteniéndose en el muy generoso escote de la joven, donde depositó muchos pequeños besos y delineó el canalillo con su lengua cálida y húmeda. Candice dejó escapar un leve gemido y temblaba de emoción, Terrence regresó a seguir succionando la suave piel del grácil cuello de ella… y entonces permitió a su mano que se colocara en un seno de la rubia, lo apretó primero con delicadeza, notando cómo se ajustaba perfecto al hueco que su palma hacía…

\- Te… Terry… - decía entre suspiros su amada.

El inglés siguiendo con sus besos cálidos, bajó los tirantes de la prenda para acariciar y lamer con libertad la expuesta piel de los hombros y pecho de la enfermera, llegando a la orilla del rosado botón que, despierto, le invitaba a beber de él… las palabras que quizá la profunda voz de él, quisieron hablar, morían ante la preciosa visión que se le presentaba, y cuando Candy se arqueó permitiéndole más acceso a sus turgentes senos el ya muy evidente deseo de él se hizo notar todavía más. Apretó con más fuerza y ansiedad el pecho de la chica, que aturdida por las oleadas de placer que recibía enterró sus dedos en el cabello de su amado británico. Si ya creía estar llegando a las estrellas con las caricias subidas de tono, sintió que algo hacía un pequeño estallido dentro de sí, al sentir la boca de Terry tomando el rosado pezón que tenía libre.

No supo en qué momento él deslizó sus hábiles manos bajo su espalda para desabrochar el bello sostén que usaba, y mucho menos cuando lo deslizó hasta botarlo por ahí, donde no estorbase. Él se quedó un par de minutos más succionando y besando ambos senos de la chica, quien se revolvía bajo el ardiente aliento del castaño… Luego, él con sus zafiros oscurecidos por el anhelo, le sonrió torcido al mirar los entreabiertos ojos de ella, se levantó de donde estaba, pues le pareció justo estar en igualdad de condiciones que su pecosa… y entonces se deshizo de sus botas y sus jeans con una destreza inigualable. Luego, acariciando desde la cadera y paseando por los muslos suaves y firmes de Candy, le sacó las botas, aprovechando para rozar el resto de las piernas de ella, quien solícita le ayudó, levantando cada extremidad al ser su turno.

Él admiró los pequeños pies, lindos y delicados… era increíble la fuerza y energía que había en ellos, y que él conocía de sobra…

Candice entonces se incorporó para mirarlo con ojos grandes, brillando a borbotones por la anticipación y la novedad, se lamió los labios pues la vista ante ella era simplemente magnífica y majestuosa… Aún bajo la única prenda que todavía cubría el masculino y atlético cuerpo, su excitación era evidente, ante ello la joven se sonrojó y se levantó de su lugar, alcanzando a colgarse del cuello de aquel bellísimo enfant terrible que la volvía totalmente loca… Sentía la urgente necesidad de saborear esa piel blanca que se presentaba frente a ella. Deslizó sus suaves labios por la barbilla fuerte de Terry, llegando también a la piel entre la oreja y el final de su quijada, arrancando leves suspiros del joven que mantuvo entonces sus manos en la cintura pequeña su amada. Ella siguió saboreando la piel del fuerte cuello del castaño, dedicándose un momento a succionar un poco, haciendo ruiditos húmedos que despertaban todavía más sus sentidos. A pesar del clima otoñal, ellos estaban sintiendo un maravilloso calor surgiendo de sus entrañas, con cada toque, mordida y beso… La rubia siguió su exploración, pero al ver que el ojiazul casi pierde el equilibrio al percibir la sedosa y caliente lengua de su pecosa en uno de sus pezones, fue el turno de ella de empujarlo hasta recostarlo en el colchón, para entonces pasear sus manos sin pena por el cuerpo de él, que se dejaba hacer…

No, ella no tenía experiencia alguna, era su primera vez… pero estaba con Terry, su amado rebelde, ese a quien los convencionalismos sociales y reglas moralistas lo aburrían… así, ella se dejaba llevar por el deseo, por el amor y su instinto, imitando en lo posible lo que él hacía con ella. Dejó un camino de besos húmedos por el torso del inglés, llegando a su vientre, donde el elástico de la negra prenda interior que él usaba le impidió seguir… Se detuvo sin saber bien cómo continuar, o más bien con timidez… esto lo comprendió el actor, quien luchó con el temblor que el toque de la chica provocaba en él, y de improviso la jaló de los brazos, para que quedara sobre él, y sintiendo su dura necesidad de tenerla por completo. La atrapó en sus poderosos brazos, enredando sus piernas con las suaves de ella… Era increíble lo bien que se acoplaban sus formas con las del pequeño cuerpo sobre él; giró para quedar de costado sin soltarla ni dejar de devorar su boca ni un momento, ella volvió a dejar sus dedos enredarse en la melena espesa y lustrosa de él, se estaba volviendo adicta a ello.

Terry paseaba las yemas de sus dedos por toda la espalda de la rubia, haciendo con cuidado a un lado los rizos dorados, luego sujetó el firme trasero de ella, y lo apretó y masajeó reconociéndolo como su territorio… Un par de leves estrujones lograron que un suave quejido emergiera de la boca de ella, cosa que encendió todavía más al castaño, quien no pudo seguir conteniéndose y empezó con la mano derecha a bajar el bikini de ella, último bastión de defensa que cubría a su muy adorada pecosa.

Los dedos de Terrence dejaban un rastro que ella sentía que le quemaba ahí por donde se deslizaban, al darse cuenta de lo que él hacía, un suspiro entrecortado mezcla de emoción y susto, salió de sus labios, que no habían abandonado los de él en ningún momento. La mano izquierda del actor continuaba en su reconocimiento del derriere de la joven, pero al notar la muy ligera resistencia de ella a perder su última prenda, él sonrió travieso… - Pecosa miedosa… - se burló dulcemente – te juro que no te haré daño – y de un tirón prácticamente la obligó a flexionar una pierna para facilitar la salida del encaje y seda… Y ahora sí, él la observó completa, a su merced, sonrojada furiosamente y expuesta, confiada a su amor…

La maravillosa vista lo sobrecogió al punto de enardecerlo, sin embargo, intuyendo que la joven entre sus brazos jamás había estado con varón alguno antes, controlaba sus impulsos, de modo de enamorarla, seducirla y tratarla como la delicada joya que era para él… ya habría tiempo para ser arrebatado y pasional después…

\- Candy… - habló con voz ronca, brutalmente seductora – Eres… la criatura más sublime que haya sido creada jamás… - le dijo él, extasiado, perdido de amor.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, pues su reciente desnudez total la había abochornado "¿Y si a él ya no le gustaba tanto?" pensaba, de pronto cohibida. Al escuchar tan bellas palabras , parte de su ansiedad se desvaneció… Iba a decir algo pero entonces miró como Terry se deshacía de su bóxer, ese que lo hacía verse increíblemente sexy… lo que vio la dejó sin aliento… Ahí estaba él en toda su magnífica y masculina belleza… era sencillamente glorioso; erguido cuan alto y varonil era… recorrió sus esmeraldas por cada parte y músculo de su cuerpo marcado, potente, apetecible… y él se dejó admirar, sintiendo un deleitoso morbo en ser devorado con la mirada oscurecida de la joven, que no podía ocultar su pasmo y adoración.

Se acercó a ella para besarla y acomodarla mejor, debajo de él. ¡Qué sensación tan ensordecedora sentir su piel contra la propia! Cálidas, húmedas, trémulas por ese primer contacto completo y total… - ¿Te gusta lo que ves… pequeña pecosa…? – soltó con audaz y ardiente arrogancia, agregando después un sedoso mordisco al labio inferior de la rubia – Cierra la boca, linda… - volvió a jugar…

¡Ah! Era tan arrogante… casi odioso, pero tan embriagadoramente apuesto, y absolutamente maravilloso… El peso de toda la potencia de Terry estaba sobre ella, temblorosa y asustada a rabiar; pero excitada y más viva que nuca… Esa pedantería de él era simplemente irresistible, y esos besos de menta y canela que él le daba eran… divinos…

Entonces él se dio a la placentera tarea de recorrer todo el cuerpo de su amada con caricias por demás ardientes y atrevidas; besos, mordiscos, apretones, lamidas y succiones… No pensaba dejar un solo milímetro de esa cremosa piel sin conocer, deseaba dejar su huella en toda ella… la pasión que contenía se acrecentaba conforme la veía retorcerse bajo sus toques y besos; la vocecita de la rubia soltaba gemiditos y suspiros entrecortados mientras intentaba acariciar lo que alcanzaba de la piel sudorosa del castaño… casi estaba lista.

La miró a los ojos cuando ella los abrió al escuchar de labios del británico un sentido - Candy… mi Candy… - Él aprovechó para llevar sus dedos a la intimidad de la chica y palparla suavemente, sutilmente… controlando en todo instante el impulso de salvaje intensidad que pugnaba con desesperación infinita por explotar en su pecho, en su vientre, en su virilidad…

\- ¡Ah! – exclamó la rubia, quedito, y con un adorable respingo que a él se le antojó de ternura indescriptible.

Sonriente y susurrándole al oído que no temiera, que confiase en él, profundizó lentamente la calcinante caricia, hasta alcanzar un punto más oculto, logrando la humedad de ella y que la chica vibrara entre sus expertas manos.

No dejó de besarla y decirle cuánto la amaba y lo bella que era, en ningún momento… Candy lo escuchaba, jadeaba y se aferraba a la espalda ancha de él… hasta que instintivamente levantó las caderas hacia él, pidiéndole más, casi exigiendo que la tomase de una vez… le llamaba y se mordía los labios… estaba lista para recibirlo…

Terrence llegó hasta ella, se deslizó como un tigre se desliza entre la maleza hasta colocarse entre las bellas piernas de la enfermera, un último suspiro y se empezó a adentrar en la chica; lentamente… encontró la obvia resistencia natural en ella, quien casi le clavaba las uñas en la espalda… Él sabía que debía dar un empujón que lastimaría unos momentos a su pecosa, por lo que esperó un instante para ver si la joven ponía resistencia… no fue así, y de un solo movimiento terminó de adentrarse en el que era el lugar más maravilloso del universo para él…

Un corto y agudo grito escapó de la garganta de Candy, quién abrió grandes los ojos y enterró ahora sí las uñas en la piel de Terry… Él sabía que sería de ese modo, y con todo su amor y devoción por esa chica, se quedó quieto unos segundos, para poderle preguntar con preocupación mezclada con intenso deseo, si estaba bien.

\- Sí… - atinó a decir la rubia, mordiéndose los labios.

Luego de unos segundos más, ella empezó a acariciar con fervor la espalda baja del castaño, y emulando el recorrido que él hiciera un rato antes por su trasero, Candy hizo lo mismo, sujetando el de él con ansiosa pasión y desespero… eso fue para el ojiazul la señal que esperaba y comenzó su vaivén dentro de ella… acariciando con su alma y con su viril erección el rincón más íntimo de la joven… Se acoplaron en una danza milenaria, primitiva, sus cuerpos se pertenecían así como sus almas, simplemente fueron creados para ser uno solo… dos corazones latiendo al unísono, al ritmo de la apasionada entrega que comenzó despacio, y luego incrementó su fiereza e intensidad…

Candy gritaba con pasión el nombre de Terry… y él, él ronroneaba con voz ronca el nombre de ella…

El castaño quitó de su trasero una de las pequeñas manos de la ojiverde, para entrelazar sus dedos colocándola sobre la cabeza de ella, se sostenía con la mano libre y en su empuje de rítmico golpeteo en ella se sentía morir de éxtasis… tocaba el cielo con las manos y todo dolor, sufrimiento y soledad se desvanecieron, como recuerdos lejanos de un pasado extraño y ajeno… cerró con fuerza los ojos y bajó la cabeza para alcanzar la boca de la rubia, que entreabierta gemía de forma enloquecedora para él… la besó con pasión y amor, y ella dejó que el huracán de sentimientos que había guardado durante tanto tiempo fuese liberado, apresó la cintura de Terry con sus piernas, dando con ello y sin saberlo, mejor acceso para la masculinidad de él, quién con arrebato y sonrojo intensos empujaba sin piedad a la chica…

El cuerpo de Candy se tensó, sus músculos se contrajeron y ella abrió los ojos, sintiendo como si de pronto un torrente de fuego brotara de sus entrañas quemándola como lava que se expandía como una explosión a cada célula de su ser, como sin el sol se hubiese colado dentro de ella y lanzara llamaradas que la hacían temblar sin control… y entonces, como si una presa se rompiera, una poderosa corriente se liberó en la enfermera, que pensaba que moriría en ese instante… atinó a aferrarse de él con inusitada fuerza gritando con desesperación - ¡Terry.. oh Dios Terry! –

Él por su parte volaba por el espacio sideral, sintiendo como si mil caballos lo arrastrasen por el firmamento con todo su poderío; se sentía invencible, y las oleadas de intensísima electricidad provocaban que casi convulsionara… esto era hacer el amor… entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la persona para quien fuiste destinado desde el principio de los tiempos… a medida que se movía dentro de ella, el poder de una supernova se iba forjando en su bajo vientre… cuando ella gritó su nombre al haber llegado al paraíso de su mano, él, dos segundos después percibió ese choque de estrellas explotar dentro de sí, liberando con un ronco y potente gemido también el poderoso río que había luchado por desbordarse…

Luego de tan increíble clímax de ambos… Terry se desplomó sin fuerzas sobre Candy, con cuidado de no sofocarla… temblando todavía la besó con infinito amor y dulzura, antes de colocarse a su lado… la rubia recibió los labios de él sedienta, como si nunca lo hubiera besado… jamás se cansaría de beber de él. Agitada, lo vio acomodarse a su lado, mirándola como nunca lo había hecho. Sus ojos tenían un destello tan luminoso y cristalino como febril… estaba sudado y el cabello se le pegaba seductoramente a la frente, Terry luchaba por regularizar su respiración cuando la suave mano de la pecosa le quitó un mechón de fleco que caía entre sus maravillosos ojos del color del mar en tormenta.

Se acercaron, se volvieron a besar y se abrazaron…

\- Candy… - la llamó él cuando logró controlar otra vez su voz.

\- ¿Sí? – ella lucía adorablemente abochornada y feliz, sus esmeraldas chisporroteaban luz y amor a borbotones…

\- Te amo… - alcanzó a decir él.

\- Y yo a ti… - le respondió, acariciando con devoción el rostro apolíneo de él.

Ya no dijeron nada más, solamente se dedicaron a acariciarse mutuamente con sutileza, hasta que ella cayó dormida profundamente entre los brazos de su alma gemela…

.

.

Estaba tan feliz y eufórico, que no lograba conciliar el sueño… a su lado la bellísima rubia dormía apaciblemente, cansada pero tranquila… su respiración pausada lo indicaba así. Le quitó un rebelde rizo que caía en su mejilla, acomodándolo con mucha delicadeza; la miró embelesado un par de minutos y luego se levantó, con cuidado para no despertarla.

Se puso sus jeans luego de localizarlos tirados en un rincón de la habitación, y después la camisa, misma que cerró solamente con los dos últimos botones. Salió despacio y cerró la puerta, para encaminarse a la sala… se acercó a esa ventana que fuera su único testigo del dolor del que fue presa durante noches y días. Ahora observaba la luna que con su plateada luz bañaba su rostro, como queriendo acariciar también ese perfecto perfil y ser partícipe de la felicidad que aquéllos hechizantes zafiros irradiaban… Terry sonrió, no tenía sueño y estaba absoluta y completamente pleno y feliz; se sintió inspirado a cortar de lleno con la melancolía que fuera su eterna acompañante durante tantos meses sin ella… así, se dirigió al rincón de la sala en donde estaba el estuche de su cello. Curioso, Candy ni siquiera se fijó en el instrumento cuando estuvieron ahí… Lo sacó y acomodó una silla al lado de la ventana…

Se sentó y puso el instrumento entre sus piernas, tomando el arco y empezando a pulsar las gruesas cuerdas del hermoso cello. Empezaron a sonar suavemente los acordes de una muy hermosa e intensa pieza que a Terry en particular le fascinaba, y que en este momento se le antojaba perfecta… Nothing Else Matters, de Metallica** se dejaba escuchar en las virtuosas manos del británico.

Terrence mantenía los ojos cerrados y acercó su rostro al brazo del instrumento, sintiendo la vibración de las cuerdas casi rozar su mejilla… él era un hombre de emociones y pasión sin contener, como acababa de demostrar… el teatro y la música llenaban su existencia casi tanto como su adorada pecosa, por lo tanto se permitía sentir los sonidos atravesarlo, perdiéndose en el sentido vaivén de su torso al interpretar de manera maravillosa la melodía… En algún segundo mostró sus bellos zafiros, levantó la cabeza en un momento echándola hacia atrás en el instante más emotivo de la pieza… el cello resonaba y vibraba entre sus manos, como un rato antes vibrase el frágil cuerpo de ella… las cuerdas le susurraban intensamente las notas que él les ordenaba y volvió a bajar el rostro para ocultarlo parcialmente con su flequillo… Los sonidos le regalaban una exquisita emoción, sentía como si las sensaciones fueran a brotar de su pecho en otra explosión… y de nuevo una lágrima logró escapar de sus ojos, pero esta vez era producto de la felicidad que lo embargaba; honesta, enorme, palpable…

Finalmente, los últimos sonidos de la muy hermosa canción lo alcanzaron y él culminó la sublime interpretación casi acariciando el instrumento con su mejilla y los labios entreabiertos…

Las intensísimas emociones vividas ese día estaban culminando con esa melodía y respiraba algo agitado… recuperó la calma y abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse frente a él a Candy, vestida únicamente con la camisa del pijama de él, que le llegaba un poco arriba de medio muslo. La brillante y etérea luz que entraba por la ventana la bañaba dándole un aura hechizante, su cabello suelto y alborotado la hacía lucir muy sensual, contrastando con la inocencia y dulzura que se leía en su hermoso rostro, sonrojado… alcanzó a ver unas lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de ella… se permitió observarla con devoción, mientras recargaba el instrumento en la pared.

\- Te desperté… lo siento… - dijo él, sonriendo con inusual timidez en él. Ella solamente negó con la cabeza sonriendo también en medio del salado líquido que apartaba de su piel con su mano.

\- Me alegra que lo hayas hecho - dijo ella con dulzura – ¡Ha sido maravilloso! – completó con la voz quebrada por la emoción. Ella no tenía idea de que él supiera tocar el cello; pero claro, habiendo tenido la privilegiada educación de la aristocracia, era casi lógico que sus conocimientos musicales fueran más allá del piano y la armónica…

Los ojos de Terry brillaron contentos… antes, cuando tocaba en el grupo, se imaginaba que interpretaba todas y cada una de las piezas para ella… que su pecosa lo escuchaba y le agradaba. Soñaba que la rubia le sonreía… y ahora ese sueño era una realidad, mucho más bella de lo que siquiera pensó alguna vez… Le extendió la mano invitándola a alcanzarlo, cosa que la joven hizo sin demorar. La rodeó por la cintura para contornear nuevamente sus formas sobre la tela de su camisa, besándola con pasión renovada. Ella no perdió tiempo y deslizó sus manos por la castaña melena, correspondiendo con candorosa pasión las caricias que él prodigaba en su cuerpo y en sus labios.

Se separaron suspirando, y, perdiendo los azules ojos en las bellas esmeraldas de la chica, le dio un beso suave y pegó su frente a la de ella, ya era un adicto a su presencia… la joven sonrió coquetamente.

\- Terry… - empezó ella -

\- ¿Sí? – él notó el brillo de diablura en las verdes pupilas y ladeó la cabeza, esperando…

\- Te van a regañar los vecinos por la serenata involuntaria – le dijo divertida, más cuando notó la ironía en los zafiros que él rodó sonriendo.

\- ¡Qué va! Si de seguro se enamoran todavía más de mí… - contestó, con travesura y un gesto displicente de su mano.

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Ya te he dicho pecosa, soy irresistible – agregó, con su característica arrogancia, esa que Candy ya extrañaba…

\- Mocoso engreído – espetó, fingiendo molestia, pero sin dejar de mirarlo absolutamente enamorada.

\- ¡Ja, ja! – esos calificativos de ella habrían sido respondidos con ácido sarcasmo su fuera alguien más quien los dijera, pero viniendo de los labios de su enfermera, le sonaban como el más bello de los halagos… - Tranquila señorita, estamos en el único departamento ocupado de este piso del edificio, si alguien escuchó algo, seguramente fue _otra cosa_ y no la melodía – acotó con bastante picardía, logrando que Candice se sonrojara furiosamente.

\- ¡Terrence! – gritó la chica dándole un golpe en el brazo.

La preciosa risa del inglés se dejó escuchar, con sus notas sensuales y vibración preciosa… amaba a esa mujer, tan desinhibida y apasionada un momento, y tan tímida y recatada al siguiente… la cargó en brazos, sorprendiéndola, y entre besos y risas se la llevó nuevamente a la habitación…

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

 **.**

Ok… no saben lo que me costó escribir este capítulo ¡je, je! Y no por falta de ideas aclaro x.X si no porque al ser la primera vez de Candy no quería que las cosas fueran muy… mmm… aventajadas por decirlo de algún modo; pero tampoco quería algo demasiado rosa ¿me explico? Además, no es sencillo intentar escribir una escena sexy y hot sin pasar la delgada línea de lo ofensivo o vulgar (para algunas personas); así que bueno, ojalá no haya sido decepcionante.

La escena dedicada a Gissa es esa _"post"_ , cuando Terry sale de la habitación y va por su querido cello, ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo al escribirla, amiga hermosa!

.

.

.

 **Lila Venezuela:** Gracias señorita por tus lindas palabras, no saben lo halagada que me siento de que te guste la historia y que cada vez que entras la busques. ¡Un honor! Espero te siga gustando y continúes soñando cosas hermosas para los chicos. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Fran:** Hola señorita gusto en conocerte, gracias por leer y por tus palabras. Lo de la broma para Annie y Patty suena divertido ¡je, je! La cosa es que ellas no son tan necias como la pecosa, que definitivamente necesitaba una buena sacudida ¿no crees? ¡Ja, ja! Igual en algún momento Candy pueda tener una vendetta, pero eso implicaría que también debería desquitarse de Terry… tal vez también tenga su lado encantador… ¡ja, ja, ja! Espero mientras tanto te siga gustando la historia n.n ¡Saludos!

.

 **Eli:** Claro que debían tener una reconciliación "completa" (claro que te entiendo hermosa, :-D si ya se me cocían las habas a mí también ¡ja, ja!). Creo que tienes razón, aunque Terry no necesitara que le pidiera perdón (el pobre sufrió mucho al ver el dolor y arrepentimiento de la pecosa en al "terapia", por eso ya no necesita ni quiere explicaciones), siempre es reconfortante saber que esa persona tiene el valor de reconocer sus errores y pedir perdón por habernos lastimado; así que fue por eso que hice que Candy insistiera en ese punto. Qué lindo que te gustara el reencuentro, quería algo intenso pero romántico al mismo tiempo, espero haberlo logrado. Y respecto a tu duda, Terry por supuesto que le contará lo de St. Claire, solamente que todavía no se decide a cuándo hacerlo ¡je, je! La pecosa de seguro se engorila cuando se entere… pero bueno sabemos que una sola mirada o la patentada sonrisa ladeada de Grandchester y la tendrá comiendo de su mano (¿a quién no? :-D- ). Gracias por seguir leyendo y nuevamente gracias por tu preocupación hermosa n.n ahora todo está más tranquilo. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Sol Grandchester:** Sip… ya venía lo bueno ¿Qué tal me ha salido? Gracias por leer linda, espero te siga gustando ¡Saludos!

.

 **PatyGranchester:** Que emoción que te gustara Paty, sí era justo y necesario aclarar algunos detalles, pero bueno, son tan hermosas almas que no necesitaban más (aparte pues ya Terry se sabe todo lo que le pecosa dijo en la "terapia" ¡je, je!). Me emociona que te pareciera genial el capítulo, espero te siga gustando n.n ¡Saludos!

.

 **Guest:** Gracias por leer y comentar n.n me alegra que te gustara, sí intenté hacerlo romántico y emotivo, ¡qué emoción que te emocione! Y ojalá te siga gustando n.n ¡Saludos!

 **Dianley:** Sí, esa Candy fue difícil de convencer, pero mira; ya se deshizo de esas taras mentales ¡por fin! Qué lindo que te gusten sus encuentros, ojalá así continúe. ¡Saludos!

.

.

¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Ojalá les siga gustando; nos leemos (ahora sí) el próximo miércoles n.n

.

.

.

 **Ayame DV**

 **Ayame DV**


	16. Cap XV

¡Hola hola!

Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias a todas por sus hermosas palabras de aliento para mí, no saben lo reconfortante que es el recibir estas muestras de aprecio por parte de chicas tan lindas como ustedes, es un bálsamo para el corazón saber que aún en la distancia y casi sin conocerme, ustedes me regalen tanto ánimo y buenas vibras; de verdad lo aprecio mucho.

Y pues bien, ahora sí vengo el día que prometí con nuevo capítulo n.n este es algo relajado, digamos como enlace entre el reencuentro y reconciliación, y los días posteriores a esta; como les decía antes, ya vamos en la recta final del fic; no le queda ya mucho… ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

.

Los personajes de CC y SS no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. De ser míos, bueno Terry y Candy se habrían quedado juntos y felices y en SS, otra cosa sería X-D

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy, y que tiene ciertas modificaciones que me eran necesarias. Obvio la canción que inspiró esta historia tampoco es mía, sólo fue, como es usual en mí, una maravillosa inspiración.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato y tener otro terryfic.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

.

.

La mañana los encontró durmiendo apaciblemente, abrazados uno frente al otro… Terry se rehusaba a abrir los ojos, un aroma a flores y cítricos inundaba sus sentidos y sentía un cosquilleo en la nariz que era provocado por un suave mechón de cabello… sentía bajo su mano el contorno de una suave y firme forma… - Dios, si estoy soñando no permitas que despierte – susurró él… la figura bajo su brazo se removió un poco y un ligero sonido, como ronroneo, alcanzó sus oídos… con eso se espabiló y permitió que la luz del sol atravesara sus espesas pestañas, colándose a saludar a los zafiros más azules y brillantes que hubiese admirado… No, no estaba soñando, ella realmente estaba ahí… se habían encontrado la tarde anterior… Candy estaba dormida con él, la cubrían únicamente su cabello y las cobijas y él estaba embobado admirándola. Pasó sus dedos por la piel desnuda de un muy blanco brazo de la rubia…

Entonces ella despertó y abrió perezosamente los ojos… ¡Dios! Mirar al despertar ese cabello castaño alborotado y los imposibles azules de él era un milagro, uno que creyó imposible… ¡la visión más sublime que sus ojos miraran jamás! ¿Cómo pudo pasar tanto tiempo sin él? Lo ignoraba, ahora todo ese pasado y ese dolor eran como un sueño lejano… una pesadilla de la cual despertaba, ¡y de qué manera!

\- Buenos días pecosa – saludó el británico, besando delicadamente los rosados labios de la chica y rozando su nariz con la pequeña de ella.

\- Buenos días – contestó la enfermera correspondiendo las tenues caricias, pero estremeciéndose ante el toque ardiente del joven.

Se sonrieron primero con dulzura, perdieron las esmeraldas en los zafiros… y después empezaron a reír como dos chiquillos que acabaran de recibir su obsequio esperado en Navidad… Terry tomó del brazo a la chica y la jaló para que quedara sobre él, apresándola por la cintura y dedicándose a besarla lento, gozosamente, delineando la pequeña boca con la propia, acariciando los labios con los suyos y deslizando ligeramente la punta de la lengua en la suave y delicada piel…

Candy correspondió de inmediato mientras acariciaba el cabello de él… pronto el beso incrementó la intensidad y la rubia ya estaba frotando su pecho desnudo contra el del inglés… que sintió despertar sus instintos nuevamente y estaba acariciando la espalda de la enfermera, hasta donde sus manos alcanzaban…

Pero la vida decide ser bastante traviesa a veces, por lo que en el preciso momento en que él iba a juguetear con la parte donde la espalda de ella termina, la alarma empezó a sonar.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó Terrence, ofuscado a más no poder por tener que dejar su muy placentera labor.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Alcanzó a preguntar la rubia, que seguía perdida en su ensoñación y no caía en cuenta de que era día laborable para el pobre aristócrata.

\- Pues es que tengo que ir al ensayo pecas… no todos tenemos un padre multimillonario que nos mantenga – dijo, burlón… pero lo que deseaba era disimular la decepción que sentía de tener que levantarse de su muy cómodo sitio entre los brazos de su atolondrada pecosa.

\- ¡Mira quién lo dice! Lord Terrence… en teoría eres el Marqués de Grandchester ¿no? – le devolvieron la burla.

Terry la miró con ojos de enorme ofensa y con los labios apretados, lo que hizo que ella temiera que verdaderamente se hubiese enfadado y se mordió los labios, esperando el estallido del bien conocido temperamento del británico. En lugar de eso él solamente bufó, le era casi imposible enojarse con esa mujercita, y menos en esos momentos… El tema de su familia era algo que sencillamente no tocaría, al menos no por lo pronto; estaba demasiado feliz como para amargarse la mañana.

\- Pecas, déjame que te cuente, que tengo un papel en la nueva puesta en escena de la compañía Stratford – dijo él, mostrando sus dientes con los ojitos cerrados, orgulloso de poder darle esa noticia a su chica, y para desviar la atención del tema Grandchester.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – preguntó ella emocionada y levantándose de improviso, sin darse cuenta de que quedaba con el torso al descubierto frente a los ahora muy abiertos y azules ojos de él, que casi se desmayaba de felicidad con semejante vista. Cuando ella notó a donde se dirigían las pupilas del joven, se sonrojó violentamente y se cubrió con las sábanas, en un impulso de pudor.

\- ¡Vamos pecas no seas egoísta! Anoche no logré ver bien casi nada – dijo él entre risas y jalando de la tela que ella aferraba contra sí con fiereza.

\- ¡Terry suelta! – gritó manoteando para alejar las muy traviesas manos del castaño que seguían tironeando para descubrirla otra vez.

Hubieran seguido con su pequeña lucha de poder, si la desgraciada alarma no hubiera empezado a dar lata otra vez con que ya era hora de levantarse. Terry de muy buena gana la hubiese ignorado; pero considerando que Hathaway le había dado la increíble oportunidad de tener nuevamente un protagónico a pesar de su gran irresponsabilidad anterior; no podía ni quería darse el lujo de arruinarlo de nuevo. Así, con un suspiro de resignación, decidió dejar ganar a la pecosa y que se quedara con su sábana encima. Suspiró feliz y sonriente - ¿No me preguntarás cuál papel de qué obra es? – cuestionó, con un ligero puchero que mató de ternura a Candy, ¡con esa expresión él podría pedirle que bajara al infierno y regresara con un carbón ardiente en las manos y ella lo haría sin pensarlo! Sonrió y por supuesto que le concedió su deseo… - ¡Cierto! ¿Cuál papel obtuviste amor? – dijo ella, llamándolo por primera vez con ese adjetivo sin darse cuenta, y que a Terrence le sonó como canto celestial.

\- Seré Hamlet – fue todo lo que contestó, sacando el pecho con gran orgullo, y una sonrisa que podría opacar el brillo del mismísimo astro rey.

\- ¡¿Hamlet?! ¿De verdad? – Y la expresión de ella rivalizó en luminosidad con la de él… lo abrazó efusiva y riendo alegremente - ¡Terry estoy tan orgullosa de ti! – y otra vez las pieles juntas despertaron deseos primitivos en los dos, mismos que el propio oijiazul tuvo que reprimir, dándole un beso suave a la chica al tomarla de la cintura para alejarla con bastante renuencia.

\- Gracias, pecosa… la verdad es que apenas puedo creerlo, pero así es. Y como es una oportunidad de esas que no se me volverán a dar jamás en la vida si soy tan irresponsable como la vez anterior… debo levantarme para ir al ensayo… - dijo con un leve rastro de amargura, por tener que separarse de su amada chiquilla tan pronto.

\- ¡Oh pero es genial Terry! Es cierto que no desearía separarme de ti ni un segundo, pero tienes razón, debes ir, ¡es maravilloso! – Decía ella, absolutamente contenta por él, y dándole espacio para que saliera del lecho.

Así lo hizo él, dándole la espalda en el proceso a la enfermera y estirándose cuan largo era. Ella, ante la desquiciante y muy iluminada vista del cuerpo desnudo de ese "portento de hombre", como lo llamara St. Claire, abrió los ojos enormes y se mordió el labio inferior para no babear. Él la miraba de reojo y sonrió ladeado, como sólo él sabía hacerlo…

\- Deja de mirarme como si quisieras violarme pequeña pervertida – se burló él, antes de salir corriendo al baño, escapando del zapato que sabe Dios dónde y en qué momento había conseguido la pecosa y que ya le estaba lanzando.

Candy entonces, se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón, con los brazos extendidos a los lados y sonriendo como tonta… tenía un brillo especial en la mirada… era felicidad, absoluta y completa… Había recuperado a ese petulante malcriado por un milagro que la vida les debía… por tantos desencuentros, separaciones, dolor y tormentos… ahora les estaba pagando con creces y jamás volvería a permitir que los llevara por caminos separados, nunca más… Estuvo un rato en esas cavilaciones cuando creyó escuchar la voz del aristócrata llamarla desde la ducha… la chica compuso una mueca de extrañeza mezclada con travesura, y para allá fue, con su pequeño cuerpo envuelto en un enorme enredijo de sábanas.

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta, con el cabello revuelto por la reciente "actividad nocturna" parecía una chiquilla en busca de alguna travesura qué hacer… En el cuarto de baño el cancel de la ducha era transparente, por lo que podía ver perfectamente la silueta de quien se refrescaba adentro… se sonrojó, pero no perdió detalle de nada. Los rápidos y enérgicos movimientos del castaño eran hipnóticos para ella; lo miró darse shampoo y bailar un poco, lo que provocó una risita en la rubia…

\- ¿Candy? – preguntó él, deteniendo su rítmico balanceo y asomándose también y mirándola arqueando la ceja y con su ya legendaria sonrisa ladeada.

\- Yo... disculpa, creí que me habías llamado – se excusó la chica, idiotizada con esa adorable mueca de él.

\- Pues, no precisamente, pero ya que estás aquí – empezó a decir él, con toda la cara de estar planeando una diablura, cosa que Candy entendió perfectamente…

\- Oh no… yo me ducharé después que tú querido, de lo contrario llegarás tarde a tu ensayo y no quiero que por mi causa te llamen la atención. – atajó astutamente. El castaño puso mueca de decepción, aderezada con un pucherito que derritió a la joven, pero se mantuvo firme.

\- Tienes razón pecas… permíteme entonces terminar – dijo él, cerrando el cancel y volviendo a su actividad – ¿Me esperarás aquí? – quiso saber él. La enfermera lo meditó un momento.

\- Me encantaría, pero tengo todas mis cosas en el hotel… - caviló ella…

\- Entiendo… - respondió el ojiazul – ¿en dónde te hospedas? –

\- En el Ritz-Carlton – dijo ella, con timidez pues sabía que eso le costaría una segura burla… No se equivocó... Terry soltó su clásico silbido antes de hablar…

\- ¡Claro! La muy distinguida Srta. Andley no podría elegir algo menos ¿no? – dijo, con cierta acidez… su departamento completo cabía en una sola suite de ese lujoso hotel.

Candy se mordió los labios, ella no quería reservar esa habitación tan cara que sus primos insistieron, en especial porque ella lo que deseaba era estar con Terry, le importaba poco en donde, pero conociendo a ese terco muchacho londinense…

\- Los chicos insistieron… - se disculpó, sin tener por qué.

Terrence se descolocó un instante, hasta que recordó al "elegante" y al "inventor"; arqueó una ceja, abriendo entonces el cancel de nuevo, y mostrándose en todo su arrollador esplendor ante la joven, puso las manos en las caderas luego de sacudirse el agua de la cara y cabello. Ella abrió los ojos como platos (y la boca otra vez, pero recordó la frase de la noche anterior _"cierra la boca linda"_ , y eso hizo precisamente)… bajó los ojos fingiendo que buscaba alguna imaginaria mota de polvo en la enorme tela que la cubría, cosa que le causó gracia al británico.

\- Te refieres a tus primos… - no era pregunta.

\- Sí, y Annie y Patty… dijeron que debía estar cómoda para que me relajara y no volviera a hacer tonterías… como decidir arrebatada y cobardemente antes de verte… - confesó, en voz quedita y retorciendo la tela con las manos que la sostenían. Eso enterneció al castaño, que una vez más agradecía la intervención de las chicas, incluso la de los primos famosos.

\- Vaya… pues gracias por ello entonces… - dijo, tomando una toalla y secándose vigorosamente. Miró entonces a su pecosa atolondrada que seguía como pasmada mirándolo. Si eso seguía así definitivamente llegaría tarde al teatro y eso no era opción. Así que tomó aire y se enredó la toalla en la cintura y se dirigió al lavabo y se empezó a poner loción y peinarse.

Candy lo miraba fascinada. Era increíble estar así con él, en una escena tan íntima como cotidiana. Él parecía de lo más tranquilo y realizaba su rutina con total normalidad; aunque por dentro estaba que casi bailaba de emoción… se imaginó así todas las mañanas del resto de su vida, sí… absolutamente sí deseaba tener esto para siempre… Candy lo miró soñadora y sonriente… hasta que se dio cuenta de que él había detenido sus movimientos y la observaba desde el reflejo del espejo, como esperando respuesta… Ella se encogió de hombros con una risilla.

\- Disculpa ¿decías algo? –

\- Pecosa distraída – dijo él con dulzura – yo sé que no puedes despegar tus ojitos de mi encantadora persona, pero trata de no babear demasiado las sábanas ¿quieres? – ¡esa arrogancia tan adorable de ese hombre!

\- ¡Oye yo no babeo! – se quejó ella con una mirada fulminante y levantando su puño en una clara amenaza.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! – Reía él, fascinado también con la atmósfera tan agradable que vivían en ese momento… - Te decía, preciosa, que si deseas tomar un baño en lo que termino de alistarme, y luego te llevo a tu hotel. Supongo que querrás cambiarte de ropa y, seguramente, llamar a tus amigas y primos – se burló, guiñándole un ojo cómplice.

\- Sí, gracias – respondió sonriente la pecosa, pero no se movía.

Terrence comprendió que ella se sentía abochornada de descubrirse frente a él… le causó ternura; así era ella… valiente y apasionada, pero inocente y recatada también.

\- Candy, lo que te dije anoche es verdad – y ante la expresión de duda que ella compuso, Terry continuó, girándose para acercarse a ella y tomarla delicadamente de la barbilla, como aquélla vez en el colegio, cuando la rescató de Neal y sus secuaces – Eres la criatura más bella jamás creada… nunca te avergüences de mostrarte ante mí… ¿de acuerdo? – hablaba suavemente, mientras con su mano libre iba quitándole la sábana de encima a la chica, que totalmente embobada se dejó hacer, perdida en los sonidos seductores de la voz de él, y en el océano de sus ojos profundos e intensos…

Antes de darse cuenta ya no tenía nada cubriéndola y no logró evitar el sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas… el castaño entonces le depositó un beso jugoso en los labios, lento y sensual, y sonriendo en medio de la caricia, la tomó de la mano para luego invitarla a entrar a tomar su ducha.

\- Nada más no te tardes una hora princesa – pidió él, travieso cuando ella estuvo dentro.

Ella solamente rodó los ojos y le indicó que no se preocupara por eso, sería una ducha veloz.

Cuando ella terminó y salió de la habitación ya vestida y fresca (con su mismo atuendo del día anterior, por obvias razones); Terry ya tenía listo el desayuno. Tenían el tiempo justo para comer y que él la dejara en el hotel y luego irse al teatro.

\- ¡Wow huele delicioso! – exclamó Candice acercándose a la mesa para ver en qué ayudaba.

\- Gracias, tome asiento por favor, madame – dijo él galante, abriéndole la silla para que se sentara, cosa que ella hizo con gusto.

\- No sabía que cocinabas Terry; creí que un mocoso malcriado como tú no sabría ni freír un huevo – se burló la joven. Él sonrió… ¡Dios esa sonrisa tan increíble!

\- Bueno pecosa, he vivido solo mucho tiempo y no siempre tuve buenos ingresos, o aprendía a cocinar o moría de hambre, lo segundo no era una alternativa atractiva así que… -

Ella ya estaba probando su fruta y el jugo (de bote, no había tiempo de hacerlo natural :-P ). También había tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada y huevos revueltos con jamón, café para ella, té para él, y leche por si deseaban.

\- No está mal… – dijo la rubia, ante lo cual él fingió ofenderse.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Soy excelente cocinero! – contestó, con las manos en la cintura.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Según quién? – refutó ella, pícara y muy divertida.

\- Según… mmmm… - estaba pensando, ya que realmente nadie había probado su comida, no era sociable precisamente… - Según mi madre – dijo, como último recurso. Esto le causó bastante gracia a ella, que soltó una muy cristalina risa.

\- Terry, las mamás siempre aman lo que sus hijos hacen, aunque sea un amasijo de huevo medio crudo – entonces recibió la mirada brillante de él, que ya planeaba como vengarse de semejante afrenta… y así lo hizo…

Se levantó de su lugar y llegó hasta ella, que se encogió un momento en su asiento, cuando él le empezó a hacer cosquillas… - ¡Retráctate inmediatamente mona pecas! – y ella se retorcía al punto de casi caer de la silla, solamente que él la sujetó.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡no! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –

\- ¡Retráctate pecosa! – insistía él… pero las cosquillas hacían que él recorriera el pecho y cintura de ella, lo cual tuvo efectos secundarios en su propio ánimo, y el tiempo no ayudaba… eso lo supieron ambos, pero fue Candy quien tomó la iniciativa de, tristemente, dejar sus jugueteos para después.

\- ¡Está bien ja, ja, ja! ¡Me rindo! Cocinas delicioso – le dijo ella mirándolo con devoción.

Él sonrió triunfante, agregando un muy engreído "Ya lo sabía", antes de robarle otro rápido beso y volver a su respectivo lugar frente a ella. Con esto, pudieron finalmente terminar su desayuno, y de ahí salieron a tomar un taxi que los llevaría al Ritz-Carlton para que se quedara Candy ahí, y Terry partir al teatro.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

 **.**

Pues lo dicho, el capítulo es un enlace (por no decirle relleno ¡ja, ja!); se me antojó darles a nuestros queridos rebeldes un ratito de convivencia relajada, después del día tan de huracán que pasaron antes; espero no se hayan aburrido ¡je, je!

 **Sol Grandchester:** Un abrazo para ti también con cariño hermosa, ustedes también me ayudan a ser más fuerte, el escribir es una buena manera de despejarse, y más si mis escritos son tan bien recibidos. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, ojalá te siga agradando lo que queda n.n ¡Saludos y abrazos!

.

 **Gladys:** ¡Oh linda no te mueras por favor! ¿Luego como sigues leyendo? Quizá si te mando al Dr. St. Claire te recuperes más rápido ¡je, je! Que alegría que te gustara tanto el capítulo y las escenas, es genial que lo sientas creíble por parte de ambos, no fue muy sencillo pero bueno, puse mi mejor esfuerzo. Gracias a ti por tu tiempo para leer y comentar, soy feliz de que tu imaginación vuele n.n ¡Saludos!

.

 **Soul:** ¡Gracias por leer LTYH y haber leído Black Velvet! Es un placer tenerte por aquí y que te esté gustando esta narración del reencuentro de los chicos, mi versión de la historia claro está n.n Me alegra que lograras imaginar a Terry cantando "You Learn", creo que la voz le va bastante bien y fue un añadido perfecto, ya que la letra de la canción también encajaba bastante bien con esa parte de la historia ¡je, je! Gracias por leer linda, espero que te siga agradando este Terry tan intenso y romántico. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Querida Phambe:** Hermosa muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, disculpa que nuevamente no te responda en tu precioso idioma que tanto amo, pero el tiempo me escasea y sinceramente me es más eficaz de momento hacerlo en español. Aprecio de verdad tus hermosas palabras de aliento y buenos deseos por la situación que viví la semana pasada con mi familia, en verdad es muy valioso para mí n.n Respecto a tus preciosos reviews, lamento muchísimo que no pudeiras leer tranquilamente el capítulo 13, que es de mis favoritos, pero la página de Fanfiction no corrigió jamás el hecho de que apareciera con los códigos. Intenté cambiarlo 5 veces y siguió igual, por lo que terminé optando por dejarlo así, perdona el inconveniente. Pero qué alegría saber que te leíste capítulo tras capítulo con tal entusiasmo, wow para mí es un placer que te hiciera reír y te pareciera emocionante ver cómo Terry hizo de todo para convencer a Candy de volver, fue muy divertido escribir esa parte ¡je, je! Y sí, la verdad intenté confundir un poco con la identidad del doctor, que bien que sí supieras que en realidad era nuestro adorado Terrence. Y pues créeme, para mí es un verdadero halago saber que te gustara tanto el capítulo anterior, me sonrojas con tus palabras, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer algo hermoso, intenso y dulce a la vez, ¡soy feliz de que te gustara! Respecto a tu duda, no creo que haya tantas diferencias referente a las relaciones sexuales, la verdad es que muchas veces te encuentras estas escenas en los fics, algunas justificadas, otras no tanto; pero es que ahora el pensamiento acá en América Latina ya es también un poco más abierto al respecto, siempre manteniendo sus reservas de ciertas personas más conservadoras. En realidad la virginidad se sigue apreciando, pero ya no se ve como un "requisito indispensable" en las relaciones, como bien dices, hay gente liberal y otra más "libertina". Yo creo como tú, que hay que rendirse al amor, pero no ser promiscuo de estar con quien sea y cuando sea, la idea es que haya amor y complicidad de por medio. Cada quien es libre de hacer como le plazca, pero también pienso como tú, el sexo sin amor es menos satisfactorio y por lo tanto, menos hermoso. Y pues gracias a ti por estar al pendiente del fic hermosa, estoy feliz de que te lograra sorprender de ese modo y que te gustara también la escena de Terry tocando el cello, él no sabía que Candy lo observaba, pero definitivamente era para ella su interpretación n.n en verdad mil gracias y ojalá te siga gustando. Mis pensamientos contigo también linda ¡Saludos!

.

 **Aurora:** Que bueno que te gustó la reconciliación señorita, gracias por tus comentarios. Sabes que Terry no se iba a poner sus moños para nada, solamente hizo así las cosas para darle una sopa de su propio chocolate a la pecosa, pero tampoco se le iba a pasar la mano ¡je, je! Yo también creo que se regresaron a la habitación a repetir, y muero de envidia de la rubia ¡ja, ja! Y respecto a tu pregunta, no, definitivamente en mis historias no hay bebés tan rápido. Espero te siga gustando n.n ¡Saludos!

.

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Y nope, ellos no iban a perder más tiempo; ya estuvieron separados el suficiente como para quedarse con las ganas de algo que ambos deseaban; y como dices, "Yves" hizo un excelente trabajo ¡je, je! Me alegra que te gustara la reconciliación; y ojalá el resto del fic también te agrade. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Eli:** Gracias por tus lindas palabras de aliento, y por tu preocupación cuando no aparecí, de verdad aprecio mucho eso n.n Y pues me encanta que la escena del cello te gustara, sinceramente fue muy sencillo imaginar a Terry así, él es tan… encantador, como bien dices, ¡la pecosa sí que tiene suerte! Y pues qué lindo que la entrega también te agradara, es cierto, aun cuando sea la primera vez, si es con amor es muy especial, y en el caso de ellos pues nadie duda de su amor tan profundo y eterno n.n espero que el resto te siga gustando linda ¡Un abrazo!

.

 **Marina W:** Sabes que sí, Terry por supuesto que le confesará a Candy que él fue el "terapeuta" que además le sugirió cumplirle todas sus fantasías ¡je, je! Pero lo hará después, en un momento oportuno, porque sabemos que la pecosa se va a poner como toro loco cuando se entere ¡ja, ja! Ël debe prepararse mentalmente para ese momento :-P Me encanta que te encantara el capítulo señorita, ellos son así de transparentes y auténticos, eso los hace personajes tan hermosos. Ojalá el resto te siga gustando, gracias por leer y comentar ¡Saludos!

.

 **Dianley:** Gracias a ti por tus lindas palabras señorita, un placer que te gustara mi versión de su encuentro y entrega, y ojalá te siga gustando el resto de la historia n.n ¡saludos!

.

 **Lucero Santoskoy:** ¡Gracias hermosa! Sí estoy mejor muchas gracias n.n espero tú también estés muy bien. Ah esa canción tan hermosa, y sí, esa voz del cantante tan sexy… ¿apoco no le va muy bien a Terry? Creo que empata bastante bien con esa maravillosa e inolvidable voz del Sr. Turnes, que dicho sea de paso, ¡es la voz más hermosa que he escuchado en mi vida! Soy feliz de que te gustara la canción que Terry le cantó a la pecosa en BV, encajaba de forma ideal con la historia, según yo ¡je, je! Y bueno, tú también tienes excelente gusto linda ¡amas a Terry! ;-) ¡je, je!

.

.

.

¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Ojalá les siga gustando; nos leemos si no el próximo viernes, el siguiente lunes. n.n

.

.

 **Ayame DV**


	17. Capítulo XVI

¡Hola a todo mundo!

Volví… esteee… perdón por la ausencia tan prolongada, y gracias a Sol Grandchester, Lucero Santoskoy y Guest, quienes me enviaron mensajes para saber de esta ingrata que ahora les escribe, ¡chicas estoy bien, mil gracias! Creo que no volveré a decir día de publicación ya que está visto que no cumplo u.u

Sí, es hora de las confesiones: Resulta que este fic estaba escrito antes de empezar a publicarlo, hasta el capítulo 14, x.X y bueno; cuando sucedieron las desafortunadas circunstancias respecto a mi primo, el 15 estaba casi terminado, pero por lo ya expuesto antes, pues no logré concluirlo ni editarlo a tiempo… luego de eso, ¡ya no tenía escrita ni una miserable letra del 16! Y como la semana pasada, incluyendo el fin, fue del terror para mí tanto en la oficina como en casa, pues apenas logré terminarlo… eso y que las condenadas musas hicieron acto de abandono cuando menos debían… es, de hecho, gracias a mi hermosa amiga Gissa que recuperé el rumbo en el aterrizaje de esta historia, ¡Gracias una vez más linda! Ella fue quién ayudó a lazar a las musas dichosas para que terminen su trabajo en este fic n.n agradezcámosle a ella; y pues ya no te dedico el capitulo preciosa, el fic completo está dedicado a ti ;-)

Como les decía, ya no le queda mucho, será un capítulo más aparte de este, y el epílogo; y es por ello que aunque contenta, me resisto a terminar… pero toda historia merece ser escrita completa y tener su final, así que bueno; ya casi llegamos.

¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia y disfruten la lectura! (O al menos espero que no les aburra tanto -_- )

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

.

Los personajes de CC y SS no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. De ser míos, bueno Terry y Candy se habrían quedado juntos y felices y en SS, otra cosa sería X-D

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy, y que tiene ciertas modificaciones que me eran necesarias. Obvio la canción que inspiró esta historia tampoco es mía, sólo fue, como es usual en mí, una maravillosa inspiración.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato y tener otro terryfic.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 16**

.

.

.

Por supuesto que Candy cuando se hubo cambiado de ropa, se acomodó alegremente en la muy espaciosa estancia de su suite, enviándoles al grupo C.A.B.O. las buenas nuevas… tanto Stear como las chicas fueron muy efusivos en sus felicitaciones y alegría, Archie en cambio, se contuvo bastante más, pero ya era más por orgullo que por otra cosa, el resto le hicieron burla por su necedad y siguieron cuestionando a la rubia sobre sus planes.

Cabe aclarar que tan felices estaban ella y el castaño, que no hablaron nada sobre planes o algo, al final Terry sí tuvo que irse casi corriendo al teatro, prometiéndole llamarla en el descanso para ponerse de acuerdo y verse por la tarde, cuando él terminara. Siendo así, la Srta. Andley no pudo responder las preguntas de sus primos y amigas, pero poco le importó, ya verían eso cuando se encontraran de nuevo, y eso justamente les explicó a ellos.

Una vez terminada la charla grupal, Annie le envió mensaje pidiéndole que hicieran una video-llamada "pero YA", había exigido la joven, que estaba con Patty por cierto, pues ya esperaban la comunicación de la pecosa. Y así lo hicieron, la ojiazul le preguntaba cuanto detalle se le ocurría a la de ojos esmeraldas, con el consiguiente sonrojo de Patricia, que con todo y que era una joven madura y moderna, todavía se abochornaba con esos temas. Obviamente Candy no soltó prenda, se limitó a contarles el reencuentro en el parque, la cena, las charlas y que sí, había pasado la noche con Terry (con la cara más roja que una manzana madura claro), pero "ni loca les cuento lo demás" les dijo, entre risas y caras de ensoñación.

Por supuesto que sus amigas chillaban y gritaban de emoción con cada palabra que lograban sonsacarle a la enfermera, estaban sincera y absolutamente felices y satisfechas por ella; la adoraban y habían sufrido mucho viéndola tan sola y dolida. Ahora, aun por medio de una cámara, veían que la chica resplandecía, sus ojos habían recuperado el brillo que solamente le conocieron en la época del colegio, cuando tenía cerca a ese aristócrata tan misterioso; sus sonrisas eran tan amplias y honestas que no cabía duda de que efectivamente, el lugar de Candy era al lado de Terry…

Y así siguieron charlando un buen rato más, hasta que llegó la hora del descanso de su amado rebelde y debieron despedirse, pues la rubia esperaba llamada de él; prometiéndoles la pecosa comunicarse con ellas.

Algunos minutos después, sonó su teléfono y ella voló ligera a contestar, ya le había puesto un sonido especial a las llamadas y mensajes de su Romeo. Hablaron durante unos quince minutos, pues Terrence debía descansar un poco más, decidió ella y él rodando los ojos no tuvo de otra que aceptar la orden recibida; se dijeron dulzuras, se hicieron bromas (bueno él las hizo y ella se enfadó y luego se contentó), y se pusieron de acuerdo en que el de ojos de zafiro iría por ella al terminar sus ensayos del día; pasearían por la ciudad tanto como fuese posible (recordemos que él es un actor famoso y perseguido por los paparazzi) y luego decidirían qué hacer. Luego de despedirse, sin ganas claro, ambos retomaron sus respectivas actividades; que para la Andley consistían en… elegir su ropa para la tarde, comer, arreglarse y… recordar la tarde y noche anteriores, sintiéndose enrojecer y suspirar de amor y deseo…

Terrence por su parte, estuvo toda la jornada luchando para no perder la concentración ni sonreír como idiota todo el rato, pues su personaje no era un hombre feliz; y mucho menos tanto como lo era en esos momentos el británico. Si bien su semblante era el mismo serio y ausente de siempre, su mirada resplandecía como dos estrellas azules en una clara noche de verano, solamente quien lo conociera realmente podría darse cuenta de la felicidad que danzaba en esos bellos ojos.

Con todo y eso, Robert lo tuvo que "despertar" en una ocasión; pues Terrence estaba francamente en las nubes. El director se preocupó un poco al principio por ver a su protagonista perderse unos segundos en su mundo, temía por instantes que hubiese sido un error darle esta segunda oportunidad; pero cuando lo observó mejor y se dio cuenta de esa muy especial (y rarísima de ver) expresión de casi una sonrisa en los labios del joven, supo que no tenía de qué asustarse, así que sonrió y se limitó a observar que no se le "fuera el santo al cielo" otra vez. Para el resto del elenco, Grandchester era el mismo antipático, agrio, elegante y muy talentoso actor de siempre. Quizá la única de ellos que pudo notar cierta aura de sospechosa alegría en él, fue Karen Kleiss quien, si lo hizo, no dijo nada en absoluto y únicamente levantó ligeramente una ceja mientras sonreía pícara. A ella Susana no le simpatizó nunca, y no solamente por el hecho de haber usado su "truquito" para quedarse con el protagónico de Romeo y Julieta originalmente, sino por su falsa dulzura y "amor" por su amigo Terrence. Ella siempre supo que la insulsa Marlowe era una verdadera hipócrita y que por su causa tanto el inglés como Candice sufrieron injustamente… El que ahora el ojiazul estuviera con una especie de resplandor rodeándolo, le decía que definitivamente algo bueno le sucedía, y afortunadamente sabía que eso no tenía nada que ver con Susana Marlowe.

Terminado el trabajo del día, que al pobre castaño se le hizo ETERNO, iba a escaparse corriendo como el día anterior, cuando la muy astuta Karen lo detuvo.

\- ¡Hey Grandchester! – lo llamó, divertida de ver que el aludido casi levantaba los hombros cuando se vio descubierto, como siendo pillado en medio de una diablura. Él giró levemente la cabeza, apenas para mirarla de reojo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Karen? Discúlpame pero llevo prisa – le preguntó con cortesía él.

\- Eso ya lo noté, desde ayer de hecho – respondió la chica, casi compadeciéndose de él, que se veía impaciente por retirarse. – Yo sé que nunca esperas a charlar con nadie, pero sí sueles quedarte hasta que todo mundo ha salido, con eso de que eres alérgico a la gente. – se burló ella.

Terry hizo una mueca que por un momento podría interpretarse como sonrisa, antes de suspirar y darse la vuelta para mirar a la chica de frente, sabía que ella no lo dejaría irse hasta sacarle eso que quería saber, así que bueno, al mal paso darle prisa.

Tomó aire, no solía dar explicaciones de ninguna clase a nadie en absoluto, pero esta mujer era lo que podría decirse una amiga, la única en esa compañía que no juzgaba, no presionaba y lo defendió siempre de los ataques (justificados y no), de sus compañeros. Hasta llegó a pensar que estaba enamorada de él, pero luego supo que eso no era así, que era honesta y sincera en su amistad – Es cierto, soy alérgico a la mayoría de las personas; pero hay una, solamente una en este mundo a quien no solamente no soy alérgico, sino que soy adicto a su presencia… ella ha vuelto a mí y con su regreso yo volví a vivir… Y ahora está esperándome - soltó directamente. El aristócrata sabía que no necesitaba explicar más. – Y ahora Karen, si me disculpas, nos veremos el próximo lunes – se despidió él con una ligera inclinación en la cabeza, dejando a una encantada Kleiss con la noticia, y algo pasmada también.

\- ¡Te felicito Terry, y salúdala de mi parte por favor! – gritó viéndolo partir. La realidad es que no necesitaba levantar la voz para que Terrence la escuchara, pero lo hizo con toda la malsana intención de que los demás sí lo hicieran. El castaño rodó los ojos, por supuesto supo que lo que la joven hizo fue anunciar a viva voz, que él tenía una chica que no era Susana, pues todo mundo sabía que la pelilacia era del completo DESAGRADO de Karen. Negando con la cabeza, sonrió de lado y solamente levantó la mano a modo de despedida.

.

.

El par de jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente, tomados de la mano contándose sus respectivos días; Terry reía cuando Candy le contaba del indiscreto interrogatorio al que fue sometida por sus amigas y de cómo su chica hacía muecas al platicarle, se la podía imaginar perfectamente haciendo aspavientos cuando las jóvenes le preguntaban.

La escuchaba atento, sonriente; le encantaba observarla, su alegría contagiosa, esa bondad y luminosidad que irradiaba por cada poro de su piel… se perdía en el esmeralda de sus brillantes ojos, y buscando las pecas que tanto amaba y que ahora sabía, no habían desparecido, sino que estaban cubiertas por una ligera capa de maquillaje (había visto a Candice con la cara lavada por la mañana y para su gran alegría, descubrió que las pequeñas manchitas estaban intactas en su sitio).

Sonriente, se detuvo y aún de la mano, la hizo girarse y quedar frente a él, para acercarla y besarla despacio, y sonreír en medio del beso, abriendo los ojos para deleitarse mirándola disfrutar de la caricia. Sí, podría hacer esto toda la vida sin aburrirse jamás… Ella luego lo miró interrogante, pero con la mirada sonriente; él se limitó a guiñarle un ojo antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

El aristócrata le contó también el pequeño episodio en el teatro con Karen, a quien la chica Andley recordó con aprecio; le agradó sentirla como una cómplice en cierto sentido y le pidió a Terry que le diera su número telefónico para comunicarse con ella y charlar un rato. También él le contó que su madre ya estaba enterada de su reconciliación, que Eleanor se había puesto muy feliz y que esperaba que la visitaran pronto; lo cual fue una idea que a la rubia le entusiasmó bastante…

Entre paseos nocturnos sigilosos, mañanas y tardes en el departamento de Terry o la suite de Candy y una deliciosa visita a Miss Baker, pasaron un increíble fin de semana; durante el cual siguieron contándose las anécdotas de sus desafortunados desencuentros desde que el castaño abandonó el colegio… se amaron, se mimaron, hablaron con calma, sinceramente, se dijeron lo que debían decirse, se rieron mucho, lloraron otro poco y sanaron por completo sus corazones. Se reían recordando sus travesuras del colegio y se imaginaban la cara que hubiera puesto la hermana Gray si ellos hubiesen logrado huir juntos en aquél entonces.

Pasaron la semana siguiente del mismo modo, él en sus ensayos por las mañanas, ella de visita y de compras con Eleanor; saliendo a curiosear por ahí, incluso salió un rato con Karen; también quedándose en ocasiones en el departamento de Terrence, aunque no cocinaba ni hacía nada por prohibición expresa de su caballero; también pasaba ratos en el hotel, pues ella no había abandonado su habitación, también por solicitud de él.

¿Por qué era que él no le permitía encargarse de nada en casa ni había dejado que ella abandonara la suite? No era sencillo, puesto que ni ella ni él deseaban separarse nunca más; si por Grandchester fuera, habría impedido que su pecosa volviese a salir jamás de su departamento, pero sabía perfectamente que no era así de simple. Si bien Candy le había dejado claro que anhelaba lo mismo que él, Terrence sabía perfectamente que la joven necesitaba volver a Chicago a arreglar todo lo necesario para mudarse de ciudad. Además, siendo honesto, él no deseaba que su hermosa novia se sometiera tan repentinamente a las responsabilidades de llevar una casa, con todo lo que eso conlleva. Y conste que no era porque no la creyera capaz o preparada, todo lo contrario; pero es que él quería obsequiarle a la dueña de su alma, con la muy hermosa, dulce y divertida etapa de un noviazgo real, aunque fuese bastante corto.

Por supuesto que moría de ganas de tenerla a su lado cada instante y cada minuto; pero luchando con su instinto de posesión absoluta, decidió darle su espacio. "Ella es un alma libre e independiente" le dijo a su madre, charlando con ella en uno de sus descansos, un día en que la bella mujer había ido a verlo, aprovechando que Candy dijo que charlaría en una videoconferencia con sus amigas y primos esa mañana. "Yo no voy a intentar cambiar su espíritu, se marchitaría y así como es la conocí, y así la amo; además, nos merecemos un noviazgo y compromiso tranquilos y alegres, sobre todo ella"; le explicó contento y decidido a la actriz, quien estaba un poco extrañada de la decisión que su hijo le comunicara un momento antes.

¿Cuál decisión? Pues la que tomaron un par de días antes ambos enamorados, que consistía en sus planes a futuro inmediato; la rubia volvería a Chicago a esperar a su padre adoptivo que regresaría de su último viaje en un mes y medio aproximadamente (menuda sorpresa se llevó Terry al enterarse de quién era el dichoso tío abuelo; y como nota mental, apuntó reclamarle "animadamente" a su amigo por ocultarle semejante información). Además de esperar a Albert, quién había exigido una "amigable" charla con su yerno para que el compromiso fuera oficial; Candy tendría que buscar y entrenar una sustituta para que se quedara en su lugar en la clínica del Dr. Martin; además iría al Hogar de Pony de vacaciones y a darles la buena nueva de su reciente reconciliación y próximo matrimonio a sus madres, también empezaría preparativos para su mudanza a Nueva York, y por supuesto, de la boda; que sería en mayo siguiente.

Un minuto… ¿En qué momento se comprometieron este par de rebeldes? Pues… En realidad no lo habían hecho formalmente, con anillo de por medio y todo, todavía… entre ellos no eran necesarias tantas palabras y simplemente lo habían asumido de forma natural; en un instante comían helado y charlaban de que ella debía ir a casa a arreglar su traslado, y al siguiente hablaban de preparar un enlace sencillo pero hermoso, y luego ella había saltado preguntándole al inglés si había hospitales cercanos a su departamento, para buscar recomendaciones y postularse para alguna vacante.

Terrence la dejaba hablar y hacer planes; se fascinaba mirándola, escuchándola, se perdía en sus bellos ojos y se contagiaba de su alegre energía y vivacidad; por ella él sería capaz de todo, (hasta de hacerse pasar por un loco psicólogo gay). Con tal de verla feliz, él haría lo que fuera; incluso dejarla ir una corta temporada. Por supuesto, él estaría viajando constantemente a la ciudad donde la pequeña revoltosa vivía; cada fin de semana antes del estreno de la obra, para ser precisos. De hecho, ya los Cornwell lo habían invitado a hospedarse en casa de los Andley (así de paso evitaban que se "pasara de lanza" con la rubia, según ellos… ¡pobres!); también Candy estaría viajando a la ciudad de los rascacielos para visitar a Terrence, acondicionar el apartamento (recordemos que aún era el búnker de un soltero); y claro, ir a casas de moda para elegir el ajuar de ella y sus damas de honor, dos de las cuales (las más importantes), viajarían con la rubia en algunas oportunidades.

El mismo Albert puso a disposición de todos los jóvenes uno de los jets privados de los Andley (sí, ése del que las chicas ni se acordaron cuando la pecosa decidió ir a buscar a su Romeo ¬¬), lo cual les facilitaba bastante la existencia a todos, en especial a Terry; quien al inicio estaba renuente a aceptar tanto el hospedaje en la mansión de Chicago, como el jet que William Albert les ofrecía, pues no dejaba de ser un aristócrata orgulloso que pretendía hacerse cargo de sus gastos en todo momento sin pedir nada a nadie. Pero claro, la oportuna intervención de su bella pecosa terminó por convencerlo, argumentándole la facilidad de viajar cuando deseara, en el momento que así quisiera, y además de ahorrar bastante en los pasajes y hospedajes; pues aunque Terry había ahorrado y no estaba en la miseria, y ya tenía su sueldo por su nuevo papel, aun no empezaba a cobrar sus dividendos correspondientes a la puesta en escena.

.

Días después, estaban en la azotea del edificio de departamentos donde Terry vivía, la noche anterior a que Candy volviera a su ciudad. Él había ordenado comida italiana que acompañaban con vino tinto. Incluso había contratado los servicios de una empresa que se dedicaba a preparar ambientes especiales para cada ocasión.

Y esta en especial lo ameritaba, absolutamente. Habían decorado con un montón de series de luces blancas de luz cálida, un mini bosque que habían montado allá arriba, incluso un pequeño farol portátil iluminaba tenuemente el lugar. Había algunas velas aromáticas encendidas y buqués de flores color champagne, coral y en tonalidades café claro… y en medio habían colocado una pequeña carpa con telas gruesas para protegerlos del frío viento otoñal, algunas chimeneas de gas para darles calor y muchos almohadones donde sentarse cómodamente, al lado estaba la comida y la cubitera con el tinto.

Cuando la rubia llegó hasta el lugar de la mano de su muy apuesto malcriado, se quedó atónita de la impresión…

\- ¿En qué momento preparaste todo esto? – preguntó, azorada. Él le guiñó un ojo coqueto, y con autosuficiencia contestó:

\- Tengo mis trucos pecas, no preguntes y disfruta – acto seguido, la guio para que se sentara y la cubrió con una ligera pero muy cálida frazada.

Y ella así lo hizo. La música que llegaba a sus oídos era perfecta, y Terrence era tan divertido, sensual y osado como de costumbre, o quizás un poco más; cosa que a ella encantaba por completo. Pasaron una velada deliciosa entre besos, caricias, suspiros y comida que se daban el uno al otro; sin prisas pues aunque al día siguiente el británico tenía ensayo, él no tenía que llegar desde el inicio ya que empezarían con otros personajes y escenas donde él no participaba; esto le cayó perfecto, pues así podría disfrutar un rato más a la enfermera y también acompañarla al aeropuerto, donde el jet la estaría esperando.

Terry, que estaba cómodamente sentado frente a la rubia, tomó una de las flores, y con ella empezó a acariciar el perfil de su novia, que sonreía abiertamente, la sensación era muy agradable y se permitió disfrutarla cerrando los ojos, aspirando el aroma del ambiente, pero sobre todo, el de él; con su loción de notas cítricas, especiadas y ligeramente metálicas que danzaban sobre una base de almizcle dulce y amaderada… Era tan sensual y atrayente… abrió los ojos lentamente, para verse reflejada en la intensa mirada azul de él, que dejó la flor a un lado y se acercó a la chica con actitud casi felina; le rozó los labios con devoción, sutil, delicado; y después se recostó en los muchos almohadones, bien abrazado a la espalda de ella, que terminó sobre el pecho de él, su cabeza en el hueco del hombro del inglés y tomando sus manos que la sostenían por la cintura. Así, protegida por los fuertes brazos del ojiazul, cerró los ojos y dejó que el castaño le susurrara con su voz acariciante y profunda, versos salidos directamente de su alma.

\- ¡Hazlo! Llámame mañana o hasta el fin de semana; búscame dentro de algunos días o en un par de meses y verás que lo sigo sosteniendo. Tal vez nos encontremos en algunos años u otros tiempos; tal vez sea un encontronazo fugaz o una casualidad predestinada como la que pasó en esta vida… Vaya con quien vaya, sea la persona que sea, tengamos la edad que tengamos… pregúntamelo, juro que siempre responderé lo mismo, siempre; te miraré como te gusta, veré tus pecas como loco y te reconoceré; directamente a los ojos y con voz suave susurraré "Sí, aún. Te lo dije… te dije que siempre serías el amor de mi vida; el amor de mis vidas…*" –

Candy dejó escapar una lágrima de emoción, llegó a creer firmemente que estar con él, así, había sido un sueño, un dulce e inalcanzable sueño… "Dios, por favor permite que esta vez seamos felices" rogó ella… suspirando y sonriente, acariciaba las manos de él, quién se había quedado en un hermoso silencio, respirando pausadamente a su oído… entonces ella sintió que Terry separaba una de sus manos para un momento después, levantar un poco la izquierda de ella y deslizar algo frío por su dedo anular izquierdo.

Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida y entonces lo vio… en su dedo Terry había colocado un maravilloso anillo de oro blanco, el cual tenía doble aro que se cruzaba al frente, formando el símbolo de infinito, una de las líneas tenía 20 pequeños diamantes engarzados que iban de un extremo al otro, y en el centro, un diamante más grande de 20 quilates. Era la cosa más preciosa que ella hubiese visto, después de los ojos de su adorado rebelde.

Se incorporó girándose al mismo tiempo para verlo, con la mano derecha en los labios, conmocionada, y la otra frente a sus esmeraldas; admirando la delicada joya que brillaba inocente y orgullosa en su dedo.

\- ¡Terry! – fue lo único que atinó a decir ella, antes de lanzarse a sus brazos para regalarle un apasionado beso, que él recibió más que gustoso.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas? – bromeó él, luego de dejar ir esa boca que tanto amaba.

\- ¿Bromeas? – se rio ella, alegremente. Luego, se puso un poco más seria, solemne – Desde el momento en que te vi aquélla noche de fin de año, en el Mauretania; mi alma supo que estaba destinada a ser compañera eterna de la tuya… desde entonces, Terry de mi corazón, ha sido SÍ… y lo será siempre… -

.

.

.

*Cita encontrada de casualidad en la web, no es de mi autoría, sino de un Sr. Gustavo Hernández, del que desconozco más información.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

 **.**

Ok… espero no les haya parecido algo floja o lenta esta entrega, igual yo misma me acostumbré al ritmo más dinámico y con diálogos de los anteriores, y éste es más narrativo… Eehhh… sí, todo es rosa y dulce y lleno de clichés, pero ¿qué le hacemos? Nuestro querido rebelde no es solamente apasionado y medio alérgico a la gente ¡ja, ja! También es un GRAN romántico de clóset :-P (inserte aquí una serie de suspiros y ojitos soñadores ¡je, je!).

 **Sol Grandchester:** ¿Verdad que sí pudo haber sido algo así su rutina si doña Mizuki no hubiese salido con su "domingo siete"? Y gracias a lectoras tan lindas como tú, es que las terrytanas seguimos buscando ideas para hacerlos felices juntos, como merecían desde siempre n.n y pues aunque no tengamos el gusto de conocernos personalmente aprecio muchísimo todas y cada una de tus palabras linda, en verdad mil gracias a ti por tu tiempo y porque te gusta lo que escribo, de todo corazón para ellos, para ti y quienes me hagan el honor de leerme n.n Un abrazo enorme para ti también y mil gracias otra vez, ya estoy de vuelta y no te preocupes, esta historia será concluida. ¡Un abrazo!

.

 **Gladys:** Wow muchísimas gracias por tus hermosas palabras linda, en verdad me honra que consideres mis escritos como un bálsamo para tu corazón, no hay mejor pago para una aficionada a la escritura como yo, que leer algo como esto, de verdad n.n soy muy feliz de poder transmitir mis ideas y emociones a través de las letras que escribo, en serio es realmente importante para mí que con los escenarios que describo, puedan ustedes ver un poco de lo que yo en mi mente al imaginarlo n.n Y pues lamento la demora, en verdad me ha sido muy difícil hacerlo más rápido, pero trataré de que los siguientes lleguen con menos distancia de por medio ¿de acuerdo? Y pues bueno hermosa, también prefiero un Terry que un St. Claire ¡ja, ja! Pero como son el mismo… ;-) Gracia a ti por leer y comentar, nos leemos pronto. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Marina W:** ¿Verdad que son unos lindos? Unos bellos tórtolos enamorados hasta la médula, ya se lo merecían ¿no crees? ¡Gracias por leer! Espero te siga gustando el resto de la historia ¡saludos!

.

 **Lila Venezuela:** Muchas gracias linda, no creo merecer tu admiración, pero aprecio mucho tus palabras de verdad, y me motivan a seguir dejando que la imaginación vuele… me alegra que te gustara la entrega y el momento siguiente de los chicos, espero te siga gustando el resto n.n ¡Saludos y gracias a ti!

.

 **PatyGrandchester:** Muchas gracias linda, me alegra mucho que te gustara la entrega de nuestros queridos rebeldes, ya les tocaba ¿no? ¡Je, je! Me hace feliz que te hayas vuelto a enamorar de este magnífico caballero inglés que a todas nos roba suspiros n.n De verdad muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones, disculpa la demora; me hace feliz saber que te regalo momentos agradables leyendo mis ideas. Tienes razón, toda historia tiene un fin y esta no es la excepción, pero te aseguro que ellos siempre serán felices mientras esté en mis manos ;-) y pues aunque esté a punto ya de terminar, aún le quedan un par de entregas más, espero te siga gustando el resto de la historia; espero sigamos leyéndonos n.n ¡Saludos!

.

 **Phambe:** ¡Hola querida! No agradezcas por mi respuesta, al contrario, soy yo quien tiene que agradecerte a ti por tu tiempo para leer y comentar; y sé que comprendes el español, ¡gracias por ello! También me hace feliz que me escribas. Y adoro que adores el capítulo anterior en serio, soy muy feliz de saber que te sigue agradando esta historia. Esos momentos de nuestros rebeldes creo que les hacían falta y se los merecían, se empiezan a conocer de otra manera, ella es tímida y el, pues sigue siendo nuestro amado arrogante, pero creo que en el fondo le hace bromas a su pecosa para que ella no se dé cuenta de que también le da un poco de pena ¡je, je! Estoy de acuerdo contigo, son también demostraciones de amor, de la conexión y complicidad que comparten desde siempre; y sí, los inicios de las relaciones son siempre emocionantes y llenos de amor y mil sentimientos y descubrimientos, y Terry y Candy se merecen esto y más ¿no crees?

Ella sí es seductora aun sin darse cuenta, pues es toda dulce y tímida pero al mismo tiempo siente mucha curiosidad y una gran pasión por Terrence; y en efecto, no es vanidosa, de hecho cero que ni siquiera es consciente de lo hermosa y sensual que es, y eso le regala con un aura irresistible para su rebelde. Ah un toque de misterio siempre es bueno, le da un aura de coqueteo permanente a las cosas ¿verdad? Ella es sutil y delicada, él arrebatado y descarado, ¡son perfectos juntos! Ya irán avanzando y madurando en su relación, y espero que estemos ahí para ver eso n.n Gracias a ti nuevamente linda, creo que la mejor manera de superar penas es ocupar nuestra mente, ¿y qué mejor que en la historia de nuestros queridos niños? Y sí, comprendo inglés bastante bien afortunadamente, muchas gracias por las canciones que mencionas, lamento no haber tenido oportunidad todavía e escucharlas, pero te prometo que lo haré y en nuestra próxima lectura comentamos al respecto ¿te parece? ¡Besos para ti también y mil gracias!

.

 **Soul:** ¡Ja, ja, ja! Linda espero que ya hayas recuperado tu consistencia original luego de derretirte n.n ¡Que feliz soy de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior! También me aplasté los cachetes de emoción al leer tu comentario, me regalaste un momento precioso mil gracias :-D me emociona muchísimo que te guste tanto la historia, en verdad. Oye Terry tocando el cello en medio de un escenario oscuro y siendo iluminado solamente por un reflector es una cosa impactante ¿no? Tienes razón, él es un hombre apasionado y culto, como buen aristócrata, aunque a él no le guste tanto la idea de esto último ¡ji, ji! Tiene muchísimo colores, como bien pensó Candy, que se enamoró de todos ellos. Gracias por tus impresiones linda, es verdad, yo veo a un Terrence fielmente enamorado, fiel a sus convicciones y sentimientos, pese a las circunstancias, pero también valeroso y fuerte… y mejor no le sigo o no terminaría de escribir sobre él en todo el día ¡ja, ja! Sigamos soñando ambas ¿te parece? Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, ojalá te siga gustando la historia. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Eli:** Que lindo que te gustara este inter de los chicos, creo que se lo merecían ¿no te parece? Yo también creo que ella irá perdiendo la timidez conforme avance la relación y se sienta más segura y en confianza, y luego veremos si hace caso de la sugerencia que Terry le hizo cuando se hacía pasar por el psicólogo, creo que una de esas fantasías es precisamente la danza de los siete velos que dices ¡ja, ja! Igual yo linda, con tal de seducirlo y complacerlo le bailo lo que quiera ¡ja, ja, ja! Gracias porque te gustó el capítulo, espero los que siguen también n.n ¡Saludos señorita!

.

 **Dianley:** Exacto hermosa ¿para qué complicarse? Hay que tomar las oportunidades que se presentan, y ellos TENÍAN qué hacerlo, la vida ya se los debía ;-) gracias por leer y comentar, espero te siga gustando el resto de la historia ¡Saludos!

.

 **Letty Bonilla:** ¡Hola bienvenida Letty! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me honra que te guste esta historia, aprecio tu tiempo para leer y comentar, espero te siga gustando el resto n.n ¡Saludos!

.

 **PatyVelasquez:** ¡Bienvenida Paty! Muchas gracias por tus palabras. En verdad me halaga que te guste e incluso te hayas impresionado; también adoro a este par de rebeldes y sí, es hermoso darles la felicidad que se merecen. Gracias por leer, Terry es un hermoso locamente enamorado, que será todo serio e indiferente para casi todos, menos para su pecosa y sus más allegados; ¡claro que se merece ser feliz junto a la rubia! Muchísimas gracias de verdad porque mis humildes ideas te gusten, es el mejor pago que quienes escribimos por aquí, podemos recibir n.n espero te siga gustando el resto de la historia señorita, y nos sigamos leyendo. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Guest:** ¡Perdona! Tuve unos días horribles con tanto trabajo en la oficina y en casa, ¡pero volví! Lamento la demora pero ojalá te guste el capítulo, y también el resto de la historia, muchas gracias por tu tiempo y por tu comentario ¡Saludos!

.

.

Y pues a todas muchas gracias por la paciencia y por seguir aquí. Ojalá les siga gustando; nos leemos la próxima semana n.n

.

.

 **Ayame DV**


	18. Cap XVII

¡Hola, hola!

.

Ufff, por fin pude traerles este último capítulo de Listen to Your Heart, quedó larguito x.X… los últimos me costaron bastante por lo que ya antes les conté; este en especial, fue complicado debido también a que tengo algo de reticencia a dejar ir esta historia a la que le tomé bastante cariño, pero al mismo tiempo ya la quiero concluir ¡je, je! Es extraño, quiero y no quiero terminar... Pero bueno, como he dicho anteriormente, toda historia debe tener una conclusión, y esta no es la excepción; así que traigo el capítulo final, y la próxima semana les traeré el epílogo… Quizá no encuentren todavía lo que posiblemente estén esperando, pero no cerraré esto hasta que no tengan esa confesión que Terry tiene qué hacerle a Candy; y que Dios lo agarre confesado ¡ja, ja! Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero que disfruten la lectura.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

.

Los personajes de CC y SS no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. De ser míos, bueno Terry y Candy se habrían quedado juntos y felices y en SS, otra cosa sería X-D

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy, y que tiene ciertas modificaciones que me eran necesarias. Obvio la canción que inspiró esta historia tampoco es mía, sólo fue, como es usual en mí, una maravillosa inspiración.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato y tener otro terryfic.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

.

.

\- Ya te he dicho que no Albert. Aprecio mucho tus atenciones y la invitación que me hicieron desde el inicio tus sobrinos, pero con el avión es suficiente; llevo ya más de un par de meses usándolo para ir y venir casi cada fin de semana. – decía un muy firme Terry al teléfono.

Y es que estaba hablando con el rubio, quien nuevamente intentaba convencerlo de quedarse (como había dicho originalmente que haría), en la mansión Andley de Chicago. Sí, él había aceptado la invitación de sus primos políticos; sobre todo por la insistencia de Candy, pero se lo había pensado mejor y al final hizo lo que le dio la gana y fue a hospedarse a un hotel cada vez que viajaba a la ciudad de los vientos. Por supuesto que tanto los Cornwell como Candice, y ahora su cuñado-suegro, habían protestado por su decisión (y descortesía, según Archie); pero él se había mantenido firme.

\- ¿Puedo saber la razón por la cual declinaste Terrence? Ahí estarías muy cómodo, ¡ahora también es tu casa por Dios! Si acaso es porque no terminas de llevarte bien con Archibald, te aseguro que es un buen chico y… -

El británico ya casi perdía las dos últimas rayitas de paciencia que le quedaban, si no fuera porque con quien charlaba era nada menos que William Albert Andley, su suegro, amén de patriarca de una de las familias más poderosas de América y Escocia, hacía rato que habría cortado la comunicación sin importarle nada en absoluto. Rodó los ojos antes de interrumpir...

\- No es por él; de hecho aunque sea un quisquilloso, es francamente agradable si lo comparamos con tus "otros" sobrinos… - dijo, con su característico deje de ironía.

\- ¿Te refieres a…? –

\- Sí, a la rata cobarde de Neal, y la Taipan* de Eliza – apuntó él, enérgicamente. – Y si le agregas a la muy "dulce" de tu tía Elroy… no gracias. Me conoces Albert, prefiero estar por mi cuenta. –

Terry escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea, el patriarca de los Andley tenía que reconocer que en este punto, su amigo y yerno inglés tenía toda la razón.

.

.

 _**Flashback**_

 _._

Era la víspera de Navidad y Albert por fin había vuelto de su más reciente viaje de negocios para pasar las festividades en familia, y de paso, tener esa charla pendiente con su hija y prometido; además de hacer oficial el compromiso. Aunque bien sabía que esos dos no necesitaban de formalidades y que ya estaban más que "oficializados" (la rubia lucía orgullosa y emocionada como nunca antes su anillo de compromiso); sospechaba que Terry ya le había pedido más que solamente la "mano" a Candy, y que ella sin dudar había aceptado. Desechó las imágenes mentales que le habían llegado a la cabeza con esa idea y mejor le dio un sorbo a su café. Estaba en su despacho, esperando que ambos jóvenes llegaran.

Un par de discretos golpes se dejaron escuchar en la alta puerta de roble, dando paso a George luego de escuchar el "adelante" en la firme voz de Albert.

\- Disculpa William, la señorita Candice y lord Terrence acaban de llegar – le anunció el siempre formal administrador.

El rubio arqueó una ceja; para él, ese par de revoltosos nunca dejarían de ser eso, un par de chiquillos atrevidos, libres y generosos; escuchar hablar de ellos con tal protocolo casi le dolió y le dio risa al mismo tiempo, como que no les iba pero al mismo tiempo sí…

\- ¿Pues qué esperas hombre? Tráelos de inmediato para acá – dijo Andley, alegre e impaciente a la vez.

Y así lo hizo el pelinegro; quien desapareció sin hacer ruido y un minuto después ya estaba de regreso, precedido por los muy radiantes actor y enfermera; quienes entraron muy abrazados y sonrientes. La sonrisa de ella era amplia y dulce; la de él, torcida y sutil, pero con un brillo de travesura en los ojos que ni se molestaba en ocultar. El alto rubio levantó una ceja, inquisitivo, pero luego se acercó a los dos, con los brazos abiertos para recibir gustoso el siempre efusivo abrazo de su hija adoptiva; luego fue con Terry, a quién le dedicó una astuta mirada y una gran y sincera sonrisa, antes de estrecharle la mano y acercarlo para darle un par de fuertes palmadas a la espalda, de esas que los hombres se prodigan con tal "cariño", que pareciera que pretenden hacer escupir los pulmones al otro.

Por supuesto que el castaño no se quedó atrás, haciendo evidente el enorme gusto que le daba verlo nuevamente, y que aunque ahora las cosas eran un poco diferentes por el estatus de patriarca y hombre de negocios de su amigo, la amistad y complicidad seguían intactas.

\- ¡Qué gusto verte Terry! Hace ya mucho tiempo – expresó Albert, con franca alegría de ver al muchacho. Lo observó bien, ya no era el escuincle escurrido de 15 años al que ayudó en una pelea desigual hacía una pequeña eternidad; ahora era un hombre tan alto como él, atlético, fuerte y, según podía apreciar a simple vista, más centrado y maduro.

\- El gusto es todo mío – respondió con total sinceridad y seguridad el de ojos zafiro, correspondiendo al "delicado" saludo con igual fuerza en la espalda contraria.

\- Pero vamos a sentarnos; tenemos mucho qué charlar – ofreció el anfitrión, y ambos chicos se miraron antes de hacer lo que les indicaron.

En esa tarde los jóvenes le contaron un resumen de todo lo acontecido desde que aquélla noche Terrence se topara con la joven del bar de Mississippi, hasta el momento que vivían ahora, junto al entrañable Albert. Él escuchó divertido y sorprendido (como todo el que se decidiera a conocer la historia y les tuviera algo de afecto), y los felicitó por tal crecimiento personal y por supuesto por el compromiso. Eso sí, no dejó de bromear al aristócrata reclamándole que todavía no le pedía la mano de su hija, a lo cual el desafiante actor le contestó que le bastaba con que la misma Candy se la hubiera dado; que con o sin su aprobación, ellos ya tenían sus planes; pero que claro está, esperaban que él no tuviera inconveniente. Candice, por supuesto protestó porque ellos hablaban como si ella no estuviera presente, y cariñosa pero firmemente regañó a ambos, diciéndoles que era una mujer adulta perfectamente capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones (eso iba para Albert), pero que tampoco pretendía dejar fuera del momento más importante de su vida a su querido protector y padre, (eso fue para Terry).

\- ¡Vamos ya no aguantan una broma ja, ja, ja! – Se carcajeó el rubio; que en realidad estaba muy feliz por ambos. Además él sabía que dijera lo que dijera, e hiciera lo que hiciera; ese par harían lo que mejor les pareciera, le pesara a quien le pesara.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos un instante, pero luego se unieron a la risa.

\- Y díganme chicos ¿Cuándo es la boda? – quiso saber el mayor.

\- En mayo – respondió el castaño con simpleza, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

\- Ok… - asintió el otro, y se los quedó mirando fijo, esperando por más detalles que no llegaban. – Ustedes sí que están en la luna ¡ja, ja! – agregó, para ver si los despertaba - ¿Piensan decirme la fecha exacta o se casarán en secreto y nos avisarán cuando estén en Tombuctú huyendo de todo y de todos? – apuntó, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Tanto la rubia como el actor levantaron las cejas, era una opción que sí habían considerado… al ver que no le respondían, el de ojos claros se empezó a preocupar.

\- ¿No me digan que sí pensaban hacer eso? – preguntó, alarmado.

Entonces fue el turno de los rebeldes de reír abiertamente, provocando con ello la suspicacia de Albert, y finalmente, la risa también.

\- No creas que no se nos ocurrió – confesó Terry – Pero pensamos que bien podemos compartir un día tan especial con aquéllas personas que nos aprecian y que forman parte importante de nuestras vidas. – le dio un sorbo al té que le habían invitado cuando llegaron.

\- ¡Sí! – intervino con energía la chica – No sabes lo contentas que se pusieron la Srta. Pony y la hermana María cuando les conté. Casi que empezaron a hacer planes para la boda en ese momento, no tuve corazón para no compartirlo con ellas. Además están tú, y los chicos; es decir, Stear y Archie; y Annie y Patty, quienes prácticamente están organizando todo por su cuenta ¡ja, ja! –

\- No podía ser de otro modo con ellas Candy – le hizo notar con ternura el mayor a su hija.

Siguieron charlando un rato más, en donde por supuesto los jóvenes le contaron al patriarca que deseaban una boda hermosa, pero casi íntima, no querían demasiadas personas con ellos. Por supuesto que él compartió la idea y les pidió que por favor le dieran el enorme placer de realizarla en los jardines de la casa de Lakewood. Ellos se miraron unos momentos, y antes de tomar la decisión Terrence hizo una petición especial.

\- Albert, amigo-suegro – bromeó un instante, logrando descolocar momentáneamente a su interlocutor, cosa que provocó una risilla en su prometida. – antes de aceptar tu más que generosa invitación, quisiéramos pedirte algo, si te es posible; si no, no te preocupes, lo entenderemos; pero en ese caso, y con gran pesar, tendríamos que declinar. – Esto último lo dijo con una nota de decepción en su voz, y en sus siempre misteriosos ojos.

\- Dime – lo alentó W.A.

\- Pues por razones que ya conoces, no queremos que los Leagan estén presentes en nuestra boda. - Grandchester fue directo y claro.

\- Lo suponía – le respondieron, con un suspiro y la mano en la barbilla. – Esto puede ser un problema, la tía abuela siempre insiste en que toda la familia debe estar presente en los acontecimientos importantes. –

\- Pero Albert – intervino con dulzura Candy. – No debes preocuparte por ello, tú sabes que para ella yo no soy familia, y muchos menos alguien importante – ella lo dijo con tal naturalidad, sin rastros de amargura en su voz, que ambos hombres ahí no pudieron hacer más que admirar la entereza de la joven, pero al mismo tiempo sintieron un pinchazo en el corazón…

\- ¡Bah! Como si la necesitaras para algo – dijo el aristócrata, despectivamente. Aún no había tenido la "fortuna" de conocer a la tal tía abuela, pero por lo que contaban su pecosa y los Cornwell, no tenía el menor deseo de hacerlo.

\- No crean que esa actitud de ella me gusta, de hecho… – dijo Albert, que tenía algo en mente. – Sería muy simpático ver su cara cuando sepa que ustedes se comprometieron chicos. – Sus ojos color del cielo brillaban con astucia. Eso lo notaron los dos tórtolos y cruzaron miradas, suspicaces.

\- ¿Qué planeas? – fue el castaño quien preguntó.

\- Pues nada del otro mundo. Si me permiten, me gustaría informarles personalmente tanto a la tía abuela como a los Leagan, del enlace de mi querida hija Candice White Andley, con lord Terrence, marqués de Grandchester; hijo de su Excelencia Richard, duque de Grandchester. – dijo, haciendo una pomposa reverencia, y con la risa en los labios.

Ambos jóvenes abrieron grande los ojos e hicieron sus respectivas muecas, ella de asombro y él de fastidio.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – fue la rotunda respuesta del inglés. – Sabes perfecto que no tengo relación alguna con el duque; ni deseo tenerla, y mucho menos me interesa usar ese ridículo título porque no pienso acceder al ducado mientras tenga vida. – fue la muy molesta decisión del joven. Candy al escucharlo hablar con tal vehemencia se sintió algo incómoda.

\- Albert, sabes que ni Terry ni yo somos afectos a esas cosas, no es algo que tenga importancia para nosotros. – trató de conciliar; sabía que ese tema era algo que no se discutía con su prometido, a menos que él mismo quisiera hablar de ello.

\- No me malentiendan – habló Albert con calma. – No es que realmente piense anunciar eso a los cuatro vientos, y ellos tendrán prohibido siquiera mencionarlo fuera de esta casa. – siguió tranquilamente con su explicación. – Es que tanto mi tía como sus parientes son una partida de estirados prepotentes que piensan que el estatus social es lo más importante, que el nombre de los Andley y su dinero son los que les otorga poder, prestigio y respeto, y que solamente es merecedor de codearse con ellos quien pertenezca a una familia que sea su igual… en pocas palabras, se sienten el último refresco del desierto. – se burló él.

Terrence entonces comprendió a dónde quería llegar su amigo, y empezó a sonreír levemente.

\- Por supuesto, no soportan a tu hija adoptiva – acotó terminando de sonreír con malicia – Pero el no estar invitados al enlace de esa "dama de establo", como tu detestable sobrina Eliza suele llamar a Candy, con el hijo del duque más influyente y poderoso de Inglaterra, será un golpe brutal para su orgullo ¿correcto? – Una vez más, al británico se le presentaba la oportunidad de emplear el poder de su apellido para darle una buena lección a alguien que necesitaba aprender algo de humildad y empatía; aunque a él le importara menos que un rábano todo ese asunto de herencias, aristocracia y demás parafernalia "real".

\- Ya nos entendemos – dijo William, bastante divertido.

Candy los escuchaba en silencio. Comprendía lo que ellos querían hacer y las razones que tenían, y en serio lo apreciaba y agradecía, se sentía cuidada, amada y protegida. También sabía que bien merecido se lo tendrían; pero su naturaleza bondadosa deseaba evitarles cualquier malestar a los demás…

\- Pero eso sería muy cruel… - habló tímidamente.

\- ¡Vamos pecas! ¿Cómo es posible que después de todo lo que han hecho todavía los defiendas? – se impacientó el actor. - ¿Ya se te olvidó cómo te tratan desde que llegaste a sus vidas? ¿La trampa que Eliza nos puso para separarnos en el colegio? – Se estaba exasperando.

\- Claro que no, pero… -

\- Candy – intervino Albert con firmeza – Es hora de que cosechen lo que han venido sembrando; una lección de ubicación no les viene mal. Por favor no intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión pues no lo lograrás; y ya que cuento con el apoyo de tu prometido, somos dos contra una – terminó, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ella suspiró y supo que esta batalla la tenía perdida. Bajó la cabeza, un tanto apenada; pero su muy adorable novio fue a levantarle el rostro tomándola con suavidad de la barbilla, para mirarla a los ojos. – Pecosa, no te pongas así, yo sé que tu dulce corazón no concibe maldad alguna; pero confía en nosotros, esto no es ser malos con ellos, es ser justos contigo. – y entonces, le dio un beso ligero, para bochorno de la chica, pues su padre estaba presente quien carraspeó con energía sobrada, pero nada más para divertirse molestándolos.

Y la ocasión de llevar a cabo lo que acordaron, se presentó la siguiente visita de Terry a Chicago, que fue exactamente el nuevo fin de semana. Se pusieron de acuerdo en que los jóvenes irían a visitar a Albert a la mansión, a la hora en que sabían que la dichosa señora Elroy estaría ahí, pero no los odiosos Leagan, que eran una verdadera plaga que revoloteaba diario por la casa adulando a la adusta mujer, y tratando de congraciarse con el poderoso "tío abuelo". Cabe aclarar que esto último no lo conseguían, y honestamente, jamás lo lograrían.

Una vez reunidos en el salón que daba vista al jardín, charlaban animadamente sobre los planes de todos, Candy les contaba entusiasmada que ya sabía de un par de hospitales en Nueva York donde podría postularse para ocupar el puesto de enfermera. El inglés por su parte, les contaba sobre los ensayos de la obra y cómo en un par de meses más tendría prácticamente cero tiempo libre pues el estreno sería en marzo.

En eso estaban cuando llegó la anciana, que solía tomar el té diario a esa precisa hora en ese justo lugar. Su molestia fue más que evidente cuando al entrar vio que estaba ocupado, y nada menos que por esa chica. Se aclaró la garganta para hacer notar su presencia y se abanicaba casi con violencia, a pesar de que era ya invierno. Como fue alegremente ignorada por esos tres maleducados que osaban ocupar SU espacio de esa hora del día, y que reían desfachatados sin importarles un pepino las buenas y refinadas maneras que "deberían" tener; se acercó indignada y preguntó con su usual altanería - ¿Me puedes explicar qué hace esta descastada indeseable en mi casa William? – claro, ni siquiera saludó, la muy "educada". Entonces todos la miraron, sonrientes todavía, y ambos caballeros se pusieron de pie. El primero en hablar fue el rubio.

\- Buenas tardes tía; antes que nada, te recuerdo que esta es MI casa; y a quien te refieres de ese modo tan ofensivo es MI HIJA, aquí presente; y te recuerdo también que ella tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí o donde mejor le parezca, pues esta casa y todo lo mío, le pertenece a ella también. – Primer punto para Albert.

\- ¡William! – se ofendió la mujer, y ya iba a soltar una retahíla pero fue hábilmente interrumpida por un carraspeo a su izquierda. Ella volteó y miró de arriba abajo al apuesto y elegante castaño que la miraba entre divertido y furioso.

\- ¿Y usted quién se cree que es, que osa interrumpirme de ese modo muchacho insolente? – dijo, soberbia.

\- Permíteme que te presente al prometido de Candice, tía. – se adelantó Albert. Y antes de que la anciana pudiera pronunciar palabra, él continuó. – Él es lord Terrence Graham, marqués de Grandchester. – Lo anunció, hirviendo de satisfacción al ver la cara que su tía puso.

\- ¿Ma… marqués? – su cabeza relacionó rápidamente los nombres. Como buena mujer proveniente de una de las familias de más abolengo de Escocia, se decía conocedora de las casas reales y nombres de prácticamente toda la aristocracia europea; en especial la británica.

\- Así es tía, es el hijo mayor de su Excelencia Richard, Duque de Grandchester. – completó su sobrino, malicioso.

Entonces Terry, haciendo gala de su muy exquisita educación, conocimiento perfecto del protocolo y sofisticados modales, además de sus dotes de actor, hizo una venia y tomó la mano de la señora, depositándole un beso apenas insinuado en el dorso. – A sus órdenes madame. – y habló con su voz más estudiada y profunda; con tal aplomo y elegancia que incluso la agria anciana se sintió intimidada. Con todo y eso logró contenerse bastante bien, y dominando su desprecio por la angelical rubia que miraba la escena con expresión indescifrable, se compuso y respondió, acorde a su estatus – Un placer mi lord, disculpe mi rudeza de hace unos momentos, yo… no sabía quién era usted. – hizo la reverencia correspondiente.

Y aquí fue donde Terry aprovechó la oportunidad que tan amable le había ofrecido la misma señora. – Ya veo – entonces sus ojos mostraron una fría mirada, que la anciana supo interpretar bien, y con ello se removió, inquieta. – Es usted una digna representante de los de su clase "señora" – ironizó él, y ya su novia empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, conocedora del carácter de ese Romeo magnífico. Quiso intervenir pero Albert la detuvo con una sola mirada, recordándole que tenían un acuerdo.

\- Es usted muy amable mi lord… - ya quería la mujer agradecer la deferencia de la que se creyó objeto por parte de tan ilustre joven.

\- Me apena recordarle, madame, que su rango no le permite interrumpir a un marqués cuando está hablando. – la reprendió el inglés, regocijándose con el fuerte sonrojo que cubrió las ajadas mejillas de la mujer.

\- Usted disculpe… es que… yo pensé… - se excusaba; pero ante la dureza de los zafiros del chico, no tuvo más remedio que guardar silencio.

\- Si le dije que usted representa muy bien a su clase, no era un halago; al contrario. Con su "clase", me refiero al tipo de personas que pretenden ser sofisticadas y de refinados modales y educación, pero que demuestran su pobreza de espíritu y lo vulgares que en realidad son, tratando con desprecio a quienes consideran "inferiores" – la mujer abrió sus negros ojillos lo más que pudo, indignada; pero sin interrumpir nuevamente, pues no le apetecía un nuevo regaño por parte del irreverente mozalbete, que, sin embargo, era un marqués. – Sepa "señora", que no le voy a permitir que vuelva a referirse a mi prometida de la manera en que lo hizo hace un momento. – Sus palabras estaban cargadas de un tinte oscuro que de algún modo logró sobrecoger a la viejita; que buscando el apoyo de su sobrino, se volvió hacia él, esperando que la defendiera. Lo que obtuvo de Albert fue una mirada de tristeza y decepción.

\- Albert, disculpa pero debemos retirarnos – Terrence actuaba como si realmente estuviese ofendido en su dignidad de aristócrata, cuando la realidad era que se sentía profundamente molesto e indignado por el trato que le seguían dando a su amada pecosa. Retirando la silla para que Candy se levantara, y por supuesto ayudándole a hacerlo, ya no se dignó mirar nuevamente a la tía abuela, que estaba al borde de un colapso. Entonces tomó el abrigo de la rubia y con movimientos precisos la ayudó a colocárselo, dejando de manifiesto en todo momento su adoración por ella.

\- Entiendo mi lord, - reverenció el rubio, riendo para sus adentros - Y mis sinceras disculpas por el comportamiento de mi tía. Ya hablaré yo con ella seriamente. –

El británico asintió, con una expresión tan seria que la anciana sudaba frío. Candy para ese momento ya casi quería pedirles a los dos varones que dejaran de hacerle eso a la pobrecita viejecita, pero se contuvo pues su prometido la había amenazado con obligarla a estudiar la obra completa de Charles Dickens y por supuesto, hacerle examen; el cual si reprobaba obviamente que tendría su respectivo "castigo". La rubia no podía saber si su Romeo bromeaba o no, y prefirió mejor no verse en la necesidad de averiguarlo.

Cuando los muchachos salieron, Albert se dirigió a su tía, que se había sentado por fin y sudaba copiosamente, lo miró con una mezcla de furia y susto.

\- No entiendo como un joven tan distinguido e importante pudo fijarse en… esa chiquilla… - empezó la mujer. - ¡Y cómo permitiste que me tratara de ese modo William! Habiendo tantas jovencitas de buena familia, con orígenes claros y de abolengo que son claramente más adecuadas para un muchacho de su alcurnia… -

\- ¡Suficiente tía! – Exclamó su sobrino, furioso como jamás lo había visto; pues el carácter siempre templado y ecuánime del rubio era casi legendario. – No me voy a poner a discutir contigo temas que está visto jamás entrarán en tu cabeza, no pienso perder más mi tiempo con eso; solamente te diré que Terrence vio lo que cualquier persona con un poco de inteligencia y alegría por la vida puede ver, y eso es el alma maravillosa de Candy. -

\- ¡William…! – quiso replicar la anciana, pero nuevamente se vio interrumpida.

\- Tía, no me interesa si a ti te agrada mi hija o no, lo es y no hay discusión al respecto; y te informo que les he ofrecido a los muchachos la casa de Lakewood para su boda. – habló, contundente. – Y por cierto, él te trató justo como tú lo has hecho todo el tiempo con Candy, así que ni te quejes… no es agradable ¿verdad? – apuntó atinadamente.

La mujer respiraba agitada, casi tentada a fingir que le daba un ataque de nervios o algo, pero sabía que el firme joven frente a ella no le creía más sus "ataques", así que decidió, por su propio bien, tranquilizarse. No le convenía estar enfrentada con el patriarca; él la respetaba y la quería, pero al igual que su padre, no permitía que nada ni nadie interfiriera en sus decisiones. Así pues, se serenó tanto como pudo y tomó aire, antes de empezar a, según ella, componer las cosas. Después de todo, estaban por emparentar con la aristocracia británica a través, muy a su pesar, de Candice.

\- Está bien, no diré nada más si tanto te molesta – se abanicó nuevamente, con más calma. – Debo reconocer que la muchachita al menos hizo algo bien; el prestigio del Duque de Grandchester dará gran realce a nuestras relaciones, será muy beneficioso contar con una marquesa en nuestra familia – con esto último, quiso dar a entender que finalmente podría considerar a la enfermera como familia; pero solamente porque sería la futura duquesa. Esto molestó todavía más a Albert, quien, sin embargo, mantuvo la calma. – Dices que se casarán en Lakewood, está bien, les doy mi autorización- "¡Como si la estuviera pidiendo!" Pensó el ojiazul. – ¿Cuándo planean casarse? – quiso saber Elroy.

\- El próximo 17 de mayo – le respondió el rubio, quien ya tenía en sus manos el momento que estuvo esperando.

\- ¡Por Dios eso es demasiado pronto William! ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre?! ¡No nos dará tiempo de organizar todo! ¡Dios mío tengo tanto qué hacer!- Se levantó de su sillón, empezando a dar vueltas nerviosas alrededor de la mesa.

\- Tía tranquilízate - le habló el rubio, pausadamente – Tú no tienes que hacer absolutamente nada. – le indicó.

\- ¡Por Dios muchacho! Si no me encargo yo seguramente esa malcriada arruinará todo – protestó la señora, y empezó a parlotear acerca de que si la alcurnia del novio exigía preparar una boda por todo lo alto, que si anunciar el compromiso, que si los invitados, que si el alojamiento de su Excelencia, bla, bla, bla…

\- Bueno tía querida – el muchacho se acercó a ella y la tomó con suavidad del brazo, para invitarla a sentarse, y le sirvió un té. – En todo caso si Candy arruinara la organización de SU boda, – enfatizó el "su" - cosa que dudo mucho pues es bastante capaz – le acercó la taza de la bebida a la mujer – no debes preocuparte, pues no estarás ahí para ser testigo de semejante "catástrofe" – dijo, con cierto toque de ironía Albert.

La anciana, que estaba dando un sorbito a su infusión, se quedó quieta; luego lentamente dejó la porcelana en su plato y miró con ojos interrogantes a su sobrino. - ¿Qué quieres decir con que no estaré ahí para ver eso? – exigió saber.

\- Pues exactamente eso tía, que no estarás presente en el enlace de los muchachos. –

\- ¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo? – se empezaba a molestar la matriarca. – Mal que bien, te encaprichaste en adoptar a esa chiquilla y ahora es tu hija, y ya que al menos tuvo a bien enamorar, vaya a saber Dios cómo, al muy ilustre marqués de Grandchester; pues es mi obligación estar presente y organizar todo para que el evento esté a la altura de la distinguida familia con la que emparentaremos. – dijo, como si con ello le hiciera un enorme favor a la dulce rubia. Albert sonrió con ironía, negando un par de veces con la cabeza.

\- Creo que no me entendiste tía. – Se paró enfrente de la ventana, cruzando sus manos a su espalda. – Tú no organizarás nada, ni estarás presente en la boda, porque no estás invitada. – fue claro y directo.

La mujer casi se desmayó de la impresión al escuchar eso, ahora sí. Se levantó indignadísima de su silla con tal fuerza, que la botó por los suelos.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho William?! ¡¿Cómo que no estoy invitada?! ¡Exijo que me expliques y rectifiques esta estupidez! – airada reclamaba ella.

\- Lo lamento tía pero la decisión no ha sido mía, yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto. - Albert seguía hablando de lo más calmado. La verdad es que sí le dolía hacer lo que hacía, pues la anciana mujer había sido lo más cercano que tuvo a una madre. Pero más le dolía ver el orgullo y prepotencia desmedidos de los que hacía gala, y que había heredado a sus parientes los Leagan. No daría marcha atrás claro está.

\- ¡¿QUÉ COSA?! ¡¿Acaso esa advenediza osó excluirme?! ¡¿A mí?! – Gritó, fuera de sí – ¡Pero claro! ¿Qué se podía esperar de una vulgar sirvienta sin educación ni la más mínima decencia? – tenía una mano en su pecho, como conteniendo los alocados latidos de su corazón, que casi se le salía del coraje que estaba haciendo.

\- Pues te equivocas tía, no ha sido Candy quién solicitó que no estuvieras. De hecho, ella insistía en que deberías participar, a pesar de todo. – el hombre casi disfrutaba de ver las expresiones que se iban mostrando en el arrugado y adusto rostro que lo miraba, todavía incrédula.

\- ¿Q… qué…? – empezó a balbucear.

\- Así es tía. Ha sido lord Terrence quien personalmente ha solicitado EXPRESAMENTE que ni tú, ni los Leagan sean invitados. Sus palabras textuales fueron: "Por supuesto que no son requeridos. No deseo que esa gente nos ponga en vergüenza ni a Candice ni a mí con sus reproblables actitudes e ínfulas de grandeza. No voy a permitir que esas indeseables personas arruinen un día tan importante, ni le hagan la vida pesada nunca más a Candy". –

La señora cayó sentada ahí donde pudo, no cabía en sí del asombro… era una humillación tan grande que se puso lívida, y su respiración era notoriamente dificultosa… Albert la dejó ahí sentada y la invitó a que mejor se dejara de sus soberbias y meditara en lo que sus acciones provocaban. Ella, que tan orgullosa estaba de su estatus y del honor de los Andley, una familia de antiguo abolengo y gran poder la había relegado y la repudiaba… - Ojalá aprendas algo tía - Finalizó el rubio, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Un rato más tarde, la escena prácticamente se repitió con los Leagan, quienes primero estaban incrédulos de que Candy se fuera a casar con Terry. Por supuesto Eliza hervía de rabia y envidia, ella estaba segura de que estaban separados definitivamente; y se había regodeado meses con el dolor de quien ella creía la causante de su soledad y amargura. Neal por su parte, no podía contener los celos asesinos que tenía, pues deseaba a la rubia para él e insistía que con el "actorcete de quinta" fuera del camino, él tendría una oportunidad. ¡Pobre iluso infeliz!

\- Pero William ¿cómo puedes permitir que esa mocosa pretenda alejarnos el día de su boda con el marqués? Somos de la familia y tenemos derecho de estar presentes, ¡Exijo que nos incluyan! Debemos saludar a su Excelencia – esa era la madre de los hermanos Leagan, tratando de obligar a Albert a considerarlos.

\- Como le expliqué a la tía abuela, Sarah; yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, no soy yo quien se casa ni quien está organizando nada. -

\- ¡¿Estás diciendo que esa dama de establo es quién no nos quiere invitar?! – chilló Eliza – ¡De seguro tiene miedo de que Terry al verme se olvide de ella y la deje plantada! –

Albert al escuchar semejante estupidez salida de la molesta vocecilla de la malcriada de su sobrina, no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada.

\- ¡Eliza por Dios ya déjate de niñerías y entiende de una buena vez que Terry jamás te ha mirado más que para despreciarte! Ubícate ya mocosa, nadie te soporta por malcriada, altanera y envidiosa ¡Y mucho menos Terrence! – le respondió el rubio, con frialdad; dejando a la caprichosa chica rechinando los dientes y los ojos centelleando de rabia. Luego se dirigió a la madre de ella, con una encantadora e inocente sonrisa en los labios. – Y no, no ha sido Candy quien solicitó su ausencia; ha sido el mismo marqués, y por supuesto su padre, quienes exigieron que no se les permita la asistencia al enlace. – La cara de la altiva mujer se transfiguró de la impresión y enfado, cosa que el ojiazul disfrutó bastante. La verdad es que Richard ni enterado estaba de todo eso, todavía; pero el mismo Terry había sugerido que su amigo dijera esto, de modo de dejarlos fuera sin lugar a dudas. Nadie se atrevía a desafiar al Duque…

\- ¿Cómo es posible? No pueden humillarnos de este modo, ¡hablaré con la tía Elroy! – insistía la tipa.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes Sarah? Ella no tiene la menor injerencia en el asunto; y tampoco ha sido requerida también por solicitud de los Grandchester, todos ustedes tienen prohibido acercarse a la boda o a Candy. Si lo intentan me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas. – advirtió en tono sereno el patriarca.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Cómo cuáles? - se atrevió a preguntar Neal con tono burlesco, que no pasó desapercibido para W.A., quién decidió darles una lección extra a todos esos parásitos.

\- Cuida tus modales muchachito, recuerda con quién estás hablando. – lo reprendió de entrada. – No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a ninguno de ustedes. Que te baste con saber que desde hace unos meses he desligado todos los negocios de las empresas y bancos Andley, de los Leagan. Ya no son bienvenidos en esta familia, están por su cuenta desde ahora; y si acaso se les ocurre tratar de intervenir en la boda, evitarla – dijo esto mirando específicamente a los hermanos – o hacer cualquier cosa en contra de Candy y Terry en cualquier momento, les juro que haré que queden en la ruina y que jamás consigan hacer negocios ni aquí en América, ni en ningún otro lugar. Los dejaré en tal deshonra y desprestigio que nadie se atrevería a dirigirles la palabra siquiera. – la voz de él resonó potente y llena de autoridad y poder. Los otros tres tomaron aire indignadísimos; aun así, con la soberbia característica de ella, Sarah decidió encararlo.

\- Son amenazas sin sentido, mi tía no lo permitiría nunca. – se sentía confiada y segura.

\- Una vez más te equivocas mujer, ella ya no dirige a la familia ni los negocios, lo hago yo. Yo soy el único responsable y quien toma todas las decisiones; y lamentablemente para ustedes, decidí que estoy harto de estarlos manteniendo y que se den una vida de millonarios que no merecen ni se han ganado. ¡Me harté de ustedes! De tus despilfarros Sarah, de tus caprichos y maldades Eliza, y de tu haraganería Neal; de los Andley no volverán a obtener ni un centavo, y no se atrevan a pedirle nada a la tía, pues ella ya gastó sus fideicomisos sacándolos a ustedes de mil y un apuros; y ahora soy yo quien administra absolutamente todo ¡¿quedó claro?! – Gritó lo último con atronadora voz, haciendo que el trío de mequetrefes respingaran del susto. - ¡Ahora largo de mi casa y de nuestras vidas, no quiero verlos nunca más! –

 _** Fin del flashback **_

.

.

Y así, sin más remedio que obedecer las órdenes recibidas los Leagan se retiraron entonces, no sin antes jurar venganza contra la causante de todas sus desgracias… ¡pobres! Ni bien hubieron enviado a alguien a que les hiciera el "trabajito", los rufianes se toparon con los guardias que de incógnito la estaban protegiendo. Estos caballeros (ex marines de la armada de USA), fueron enviados por Albert obviamente; y dieron rápida cuenta de los fulanos esos, haciéndolos confesar casi sin esfuerzo quién y con qué propósito los envió. Con las confesiones grabadas y firmadas (a cambio de mejores condiciones en sus arrestos y posteriores condenas); Albert y Terry tenían todos los ases en la mano para proceder en contra de los Leagan, pero en consideración al jefe de dicha familia, que era el único que merecía un poco de ello; decidieron solamente darles una buen sacudida a la mujer y sus hijos, al cancelarles el rubio los créditos que tenían en los bancos de los Andley; así que cuando quisieron pagar una estratosférica cuenta de una tarde de compras (creyendo todavía que lo que les dijese Albert era solamente bluff), fueron vergonzosamente echados del elegante mall porque ninguna de sus tarjetas pasó. Por supuesto que los seguirían vigilando, y si volvían a intentar algo, haría que encarcelaran a esos tres por intento de homicidio. William le advirtió eso al Sr. Leagan para que él mismo los pusiera en orden. En vista de todo ello, la insoportable familia se mudó rápidamente de ciudad, se fueron a Florida, y allá se quedaron finalmente.

De todos modos, antes de terminar de irse definitivamente de Chicago; Eliza, la más necia de los tres, fue a molestar al patriarca de la familia, jurándole que cambiaría y que si quería, hasta podría tratar de llevarse bien con su prima; con tal de que le permitiera seguir disfrutando de todos los privilegios que ser parte de los Andley le daba. Siendo sinceros, la chica casi hubiera podido ser actriz, pues usaba un tono y expresión muy convincentes, para quien no la conociera claro… El rubio la escuchó conteniendo la risa, pues no le creía nada; y mientras pensaba en cómo dejar en evidencia su hipocresía, llegaron su hija y su yerno con los Cornwell. La víbora ponzoñosa de Eliza cuando vio lo felices que eran la rubia y el castaño, y que sobre todo él la ignoró olímpicamente, vio en rojo y rápidamente quiso destilar su veneno, haciendo alusión a lo "cruel" que era Candice al quitarle el prometido a una pobre chica inválida que había quedado así por salvarlo; y claro, que era inaudito que una sirvienta como ella hubiera conquistado a Grandchester, que seguramente era una ofrecida y demás… Esto casi tuvo efecto en la enfermera, pero fue el actor quién encaró a la muchacha.

\- Srta. Leagan, es un gran disgusto verte – le contestó cuando la muy descarada se quiso acercar a saludarlo y abrazarlo como si fueran los grandes amigos y empujando a la ojiverde para llegar a él; y como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada. Por supuesto que el británico atajó los tentáculos de la tipa y con más fuerza de la necesaria la sujetó de las muñecas para alejarla de sí, furioso. – No vuelvas a intentar tocarme Eliza; no te me acerques y no te atrevas a volver a hablarle de ese modo a MI PROMETIDA. NO TE SOPORTO – siseó con infinito desprecio, que se reflejaba en sus ojos de mirada terrible en ese instante - Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, ¡eres una zorra! Una cualquiera que nadie además de su madre y hermano puede aguantar; no eres una dama ni de lejos, no eres tan hermosa y refinada como crees; solamente eres una ridícula y estúpida malcriada que se cree la gran cosa, y que jamás, escúchame bien, JAMÁS podrá compararse con Candy en ningún sentido; tú no eres digna ni de besar la suela de sus zapatos ¿entiendes? Tú no eres nada ni nadie. – dicho esto y antes de alejarse sin volver a mirarla, tomó con delicadeza por la cintura a su prometida, quien junto con los Cornwell tenía los ojos como platos al escucharlo decirle todas esas cosas a Eliza, que estaba llorando de vergüenza y furia pues nunca antes la habían tratado de ese modo; y menos alguien tan importante como Terrence Grandchester.

\- Y ya decía yo Eliza, que tu arrepentimiento y deseos de cambiar eran solamente una farsa. – completó Albert.

La chica no tuvo más remedio que salir sola por donde llegó, sin que nadie la acompañara a la puerta como estaba acostumbrada; y con una nueva humillación encima y el dolor de saberse despreciada profundamente por aquél a quién deseaba por encima de todo en el mundo…

.

.

\- ¡Albert! ¿Sigues ahí? – se escuchó la voz de Terry al otro lado de la línea, pues el rubio llevaba unos minutos en silencio recordando todo lo acontecido hasta ese momento.

\- Sí disculpa, me distraje un segundo – se excusó.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Un segundo? ¡Te perdí como cinco minutos! Ya estaba por colgar mejor – se burló el inglés.

\- ¡Bah! Como si tú no te perdieras en una nube color rosa cuando piensas en Candy – retrucó el mayor, logrando una buena carcajada por parte del aristócrata.

\- Touché mon ami… - concedió el castaño.

\- Entonces, ¿no hay modo de que cambies de opinión respecto a quedarte en casa cuando vuelvas a venir? Recuerda que tenemos pendiente tu despedida de soltero – lo quiso sobornar con eso.

\- Vamos amigo aún falta tiempo para eso, apenas será el estreno de la obra en un par de semanas, y deberé trabajar sin descanso hasta antes de la boda o no me permitirán ausentarme las dos semanas que solicité – resopló, cansado – Y no, no cambiaré de opinión, me sigo quedando en el hotel cuando llegue mañana. –

William suspiró derrotado, ¡convencer a Terry de hacer algo que no quería era prácticamente imposible! Ni siquiera su hija lo había logrado en esa ocasión.

.

.

Dos semanas después, tal y como el marqués había dicho, se estrenaba la nueva producción de la compañía Stratford, con Terrence G. Grandchester como protagonista. En el camerino de la estrella, se encontraban él y la pecosa, que por supuesto había llegado muy puntual y acompañada de todo su séquito (es decir Albert, su novia, los chicos Cornwell y evidentemente Annie y Patty); todos ellos estaban en el palco de los Andley, mientras Candy se había dirigido a desearle a su guapísimo novio todo el éxito que merecía.

Para ese momento, ya todos en la compañía sabían de la prometida de Terry; su madre se había encargado de filtrar "por error" la noticia, y Karen gustosa cooperó con el cotilleo. Viendo las cosas de este modo, Grandchester no tuvo más remedio que confirmar el chisme. Recibió muchas felicitaciones, y sí, un par de leales a Susana se indignaron, pues no tenía mucho que había terminado con ella y ya estaba oficialmente comprometido con otra. Pero la misma Kleiss fue la que les calló la boca a esas dos, cuando les dejó bien claro que la que se había intentado entrometer entre el actor y su novia, había sido la Marlowe, pues él tenía a su chica desde antes de llegar a Estados Unidos; y que afortunadamente, las cosas se habían finalmente ajustado como debieron ser siempre; y que desde luego, la actricita no podía competir en lo más mínimo con la Srta. Candice White, heredera de los Andley; ni en prestigio, ni en personalidad y carácter, ni en belleza. Esto lo pudieron comprobar cuando sorpresivamente el castaño llegó con ella a uno de los ensayos, con toda la intención de presentarla a Robert, y después al resto de sus compañeros. Todos, incluso las dos que seguían apoyando a la Marlowe, se quedaron impresionados con la presencia de la hermosa enfermera; pero sobre todo con su carisma, calidez y natural bondad y gracia. Además debían admitir que el recio carácter del británico se apaciguaba bastante estando ella presente.

Así, cuando la pecosa arribó al teatro el día del estreno, el mismo Hathaway salió a recibirla junto con sus acompañantes, indicó al administrador del lugar que acompañara a los demás a su palco y él personalmente llevó a Candice al camerino de Terry. "Nada más no lo dejes muy distraído por favor" había bromeado con ella.

Cuando la chica entró después de tocar la puerta y escuchar un "adelante" del joven, que ya la esperaba; se quedó quieta un momento, admirando el lugar una vez más. Ahora era un poco distinto pues no estaban en los ensayos, era el estreno y se sentía la emoción en el ambiente, los cambios de vestuario estaban perfectamente organizados y en el espacioso camerino, había muchos arreglos florales, frutales y un servicio de té dispuesto en la mesita de centro. Estaba muy bien ordenado, pues él siempre lo mantenía de ese modo y ay de quien osara desorganizar su espacio.

\- Hola, prometido – saludó ella, traviesa y sonriente. Se veía preciosa con su vestido lila de corte imperio, y su cabello recogido en esa coqueta coleta. Llevaba unos aretes y collar de esmeraldas, obsequio de su padre; pero usaba el perfume que le regalara Terry para el 14 de febrero. Quién lo diría ¡El malcriado y agrio Terrence Grandchester regalando cosas el día de San Valentín! Lo que hace el amor…

\- Hola, prometida Pecas – contestó él, con la travesura danzando en sus bellísimos zafiros.

Entonces él se levantó de su lugar, en donde daba unos toques a su maquillaje. Tenían todavía unos 20 minutos antes de que la función empezara. Se acercó a ella con pasos calmos y elegantes, y sin mediar aviso la abrazó por la cintura y la besó con pasión. Ella de inmediato correspondió pasando sus manos al cuello del castaño, tratando de no despeinarlo, demasiado…

\- Que bien hueles – dijo él, coqueto – pero sabes todavía mejor – agregó, con su clásica y divina sonrisa ladeada y saboreándose todavía.

\- ¡Gracias señor! – respondió ella – no te quedas atrás - le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¡Claro! No podía ser de otro modo ¿no? – soltó el inglés, con su acostumbrada y adorable arrogancia. Ella nada más rodó los ojos y le dio otro rápido besito.

\- Tienes muchas flores Terry… - era una pregunta disimulada. Y él se divirtió, había descubierto que su amada pecosita era un poquitín celosa, y eso le elevaba el ego hasta la luna, por lo que no perdía oportunidad de incordiarla un poco a causa de ello.

\- Sí, hay muchas admiradoras que envían flores deseándome suerte, y con ello esperan obtener mi atención… mira – la tomó de la mano, acercándose al más grande y elegante de todos. – Éste es mi favorito, lo envío una chica MUY especial – enfatizó el muy, y miró de reojo la reacción de Candy, que se puso seria en el acto.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues lo siento por ella, pero tú ya tienes dueña – recalcó la joven, en un súbito arranque de posesión.

\- Lo lamento pecas, pero no puedes compararte con la chica que envió estas flores – la estaba haciendo enfadar a propósito, y casi soltaba la carcajada cuando la sintió soltarse con fuerza de su agarre, con toda la intención de sujetar el jarrón y estrellarlo en la pared. - ¡Hey quieta! – la atrapó antes de que lograra su cometido de tomar el delicado florero.

\- Terry suéltame – siseó; estaba muy celosa… y no era que le gustara, pero tenía que reconocer que era así, y que tenía que lidiar con eso, pues su novio era un hombre famoso y asediado.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Me encanta cuando te enojas, Tarzán celoso; se te notan más las pecas ¿te lo había dicho antes? – y se volvió a acercar con sus movimientos felinos, hasta empezar a hacerle cosquillas, ante las cuales la chica se retorcía intentando no reírse. – Además, no me has preguntado quién es esa atrevida chica que es tan especial para mí. – le dijo, con una sonrisita traviesa. Ella solamente lo miró directo a los ojos, preguntando con una mirada retadora. Él tomó la tarjeta para leerla en voz alta. – "Que este regreso sea el retorno del más grande de los éxitos para ti, mi amor"… - y las esmeraldas casi se salían de sus órbitas – Firma, Eleanor Baker… - completó el aristócrata, casi revolcándose de la risa.

\- ¡Terry! – chilló la enfermera, enojadísima pero totalmente aliviada. - ¡Qué tonto eres! No entiendo por qué te gusta tanto molestarme – decía ella, indignada levantando la naricita, misma que le fue topada con un ligero toque del dedo índice del castaño.

\- Pues porque me encanta cómo te ves cuando estás celosa ¡ja, ja! Levantas la nariz y casi me quieres sacar los ojos ¡ja, ja, ja! – ¡Ay esa risa por Dios!

Y para que la chica Andley dejara sus berrinches y pucheros, él osado posó la mano en el derriere de ella, que dio un respingo por la sorpresa; pero luego sonrió provocativa mordiendo su labio inferior. Ya se estaban besando otra vez cuando unos golpecitos discretos se escucharon en la puerta. Tras soltar unas risillas hicieron silencio un instante, arreglándose la ropa cada uno, luego Terry se aclaró la garganta para preguntar - ¿Sí? – y Candy que casi no aguantaba la risa.

\- Disculpe señor, las personas que está esperando están aquí. - Anunció el joven que tocaba.

Brillaron con emoción los ojos azules, y los verdes con curiosidad. Antes de ir a abrir personalmente la puerta, el actor le dijo a su chica – Mi salvadora está aquí – y allá fue a abrir.

Candy no comprendió de inmediato a quién se refería el castaño, por lo que frunció el ceño haciendo memoria; no, no era Miss Baker, pues él la llamó "su salvadora"; y entonces cayó en la cuenta de quién hablaba. La chica del bar de Mississippi… Recordó que Terry le había contado contento que la había invitado al estreno y que afortunadamente sí podría asistir, acompañada de su novio. Pero no le había dicho que los había invitado a visitarlo antes de salir a escena.

Escuchó que Terry hacía pasar a la pareja y luego agradecía a Edward, para cerrar después. Vio cómo su novio abrazaba a la joven y la observó con viva curiosidad. Le pareció muy hermosa y elegante, y el caballero a su lado era francamente impactante; en algún momento la enfermera había pensado que esa mujer podría tener cierto interés por el británico más allá de la amistad, pues le constaba que charlaban seguido y que ella le había enviado un coche a Chicago, del cual disponía en cada visita que él hacía a dicha ciudad; pero mirando al muy apuesto galán que la acompañaba y lo muy enamorados que se notaban, además del verdadero afecto que sintió que la chica le tenía a Terrence, sus temores se disiparon.

Luego de que ambos hombres se presentaran mutuamente, el castaño se hizo un poco a un lado, para finalmente presentar a su amor, con su amiga.

 _"El inglés le tendió la mano para que se acercara, orgulloso y feliz como nunca antes. - Ven pecosa, deja que te presente a la chica que me salvó la vida – La rubia se acercó sonriente y extendió su mano. – Candice White Andley, encantada – Se presentó, con su voz cantarina. Ella esperaba un apretón de manos, en su lugar recibió un cálido abrazo._

\- _Enchantée mademoiselle* estoy feliz de conocerte y de que estés aquí con Terry – Respondió la castaña, emocionada hasta la médula._

\- _Mon plaisir mademoiselle*. – Camus le besó la mano, galante._

\- _Gracias – Habló la chica, sonrojada, y sus pecas (más disimuladas gracias al maquillaje), se movieron graciosamente. – Terry me contó lo que hiciste por él, por nosotros; ¡no sé cómo agradecerte! – Dijo ella dirigiéndose a la mujer._

\- _Oh cherie*, con verlos juntos y felices es más que suficiente para mí. Era una injusticia que estuvieran separados. – La abrazó nuevamente, feliz; luego se dirigió al aristócrata, que charlaba un poco con Camus, contándole cómo conoció a su novia y los "métodos" que empleó para hacerlo reaccionar. El francés sonreía divertido, sabía bien cómo era su chica, y aunque ella omitió un par de detalles cuando le relató la experiencia, no le sorprendía, pero sí le parecía gracioso._

\- _¡Yo le sacudo a esos tipos de encima, y ella va y me da de zapes! – contaba el actor, entre risas._

\- _Al menos no te fue peor mon ami*, créeme, fue muy delicada contigo. – Ante la cara de sorpresa de Terry, el francés rio suavemente."_ **

Esa joven le agradó mucho, era simpática, divertida y se notaba de gran carácter; debía ser así, si logró que su muy obstinado novio la escuchara y le aguantara la zarandeada que le puso.

\- Me ha dicho Terry que su boda es en un par de meses, ¡felicitations cherie!* - le dijo la de ojos olivo.

\- Gracias. De hecho es el 17 de mayo próximo… también me dijo a mí que sí asistirán ¿verdad? Me cuenta que ustedes tienen un trabajo muy peculiar y que siempre están ocupados, por lo que en verdad apreciamos que se den el tiempo de acompañarnos. – le dijo la rubia, con sincera simpatía.

\- Ehh… oui, c'est vrai… pero por nada del mundo me perdería su boda mademoiselle; muchas gracias por invitarnos – apreció la alta joven.

\- De hecho… no sé si tus ocupaciones te lo permitan, pero me sentiría muy honrada si aceptaras ser una de mis damas – le pidió la enfermera, con algo de timidez.

La castaña se sorprendió bastante, pero de inmediato mostró su muy franca sonrisa aceptando sin meditarlo ni un momento.

\- Oh enchantée! ¡El honor será todo mío, jolie! Muchas gracias por pensar en mí para ello. – respondió la Letellier.

\- ¡Qué bien muchas gracias! Entonces le pediré a Terrence tus datos de contacto para ponernos de acuerdo ¿te parece? –

\- D'accord – respondió con simpleza.

Entonces escucharon que los hombres reían de algo, y se acercaron a ver qué se traían entre manos…

.

.

El tiempo pasó volando para todos, excepto para cierto par de enamoradas almas que no veían la hora de poder unirse para la eternidad… pero entre preparativos, viajes, representaciones de la obra, la muy inesperada visita del Duque de Grandchester (y su correspondiente pleito entre padre e hijo antes de la reconciliación), y las dichosas despedidas de solteros de ambos, finalmente llegó el esperado 17 de mayo; y con ello, la unión de esos dos seres que nacieron el uno para el otro; que no debieron separarse nunca, y que jamás lo harían de nuevo, pues decidieron al fin escuchar a su corazón…

.

.

.

 **F I N**

.

.

.

.

*La serpiente Taipan es de origen australiano y es una de las serpientes más venenosas del mundo. Aunque existe un antídoto, su veneno es tan letal que puede provocar la muerte de un ser humano en cuestión de minutos. Existen tres subespecies: Taipán del interior (Oxyuranus microlepidotus), la costera (Oxyuranus scutellatus scutellatus) y la papuana (Oxyuranus scutellatus canni) nativa de la costa sudeste de Papua Nueva Guinea.

Su color varía del oliva al marrón oscuro, un ejemplar adulto puede alcanzar los 3 metros de longitud y se alimenta principalmente de roedores. La variedad costera se puede encontrar en el norte de Australia, la Papuana en el sur de Nueva Guinea y la de interior en la región central de Australia. Información del sitio LaReserva punto com.

.

.

**Escena del epílogo de Black Velvet.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

Y la volví a hacer ¿no? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Lo sé, soy malvadilla a veces x.X

¡Pero es que TENÍA que darnos el gusto de que Albert y Terry pusieran en su lugar a esa bola de arpías! Al menos un poco… Lo malo es que como que me explayé ¡ja, ja! Y es que bueno, el objetivo de esta historia se cumplió, y este era que el par de rebeldes se reencontraran y reconciliaran, y pues eso ya sucedió ¿verdad? Además la boda, la noche de bodas y la dichosa confesión merecen su entrega especial ¿no creen? No me coman viva, el epílogo traerá justamente eso, solamente tengan un poco de paciencia por fas. ¡Ojalá les siga gustando hasta que termine!

.

.

Hola **Sol Grandchester** , nuevamente eres la primera que dejó review, ¡mil gracias! Y pues ¿cómo ves a los chicos Cornwell? Queriendo cuidar lo que ya ni al caso ¡ja, ja! Que genial que ames a nuestro Terry detallista con la pecosa, ¿verdad que es un encanto? Pero solamente con ella… además como que se me enojó poquito porque decía que estaba arruinando su reputación de amarguetas ¡je, je!

¿De verdad cuando lees puedes imaginarte sus expresiones y reacciones? ¡Qué emoción! Es mi sueño lograr eso en serio, soy feliz de que tú lo hagas, de verdad. No es loco para nada, justamente me fascina que te sientas parte de la historia, y todas… es una aspiración de quienes escribimos el llegar a ese grado en los lectores; me hiciste la tarde cuando leí esto que me dices; muchas gracias y pues ojalá te siga gustando hermosa, ya falta solamente el epílogo… ¡un abrazo de oso para ti también!

.

 **Soul** : ¡Je, je! Creo que pronto recibiré la cuenta de gastos médicos por tus cambios de consistencia linda; ¡pero yo feliz! Eso significa que no lo hago tan mal al escribir n.n Me encanta que te gustara el capítulo y cómo Terry le entrega el anillo a la pecas; también pienso que definitivamente ya se merecían estos momentos felices… y me siento muy contenta de que a ti también te llene su felicidad… un millón de gracias a ti por tu tiempo para leer y comentar, ¡y mil gracias por tus buenas vibras! También te deseo que el universo siempre conspire a tu favor para cualquier aspecto de tu vida n.n me honras al tener mi pequeña historia entre tus favoritas, y deseo de corazón que te siga gustando lo que queda, para que tu corazón siga fabricando flores para nuestros queridos rebeldes. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Lila Venezuela** : Hola señorita, estoy muy bien gracias ¿Y tú? Gracias por tus felicitaciones, estoy muy contenta porque te gusta esta historia… tienes razón, el amor entre ellos creo que terminó de explotar cuando por fin pudieron entregarse sin reservas ni temores. Creo que ya se merecían vivir todo ese amor que se tienen desde siempre ¿verdad? Cuídate tú también, espero te siga gustando lo que queda,¡ te envío un abrazo grande de regreso!

.

 **Dianley** : ¡Gracias linda! Me alivia mucho que no te haya parecido lento el ritmo ni te resultara muy empalagosa la declaración; es que como que luego Terrycito ya me veía feo porque dice que ya le pare a tanto color rosa ¡ja, ja! Pero yo digo que más bien le da penita que sepamos que es todo un detallista con la pecosa, él mismo lo dijo una vez, es un romántico caballero inglés chapado a la antigua :-D Gracias a ti por regalarme tu tiempo leyendo y comentando señorita, espero te guste lo que queda. ¡Saludos!

.

Hola querida **Eli** : Gracias por tu preocupación n.n y sí, afortunadamente en esta ocasión solamente ha sido uno de los clásicos berrinches que me hace Chronos ¬¬ pero mira, le hice una llave y lo obligué a darme un poco de sus dones para poder escribir lo que falta ¡ji, ji! No puedo dejarte colgada con la historia sin terminar linda, ni a ninguna de las encantadoras lectoras que me han hecho el honor de seguir este fic desde que lo empecé; merecen todo mi agradecimiento y respeto ;-) besos para ti también. Y pues encantada de que te guste la etapa que se permiten disfrutar los chicos, creo que se lo han ganado y lo merecen al 1000%. Son felices porque debieron serlo siempre, se los debíamos, como dices, era justo que fueran recompensados después de tanto que pasaron… Ah nuestro bello Romeo, romántico, detallista y dulce; pero solamente con le pecosa… Claro que no podía pasar por alto el anillo de compromiso, y buscó uno especial, uno que lleva por nombre Eternity, porque así es su amor n.n ¡ay si hasta yo quiero un momento como el que él le obsequió a Candy ja, ja! Yo le doy ideas a tu esposo con gusto, y espero me haga caso porque el mío me "tira a loca" ¡ja, ja! Ah sí el jet privado, es que tan atolondradas las niñas estas que se les olvidó que existen esas ventajas, ¡y los Cornwell no cantan mal las rancheras que ni se dieron por aludidos al respecto! Pero bueno, al menos Albert sí estuvo bien avispado :-P Gracias a ti por seguirme regalando tu tiempo hermosa, espero te siga gustando lo que queda, abrazos y besos para ti también.

.

¡Hola **Phambe**! Muchas gracias por tus hermosas y confortantes palabras; tienes razón, escribir me ayuda mucho a distraerme de la a veces cruel realidad. En verdad que aprecio muchísimo tus comentarios y bonitas vibras n.n y pues encantada de que haya logrado mantener el mismo tono de todo el fic, de pronto no fue tan sencillo, pero me da gusto ver que bien valió el esfuerzo. Espero que leer mi pequeña historia también te regale momentos lindos y te ayude a distraerte de las cosas cotidianas, de la rutina y de cualquier situación adversa que puedas llegar a tener, es hermoso tener la oportunidad de brindarle a chicas encantadoras como tú, un rato de felicidad.

Y me encanta que te encante imaginarte las escenas, así como lo describes es una manera muy especial de verlo ¿sabes? Me gustó tu idea n.n y pues qué genial que te gustara la escena de la entrega del anillo; buscaba algo hermoso, romántico pero que al mismo tiempo fuera de acuerdo a la personalidad de ambos, por eso no hice que Terry le preguntara como tal a Candy si aceptaba casarse, después de todo ya lo tiene bastante claro ¡je, je! ¿Verdad que sí se merecen una y mil veces estar juntos y ser felices? Soy feliz de que pienses como yo;y pues claro que no culparía a ninguno por la separación, la verdad la culpable fue Susana ¡ja, ja! Sí hay fics muy bien hechos, pero que tienen demasiado drama, incluso finales francamente deprimentes como dices, yo la verdad no me llevo bien con el drama excesivo, además pienso que ya tuvieron suficiente de eso, así que mientras esté en mis manos, Terry y Candy serán felices.

¡Gracias por regalarme doble review! ¡Wow! ¿En verdad piensas eso de los fics de Gissa y míos? Para mí es un honor, porque ella escribe maravilloso y tiene unos fics preciosos que me encantan; soy su fan en realidad ¡ja, ja! Te confieso algo, ni ella ni yo nos llevamos bien con los dramas exagerados, supongo que eso lo reflejamos en nuestras historias, pero sí, también pienso que somos como un alter ego de escritura pues tenemos gustos muy similares :-D ¡muchas gracias por tus palabras! Talento el de Gissa, yo solamente intento dar lo mejor de mis letras; pero encantada de que te gusten tanto los fics de ella, como los míos n.n espero te siga gustando lo que queda linda ¡Saludos y besos para ti y los tuyos!

.

 **Marina W** : ¡Qué bueno que te guste que no haya tanto enredo linda! Honestamente yo no me llevo bien con esas cosas ¡ja, ja! Yo me voy más por otro estilo, el drama y yo no somos amigos :-P Albert no tenía de otra que aceptar; Candy ya es mayor de edad y siempre hace lo que quiere, mejor no complicarse la vida solito ¡je, je! Y sí, sellaron la promesa, Terry nos resultó todo un romántico detallista n.n gracias por seguir leyendo linda, espero te siga gustando lo que queda. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Aurora** : Así es linda, se pierden en su propio mundo. Ya se lo merecían y se los debíamos ¿no crees? Gracias por seguir leyendo y por tu tiempo para comentar, espero te siga gustando lo que queda. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Lucero Santoskoy** : ¡Amiga lindaaa! No me presionas no te apures, lo hago yo solita ¡ja, ja! Perdona la demora, pero terminar esto me ha costado más de lo que pensé :-P ¡ya casi! Como siempre me sonrojas con tus halagos… mil gracias… que linda que te confiesas adicta a esta historia, espero no te decepcione y te siga gustando lo que queda. ¡Abrazos hermosa!

.

 **Clover** : ¡Wow! Un honor que hayas leído de corrido todo el fic ¡Bienvenida y muchísimas gracias por tu tiempo para ello y por comentar! Y por tus palabras también, imaginar cosas para nuestros rebeldes es algo que me encanta, y espero poder seguir haciéndolo, pues me hace feliz, y también el saber que puedo alegrarles un poco la vida a quienes me hacen el honor de leer mis locuras. Gran sabor de boca me dejas tú a mí señorita, en verdad muchas gracias por dejarme saber que te gusta lo que escribo; y pues ojalá también te agrade lo que queda, gracias a ti por leer y comentar, ¡un abrazo también para ti!

.

 **Guest** : ¡Muchas gracias! Espero te siga gustando lo que queda, ¿te gustaría regalarme tu nombre para saludarte personalmente? Para mí sería un gusto poder hacerlo n.n Gracias de nuevo, un saludo.

.

.

.

Y pues a todas muchas gracias por la paciencia y por seguir aquí. Ojalá les siga gustando; nos leemos con el epílogo la próxima semana n.n

.

.

 **Ayame DV**


	19. EPÍLOGO

Eehhh… hola x.X

.

Mis sinceras disculpas, quedé de traer este epílogo la semana pasada pero, nuevamente me fue imposible; entre el trabajo, el estrés del trabajo y de casa, y que por su culpa las musas decidieron tomarse unos cuantos días libres (dijeron que para ver si le bajaba dos rayitas a mi histeria ¬¬ ), pues Chronos se aprovechó de eso para dejarme caer, como de costumbre, el látigo de su desprecio quitándome cualquier oportunidad que tuviera, el muy mugre…  
Pero bueno, al menos creo que no me atrasé tanto ¿verdad? n.n

Y pues sí chicas, veremos cómo le va a nuestro adorado Terry cuando le confiese su travesura a Candy… Ahora y como bien dijo la hermosa Saharaloto, me quedan cosas en el tintero, y por las mismas cuestiones de tiempo me fue imposible agregar la parte de la boda y demás; por lo que decidí hacer eso también en un oneshot. Y es que de verdad, si lo incluía en este epílogo, tardaría una semana o más en traerlo, y ustedes ya han sido bastante lindas y pacientes, por ello pensé mejor en publicar esta parte hoy, espero me disculpen y les agrade el relato. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

.

.

Los personajes de CC y SS no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. De ser míos, bueno Terry y Candy se habrían quedado juntos y felices y en SS, otra cosa sería X-D

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy, y que tiene ciertas modificaciones que me eran necesarias. Obvio la canción que inspiró esta historia tampoco es mía, sólo fue, como es usual en mí, una maravillosa inspiración.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato y tener otro terryfic.

.

.

.

.

 **EPÍLOGO**

.

.

Se escuchaban cosas estrellarse en el piso y un "¡Pecas por Dios cálmate!", con una preciosa voz que parecía intentar con todas sus fuerzas contener la risa… luego una vocecita dulce pero con tintes de histeria homicida gritar algo como "¡Y te sigues burlando Terrence, me caes mal! ¡Y no me digas pecas!"… más risas contenidas de él, otro plato estrellándose contra una pared quizá y llanto de ella, al final, silencio…

Candy salió furibunda y llorosa del departamento, dando tal portazo que el marco de la puerta se remeció casi con dolor… Adentro, Terry se quedó con el amargo sabor de la rabia que su pequeña y pecosa esposa había destilado. Cuando dio el golpazo él se encogió de hombros cerrando los ojos, resignado a la tormenta que acaba de desatar en ese huracán de ojos verdes que tanto amaba. "Muy bien Grandchester, ya sabías que esto sería así… ahora aguanta y espera un rato para que se calme"; pensó el joven, medio acongojado y medio divertido.

De todos modos mejor rezaba para que Dios lo ayudara, pues finalmente le había confesado a la rubia sobre su "simpática" actuación como el raro y excelente psicólogo Yves St. Claire… Tomó aire y mirando al techo, sonrió torcido, tal vez no sería sencillo, pero definitivamente arreglaría las cosas con la pecosa. Fue a la cocina por escoba y recogedor para limpiar el desastre y para prepararse un té. Luego de recoger, se dirigió a la sala a leer un poco y beber su infusión, si acaso lograba concentrarse claro.

Habían regresado un par de días antes de su luna de miel, esa que duró diez increíbles días en un crucero por el caribe, obsequio que su amigo-cuñado-suegro les había hecho; claro con la respectiva dosis de negativas y reclamos del actor; primero porque él quería costear ese viaje con sus propios medios, y segundo (aunque esto jamás lo admitiría), porque no era realmente muy afecto al calor del trópico. Al final, la dulce mirada y unos cuantos mimos de su hermosa esposa (¡Dios! Amaba llamarla de ese modo) lo habían terminado por convencer de aceptar el regalo. Tenía que admitir que la habían pasado maravillosamente; claro, estando con Candy, para él no había otra manera de pasar el tiempo. Así lo llevaran a vivir al mismo centro del averno, si era junto a ella, él estaría encantado… Bueno, casi siempre… en este preciso instante no era exactamente un marqués feliz, aunque sí uno bastante divertido, a pesar de todo.

Lo cierto es que bien pudo haber dicho la verdad sobre su diablura antes, pero es que conociendo el temperamental carácter de la enfermera, temió que se hiciera un gran revuelo con el tema… ¡Bah! Cobarde que fue nomás… En su defensa, TODAS sabemos que lo hizo con la mejor intención, aunque la realidad es que Candy seguramente se pondría como energúmeno al enterarse, y justo así fue… Pero era NECESARIO que ella también se deshiciera de una culpa que no le correspondía, y con lo terca que era, seguramente no querría escuchar a nadie cercano, menos a él ¡Si hasta huyó dejándolo plantado! Además, pensaba él, siendo justos, su pecosa también salvó la vida de Susana cuando esta pretendió que se suicidaba. Ahora ya sabían que eso había sido una treta, pero en su momento ambos se comieron la actuación completita… Entonces, en resumen, la Marlowe lo salvó a él, la enfermera se lo dejó a la pelilacia como agradecimiento ( ¬¬ ); pero la chica Andley había salvado a Susana de "morir", estaban a mano ¿no?

Se rio, aunque no podía decidir si era por la idea que se le ocurrió respecto a saldar cuentas, o por nervios… Tomó de su té y casi lo escupió, estaba DEMASIADO caliente, y llevaba ya un rato sin pasar de la primera línea de su lectura. Pfff… mejor se dejaba de cosas, estaba oficialmente preocupado; pero también se sentía aliviado de haber confesado finalmente la que hizo; total, no era como para que Candy se arrepintiera de haberse casado ¿cierto? ¡¿Verdad?!

.

 _Un rato antes…_

 _._

Terrence aún estaba de permiso por su reciente boda, había pedido dos semanas aunque la luna de miel sería de 10 días únicamente. La intención era regresar con calma, descansar del viaje y luego retomar sus actividades. Candy también empezaría a trabajar en un hospital enorme que no quedaba tan lejos del centro; y si bien sus horarios serían un tanto disparejos, se las arreglarían para pasar el mayor tiempo posible, juntos. Por lo pronto estaban de vacaciones aún, y todavía tenían unos días más para disfrutarse.

Los planes del británico eran básicamente, llevar víveres al departamento y no salir de ahí hasta que tuvieran que volver a la realidad. Todo iba perfecto, se divertían como chiquillos, dormían cuando les apetecía e igual cocinaban y comían cuando querían; se mimaban y hacían el amor hasta que el sueño los vencía; jugaban y apagaron cualquier aparato o chunche electrónico que los interrumpiese (¡ni la televisión prendieron!). Pusieron un cartel afuera de la puerta de su ahora nido de amor con letras bien rojas que decía NO MOLESTAR, y claro, avisaron a sus amigos y parientes que ni se les ocurriera tratar de contactarlos; ya ellos aparecerían luego.

Así pasaron los dos primeros días y medio (llegaron a mediodía de su crucero). Pero en la mañana del tercero, cuando charlaban de lo más divertidos de sus aventuras y desventuras; Candy empezó a imitar al Dr. St. Claire. Por cierto que lo invitó a la boda a través de Patty, pero "él" se excusó diciendo que aunque la rubia era su paciente favorita, su corazón no podría soportar ver al "bomboncito de Terry casándose"… Pero la pecosa omitió contarle ese detalle a su flamante y envidiable esposo en su momento. Cuando estaba en el juego de intentar imitar al doctor y las expresiones que este usara en la "terapia", notó que el castaño la miraba con una expresión que le costaba descifrar. Era una mezcla de diversión y travesura con ¿culpabilidad?

\- ¿Sucede algo Terry? – preguntó dulcemente la chica, que detuvo su interpretación y los diálogos, había elegido el _"¿¡Terrence Grandchester!? ¡Ay por Dios si está buenísimo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar semejante ejemplar?!"_ esperando que su marido soltara esa maravillosa carcajada suya, pero si bien él efectivamente reía, no lo hacía con el ímpetu que ella esperaba.

El ojiazul no respondió, se limitó a observarla con intensidad… entonces se acercó para besarla con pasión e infinito amor. Ella lo recibió encantada y cuando aquélla amorosa expresión entre ellos hubo terminado, él le tomó las manos besándolas con devoción, antes de llevarla al sofá a sentarse.

\- Pecosa… Tú sabes que te amo con toda mi alma, y que haría cualquier cosa por ti ¿verdad? – preguntó él con algo de ansiedad. Con ella, él ni siquiera pensaba en actuar para ocultar sus emociones.

\- Lo sé amor… - le respondió ella, mirándolo fijamente pues su actitud la desconcertaba bastante.

\- Y también sabes que luego de dejar ir esa horrible culpa que sentía, estuve dispuesto a TODO por recuperarte ¿verdad? –

\- Sí Terry, también lo sé – se removió un poco inquieta. - ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – ella ya sabía que su Romeo deseaba decirle algo, por lo que era por demás extraño que diera tantas vueltas, cuando por naturaleza era directo y claro. – Me estás preocupando – agregó ella, acariciando la mejilla del gallardo actor.

Él tomó aire y cerró los ojos, se mentalizó para la furia verde que encontraría luego de hablar, y quizá, para recibir un buen bofetón. Luego fijó su azul mirada en las esmeraldas frente a él y suspiró. "Llegó el momento, ¡sé valiente!" se dijo a sí mismo.

\- Sí, hay algo que debo decirte… - la miró con todo el amor que sentía por ella desde la época del colegio, tratando de decirle sin palabras que todo había sido por ella. – Candy, el Dr. St. Claire… él, él era otra persona… en realidad, era… era yo… -

Y por fin lo dijo, se quedó conteniendo la respiración en espera de la reacción de la joven; quien lo miró primero sin atinar a comprender bien sus palabras, frunció el ceño, extrañada, dando a entender que no le cuadraba lo que escuchó.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó, como para asegurarse de que no estaba loca y que lo que oyó de labios de Terrence, fue justamente lo que él había dicho.

\- Dije que no existe un Dr. Yves St. Claire. Ese era yo, caracterizado; actuando para poder ayudarte a comprender que nosotros no… - empezaba a explicar, pero entonces la enfermera se soltó de sus manos con brusquedad, interrumpiéndolo. No había duda de lo que él le confesara, pues Candy nunca mencionó el nombre de pila del "psicólogo" cuando le habló de él. Si el inglés lo conocía entonces…

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no hubo tal "terapia" y que todo este tiempo estuviste burlándote de mí? – preguntó ella, con una tranquilidad que no le gustó para nada a su esposo, era esa calma que precede a la tormenta…

\- Sí te estoy diciendo que era yo, pero no me estuve burlando de ti pecosa… -

\- ¡No me digas pecosa Terrence! – y ahí estaba, algo de la rabia que él esperaba. - ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme de ese modo? ¡Por Dios que estúpida que debes pensar que soy! ¡Y encima ni siquiera sospeché que eras tú! – se levantó de su lugar y daba vueltas por la pequeña sala como leona enjaulada y furiosa.

\- Candy, mi amor… - trató de explicarse él, pero ella simplemente no escuchaba, se sentía burlada, que la tomaba por tonta y víctima de una engañosa trampa.

\- No… - se alejó de él que trataba de abrazarla para contenerla. Cerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas y sumamente ofendida - ¡No puedo creerlo! – gritó finalmente, lanzándole una mirada tan rabiosa como dolida - ¡¿Quién te crees que eres Terrence Graham Grandchester?! ¡¿Con qué derecho fuiste a hacerte pasar por otra persona y verme la cara de ese modo?! – exigía saber, manoteando, pero no quería escuchar.

\- Vamos Candy cuando te busqué como yo mismo no quisiste verme ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? – cuestionó él a su vez. Si bien estaba más tranquilo que ella, la verdad es que luchaba por contener su explosivo y orgulloso carácter o su natural sarcasmo, pues sabía que en parte la rubia tenía razón.

\- ¡¿Que qué esperaba que hicieras?! ¡Increíble! – dijo rodando los ojos - ¡Pues que insistieras Terrence! ¡Pero dando la cara TÚ! – y las esmeraldas parecían encendidas con el fuego de cien dragones.

Vaya, así que la rara de su amiga francesa al final tenía razón. Candy sí esperaba que él no hiciera caso por esa vez de lo que ella decía que debía hacer, si no que pedía casi a gritos que volviera a ser un rebelde para ella.

\- Lo siento… - casi murmuró – Pero pensé que así como yo, tú te negarías a escuchar razones respecto a Susana, a menos que alguien "ajeno y objetivo" te lo dijera… Además, ¡admite que soy muy bueno! - pudo explicarse brevemente con una pícara miradita y su inevitable arrogancia - ¿Acaso no lo pasaste bien? Fue bastante divertido diría yo - y quiso diciendo esto, aligerar las cosas; GRAVE error.

\- ¡Sí claro MUY divertido! – Bramó la enfermera - ¡¿Y no se te ocurrió nada mejor que verme PERSONALMENTE la cara de idiota!? ¡¿Y qué te causa tanta gracia?! – preguntó ella, colérica al ver la risita que soltaba Terry, quien la veía furibunda y casi no podía contenerse; adoraba verla así, aunque bien sabía que si él no se controlaba, esto podría terminar en una pelea MUY fea… Como no le respondieron, ella se enojó más, hasta que… - ¡Oh por Dios! – en eso se percató de un detalle en el que no había reparado, pues el coraje le había impedido pensar más allá de "Terry me engañó" – Annie y Patty… - se cubrió la boca con la mano derecha, comprendiendo de súbito la complicidad de las chicas en todo.

El castaño la miraba; sabía que ella tenía derecho de estar enojada; pero cuando la joven cayó en cuenta de que sus amigas habían participado de la treta, cerró los ojos, casi dolorido; pues sabía que eso molestaría todavía más a su adorada enfermera. Así, decidió que trataría de evitar que la furia pecosa cayera sobre ellas, pues se habían involucrado solamente con la intención de ayudarlos a ambos.

\- Candy… por favor no te molestes con ellas. Fui yo el que las convenció de ayudarme… ellas lo único que deseaban era que tú estuvieses bien… -

\- ¡Dios santo soy tan IDIOTA! – y soltó ahora sí el llanto contenido. – Ustedes… - lo señalaba con el índice derecho, caminando en reversa hasta la mesa - ¡Ustedes son de lo peor! – Y entonces se desató el tornado; porque notó los esfuerzos que hacía su marido para no reírse a mandíbula batiente, fue la gota que derramó el vaso; agarró lo primero que encontró en la mesa y se lo lanzó, con tan mala puntería (y para suerte del aristócrata), que se estrelló en el piso, y luego otra pieza y otra más que no daban en el blanco… él apretó los labios y con las palmas extendidas frente a ella, trataba de tranquilizarla; sin éxito claro pues él no pudo detener una risa entre dientes, entonces ella gritó de nuevo, estaba tan colérica que su rostro estaba rojo y sus hermosas pecas se movían de un lado a otro con cada mueca y grito que la chica soltaba, esto provocó una nueva risotada de él, que logró contener a duras penas; lo que provocó que volara otro plato que él esquivó por poco y diera de lleno contra la pared… La fiera rubia ya solamente soltó más lágrimas, se quedó quieta, guardó silencio y después tomó su bolso y salió de ahí, dolida, hipeando y tremendamente enfadada…

.

Luego de que salió como una tromba del departamento, caminó sin fijarse por dónde. Iba perdida en su drama, llorando con rabia y dolor ¡Tenía tanto coraje! Creía que era en contra de Terry y sus amigas, por haberle jugado una treta tan pesada; pero la verdad, una que ni ella veía de momento, era que estaba furiosa consigo misma por enojarse al grado de lanzarle parte de su preciosa vajilla nueva a su esposo intentando desquitar su coraje de algún modo, a pesar de que efectivamente esa treta la había liberado y dado valor de ir a por su alma gemela… y también por no haberse dado cuenta de que "Yves" era en realidad Grandchester.

Ahora que lo mencionaba… ¡Es que era casi obvio! Esas reacciones cuando la vio por primera vez, cómo la había observado… se le hizo muy extraño que él pareciera a punto de romper en llanto también cuando ella le narró su triste historia y desgarradora separación… cómo se indignó cuando ella todavía defendía a Susana, y el énfasis que puso en hacerla comprender que fue un error separarse por alguien como esa joven y sus caprichos… el brillo peculiar en sus ojos cuando admitió que seguía amando a Terry…

\- Que tonta que soy… - se dijo a sí misma, todavía con lágrimas corriendo por sus suaves mejillas, abrazándose a sí misma.

Y una vez más hay que ser justos. En defensa de la pecosa, el británico sí se caracterizó y actuó de maravilla por lo que reconocerlo no era nada fácil. Si bien la estatura y complexión eran, evidentemente las mismas, así como los labios y dientes; pues el cabello, ojos y nariz no lo fueron; siendo así, era imposible que se percatara de que era su ahora esposo. ¡Y además ese acento francés tan marcado! Cierto, Terrence dominaba ese hermoso idioma, ¡cómo se le pasó ese detalle! Si hasta italiano y algo de español hablaba el muy cretino… Pero estaba enojado porque lo "regaló como estampita repetida"… arqueó una ceja, "¿Así se sintió entonces cuando nos separamos? ¿Cómo un objeto que fue obsequiado a una niña caprichosa que se salió con la suya?", sintió una punzada en el corazón…

\- ¡Argh! ¡Pero si hasta de verdad creí que el doctor estaba enamorado de ese grandísimo engreído! – ahí no pudo contener una risita, tenía que admitir que su precioso castaño era un increíble actor, y que ese detalle de hacerle creer que era gay y encima fan de sí mismo sí fue muy gracioso… - ¡Aaarghh qué mal me caes ahora Terry! – gritó con gran frustración y dando un golpe al barandal del cual se sostenía en ese momento…

Se sorprendió a sí misma al descubrirse justamente en el Bow Bridge de Central Park… rodó los ojos, bufando…

Era inevitable, ese era definitivamente su lugar favorito en la ciudad, después del departamento claro. Fue ahí donde se reencontró con él, donde sin palabras de por medio se dijeron todo… ¡Por supuesto! De pronto le cayó el veinte* Con razón el tramposo nunca quiso ahondar demasiado en el tema ni le preocupaba que ella pidiera perdón ¡Si ya lo había escuchado todo de sus propios labios! La había regañado y también, ahora lo sabía con certeza, había sufrido muchísimo viéndola llorar totalmente arrepentida… Incluso haciéndose pasar por su psicólogo, él fue comprensivo realmente. Si acaso se mostró algo dolido no fue al grado de hacerle reproches "Todo lo que dijo y cómo lo dijo, fue con cariño real y buscando que de verdad me quitara culpas de encima… como él" ¡Si hasta había bromeado con eso!... Este nuevo color de Terry le parecía ahora tan maravilloso como el dorado que antes le conociera, sí, definitivamente era un ser sublime con un alma magnífica… ¡Pero era un tramposo!

Claro, estaba encabritada; MUCHO… digo, no es cosa bonita darte cuenta de que eres una reverenda ingenua, y que caíste redonda en los ardides de ese adorable rufián que se las ingenió junto con tus amigas, para hacerte creer que se había rendido a la primera… solamente para obligarte a aceptar una "terapia" con él mismo, y sacarte toda la sopa… ¡Ventajoso! Así él pudo decirle TODO lo que pensaba sin que pudiese discutirle nada. Frunció el ceño, ¡eso también le daba coraje! No pudo ni defenderse como le hubiera gustado… pero sinceramente es que no tenía mucha defensa ¿verdad?

Vamos, que sí había sido víctima de una trampita, ¡pero ahora era inmensamente feliz gracias a ello! ¿Podía entonces seguir furiosa con él? ¿Con sus amigas? Por cierto que esas tramposas le debían una explicación… Ya se las cobraría…. "¿Y qué hay de ese condenado mocoso malcriado?" – ¡No me simpatizas Terrence Grandchester! Pero te amo tanto… si no fuera por eso que hiciste ahora no estaríamos casados y felices… Aunque de algún modo tengo que cobrármela… – meditaba con voz lo bastante clara como para que la persona que justo estaba tras ella, la escuchara…

\- Si te sirve de algo, – escuchó esa impresionante voz a sus espaldas – actuar como si fuera un extraño que recién te conoce y no poder estrecharte entre mis brazos para besarte hasta morir de felicidad; y no poder decirte que me tienes locamente enamorado, fue la cosa más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, después de dejarte partir aquélla noche… - concluyó él, ya mirándose de frente pues la rubia se había girado para verlo.

El inglés había esperado un tiempo razonable antes de salir a buscarla, esperando que se tranquilizara un poco, y de paso él. No sabía muy bien hacia dónde pudo haber ido esa pecosa; pero instintivamente, como guiado por los llamados de su corazón, que estaba irremediable y eternamente unido al de ella, se dirigió sin dudar al lugar de su reencuentro. Como en aquélla ocasión, la encontró a mitad del puente, recargada y perdida en sus pensamientos; la observó unos minutos y luego se acercó despacio. Él solía caminar como un tigre al acecho, no hacía ruido y cuando menos lo esperaba, ya estaba a su lado, o tras ella y le pegaba un buen susto… esa capacidad suya para ser tan misterioso y escurridizo si deseaba, lo caracterizaba desde niño, y jamás la perdería. Entonces escuchó lo que la Andley decía y sonrió, aliviado y divertido, fue cuando decidió intervenir.

\- Terry… - y él suspiro de alivio casi imperceptiblemente, pues volvió a llamarlo por su diminutivo.

\- Perdón por no decirte antes mi amor… - la miró con intensidad, de ese modo que reservaba solamente para esa mujer que tanto amaba, y sin moverse de donde estaba – admito que fui un cobarde, pero es que temía que te enfadaras demasiado y… que te querrías ir otra vez… - bajó los ojos, avergonzado.

\- Terry… - repitió ella… dulcemente se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura, recargando su rostro en el amplio pecho del ojiazul – Te lo prometí y no era mentira, no volveré a irme nunca más. Aunque peleemos y me enoje mucho… nunca volveré a dejarte – y entonces él, que ya la tenía bien cobijada en sus brazos, sonrió besándole la cabeza. ¡Cuando no usaba tacones era tan pequeña!

\- Te amo, Tarzán pecoso – le susurró él, sonriendo.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, mocoso engreído – respondió ella. – Siento haberme puesto como loca… ¡Pero de todos modos ni creas que te escaparás de mi venganza! – le dijo ella, ya más relajada y sonriente.

\- ¡Ja, ja! Supongo que lo tengo bien merecido, así que aceptaré mi "castigo" sin quejas – aceptó él, también relajado. De haber sabido lo que la chica tenía en mente, no hubiera abierto la boca… Ella sonrió malévola, pero el británico no pudo ver eso…

Y así estuvo el orgulloso, malcriado, engreído y explosivo Lord Terrence Graham, Marqués de Grandchester, siendo el esclavo de la señora pecas durante dos semanas completitas… Tenía que hacer todo, TODO lo que ella pidiera…

.

Annie y Patty fueron otra historia; después de reconciliarse con su amado rebelde, y hasta después de que se terminara el permiso de este (recordemos que decidieron desconectarse del mundo); Candy se comunicó con sus amigas por medio de un mensaje de su grupo de tres; después de todo, no todo lo que se habla entre mujeres es apto para oídos u ojos masculinos n.n; por cierto, ya Terry era parte del grupo C.A.B.O, al cual le cambiaron el nombre por "SP Survivors" (sobrevivientes del San Pablo).

El mensaje de la rubia fue simple "Lo sé todo… me las van a pagar" con una carita enfadada seguida de otra con risa traviesa. Con esto la chica les aclaró que si bien no le había gustado nada lo que hicieron, ya no estaba enojada. Tan pronto recibieron ese mensaje ambas cómplices la llamaron, querían charlar pero Candy les dijo que mejor se reunieran en NY, así que eso hicieron un par de días después.

Estando en una cafetería cercana al Broadway Theatre, las tres jóvenes platicaban, una con un mohín en su pecosa cara, mientras las otras dos morían de risa contándole cómo fue que planearon su estrategia.

.

 _** Flashback **_

.

\- Entonces dinos Terry ¿de qué se trata esa idea que tienes? – preguntó Annie, curiosa. Luego de que el castaño les diera un breve resumen de cómo fue que se liberó de las Marlowe.

\- Bueno, si conozco bien a Candy; ella sigue con la muy firme convicción de que Susana es una pobre y dulce chica que necesita que yo la cuide – comenzó él; ante lo cual las dos señoritas frente a él asintieron, dándole la razón. – Y también creo, porque yo mismo soy así; que si cualquiera de nosotros trata de hacerla cambiar de opinión, no obtendremos prácticamente ningún resultado ¿correcto? –

\- Así es – esta vez fue Patty quien contestó.

\- Por eso, lo mejor es que alguien ajeno a nosotros le haga ver lo equivocada que está con respecto a la Srta. Marlowe, como me pasó a mí. – puntualizó el británico.

\- ¿Sugieres entonces que venga tu amiga a hablar con ella? – quiso saber la de cabello negro, dudando de que eso fuese una buena idea.

Terry aparentó meditar eso un momento, antes de sonreír negando con la cabeza y darle un sorbo a su té, pero luego puso una mueca de desagrado, seguía odiando esas mezclas americanas que no tenían nada que ver con el auténtico té inglés.

\- ¡Ejem! – recuperó su usual expresión neutral - Aunque tentado estoy de hacerla venir y ver si también a ella le da un buen par de zapes como hizo conmigo – bromeó él - me temo que no está disponible para viajar por el momento – cuando dijo "zapes", las dos jóvenes abrieron los ojos en sorpresa, pues él no les había detallado tanto. Y antes de que pudiera continuar explicándoles el plan, ellas lo obligaron a contarles esa parte de su historia.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No puedo creerlo! – reía Annie abiertamente.

\- ¡De verdad es increíble! ¿Cómo es que permitiste eso Terry? – preguntó O'Brian, que si bien también reía, le parecía inaudito que Grandchester se hubiese quedado tan tranquilo luego de semejante trato recibido por una chica, y desconocida para rematar.

\- ¿Me creen si les digo que fue por dos motivos? – mostró su famosa sonrisa ladeada - El primero y más importante, realmente me los merecía y me hacían falta, y segundo – se ruborizó un poco, dándole un aspecto por demás cautivador – quedé bastante aturdido… ¡esa mujer tiene una fuerza increíble! Y lo peor es que creo que ni siquiera me golpeó con ganas… - eso último lo dijo pensativo, más para sí mismo. Claro que las risas por ese comentario no se hicieron esperar.

\- ¡Tienes que presentarnos a esa chica! – pidió la joven Britter – Pero primero lo primero, si no es ella ¿entonces quién podría ser esa persona que le quite lo terca a Candy? –

Fue entonces que Terrence mostró una mirada de diablura, lo que provocó que las muchachas arquearan la ceja.

\- Pues un psicólogo, por supuesto – dijo él, tan natural que los dos pares de ojos que lo acompañaban, parpadearon, perplejos.

\- ¿Podrías ser más claro por favor? – pidió la inglesa.

\- Pues que la muy obstinada de Candice tiene que ver a un psicólogo. Ella como enfermera sabe que un especialista sabrá de lo que habla; y si es ajeno a todo, se convencerá de que es objetivo en su punto de vista. Estoy seguro de que terminará por entender que Susana no es más que una caprichosa y que separarnos por el bien de ella, no fue lo mejor –

\- Pues sí, eso es cierto… pero las terapias tardan demasiado tiempo, y la idea es que ustedes puedan reconciliarse lo antes posible ¿no? – apuntó Patty, pensativa.

\- Cierto, ¡una terapia puede tardar años! – agregó la ojiazul.

\- No si va con un especialista que en dos sesiones máximo la deje como nueva – agregó el aristócrata, con más travesura todavía.

\- ¿Conoces alguno que haga eso? – preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Entonces él las miró pícaro… - Por supuesto – sentenció, autosuficiente; se levantó y con una reverencia clásica agregó, con marcado y perfecto acento francés, impostando la voz – Dr. Yves St. Claire, a sus órdenes mademoiselles - Y ahora con más razón las dos mujeres se quedaron con cara de what. Entonces él les explicó que como actor, podía caracterizarse y actuar como un psicólogo; porque a final de cuentas, lo que les interesaba era que Candy escuchara la verdad sin salir corriendo ni empezar a discutir. A las chicas les pareció una idea un tanto arriesgada, Candy podría descubrirlo si él no lograba controlar sus sentimientos mientras durasen las sesiones, y más si sabía que él seguía en Chicago. Fue así como se les ocurrió que él se regresara a Nueva York unos días y sobre todo, que no la buscara por nada del mundo, para hacerle creer que él se había marchado debido a su negativa a verlo.

Estando allá, Terrence se entrevistó con el reportero, a quien le pidió que no publicara la nota si no días después. Mientras tato en Chicago con la ayuda de esa investigadora amiga suya, Patty, Annie y el staff que la Letellier envió, montaron un precioso consultorio en un edificio que rentaba oficinas virtuales. Organizaron todo en algunos días, luego Annie fue a hablar con Candy a su departamento y Grandchester regresó para representar el papel más crucial de su vida. Pero sus cómplices no tenían idea de cómo sería el personaje que el británico interpretaría, por ello estaban tan sorprendidas y divertidas como Candy cuando llegaron a la primer cita…

.

 _** Fin del flashback **_

.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – decía una muy asombrada Candy, con un simpático puchero que evidenciaba que seguía sin simpatizarle la idea de haber sido víctima de semejante representación. - ¡Y encima emularon a la amiga de Terry! – nope, no había olvidado todavía los coscorrones recibidos.

\- Vamos Candy, no te enojes – le dijo dulcemente Patricia – estabas muy sola, y sabíamos que estabas deprimida pero te empeñabas por ocultarlo, solamente queríamos que fueras feliz. – le tomó de las manos.

\- Es verdad Candy – agregó Annie – Tú eras la única que creía que nos engañabas, pero para todos era muy evidente que estabas muriendo lento sin Terry – sus ojos azules le regalaron una cálida mirada – y tú sabes que tuvimos razón, no habrías querido escucharnos a ninguno de nosotros, si ni siquiera te atreviste a ver a Terry cuando te buscó – le recordó.

La rubia suspiró… mirándolas con ternura, entonces se levantó para abrazarlas.

\- Tienen razón en todo chicas… ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Por haberle ayudado a Terry, por hacer que volviera a vivir… -

Y así, las tres inseparables amigas se fundieron en un abrazo fraternal. Fue una prueba diferente la que superaron, pero su amistad resultó fortalecida pues Candy comprobó que tenía las mejores amigas que alguien puede desear; y también al mejor y más maravilloso hombre a su lado, amándola incondicionalmente; tanto… que fue capaz de abstenerse de revelar quién era en realidad, con tal de ayudarla a dejar sus miedos, inseguridades y generosidad mal entendida, atrás…

.

.

Y así, luego de superar este pequeño rescollo en su recién iniciado matrimonio, Terry y Candy reafirmaron el amor que los unió desde la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron… y se dieron cuenta de que no siempre puedes salvar a los demás de sí mismos, cada quien es responsable de su propio destino y felicidad, si bien puedes compartirla con aquélla persona que amas, esta se hará más grande si lo haces… Aprendieron a hablar y confiar el uno en el otro, pues de haberlo hecho en "aquélla" ocasión, se habrían evitado tanto dolor y sufrimiento por su separación… Supieron que es maravilloso contar con tu familia y amigos cerca, pues una red de apoyo te puede salvar de caer en abismos insondables de los cuales no siempre lograrás salir solo… Aprendieron que dejar entrar la amistad y el cariño de esos seres que te quieren de verdad, no puede ser malo o vergonzoso de ninguna manera; si eres capaz de pedir y aceptar ayuda, eres más valiente y fuerte de lo que piensas… Pero sobre todo, aprendieron a escuchar a su corazón cuando este los llama…

.

.

.

*Caer el veinte es una expresión de México (o al menos en mi pueblo :-P), que significa que alguien por fin comprendió algo; se usa porque antes existían unas tipo rockolas o aparatos musicales que funcionaban con monedas de bajo valor, incluso de 20 centavos; y si mal no recuerdo la melodía empezaba hasta que la moneda en cuestión "caía", pero esto no era instantáneo; por eso es que se emplea ésta expresión cuando hasta después de un tiempo alguien se entera de algo :-P

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

 **.**

Y pues ahora sí, con esta entrega cerramos Listen to Your Heart… MILLONES DE GRACIAS por haberme acompañado en esta pequeña aventura, por habernos recibido a mis ideas locas y a mí de manera tan cálida, por habernos seguido hasta este momento; por regalarme de su valiosísimo tiempo leyendo y comentando, dándome ánimos, buenas vibras, ideas y aliento cuando así lo necesité…

En verdad disfruté muchísimo compartir este fic con ustedes, leer sus comentarios y responderles; a todas y cada una mil gracias. A quienes leyeron y comentaron, a quienes leyeron en silencio, a quienes pusieron a la historia o a su servidora como favorita o la siguen, gracias también a quién empezó a leer y luego lo dejó por la paz porque no le gustó o le pareció demasiado tonta y simple, su tiempo es también valioso… Gracias de todo corazón… Y pues tengo otras ideas, como ya les había comentado; oneshots de la reconciliación de Terry y el duque, quizá de las despedidas de solteros, y ahora, de la boda y noche de bodas… y si las musas siguen siendo generosas, seguramente habrá nuevas ideas y proyectos que desarrollar para nuestros queridos rebeldes. Mientras tanto, estoy a la orden vía PM si gustan, espero poder leernos nuevamente. ¡GRACIAS y hasta pronto!

.

.

 **Lila Camacho:** ¡Hola muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Y pues mira, seguía la confesión de Terry respecto a su travesura ¡je, je! Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra saber que pude regalarte momentos lindos y distraerte un poco n.n gracias nuevamente, y con cariño también te deseo que esos pesares que te aquejan, se resuelvan y disipen pronto, y si gustas, por aquí nos leeremos próximamente con otra historia. Lo mejor para ti también n.n ¡Saludos!

.

 **Ale Rodríguez:** Ale muchísimas gracias de verdad. Es un honor el recibir tu comentario, siendo que como mencionas, casi nunca lo haces; en verdad es un gran gusto; y más el que te haya gustado mi historia, me sonrojas con tus lindas palabras; aprecio mucho que digas que la extrañarás, pero te cuento, habrá oneshots contando aquéllos detalles que se quedan pendientes, por si eres gustosa de leerlos n.n me honraría que así fuera. Una vez más muchas gracias, espero leerte también en los otros proyectos, o que al menos me sigas regalando e tu tiempo para leer, y por supuesto, te gusten. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Rossana74:** Pues sí linda, ya… toda historia merece ser completada y ésta ya lo fue n.n ¡pero en serio mil gracias por tus palabras! Soy muy feliz de que te haya gustado, y también Black Velvet… ¡Ja, ja! Descuida, no eres la única que quería desquitarse por los zapes para Terry :-P pero mira que fue con buena intención ¡y funcionó! Me honra que me consideres de las mejores de FF, ¡Wow eso es un gran reconocimiento! Espero que también te guste el epílogo, y pues prometo volver con oneshots con lo que queda pendiente n.n también las voy a extrañar, así que ojalá me honres leyendo lo siguiente que traiga, y sobre todo, que también te guste. ¡Saludos linda!

.

 **Sol Grandchester:** Hola hermosa… ¡Ja, ja, ja gracias! Me encanta que te haya gustado la regañada que se ganó la viejita Elroy, y los otros tres, ¡es que por mí que los insultaran más y los mandaran a la Patagonia sin nada de dinero! Pero bueno, recordemos que Albert y el mismo Terry eran bastante más caballerosos de lo que me hubiera gustado ¡ja, ja! Ay los apodos de nuestro rebeldes ¡ja, ja! Eso de taipán le quedó como anillo al dedo a la nefasta de Eliza :-D por supuesto que esa jamás será una dama, es nada más una chiquilla malcriada y necia que necesitaba una buena tunda para ponerse en orden; claro que jamás dejaré que sea Terry quien se la de ¡ja, ja! Quizá su propio padre… en otra historia… ya se me ocurrió una idea ¡ja, ja! En fin… gracias por estar aquí amiguita, ojalá también te guste el epílogo y pues espero tener el privilegio de tu presencia en mis próximos proyectos, ¡un placer saludarte!

.

 **PatyGranchester:** Gracias ti por regalarme tu valioso tiempo hermosa. Me hace muy feliz saber que pude darte la historia que esperabas n.n ¡es lo menos que ellos se merecen! Ser felices, juntos para siempre y por siempre y para siempre :-P es hermoso tener la esperanza de que el amor todo lo puede ;-) me alegra que te haya gustado así, de verdad… Y espero tener la oportunidad de que se cumpla tu deseo, ojalá tenga el placer de que sigas leyendo mis locuras, nos estaremos leyendo si así lo deseas, ¡muchas gracias, un gusto saludarte!

.

 **Eli:** ¡Ssiii! El apodo es el que mejor ha empleado nuestro adorado rebelde ¿no crees? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Esa escena de Albert imaginado eso fue graciosa, la verdad el pobre hasta pálido se ha de haber puesto :-P pero para qué fingir demencia, en estos tiempos ya no es nada raro, y pues como si hubiera podido impedirlo ¡ja, ja! Tienes razón, para mí el rubio también dejó mucho que desear en su papel de padre de Candy, nunca puso en orden a la bruja de Elroy ni a los odiosos Leagan; así que me encanta que te haya parecido bien que en esta historia sí les pusiera un alto. ¡Fui feliz imaginando a Terry poniendo como trapo viejo a Eliza! Así que yo fascinada de que también te gustara eso, la tipa se merece eso y más… Ah sí, el duque ha arreglado un par de cosas y él ni cuenta ¡ja, ja! Pro ya lo sabrá, y veremos cómo lo toma n.n Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado en esta historia linda, de verdad me halaga que te haya gustado y haya podido despertar en ti todas esas emociones, darte la dulce imagen de que el amor siempre triunfa (gracias al cielo yo no soy Mizuki :-P )… gracias a ti por soñar conmigo n.n espero tener el privilegio de encontrarte en mis siguientes proyectos, también te quiero mucho hermosa, ¡abrazos y besos para ti también!

.

 **Ary Estrada M:** ¡Gracias hermosa! Me alegra que te haya gustado, no te preocupes por lo del comentario, FanFiction de repente hace ese tipo de cosas. ¡Muchas gracias por regalarme tu tiempo para leer y comentar! Con gusto les traeré más historias, aunque probablemente sean más cortas (este es el fic más largo que he escrito en mi vida ¡ja, ja!; y pues ojalá tenga el gusto de que me acompañes también en esos proyectos; me hace feliz que esta te haya gustado n.n gracias de nuevo, ¡un placer saludarte!

.

 **Marina W:** Sip, a esos ya les hacía falta una cucharada de su propia medicina ¿verdad? ;-) que bueno que te gusto linda; de verdad gracias por tus palabras, que bonito que te haya gustado, creo que ya se merecían una relación madura y relajada, luego los pobres ya tuvieron suficiente drama en sus vidas, ¡ya les toca disfrutar! Y de eso me encargo yo ;-) Gracias a ti por acompañarme, ojalá tenga el gusto de tu compañía y tiempo en mis siguientes proyectos. ¡Un gusto saludarte!

.

 **Aurora:** Que bueno que te gustó la reacción de Albert, creo que no le quedó de otra que tomarlo con filosofía ¡ja, ja! Ya qué :-P hay esa Eliza no entiende razones, pero ya la harán entender en algún momento. Y como pudiste ver hermosa, sí hubo epílogo, y de hecho como se me quedaron cosas pendientes, también habrá oneshots para complementar, me encantará contar con tu compañía en ellos si gustas. Gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar, un gusto saludarte.

.

 **Clover:** Y a mí me encanta saber que te gustaron mis historias hermosa, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, ¡y por haber leído Black Velvet! Nuestros queridos rebeldes se merecen estar juntos y ser felices, de verdad aprecio tus palabras y que te haya agradado el estilo de narración, ¡en verdad muchas gracias! Un placer para mí contar con tu compañía, siempre tendré un momento para dedicarle a quienes son tan hermosas personas como tú, que me dan un momento de su vida leyéndome y comentándome; y pues ojalá te haya gustado el epílogo, como les he venido diciendo, habrá oneshots con lo que queda pendiente, así que espero poder tener el honor de tu compañía también en ellos; mientras tanto te deseo linda tarde ¡Un placer saludarte!

.

 **Phambe:** ¡Hola hermosa! Que bueno que te gustara como Elroy y los Leagan fueron puestos en su lugar, ¿A que Terry y Albert se lucieron? Y sí, para que todos vean que ahora él protege a Candy, ¡lo dejó bien claro! Nadie volverá a molestarla mientras él esté vivo n.n Y ojalá te haya gustado este epílogo linda, aún quedan cosas pendientes, pero traeré un par de oneshots contándoles al respecto, ojalá tenga el placer de tu compañía en ellos. En verdad me hace feliz que mi historia te haya regalado momentos lindos, que pudieras olvidarte al menos un rato de los problemas y hayas sido feliz junto a los chicos, soñar con un mundo ideal y bello no cuesta nada ¿no crees? Gracias a ti por acompañarme en esta pequeña aventura, espero seguir leyéndonos, cuídate preciosa, ¡besos y abrazos para ti!

.

.

.

 **GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN…** nos seguiremos leyendo próximamente ¡Abrazos!

.

 _10 de julio de 2017_

 _._

 **Ayame DV**


End file.
